Locked Within Lithium
by RomanticideToxicity
Summary: Sequel to Into the Dying Sunlight. Sakura's secrets have been slipped out of her and Jonathon Crane is overwhelmed at the thought of a child. Eventually, he forced her to return to Gotham with her, abstaining that she will remain safe. But how can she remain safe when her sanity it faltering? She is becoming Raggedy Anne; the masked doll faced woman with no morals left. . .
1. Stitched Wings of a Dissected Butterfly

**Hey guys! First chapter of the sequel to Into the Dying Sunlight! Yay! Sakura is in South America currently learning Spanish and teaching a new class. I must confess, I've been yearning to get back to this story, and I hope I don't disappoint! It's been longer than two months as I wanted it to be at a stage where Jonathon would actually be able to see her pregnancy, so it kind of shocks him a little more, and I read three months is a better state for showing when you're slender. **

**Sakura**

"Don't forget, guys, add in your artist analysis, alright?" Sakura said, her Spanish serrated from the new pronunciations she was only just getting used to and irregular with its Japanese accent. They understood it well enough though, and that was what mattered.

She had been working on it every day for the last three months, textbooks and tutors at the ready. It had taken a long time, but since she could already speak two languages, her mother tongue Japanese and English, she found it slightly easier to learn Spanish.

"Yes, miss," the class of children chimed, just young enough to sound enthusiastic about her lessons if nothing else. A little girl with soft brown pigtails grinned at her, a tooth beside her front two teeth missing on the left hand side. She was adorable, really.

Sakura smiled back at her, standing up from where she had been crouched beside their low tables. There were only three tables in the classroom and seven students apiece.

In the corner, an observer (Just someone who wished to see how she was settling with her students) was watching her with a slight smile on her face.

Absently, her hand wandered to her belly, rubbing it slightly. Her little baby was pretty calm today.

A foetus by now, Sakura thought, smiling slightly_. Her_ _Precious little foetus baby. _

She wandered around the class easily, answering the children who called her. She crouched down beside a little girl, carefully murmuring to her as she showed the child what to do, how to allocate the girl's messy writing to the already given artist analysis guidelines.

Eventually, break time was initiated and Sakura stood up, stretching out and yawning.

Next, she would be teaching English, which was rather humorous considering that she was still trying to learn the languages everybody here spoke. Oh, they spoke English too, rather well, but the younger ones still needed to be taught, and that was where Sakura came in.

In this school, she taught several subjects; Maths (As Mean Girls had before stated, it was the same in every country) English (The language, not the writing) Art and Science.

It was not always easy, what with the language barricades, with Sakura knew that eventually, she'd manage. Despite her slightly broken Spanish, the children here seemed to adore her, and since Sakura was expecting, she had found herself adoring them in return.

These children were not the children who had notoriously groaned throughout all of her lessons, muttering swears and cuss at her back when they forgot her homework. She inhaled slightly, standing up.

The dead children. A shiver fought to crawl down her spine and she battled it down quietly without as much as a tremor.

She grabbed her bag, striding through the hallways and keeping to the walls so that her little polite students would wander past without finding themselves struck gormless by the small (But tall, compared to them) figure they were stuck behind.

It was actually quite humorous. She found her classroom and let herself in, setting up her next lesson. Digging herself in work was possibly one of the best distractions she had discovered from home sickness and bouts of paranoia.

She tucked back a loose strand of black hair, glancing at the healthy green plant over by the sill and at the rag doll she'd put beside it. The children loved to play with it, and she found that getting them interested in the thing they were naming in English was helpful. If they were pleased with it, they would try harder to mimic the right sound for it.

Kakakuri (Mechanical doll) was the closest she'd come to finding the right term for her doll in Japanese, as it was in English. Sakura sighed softly, leaning back in her chair and sucking on her lower lip idly.

Ningyoushi. Her sister used to call her Ningyoushi when she saw her making dolls. It literally translated, "doll maker" in English phonetics.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon sat in his apartment, brooding angrily.

**Johnnie, this is getting ridiculous. . . **Scarecrow growled in the back of his mind, shifting restlessly. It had been over two months. The Joker had promised it would only be around two months before Jonathon could go find her and bring her back, so why had the Joker been screwing around with him for the last month.

_I'm a man of my worrrrrd._ . . Jonathon growled softly back at himself, his fist clenching tightly. _A man of my WORRRD. _

**Johnnie, he already said you could go, he just didn't tell you where to find her! **Scarecrow snarled back bitterly, taking control long enough to shove himself out of the seat and grab his mask.

Jonathon shoved him back brutally, and clenched his fingers around the rough burlap sack that served as his mask.

His chest tightened and rage boiled inside of him. His fingers slid into his pockets, finding several Fear Toxin tablets (He'd been working on them a lot recently and finally established a stable form) and a cruel grin spread across his lips. _I think I need some fun. . ._

It was with this thought that he strode out of his house, closing the door behind him, and stalked towards the Narrows.

Funnily enough, even though the criminals who had lived in filth and squalor were free to move up to the bigger more luxurious houses now, not many of them actually did.

His eyes landed on the group of Junkies and addicts strewn across the wasteland that was the Narrows and he smiled slowly, taking the pills from his pockets. Many of them knew who he was now, but it still wouldn't stop them wanting something to ease away at the gnawing ache of having no euphoric substance in their body.

**Fear in a pill. . . .** Scarecrow crooned softly**, C'mon get it, C'mon get it. . . **

They were fools, minds too ravaged to even consider who he was as they saw him, noticed the stance in which he took now (That of money and confidence) and the drugs he'd lined up along the bench, sat on the bench in a relaxed, sleazy kind of way. He smiled slowly as the first few inched towards him, looking hesitant.

"Don't worry," Jonathon said smoothly, "These little wonders will take you somewhere . . . deep." He leant forward in a conspiring fashion and smiled, eagerness licking up like fire in his belly. "And they're free," He whispered.

The words worked their magic in seconds as the small horde of people (Around fifteen, twenty maybe?) grasped at them, taking one and swallowing greedily. Others that reached for more before the drugs even had three seconds to take effect would probably go mad, but to be fair, he had warned them, had he not?

The screams pierced the air; melting into his skin and making his eagerness swell and sink back into him like a sugar cube in a cup of tea that floated before disintegrating. His eyes lidded slightly with the pleasure of the noise, and Scarecrow lunged forward, opening his eyes fully to see the fear that raptured all of their faces, the twitching and spasm.

He sighed, leaning back, thoughts on Sakura fading little by little . . . his own toxin barely affected him anymore, as used to the more concentrated doses as he was.

Anger sated somewhat from the act, he stood smoothly, striding through the crazies writhing on the floor, screaming and kicking, a slight curve tugging at his lips.

_The Joker would tell him now_. He smiled slightly, bringing out his phone. _Because the Doctor will see you now. _

He stalked elegantly towards his courthouse, where he knew the Joker would be loitering. He arrived quickly, his eyes fixed onto the group gathered around Harley Quinn and the Joker. Three months time had done well to heal Harley's scars, which were thin and slight and almost smooth. She would always be smiling for the Joker now, though.

"Joker," Jonathon bit out sharply.

The Joker turned around, a wicked smile crossing over his sloppily painted face. "Johnnie, uh," He greeted.

"Joker, you said you'd tell me where she is."

The Joker's face fell in an over exaggerated sad face, "Ah, uh, that. Well-uh, I guess we are a little, uh over-due on that agreement. I guess, I can, uh, tell you. She called in, obvi-_ous-_ly, and Harrrrley and me know where she is. She's in, uh, South America. Didn't state where, uh, but the phone has a tracking system. If you get into South America, it will be able to tell you, uh."

"It's out of range here?"

"Yeah-uh. You get what you, um, _pay_ for I guess," The clown released a startling whoop of laughter after that, grinning widely.

Jonathon gave him a cold look. The clown slipped a hand into his pocket and came up with a phone-like object.

"Enjoy_-uh."_

**Sakura**

Sakura licked her lips slowly, her eyes practically devouring the hot chocolate before her. Whipped cream, smooth hot chocolate with froth at the top, sprinkled with little bits of a Flake bar and even (Moan worthy) caramel sauce.

"Jesus, that looks so good," She whispered, her eyes bright with pleasure.

"It does, doesn't it?" A voice breathed in a slight French accent down her neck, making her yelp.

"You should know. You made it."

"That I did, that I did . . . as an artist, I consider it one of my finest pieces."

"What, you gonna take a photo of it or something, put it up on Deviant Art under Photography?"

"That beauty? It would merit soooo many comments."

Sakura sighed. "You're right, of course. But I'm afraid. . . I'll have to spoil it."

She picked up the cup and sipped, curling her toes as the delicious taste swept over her tongue.

"Mmmmm," She sighed, her eyes opening slowly. "Gotta love it."

She licked the foam that clung to her lips like a hungry cat.

"Hmm. Real cute, honey," The man, Bertrand, said, rolling his eyes.

He spoke Spanish perfectly and was her tutor. He was an art teacher, like she was, and came all the way from the beautiful Ireland. She'd never been to Ireland personally, but it sounded beautiful from the way Bertrand described it.

But then, Bertrand said the same thing about Japan.

It was likely irritating the other people there that they were speaking English, but since they vaguely understood, it only seemed to spur them on to learn more so that they would know all the gossip flying around. Well, that or they were given irritated looks.

Here in the staffroom, they were given no annoyed looks. Several languages chased tail here, and sometimes it was irritating to remember who was speaking what, but she did nevertheless. By the time she actually managed to go back to Britain, (She had already got more than enough money) she might not want to.

She was, in fact, considering staying here. It was warm (Occasionally too much so) but mostly at a comfortable rate. The children were polite, the people kindly (Compared to Gotham) and it felt like a safe place to bring life into the world.

She glanced down at her belly, where a very, very slight bump had formed, and smiled slowly.

"What's on your mind, my lovely?" Bertrand asked, leaning and grinning.

She glanced up, "What's in my stomach, my lovely," She replied. He rolled his eyes, hand over heart and mockingly falling back.

"Not. . . not me?" He gasped.

She laughed softly. "I'm afraid not."

Bertrand sat back up, neatening himself up. "So, have you had a scan yet?"

Sakura blushed slightly, wriggling,"Uh, no. I get too nervous to go to the hospital by myself."

Bertrand tutted and wagged his finger at her, his dark brown eyes warm despite her admittance, "Silly girl." He said simply, as though he were giving her a light scolding.

Sakura smiled, leaning back in her chair, "Besides, you don't actually have to have a scan. It's advised, but you can choose not to." She placed a hand on her belly. "Besides, there's no history of anything going physically wrong with children in our family."

"But still, I mean scans check-up any abnormalities. Wouldn't you want to make sure your baby's alright in there?" Bertrand said, sounding slightly anxious. He leant into her stomach and poked it gently with his finger, "Hello? li'l baby? Anything wrong goin' on there? You having a nice floating swim thing? Not too warm?"

"Bertrand!" Sakura laughed, pressing her hand against his face and pushing him away from her belly. "Knock it off!"

Bertrand smiled at her, "It's nice to see you this happy. You were so unhappy when you first arrived, hiding it under that faux pretty little doll smile. . . " He trailed off, looking as though he was reliving what he had heard on the news. Sakura had been shown a clip of it herself after she had settled, with Colleen showing her everything. She'd been on the news, in the paper, the radio. . .

Her story, told a hundred times over to the world, with the Batman vigilante taken out; _a young Japanese woman, Sakura Shibata was found to be kidnapped as nightmare events of the school unfolded. Police found evidence she was forcibly taken by the perpetrator, Jonathon Crane, after she found the clues left behind by Jonathon Crane and followed them to the end, which promised freedom and the cure as a prize. She helped numerous students on the way, as cameras in the hallways show. Police in Gotham City are looking for her presently and hope to find her as soon as possible. . . _

_Sakura Shibata has been located in Gotham City by Commissioner Jim Gordon, who has her in his custody. . . Shibata. . . kidnapped, forced to. . ._

And finally, the last one; _Sakura Shibata has escaped Gotham City, relocated within South America. While her precise location will not be revealed, she is currently recuperating from the events. It has been discovered she was forced into wedlock with Crane. ._ .

Shaking off the thoughts, she inhaled softly, taking her hot chocolate and using it warm her palm. Before she was allowed to join the school, she'd been given a psychological examination and found to be healthy. Since she was already alright (Save from the wrist, which was now fine, save for the occasional twang of pain) they had not given her a physical examination as per her request. She'd had her wrist sorted and that was that.

She relaxed slightly, feeling more grounded as she remembered all the support Colleen had given her and how she had passed through every test they had given her.

The head teacher/ teachers/ friends already knew she was pregnant, since she herself had confessed it.

Her stomach growled softly and she sighed. Bertrand chuckled softly.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She pouted. "It can wait."

Her stomach growled again. "I don't think it can. . . " Bertrand teased. She stuck her tongue out, retrieving an apple from her bag and crossing her legs as she bit into it, the juices slipping down from it and beading up on her lips. She ran her tongue over her lips, picking them up.

Bertrand's hands sneakily shot out, capturing her hot chocolate mug.

She paused, her canine half sunk into the apple for a second bite. She bit off a little bit, swallowed it and stared at him.

"Bertrand. . ." She said warningly when he actually went to sip.

"Oh, come on," Bertrand purred, "You'll share with Mugwai but not with me?"

"I feed Mugwai my food when I'm done with it. And I put it_ in_ his bowl, not let him eat _off_ my plates and whatnot."

"And drinks?"

"He drinks water, water and water," Sakura purred. Bertrand daringly moved it up to his lips and she shrugged.

"Go ahead. Just remember all the nasty concoctions I've been eating and the fact that the taste will probably follow through in the hot chocolate."

Wincing, Bertrand set the cup down. Sakura smiled in victory, taking a sharp bite out of her apple and snuggling down into her chair, placing her boot clad feet onto the table.

"The children will be in soon," Bertrand noted, looking at the clock.

"Uh huh," Sakura agreed lazily, glancing at it. She pushed her feet off the table and yawned softly.

"You'll be glad to sleep tonight," He joked. She just nodded, vision blurry and feeling sleepy.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep so well last night," She mumbled, voice muffled through a yawn.

"D'you want me to bring my kids in here? I can teach both groups together, since it's English and we're teaching the same thing. You can sleep for a little bit and teach when you're a little more energetic."

Sakura gave him a tired smile, "That would be bloody awesome."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon's fingernails dug into the padded material of the steering wheel, his cold eyes staring out of the windscreen before him. The engine rumbled softly, the car moving like a shark in the darkest of oceans. The phone, with a lead attached to the car so it was constantly charging, glowing in a luminous fashion as its orange battery repeatedly barred up and down as it charged.

His foot pressed down sharply, speed increasing as he drove. South, the Joker had told him. She had gone South. So would he.

Hours drifted by as he drove, his energy skittering up wildly when he nearly crashed. He drew himself back into control, adrenaline making his heart pound inside his chest. He licked his lips nervous, tongue darting out and slipping back in like a snake.

**Hurry up, Johnnie! You've got to make that bitch pay for running! **Scarecrow growled. A hungry feeling seeped through Jonathon, the image of her beneath him, eyes weeping tears and blood, cheeks bruised and lip spit. She'd never looked more beautiful. He pictured her lips parting, whispering out soft apologies, her blue eyes blinking away the tears.

And then there would be. . . Jonathon licked his lips, eyes burning with heat . . . the reunion.

Husband and wife.

He laughed softly, looking up at the darkening sky. The phone beeped sullenly, a small orange dot appearing and the Sat Nav turning on. A smile spread across his lips.

_Baby, I'm coming for you. . . _

**In more ways than one if you count-**

_Scarecrow!_

**Sakura**

When Sakura opened her eyes sleepily, her class was quietly settled in the corner, looking up at Bertrand, who was reading a book. Tilting her head, she smiled slightly, shaking her head. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. _

Sitting up, she stretched out, suddenly aware of the slight weight leaning against her legs. When she looked down, she saw the little girl from earlier, the one with the missing tooth, sleeping softly against her legs. Stroking her hair gently, Sakura gently eased the girl awake.

"Hey, sweetheart," She murmured in Spanish, stroking her hair. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Wiping sleep from her eyes, the little girl gave her a soft smile, her brown eyes soft and soulful and beautiful. "Uh huh."

"Good girl. Do you want to come over to the story group with me?"

The little girl nodded, struggling to her feet. Sakura stood up, stifling a yawn and walked slowly to the group, dropping down to her knees gracefully. The girl curled up against her side, sticking her thumb into her mouth and sucking as she tiredly listened to the story. Sakura was willing to bet the girl would be fast asleep soon.

Looking up at Bertrand, she smiled, stroking the girl's soft dark hair and listening to him as his rich French accent curled softly over the English words. The children were told the story in both Spanish and English, to help them pick up phrases as Sakura herself had done.

She glanced up at the clock ticking away and smiled. Not long left before she could go home.

Bertrand paused to stifle a yawn, flipping to the next page.

"Mr De Fortunessa," Sakura said softly, rising up, "May I?" She gestured to the book and he nodded gratefully.

She sat beside him, getting herself comfortable before she began to read.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon might have been feeling reckless, but he wasn't feeling stupid. He had changed into normal, casual clothes (Almost amazed at the difference it made to his suits) before he had left and was wearing a wig. An irritating wig, but still, it made him look nothing like himself. Nobody, he was certain, would recognise him. Not even his dear wife.

As he passed through the roads, he received no second glances, which was amusing to no end. Glancing at his Sat Nav, he felt a heavy chill of excitement settle inside of his stomach, making his skin tingle with anticipation. He was close. So close. Barely an hour away, what with all the short cuts the Sat Nav provided him with.

Once again, he sped up, but _just_ up to the speed limit so that he wouldn't be pulled over by the police. That was the last thing he needed right now, considering he didn't speak Spanish or whatever it was they spoke here.

He glanced at the radio and switched it on, looking for a decent channel both he and Scarecrow could agree on.

**Sakura**

Sakura closed the book, looking at her students, who gave out disappointed groans. They had just reached the part where Harry, Ron and Hermione were going down into the three headed dog's trap door.

"Sorry, guys, it's time to go," She said in English, before reverting and repeating it in Spanish.

The students stood, yawning and stretching, grabbing book bags and whatnot and getting ready to go. Sakura could already see the parents gathering outside, chatting to one another while they waited for their children to go to them.

Bertrand stood up, stretching out. "Marking time," He said simply, shooing her out of his chair. She didn't move, merely tilting her head and smiling at him.

"Please?" She asked, expression changing down from smiling suavely to puppy dog pleading.

Bertrand groaned softly. "Fine- but you're helping me mark."

Sakura shrugged, "Fine with me."

It wasn't long before they were both comfortable sprawled out, marking books left, right and centre.

* * *

"God, what time is it?" Sakura yawned, getting up from where she'd been sprawled on the floor.

"Um, time to go home?"

Sakura nodded, "excellent time." Grabbing her bag and coat, she strode outside and got into her car, starting it up. She started up the engine and turned on the CD, humming along to the tune.

"Hold on to the painted sky. . . butterflies never die. . . "

She stretched out her legs, humming softly. She glanced at the doll lying opposite her, small and sweet, wearing a soft dress with long stitched in black hair.

_Yuzuki_.

Her heart stuttered in her chest softly, and the image of her sister drowning flashed into her mind. Shaking her head quickly, she refocused herself, clenching her fingers around the wheel.

"Shit," She muttered softly. Despite that most of the time, her thinking about her sister no longer resulted in that particular image, recently it had been returning at a rate which frightened even her. She hadn't told the school.

There was no need. She _wasn't_ going crazy. She wasn't. For her sake, her baby's sake, for the sake of everything she'd ever gone through and would ever go through, she would _not_ go crazy.

She breathed in deeply, tucking back an inky strand of hair. When she got home, she would take a shower. Scrub at her skin until she felt clean again and wash her hair. She'd set her ring aside until these mundane tasks were completed, and then she would do what she usually did; stare at the ring and consider whether or not to wear it, despite already knowing that in the end, she would.

She cracked her neck as she pulled into her small but comfortable home's garden and parked up. She glanced behind, noting that a van appeared to be hovering nearby her street. For a moment, she wondered if the owner needed some help.

The next moment, the feeling of her skin crawling had her stalking inside, shedding her clothes quickly and stepping into the shower.

"Butterflies never die. . . " She whispered to herself softly, turning on the shower. Warm water poured down to her body, running down her body in a steady stream. Very slowly, her good mood had deteriorated throughout the drive home, and now she left with nothing but the urge to sob.

Her eyes filled with tears that she blinked away rapidly, sniffling and wiping her eyes beneath the shower. A soft keening escaped her throat and she collapsed against the side of the shower, the wall, and slid down it, hanging her head so the water pounded down onto her.

**Jonathon Crane**

He was silent as a stalking jungle cat as he steadily crept into the house, his eyes sharp as he climbed up the stairs, listening to the shower beat down in the bathroom. He stopped, confused, before the door, as a soft sobbing noise reached him.

"Oh god. . . fuck. Fuck. Why the fuck did this shit have to happen to me?" He opened the door slowly, mindful to minimize the soft creak. His eyes caught onto her figure, silhoutted against the shower curtain, pressed into a corner, head hanging and knees tucked up to her chest.

Her shoulders jerked and her hand moved down to rest on her belly and she shook her head, releasing a soft keening noise.

He crept forward, suddenly unsure of what to do. He had not planned this ahead. Yanking off his wig, he dropped it down onto the floor before he sat down, leaning against the bathtub of the shower and listening to her cry.

Eventually, he stood up, licking his lip and grabbing the wig. She stood up, grabbing a bottle from the side and beginning to wash it.

"Okay," She sighed softly, "Okay. You're three months along. You can get through this."

Jonathon frowned. Three months along in what? His eyes snagged on her standing form suddenly, catching at her belly. His mouth dropped. Holy _shiiiiiiit!_ He stumbled back slightly, the noise lost under the pounding of the shower.

Even Scarecrow was startled into silence, his other half literally speechless.

Three months. . . _pregnant?_

He calculated the maths quickly, three months ago, she'd been with him. . .

**The fact that it was in more than one way is pretty apparent, **Scarecrow said dryly.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, swallowing. He glanced at the dark sky outside through her window and leant against the wall, inhaling deeply.

_I-she-I-_

**Get a grip! **Scarecrow barked.

The bathroom door opened and Sakura, wrapped in a thick towel, walked the opposite direction without even looking towards him. Then again, with the lights out and the sky dark, she probably wouldn't have noticed him even if she had turned towards him.

He heard her go into a room and heard a bed creak gently. Jonathon moved slowly, his footsteps soft and even.

He stood at the door looking inside. A moonbeam spilled over Sakura's body as she looked at a ring and slid it on her finger. His ring, he realise abruptly. The ring that symbolised their marraige.

"I love you, Jonathon," She whispered softly, reaching up and tugging the curtains closed before she snuggled down into the bed, still clad in only her towel.

He waited for her breathing to settle before he slipped off his shoes and slowly moved over to the bed, pulling back the covers and joining her. She snuggled back into him upon feeling the warmth. A soft wuffing noise erupted from under the bed, where Jonathon was now convinced the dog was sleeping.

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands slowly, hesitantly, spreading over her belly, mind stumbling with shock over the knowledge that his baby was growing inside of her. She was warm and wonderful, soft and so familiar. . . he would be angry with her tomorrow, when his mind had settled itself back down and he got over the situation. For now, he would merely lie with her, wrap himself in her quilts, inhale her scent.

His beautiful butterfly, ripped wings pulling slowly and painfully back together.

**Well. What did you think? I hope you like Bertrand! I think he likes to flirt with Sakura a littl****e, lol. As those of you who watch Young Dracula may know, I have borrowed him from there, just for a little bit for filler, because he is . . . well. I like him. **

**Anyways, Jonathon has come for his dear Sakura, who just got herself settled with a home and whatnot, the Joker and Harley are ruling Gotham, and later on in this story there will (Yes, there WILL) be Batman in the plot. This chapter was kind of everything beginning to start up again, kind of filler? But I hope everybody who read it liked it and will review/ favourite/ alert.**

**I love you always, dear reader. Well, I love you when you actually react, lol. **

**So; REVIEW!**


	2. Ragged Patterns on Butterfles Wings

**Hello my darlings. I am writing this in my citizenship class as I have nothing else to do. Isn't life funny sometimes, huh? Anyways, that's not really the point. I want everybody who reads this to make a ****promise-**** if this ever gets too shitty or whatever, send me a virtual slap and put me on track. Let's not make this story falter and die like so many other sequels of mine have. Agreed? Cool.**

**Anyways, to those who read last time and reviewed, you are wonderful, wonderful people. I adore you.**

**I should warn you ****guys-**** representatives of you will appear in this story. ****Solstice-**** meet your avatar, ****Leina**** (See Hard Rock Hallelujah's video to see what ****Leina**** looks like in the clothing style) and ****Annie-**** Lauren, meet Laurie!**

**Those of you who wish to present drawings for the characters or who wish to donate , please get in contact with me. **

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon woke before she did, taking a moment to wonder why his clothes were so damp and where he was. His arms instinctively wrapped a little tighter around the soft warm form they were rested against, his face nuzzling her neck softly to inhale.

_Sakura__. _

His eyes opened and dropped down to her stomach, as though to examine it. Hesitantly, he pressed a hand against the soft swell, biting back the taste of uncertain fear that rested heavily on his tongue like the taste of a bitter copper penny.

He inhaled slightly, eyes drifting up to her breasts, which were now bared from the towel she'd wrapped around herself. They looked . . . slightly bigger than he remembered. More plump, more softly rounded.

His breath fluttered softly over her fringe, making her bangs softly ruffle.

**Well. Maybe there are some perks after all,** Scarecrow grinned lecherously.

Jonathon ignored him.

She moved slightly, curling back against him and murmuring softly in Japanese, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

He caught out, in the quick tongued Japanese she spoke "_Kakashi_," and wondered if she was dreaming about him. Carefully moving his body away from hers, he got out of the bed, wincing at his wet shirt and the sweet scent of hers that was clinging to him.

He licked his lips, looking outside through the slightly parted curtains. The sky was turning a soft orange pink colour, the sun rising slowly out of the dark red abyss that was night and was now turning to morning.

Jonathon glanced back at her sleeping form, watching as she rolled over, settling down into the heat he had left behind and relaxing.

He didn't know what to do- this was something he had not planned for, had not expected. He couldn't hurt her, not when she was like_ this,_ and he couldn't find the urge to_ want_ to hurt her.

He just felt . . . numb. The kind of unfulfilling numb that set him on edge, made him nervous. She shifted, still murmuring softly herself. Her alarm clock suddenly started singing in some high pitched operatic singing, making her start, yelping and sitting up, quilt completely falling off her body. In utter panic, she grabbed the alarm clock and threw it.

It cut off, and Jonathon was suddenly aware of why it was covered in a thick padding. He couldn't help the bemused smile as she stumbled out of the bed, stalking over to it to grab it. She froze suddenly as she caught sight of his shadow, stretching long across the sunlit room.

Her eyes followed it and she slowly stood up, her eyes finally resting on his frame. Her face turned a pallid white colour and then a pink flush went across her cheeks. She edged over to the bed and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her and blushing brightly.

She didn't seem sure of how to react.

Jonathon shrugged, unable to think of what to do, and said, simply, "Honey, I'm home."

She blinked, lips parting into a slight confused pout. There was a muffled groaning noise and Mugwai dragged himself from underneath the bed, shaking himself. He looked at Sakura expectantly, big brown eyes beseeching.

She nodded to the bed and Mugwai jumped up onto it, curling up. She looked back at Jonathon, inhaling and exhaling slowly as though to ground herself more firmly to the ground, assure herself she wasn't dreaming.

Jonathon stepped forward slowly, pausing slightly when she flinched before slowly continuing.

He sat down on her bed, pushing the dog out of his way, and then looked at Sakura, brows lifting. She'd been slowly edging her way towards the door, her hand tightly holding the towel in place, her knuckles white and shaking.

He stood up lithely, his eyes fixing on hers. Her eyes darted to the door, just inches away, breath catching in her chest.

"Sakura," He said in a calm, perfect manner, "Step away from the door and sit down on the bed." He pushed his glasses back. "We need to talk."

She shook her head, "No. No we don't. I got away from you for a reason-"

"The reason being what exactly? Hmmm? The child growing in your womb, perhaps?"

Sakura swayed slightly, her lips parted and tongue darting across them.

"Stay away from us," She insisted harshly, her eyes pale and wet. He could see tears forming at the under lid of her eyes, sparkling softly in the light.

"No." He said, tensing up slightly when he saw her do so. _She was going to run._

She bolted and he was up after her in seconds, snagging her waist and dragging her struggling form back into the bedroom, using his foot to slam the door shut.

He yanked them both back sharply, so they leaned against the door. His arms tightened around her and his hand clasped over her mouth when she tried to scream. Sliding down the door, he pulled her onto his lap (Still muffling her screams) and hushed her softly.

Eventually, she slumped down, the marionette with its strings cut, chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes averted from his. Defeated.

His lips tilted up, his eyes darkening slightly as his fingers slowly stroked over the vein in her throat. She twitched sharply, the vein standing out under her porcelain skin.

"Please. . ." She whispered, her voice soft, not fearful, but instead something else, something just pleading and gentle, something which made him stop cold.

He slid a hand beneath her head, his fingers sliding between silky hair and purchasing grip.

"Please what, Sakura?" He whispered softly.

Her blue eyes rolled back almost lazily, her lids closing down. It was only then he noticed one of his hands had been gripping her throat, digging in sharply with his manicured nails and suffocating her.

_Scarecrow? _Jonathon bit out sharply.

**Relax. She'll be fine. It's only so you can sort out what you're going to do while she drifts. **

Jonathon swallowed, tasting blood on his lips. He reached up, brushing his hand across his lips. He flinched. He'd acquired a cut on it. He glanced down at the girl in his hands, almost smiling as he realised she must have done it when he caught her and dragged her back in.

His smiled widened. When he _caught her, caught her, caught her_. . . he liked that.

His hand dipped into his pocket, finding a sedative and giving it to her without thinking. It was only after he remembered about his child. Soporific sedatives were used as a Hypnotic. They were the same that he himself took when he was imprisoned inside the Asylum.

He hesitated, biting his lip, before slipping his arms underneath her body and picking her up, carefully, lying her down on her bed. There was a gruff wuffing noise, and then the noise diminished to nothing but a slight snore.

He sat beside her, pondering this, and nodded slightly to himself. She should be fine. Her being unconscious while given sedative was only helping her sleep better.

**Sakura**

_"__Yuzuki__? What should I do?" __Sakura__, her __form__ now in late teenage years (Unbelievably not so long ago) whispered softly, leaning into her sister's warm body. Her sister wrapped her arms around her slowly, dark hair falling over __Sakura's__ shoulders as much as her own._

_"How should I know, __Sakura__?" She asked, not unkindly, her voice soft and gentle as ever as she pulled away so that __Sakura__ could see her face. "I know nothing but pain." Her sister stroked her pale hands through __Sakura's__ hair, brown eyes stunningly soft, warm._

_"I am but a lucid dream, sister, 'Kura. But sooner or later, even memory distorts what is real. Ask yourself, dear __one-__ is this really me? Is this really who I am, who I was? Were my eyes this warm, my skin so pale and lips so red? No._

_You have made me more than I was. You have made me a part of __you-__ the words are yours. Reworked to salvage what you think is left of yourself, of your mind."_

_Yuzuki__ stroked her hair again, pulling her away. "It hurts, 'Kura. You make me hurt."_

_Sakura__ shook her head, tears blossoming in her eyes and streaking down her cheeks in sparkling strips. When she looked up, __Yuzuki__ is crying too, brown eyes weeping out their warmth._

_"It hurts, 'Kura!" She cried. Blood dripped down from her temple, seeping from cuts that seemed to weep into being._

_Her brown eyes screwed closed, lips parted in a sharp whine of pain and __Sakura__ can do nothing but listen._

_Yuzuki's__ eyes fluttered open. "Don't worry, 'Kura. We had a good life together, didn't we? All the good times. . . even if by the time you're dead and there's nothing left but a cold heartless doll. . . . we still. . . we still. . . ."_

_Yuzuki's__ eyes rolled back and she collapsed __onto __Sakura__, who in turn collapsed under the weight, __Yuzuki's__ blood sticking at her skin and seeping through her clothes._

_Sakura __screamed, and her world swirled into inscrutable darkness._

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her head pounding and feeling tired and weak. She let out a soft mewl of pain when she tried to move, her body too tired to complete the task. Had he given her some kind of sedative? She looked down at her stomach, her head lolling forward and lurching back onto the pillow. Her stomach didn't hurt, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

In her state, she'd be lucky to feel anything but the tired dragging of her mind pulling her down. She shifted slightly, her slowly fluttering closed. She dimly caught sight of Jonathon sitting beside her, reaching out a hand and stroking back a strand of her hair from her face. Moments later, in her odd, out of body experience, she felt his hand slowly press against her belly, bringing up a quilt and tucking it around her gently.

**Jonathon Crane**

He was slightly perturbed, if anything, about the situation he had found himself to be in. Ignoring the unease in his gut, he watched her lashes flutter softly, bending over to press a soft kiss against her forehead. He went over to her dresser and opened the draws, picking out some clothes that caught his fancy.

A soft, knee-length black pleated skirt, much like the one she had been wearing when they met. He picked out black stockings, recalling them to be the same ones he had taken her away in, in the original spiriting away he had accomplished, from England, to America.

He saw a low-cut black top and couldn't help a smile of irony- it was similar to the one she had worn in the photograph he'd paid too much money for, all black and silky and low-cut. He caught out a white shirt and teased his lower lip with his teeth. He neatly set them at the edge of her bed and then blinked. Underwear. She needed underwear. The thought was almost humorous.

He went over to the dresser and found out suitable ones; a black bra, trimmed with red lace, and matching panties.

He wondered idly if it would freak her out too much if he dressed her, or if she would be thankful to have a little modesty. Deciding on the latter, he proceeded.

**Sakura**

The next time, Sakura woke up, she was laying on top of her quilts, with the comforting feeling of clothing brushing against her clothes. She swept a hand over her body, stopping over the bump, inhaled, and opened her eyes.

"Awake at last?" Jonathon said, somewhat lazily. She sat up, feeling a slight dizziness spin her brain around before her head settled, and turned quickly.

Her eyes narrowed with anger and her heart thundered, squeezing in fear.

"I think you cheated," She said sharply, recalling the hand around her throat, squeezing tight while the other drew patterns on her skin.

"I didn't realise that I was-"

"No. you never do," She interjected angrily, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing, smoothing down her skirt with a quick cutting motion with her hand.

"You don't know how to put me together when you take me apart, and that's only the half of it. You broke me down in Gotham until I was barely left, and I brought myself back to life. I did it. Not the psychiatrist that only knows how to break, but me. You can't make me trust you, Jonathon. Not around me, not around-" At this she swallowed back her words before continuing in a jagged sentence, "You don't know," She said finally.

She blinked, brushing away the wet swelling in her eyes.

Jonathon walked slowly towards her, and instead of running, she tensed up, her eyes darkening.

"That's were your wrong, Sakura. I know you, all of you. Maybe not the broken down components that put you together and pull you apart, but still, I know you better than anyone." His glasses glinted softly in the sunlight. Frowning slightly, Sakura stalked over and threw them open, revealing a soft blue sky stretching out like the ocean.

She turned back to him, leaning against the radiator. "What do you know, aside my history, aside my fear and aside that we're married?"

"I know you like coffee, but prefer hot chocolate, Aero if possible. I know that you like reading books, particularly Stephen King, love watching anime and films and are," He smiled at this, "Decidedly kinky. I know that you have bad dreams and talk in your sleep. I know that your Birthday's December 22nd and that you don't like it when people try to give you a birthday/ christmas present. I know you like horror films. I know you don't like being afraid, that you don't like many meats."

Sakura inhaled slightly as he reached her, his eyes intellectually cold but somehow humoring and warm.

"I thought you'd have killed me by now," She said quietly, her eyes meeting his, looking up through her lashes.

His lips pursed, "I did want to, for a while. I wanted to kill you for the betrayal you committed and for running from me. The pain I felt when I thought you were dead was unbearable, but it was nothing compared to when you left, _alive,_ and all I could feel was burning rage and grief."

She looked at him thoughtfully and then tilted back her neck, leaving it arched back delicately.

"Do you still want to kill me?" She asked, trying to call his bluff.

He chuckled darkly, leaning into her shoulder and running his tongue up her neck, making her choke slightly. "Yes. But I also find myself compelled to keep you, my love." His eyes flicked down to her belly. "But I don't know what I want in regards to that." His hand stroked over her belly, and in response, her thighs squeezed together lightly as her body tensed.

Her head was a fumbling mixture of confusion and wanting, making her stomach feel queasy and her head spin slightly. His lips caught hers in a soft, brisk kiss and she inhaled shakily.

"Stop it," She said, her voice little more than a shy whisper. "Stop it, you know I don't want this relationship."

"At one point, it was all you desired."

"What point was that?" She retorted, pushing him back slightly. "Name it! All I ever desired was my life back, the way I wanted it, how I wanted it!"

Jonathon snorted, rolling his eyes,"Admit it! You miss it, you miss the excitement, the darkness the warring pound of your heart thudding tightly in your chest. I heard- oh yes, I heard- that when they took you out, you reigned in the night and brought it down to hell!_ You_ were the wild card, not them!"

"I don't want to be the wild card! I don't want to! I don't. . . I don't." Her arms were spread out by that point, palms up, as though she was holding out some metaphorical invisible sword towards him.

He grabbed her, pulling her sharply into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Obsessively, his hands squeezed gently around her waist, slowly running up and down from her lower ribs to her lower hips.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," She half chanted softly, nuzzling her head away from him. Tears dripped down her cheeks and he brushed them away carefully.

"You know that we all want you back," Jonathon said softly, resting his hands over her bump. "We would all keep you safe, keep our child safe."

**Jonathon Crane**

"You know that we all want you back," He said softly, stroking his hands on her bump before resting them there. He knew now that she had run for the child, and that now the child was all the leverage he needed to persaude her to bring herself back with him. "We would all keep you safe, keep our child safe."

He gave her a soft smile, one that he almost forced upon his lips, especially for her.

"We'd be alright, Sakura," He soothed softly. He could see the different emotions waging war within the blue orbs that were her eyes. Sadness, disbelief, the want of belief, the lack of trust, the love, the adoration, the breaking of her heart, the desperation of freedom. . .

He held her close so that her head rested against his shoulder, swallowing when he felt the slight bump against his chest.

She pushed back suddenly, wiping her tears. "I need a drink," She mumbled, stepping out of his arms reach. He followed sullenly, confused by her sudden change of demeanor.

**Careful, Johnnie, she's got something up her sleeves. . . **Scarecrow warned. Jonathon was wise enough to listen to this piece of advise. He followed, watching as she walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on, leaning against the counter. If she were to lay on it, he would almost describe her as being draped over it, frail and delicate as she was. She grabbed a mug, one which declared; **WARNING! IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!**

Which, Jonathon thought, amused, was quite possible, considering what was going on. She brought out some Aero hot chocolate, giving him a _don't you dare say a word_ look.

She spooned it in her mug, added some milk and stirred it into a paste. The kettle boiled and she poured the water in. A delicious looking froth bubbled up and she inhaled, her eyes half closing in pleasure.

She picked up the mug and wandered over to the living room, sitting down elegantly in a large swivelling chair, legs crossed and sipping her drink. She set the mug down and gave him a calm look.

**Sakura**

Sakura smiled slowly, ignoring the trembling inside her gut. She sipped her drink and forced herself not to bite on her lip. She turned the chair, putting down the drink. She reached out, grabbing a lamp, the view of this hidden by the position of her chair. Her fingers curled tightly around the metal of it's heavy vase-like frame.

"Sakura," He stalked towards her and before she could back out, she spun the chair, leapt at him and smashed the vase/lamp on his head. She'd never been so happy she hadn't plugged it in.

He stumbled back slightly, blood trickling down his forehead, and instantly she regretted it. She didn't regret that she'd hit him (Fuck knows, his counter had hit her many times before and would do so again) but she did regret that his eyes were darkening and the Scarecrow was rising. She ran out the door before he could get up, calling Mugwai as she did so.

The dog bounded down, nearly tripping Scarecrow (Who had just gotten past the doorway) and waiting at the front door avidly. She opened it, realising that she had forgotten to lock and that was how he had gotten in, and stepped down onto the hard ground, running quickly. Her bare feet pounded against the warm ground, bringing up clouds of smoke-like dirt.

Fast as she was, Sakura knew that the Scarecrow was faster. She could hear him moving faster, and then she glanced behind her as she reached the gate and, rather than leaping over it, scaled the thigh high wall, landing on her feet the other side.

Mugwai leaped over the wall, catching up with her easily and entangling himself around her legs.

She tripped, landing on the ground. Scuffling with her feet, she sprang back to them, running onwards despite herself. Suddenly, he slammed into her back, and they both slammed into the ground.

Sakura lived but twenty minutes from the school, in a quiet neighborhood. Most of the people here were close knitt, but Sakura, having been there only two months, had not made many connections. Despite this, she knew that they would still help her. She could already see people coming outside, calling out in concern.

Scarecrow's grip tightened around her, and he hauled her up, shoving his face into her neck.

"Ssssh. I wouldn't want anything too traumatic to happen to your baby before it's even born, now would we?"

She stilled instantly.

"I'm alright!" She called back in Spanish, silently pleading that they would recognise Jonathon (Scarecrow) and help her. The grip became more mellow and she realised that Jonathon was back.

"We were jogging together," He said smoothly in English, "I tripped and sprawled into her."

The people that understood English nodded and said it to others in Spanish. And why wouldn't they believe it? It sounded perfectly valid, looked perfectly valid. Her running, him falling onto her, must have looked exactly as he described.

She tried hard to control the stuttering of her heart. "Jonathon," She said, her tone that of pure heated steel, "Let me the fuck go. I've given you so many chances to let me go. We'd be better off without each other."

He laughed now, wiping the blood from his face with one hand. "I must admit. I didn't expect you to do that. Now, listen here, Sakura, and listen good. You're going to come back with me to Gotham. You're going to come back home."

"And if I refuse, you'll what? Kill me?" Sakura snorted. He shook his head.

"No, but I do have fear toxin handy. I also have a butcher's knife, a gun and several other assets." His eyes turned cold and his smile lost all humour. "Imagine what I could do to you if gave you the toxin. If I knocked you unconscious, imagine what I would do with the butcher's knife."

Sakura's skin paled. "You wouldn't," She whispered, "You wouldn't dare."

Jonathon leant in, turning her around to face him and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and staring at her with piercing eyes and she saw with a stomach swooping sensation that Scarecrow was in control.

"I don't much care for children. If Johnnie's indecisive, it makes no never mind to me. I could cut it out, no problem. I'd sing along with your screams, honey, so don't try to one up me with Johnnie not daring to do it. Come home, Raggedy Anne. You belong there."

"No, I don't. I don't belong there," Sakura said, shaking her head. "You don't want me, Kakashi. Once, I might have wanted Johnnie, but things have changed now. You want to go back to Gotham and be king of your castle. You want your prostitutes and your whores and your whole fucking harem and whatnot."

"But Johnnie wants you, and he doesn't want anyone else," Scarecrow hissed sharply, "He just wants you, and _I don't understand."_

His eyes darted up her body, his lips thinning, "You're attractive in a skinny Japanese school girl kind of way. You're fucking kinky, if those sexy suspenders and garters are anything to go by. But you don't have big fucking tits and a curvy figure. You're as skinny as a pole, even three months pregnant. You remind me of a female Ichabod, much may the thought vex me."

"You're attracted to the dirty, filthy girls who know what to do in the bedroom," Sakura said, nodding, "You're attracted to women who aren't small. Tall women, big tits and curvy figures are your forte and I'm nothing like what you want. I can understand that."

She licked her lips anxiously. "I don't know why he wants me in that way. I think it's something to do with his mother and grandmother and god knows what the fuck else. Why can't you change his mind?"

"I've tried!" Scarecrow snapped bitterly, "God knows I've fucking tried!"

Sakura sighed softly, her eyes half closing. Scarecrow, who seemed more imposing and even (Impossibly) taller and stronger than Jonathon, scowled and brought her body into his, his hands crawling up her hips.

"You're just gonna come with us, 'Kura, and you're going to be a good girl. It's what Jonathon wants, and what he wants he'll get."

There was a sudden bark, making them both startle. Mugwai sat at their feet, leaning against Sakura's leg and wagging his tail hard, tongue lolling out.

Scarecrow scowled. "I take it the mother fucking mutt's coming too? And you're things?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sakura informed him, turning away and walking off, the dog following. Scarecrow stepped forward and Sakrua commanded swiftly, "Guard!"

Instantly Mugwai turned, snarling, jaws parted to reveal sharp white teeth. Tiger like, he stalked forward, eyes narrowed. It looked almost as though Mugwai was looking at Scarecrow like he was a bowl of noodles. He did love to eat noodles.

Scarecrow sneered down at him and made to step forward and Mugwai leapt foward, biting down on Scarecrow's foot hard.

"Come!"

The dog bounded off to his Mistress, leaving Scarecrow and Jonathon to ponder the fate of their savaged shoe. Their foot, of course, was fine.

Jonathon stepped back into control, jogging quickly until he caught up with Sakura.

"Sakura," He said softly, catching her arm and making her stop walking. With a face set in an impervious stone cast, she stared ahead, ignoring him but listening all the same. Irritated, he cupped her cheeks and turned her to face him.

"Sakura, please," He said insistently, "Please, I _love_ you."

Sakura wasn't sure whether or not it was the hormones or not, but suddenly she started crying silently, her face still impervious while tears trickled down them. He wiped them away gently, brushing them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Fuck love!" She spat, her eyes darkening, "Fuck it to hell! It's a fucking chemical in our bodies and that's all it will ever be! Love hurts, and I don't want to hurt anymore, so fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Aggressive as ever, I see." He said simply, amused.

Her hand shot out before she knew it, and a stinging _swhwap_ noise sounded out loudly. He stood still, jaw gritted, and then forcibly seemed to relaxed himself.

She let out a soft hiccough and then suddenly grabbed the lapels of his suit, pressing her face into his chest. This time, he completely relaxed, his arms wrapping around her and slowly beginning to rock her, hushing her softly.

"Come on now," He murmured softly, "It's alright, Sakura, we'll be alright."

**Jonathon Crane**

He relaxed , murmuring softly as she grabbed him and pressed her face into his chest. Her familiar soft scent clouding his nose and he inhaled deeply, still murmuring.

_His._ She was _his_ again. Obsessively, he increased his Anaconda grip on her, nuzzling her hair gently. _Of course she was. _

The tight knot in his stomach that had been wound so tightly since she had left him slowly unravelled. He'd missed her. It was like the opposite to Stockholm Syndrome, now he considered it. Lima Syndrome. Where a hostage taker becomes attached to his hostage. . . .

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know that this is moving too quickly but I can't seem to control the pace. I know that she's meant to return to Gotham, and start screwing up in her head, but if this is too short when I've finished, I'm going to add it to the other story because I'd feel stupid to have a sequel so small floating alone. **

**Even so, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will favourite or review or whatever. **


	3. Lily amongst Thorns, Prey amongst Wolves

**Hmm. I find it vaguely amusing (In an annoyed sort of way) that out of sixty two views to the story, I only received four reviews for it. Also, vaguely annoying, but more on that later. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I think I'm gonna dig my heels in a little and have them stay there for another night/ day and then some so that I can get some more emotional response outta them(Well, they'll still be here until the end of the chapter anyways). Not to mention, I'm really getting annoyed with all the time ****Sakura**** gets kidnapped. I'm thinking this time will ****be different****. **

**Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter and review. **

**Sakura**

She sobbed weakly into his chest, her head nuzzling into him and her hands still clenching his lapel. If she were clenching his hair, she imaged she might have accidentally torn out several thick locks of his hair by now. Leaning into him, breathing shakily, she allowed him to rock her gently while she cried her fears away.

While crying, she was thinking. She was thinking of a plan, something to stop Jonathon from taking her again. After all, there was little she could do, particularly when she considered that he had followed her so far.

How had he followed her? How had he tracked her down? She would have to find out if something of hers was bugged. But to find out what, she would need to go back to her home and look through her things, all of which as inconspicuously as possible. And god knows that would be hard enough now that he would be more wary of her, let alone that he wanted her to go to Gotham as soon as possible.

"Jonathon," She hiccoughed softly as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Ssssh. It's alright. You just calm down, alright?"

She nodded into his chest, sniffling softly. His arms tightened slightly, hands carefully pressing against her hips, clenched slightly so that his nails dug into her skin. She winced slightly.

"That hurts," She whispered softly, so softly she didn't know if he heard or not. He must have, for his hands unclenched and smoothed out, barely brushing against her skin. She held back a shiver and forced herself to move backwards away from him.

She wasn't denying it- it hurt to move away from him. As much as she feared him, as much as she tried to muster up every bit of hatred she had for him, she still loved him.

"Mugwai!" She called suddenly, her eyes narrowing as they noted that the dog was no longer present. There was a bark and Then Mugwai reappeared, trotting up to her and sitting down, appearing smug.

"Hey, come back here you little monster! We have to get you back home!" A voice called after the dog, sounding exhausted. A few minutes later, a panting Bertrand appeared, panting. He glanced up, saw Sakura with Mugwai at her feet and groaned.

"I hate your dog." He whined.

"Oh you poor defenceless baby," Sakura, unable to give up such a valiant chance, teased, smiling, "Did Mugwai want to make you exercise? Poor thing!"

She shook her head, patting her dog's head as she did so.

Bertrand snorted, "The dog is evil, ma Chérie," He declared, "Think of your postmen!"

Sakura put on a mock innocent face and looked at her dog, who replied with equally innocent eyes.

"Now, Mugwai, what _do_ you have to say for yourself, huh?"

The dog slumped onto the ground, sticking its nose between its paws and looking up at Bertrand with wide brown eyes. Bertrand sighed.

"Shit. I can't resist the big brown puppy eyes." He knelt down and started to fuss Mugwai, who responded by leaping up and licking Bertrand's face.

"Sakura," Jonathon interrupted as his eyes narrowed, angrily. "Who is this?"

"That would be Bertrand De Fortunessa, a colleague of mine at the school," Sakura replied. Bertrand glanced up and then froze, eyes widening.

"Oh shit! You're Jonathon Crane!"

Sakura nodded slightly, "He showed up this morning and kind of tried to Shanghai me back to Gotham."

"Tried?" Jonathon repeated, curdling the word on his tongue as though it was distasteful.

Bertrand stood up, "You aren't taking her anywhere."

Sakura scuffled her bare feet on the ground, noticing quite suddenly her feet were bleeding. Her stomach suddenly growled, drawing the two men's attention, the both of which seeming to be sizing each other, back to her.

Bertrand flashed her a knowing smile, "Didn't eat yet, 'Kura?"

She blushed, dropping her gaze to her bloody feet, "No, I've been kind of busy being shanghaied and whatnot."

He glanced down too and his brown eyes widened. "Jesus, ma Chérie, what happened to your feet?"

"Um, I think I cut them when I scaled the wall," Sakura said, now feeling well and truly awkward.

"Scaled the-" Bertrand cut himself off, shaking his head. His dark curls bounced as he did so, his brown eyes brittle with anger and lips thinning. His gorgeously golden tan skin (Darker than Sakura's soft warm toffee skin) showed as his muscles tensed and he gave Jonathon a particularly disgusted look.

"Bertrand, calm down," She said softly. He gave her a scolding look that almost said,_ Uh uh. No way._

"I'm calling the police!" Bertrand snapped. Sakura cleared her throat as he began to riffle through his pockets for his phone.

"Uh, Bertrand? Um, your phone is dead, remember? You accidentally stood on it."

Jonathon laughed softly, his blue eyes bright. "Besides, it would take the police time enough to get here that I might just shoot you both."

"You'd kill her just because you can't have her? She's not a fucking object!"

"_She_ is right here!" Sakura snapped, her tone sharp and curt, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

They both looked at her, Jonathon seeming almost careless of her outburst_ (Aggressive, __Sakura__, aggressive, remember?) _and Bertrand seeming almost ashamed.

"Sorry," He mumbled apologetically. He looked at her and she inwardly swore. Brown eyes! Brown, mother fucking puppy dog eyes! Jesus Christ! It was just like Mugwai eating her sheets and then looking at her. And she could never _not _forgive him, on the account of the brown fucking puppy dog eyes!

She exhaled, feeling nausea roll in her stomach, "You're forgiven."

Jonathon snorted softly. "You know, I bet this brown eyes business is linked to your sister."

"You know, I bet this whole possessive obsessive behaviour is linked to your mother," Sakura snapped back, her eyes narrowing.

Bertrand rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Point is, she's isn't an object and doesn't deserve to be treated as such. Sakura," He turned, giving her a slight smile and bow, "Is a beautiful, kind woman that doesn't deserve what's happening to her."

"I don't care what you have to say on the subject of Sakura and I," Jonathon said coldly, "The point is, she's coming home with me, like it or not."

Bertrand's eyes narrowed and he tensed up. Sakura groaned suddenly, doubling over.

"I think I'm going to be sick," She mewled.

"Morning sickness?" Jonathon asked simply, his eyes fixing onto her stomach. "How unfortunate you are not one of the women whom it skips past."

"Shut up," She groaned, stomach lurching. She turned on her heel, intent of reaching at least the house before she started her usual vomiting fit. It was a little late for morning sickness, but she had slept through the morning. Not to mention the drugs would have running through her system. Of course her body would want it up and out.

Her feet pounded against the floor as urgency began running through her. _I will not humiliate myself, I will not vomit. I will not humiliate myself, I will not vomit,_ she chanted quietly in her mind as she ran unsteadily, the two men following her (Along with Mugwai), to the house and inside, getting into the bathroom and, for lack of a better term, letting loose.

She collapsed to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks and vomiting.

Bertrand and Jonathon appeared at the entrance of the bathroom.

"Go away, please," Sakura grimaced, longing for it to end so she could grab a shower. She was fantastically happy that it was a Saturday, all of a sudden. She was happy that Bertrand was here, and had inadvertently managed to stall Jonathon's efforts to spirit her away.

She heard them walk away and heard them arguing. Bertrand reappeared moments later, a first aid kit in his hand.

"We need to tend to your feet, chérie," He explained. Lolling her head back to look at him, she said, "I can do that myself. Thank you for offeri-"

"It is not an offer, chérie," Bertrand interrupted smoothly, stalking over to her. She rose up and leant on the sink for support, turning on the warm tap. Jonathon appeared a few seconds later with (Amusingly) a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He set it beside her, and after washing her face and rinsing her mouth, she took it thankfully, sipping at the froth.

It tasted so good it made her toes curl. It wasn't as good as Bertrand's, but if Bertrand used Aero, he would have far surpassed it. She set it down and then sat on the edge of the bath, wincing at the feeling of her bloodied feet.

Bertrand grabbed a cloth and began to clean one foot carefully before moving to the other, while Jonathon took a needle and thread (Hers, from her sewing basket, she knew) and began to stitch up the long cuts she had procured, using anesthetic to daub at it as he did so. She hissed softly, but made no complaint.

"I need to call someone," She said finally, delicately stepping onto her feet. It seemed to hurt now more than ever with the anesthetic stinging in her wound and the thread tugging at it.

Jonathon straightened up immediately, his eyes narrowed and keenly observing her.

"Relax. It's only Harley," She murmured, wandering off to her bedroom. She found her phone from her jacket pocket and searched the call log, finding her immediately.

She rang.

The phone went onto answer phone the first few times she called, but then Harley picked up.

"Pumpkin'!" Her voice screeched out, making Sakura compulsively take the phone away from her ears a few inches.

"Yeah," Sakura said weakly, "Harley, I need to ask you something-"

"Has he come for ya yet? We're all waiting for you, y'know!"

"He's found me-" Sakura winced as a high pitched squeal screeched through the phone.

"Jesus Harley, pipe down and hear me out!" Sakura snapped. Silence fell.

"Um. Good. Harley, do you know how Jonathon found me? I think there was probably a tracker involved, but I don't know _where_ the tracker is. Please, please, please can you tell me? I'll love you forever, I swear."

Harley cleared her throat before saying, rather softly (Though the accent was still twanging away at every word, it was less pronounced) "Yes. It's in your phone. You might as well get rid of it, now he has you. You'll come home soon, right? I miss you."

Sakura inhaled softly. It already felt like she was a mother, despite her baby not being born yet, with the way that people wanted to lean on her, have her shoulder them and help them up.

"Harley, we haven't left South America. If I can, I don't think I want to. I don't want to go back with Jonathon- it's just not safe in Gotham. It changes people, and I don't want to change, Harley. I just want to stay. . . me."

"I changed. To you it might not seem like it was, but it for me, the change was better. It made me stronger and happy and I could just. . . be. Without having to be changed to suit everybody else. I changed, and while I helped the Joker, I love the Joker, I changed for me. Remember that, because if you change, it won't be for him."

Sakura swallowed, sitting on her bed and bringing her knees up to her chest as she crawled back, leaning against the wall.

"I don't want to change at all," She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Want isn't the same as need. One day, Sakura, you're going to need to change. And he's only a part of the cocoon, the part that teaches you not to make mistakes."

Sakura inhaled, "And what of my child, Harley? What would you have me do? Give her away? I could never."

"It's a she?"

"She? The baby? I don't know. I haven't seen."

"Do you want it to be a surprise?" Harley's voice had turned more chirpier.

With that, there was a long humming silence as Sakura tried to figure out whether or not she still likes surprises.

"I don't know anymore," She replied softly, eventually.

Licking her lips, she sighed softly, moving her legs and stretching them out before crossing them.

"Come back, Sakura. Please?" Harley wheedled, "It gets terribly lonely these days with the Joker so busy."

"I'm sure it does, Harley." Sakura murmured softly. "I'm sure it does."

"Are you lonely?"

Sakura paused. Almost consciously, she'd known the conversation was leading towards that question, but still it sent an uncomfortable jolt through her. She wriggled in her position and tried to think. The crying in her heart, her little broken heart, seemed to whisper _yes,_ too quietly for anyone but her to hear.

"Yes," Sakura said, a breathy sigh underlining the word. "But that doesn't have anything to do with this, Harley."

She heard Harley sniffle softly and knew she had hurt her, but also knew that she had to take away some of the kinship between them, lest she fall prey to it.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon stared coldly at Bertrand, leaning against the counter. His hand, tucked into his pocket, curled around a syringe.

"So, Bertrand. What are you afraid of?" He asked casually, his eyes eerily bright.

Bertrand cast him a wry look, raising a brow. "None of your business. I'm just making sure you leave her alone."

Jonathon merely smirked slowly, Scarecrow pushing forward inside his mind. "Not going to happen."

Bertrand snorted, glancing out of the window. Dimly, they could hear Sakura murmuring softly into the phone.

"You think I'll let you take her away? She's my best friend!"

"Really? It seems to me like you want her in more than just a best friend type of way," Jonathon said, forcing his voice to be calm and even despite that he was seething.

"No, I don't! Don't get me wrong, she's an awesome chick, but I just don't want her that way. She's like my little _sister_."

Jonathon snorted, "Do you think I'm going to swallow that?"

With that, he stalked through the hallway and up the stairs until he reached her bedroom. He glanced inside her door, watching as she toyed with her closed phone, eyes distant and lips pouted. Behind him, he heard Bertrand following.

He walked in and sat beside her. For several moments she did not react, her expression clears from anything but the slight pout. Her lips moved then, mouthing words in what he was certain was Japanese, but no sound escaped from them. His hand moved forward, brushing her hair from her face. It had grown down to her shoulders now.

"What's wrong with her?" Bertrand stage whispered. He walked over to her and crouched before the bed, reaching up to shake her shoulder.

"She won't react to that. She's in a similar state to a catatonic person," Jonathon said softly.

She blinked, her lashes fanning out, and then shook her herself, blinking more profusely, more purposefully, looking uncertain. She glanced around herself.

"When did you two get here?" She asked, shaking her head again. She tucked back her hair behind her ears and then let out a low sigh.

**Sakura**

For a long moment, her mind had completely stumbled, circling around what Harley had said. Then it had completely clouded over, fogging so completely she couldn't think. She found herself voicing her thoughts when they returned to her.

Shaking her head, she blinked and then her vision cleared. Before her, she could see Bertrand, a concerned expression upon his face and when she turned, she could see Jonathon sat beside her.

"When did you two get here?" She mumbled.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, and tucked her hair behind her ears and giving a low sigh.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to drop down onto her side, finding her head resting on Jonathon's lap. He stroked her hair gently and she closed her eyes.

She has not sleeping, not yet, but she was simply dazed to the state where she couldn't do anything else. Her eyes opened after a while and she sat up, her hair tousled.

She slung her legs over the side of the bed, her head slumping forward.

"Sakura, are you alright, chérie?" Bertrand asked, sliding a hand under her chin so that her head was supported. Her blue eyes met his brown.

"Yeah," She said softly, "Just part-taking in some deep thinking."

She stretched out, cracking her backs. "I think I'm just. . . weirded out."

"Understandable," Bertrand said, nodding slightly, looking worried.

"Bertrand- you can't call the police because Scarecrow will probably kill you if you try. . . you can't really do anything in this situation. I mean, you can't fight him because. . . " She swayed slightly and Jonathon leant forward, catching her into his arms and pulling her into him.

"Because. . . . you're stock-holmed?" Bertrand asked, sounding hostile and as though he was somehow offended.

"No, because if you try, you'll bring out Scarecrow. I'm pretty sure he has fear toxin on him somewhere, too."

"Fear Toxin?"

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon's hand slyly made its way into his pocket, fingering the syringe before moving to the small canister. _Which to use, which to use. . ._

He smiled slightly, his eyes falling onto her. It shouldn't affect her, since she was used to a much higher concentration.

Her eyes were half closed, her head resting against his chest. He used his other hand to stroke her hair. Bertrand raised a brows (For the umpteenth time) and Jonathon's fingers wrapped around the canister. The position he was in merited that he could not stand and lunge at Bertrand to inject him with the needle.

He took it from his pocket. Bertrand backed away slightly, "What's that?"

Sakura gave a soft, startled noise and attempted to sit up, her eyes widening. Looking at her, he could tell that she was still dazed and seemed almost weak. He pulled her back into him, nestling her head against his arm and pointing the can.

"What is it, spray paint?" Bertrand sounded incredulous.

Jonathon smiled and shook his head.

He sprayed. The gas clouded out, pale and white. Jonathon, just a small bit dazed if nothing else from the gas, shook his head and cleared it. Seconds later, screams punctuated the air, Bertrand falling back, writhing and screaming.

He watched Bertrand for a few minutes, absently stroking her hair. She loosed soft groans, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Jonathon muttered, "You'll just have to get over it."

He adjusted her in his arms, nipping at her neck when she attempted to get up. She whined softly and he hushed her just as softly. Gradually, the screams faltered to nothing.

Bertrand lay on the floor, mewling softly, his cheeks wet with tears and lips trembling. When Jonathon raised the canister, shakily his scuttled back, away from it.

"Good boy," Jonathon smirked. He got up, pushing Sakura back down onto the bed. Her eyes had once again glazed over, her body stilled so much he could barely detect her soft breathing.

He pulled the quilt over her and then looked down at Bertrand, standing up and stalking over to him. He booted Bertrand's chest hard, making his gasp, breath whuffing out of him.

He kicked his ribs again, making him cough of blood.

"Now," Jonathon said conversationally, "You're going to be quiet and I'm going to tie you up. Then, I'm going to gather some things and pack them up in the car. Then I'm going to take my wife to the car, along with that _fucking_ mutt." His tone turned more distasteful when he began to talk about the dog.

**I fucking hate that dog, **Scarecrow growled.

Jonathon nodded in agreement. _Having it there will probably sweeten her up, though, make her more receptive. _

Scarecrow grimaced.

"Yuzuki. . . 'Zuki. . ."

Jonathon turned around to look at Sakura. Her eyes blinked slowly, cold and distant, while her lips moved slowly, saying the name over and over.

"Take me home. . ." He went and sat beside her, leaning into her ear.

"Sakura? Sakura honey, I know that somewhere in there you can hear me. Come on, bring yourself back to reality."

She closed her eyes slowly before opening them, her eyes dark.

His hand rested on her stomach, stroking over her baby bump, which was slight but still there. Eventually, a soft light returned to her eyes and she sat up.

"Jonathon," She said softly. He leant into her and without thinking, her arms wrapped around him, her lips pressing gently against his neck.

"Come home, love," Jonathon murmured, "Come home." His tone was soft and warm, slightly overdone so that she was more empathetic towards him and responded with the affection he displayed.

She sighed softly, nuzzling into his neck and whispering, "Love you."

He carefully brought her against him, rocking her slowly. "Sssssh. C'mon now, ssssh."

He smiled inwardly, knowing that the more he played her heart-strings, the more she would comply. Physchology at its best. She kissed him softly before using the top of her head to nudge his chin up. She rested against him there, and he brought his head down on top of hers.

Her body was warm and he could not resist sliding his hands down to her waist, thumbs stroking over the velvet-like skin of her hips.

She looked down at her bare feet and said, quite suddenly, "I wanna wear my fuck me boots."

He blinked, certain he hadn't heard right. "Excuse me?"

She crawled off his lap, her skirt hitching so he caught sight of her stockings. A smirk graced his lips.

She bent down, opening and a draw and digging around in it. She came up with some 60's hippy boots that came up to her knees and had thick heels and slight platforms. They were a dark red colour.

He imagined her wearing it with some other tight clothing, suave and sexy. They were indeed, he reflected, fuck me boots.

**Fuck. . . me. . . .boots. . . . **Scarecrow groaned, already grappling for filthy, sexy images. **Damn right I'd fuck that.**

_No, you won't fuck that, _Jonathon corrected, smirking,_ I'M gonna fuck that._

She pulled them on and glanced down, looking to see Bertrand on the floor. She knelt down, shaking him to rouse him from his catatonic state.

"Bertrand," She murmured, "C'mon, get up."

His brown eyes flicked open and he sat up, trembling and scrambled back, struggling to his feet.

Sakura hesitated and then said, simply, "Go home." Her voice sounded drained and flat, hopeless.

Bertrand needed no further encouragement. He got up and ran out of the door, leaving Sakura knelt on the ground, expression oddly lax.

**Sakura**

Sakura felt oddly numb. She rubbed her hands up her arms, hoping to generate some kind of warmth. Something 9She suspected it was Jonathon, seeing as no one else was here but him and her) came up behind her and began to gently help her to her feet.

Sighing softly, she turned to him.

"Ippen shinde miru?" She asked softly.

He sighed heavily, licking his lips, "What does that mean?"

Her lips twitched, "Want to try dying this once?"

He frowned.

"It's from Jigoku Shoujo," She explained. She paused, expression turning thoughtful, "I think we started to watch it together once."

His face seemed impassive now, more or less _Don't really give a shit, but carry on anyways, honey. _

She shut up. Jonathon meanwhile, sought out several carrier bags from where she had stashed them in her kitchen and brought them to her bedroom, opening up her draws and shoving her clothes and underwear and whatnot in them.

Occasionally, she picked up some piece he had left that she liked or wanted and slipped it inside the bags. There was, she knew, no getting out of this sticky situation this time. After he had deemed the clothes all she needed, he went and put them in the van, leaving her with a few heavy duty carrier bags to slip some of her DVDs and CDs and books and stuff into.

She did this quickly and then stashed her photographs in. She froze when one of her albums flipped open, revealing an image of herself and her mother. She was young, so young. She bit back her emotions and slid it in before wandering to the kitchen and collecting a dog collar and leash, along with food and dog bowls.

* * *

_You could get out this. You could run away, but don't bother denying you'd pine for him._

* * *

Sakura inhaled, trying to brush the thought away. Even if she did run, indefinately run, he would find her. It didn't matter if she got rid of the phone, found herself a gun to protect herself with. He had contacts that weren't in Gotham, and they would hunt for her.

* * *

_Sakura blossoms are not supposed to surrounded by thorns, but soft little leaves that brush against its petals and keep it safe._

* * *

She laughed at the thought, biting her lip hard as her laughter turned hysterical.

"Calm yourself." Jonathon said abruptly from behind her, startling her.

"Shit!" She gasped, nearly dropping her bags. Her hands clenched around the handles, stopping them from dropping.

He raised a brow, taking them from her and collecting the ones she'd allocated by the door. She went around, grabbing her rag dolls and tucking them into a final bag.

She heard a rabid growling and frowned, crossing through the living room. She looked out the window, seeing Jonathon wrestling with Mugwai and trying to get him into the van.

She couldn't help the bubble of laughter that passed through her lips. He glanced up and caught sight of her through the window, sending her an irritated scowl.

She gave him a wide smile, revealing her teeth. Teeth! She hurtled upstairs, grabbing her toothbrush, paste, mouthwash, tweezers, nail file/clipper and hairbrush. She shoved them into her pockets and then stashed them in a carrier bag when she got downstairs. No more carrier bags left, she sucked down a sharp inhale.

Jonathon came in, grabbed the last few bags and took them out. When he returned minutes later, she was leant against the wall, arms crossed over and head hung down low. Submissive, if anything.

He leant against her so firmly she was pressed sharply against the wall, her breath whooshing out from her body.

"Too much," She whispered softly, "It's too much, I can't breathe."

"You can speak," He murmured, "Can't you?"

She forced herself to look up, and saw Scarecrow's dark smile spreading across his lips. His hands slowly dipped down to her thighs, spreading them out. He leant in-between them, making her blush, a feeling of disgust running through her.

"Get off me," She whispered, voice laced with disgust.

"Nuh uh," He whispered back, chuckling.

"I can't believe that you'd want this when I'm-"

"I don't really care about that," Scarecrow dismissed smoothly. "Besides. I just want a little. . . touch."

He let out a low purr of laughter.

"Please don't," Sakura said, her lips parting slightly as her tongue darted across her lower lip. He lunged forward suddenly, shoving his mouth against hers. She let out a muffled yelp as he forced her mouth open with his tongue and then bit down when she felt it flick against hers.

He moaned as though her biting his tongue had pleasured him and shoved his hands between her legs.

"Y'know, I don't usually like pain," He told her breathlessly when he pulled away, "But from you, I've been so conditioned to expect it I know have started associating it with you. And so, with you, it feels good."

"You assho-"

Her words were cut off abruptly with a sharp slap across her cheek. She gasped, her eyes wide. Her bangs hung over her eyes, hiding the tears welling within them.

"I will not come to accept, however, your words."

She tasted the coppery tang of blood flood over her tongue and swallowed it down. Some trickled from the corner of her mouth. He daubed it away, chuckling softly as he suckled on his blood stained fingers.

She moved suddenly, kicking his shin hard. He gasped as his knee buckled and grabbed her shoulders, nails digging hard into her until she felt it bruise her skin through the fabrics of her clothes.

He pulled himself up, teeth gritting and eyes hard, dark with rage.

"You little bitch," He hissed.

She raised a sarcastic brow, her eyes wincing with pain as his nails dug in harder yet.

"I thought you liked pain," She managed to say before he slapped her again. She fell back, sliding down the wall. He grabbed her wrist, the one he had earlier broken and squeezed.

"Fuck!" She gasped, feeling it crack slightly. He released it and moved down to her, violently smashing his mouth against hers and biting down hard on her lip until she cried out. Blood dripped down her cheek and he ran his tongue over it before pulling away suddenly.

His pupils dilated and then returned to normal size. "Jonathon," She said, somewhat weakly.

He moved forward, breathing hard, and touched her shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, struggling to stand. He stood, helping her up and glancing at his shin ruefully.

"Sorry," She managed to mumble, shivering slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out with him.

"Come one," He said tersely, tugging her along with him. He took her out of the house, opening the car door and pushed her in.

She slipped the seatbelt in and swallowed, trying to calm her quaking nerves.

**Hey guys! I hope t****hat you all enjoyed that. I know it wasn't well settled, but, y'know, I've been kind of uprooted recently. Meanwhile, I'm SO SO sorry that Jonathon seems to be becoming so OOC. Someone slap me! Put me on track! Tell me what I must do to bring him back on track! **

**Also, Sakura is beginning to crack because she's feeling the pressure of Crane's return bearing down on her. It's weird but it kind of begins to open the story book, so to speak. Bertrand will return next chapter, and the 5th chapter is where my lovely Solstice and Anne come in. **

**Anyways, darlings, please review! You know you want to.**

***Walks away down street, humming Doctor Who, turning around and giving a thumbs up before disappearing into an alleyway, still humming Doctor Who (The one when it still had David Tennant)***


	4. At Home in the Dark Towers of Gotham

**Well guys. Thanks for reviewing. I really hope that more people will review soon though. I mean, it's like, 120 views. Not many, but for three chapters, I kinda think that merits more reviews. Sigh. Anyways, this chapter, like the others so far, are more filler than plot. They are necessary for realistic measures and to make sure I get everything ready for the plot to begin, y'know? Though the plot is already pretty much planned out, it may take a few more chapters (Annoyingly that probably translates as a lot) before anything fast and furious happens.**

**Because of this the next chapters may be kind of everywhere and kinda muddled at points, but hopeful this just translates as the characters way of thinking. Ha. **

**Anyways, please enjoy. **

**Sakura**

Sakura closed her eyes, leaning against the window. The glass felt refreshingly cold against her warm cheeks and she shivered slightly before pressing her cheek wholly against it. Several blankets were wrapped loosely around her form, and she felt almost like a snuggled up puppy- one that really wants to kick the quilts back but doesn't quite dare because their so-called owner would probably call her out on it.

Her fingers slyly crept towards the window, hoping that the music blaring out of the radio would be enough to cover the sound of wind whistling by.

"I can see you."

Her hopeful eyes quickly dimmed to annoyance and her shoulders slumped. She released a low groan of disappointment, smacking her head against the window. She regretted the action almost immediately when pain burst through her skull. Moaning softly, she slid down in her seat, seatbelt tugging up and then relinquishing to allow her to go further down. The quilts slipped around her and over her until she was practically curled up underneath the dashboard and the seatbelt refused to go any further.

"Sakura, get back up," Jonathon ordered.

"Noooooo, it's cooler down here," She mumbled.

"You sound like a child."

She sighed softly, pulling herself back up her seat. From the back of the van, she could dimly hear the dog snoring.

He reached over with his left hand and tugged the quilt back over her from where it had fallen off. She wriggled under it, getting herself comfortable. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip.

"Go to sleep," He instructed.

"I'm not tired enough," She mumbled back in reply. Her eyes darted to him to see his jaw clench slightly.

**2 Hours later, Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon pushed his hair back with a hand, glancing over to Sakura. A slight smile tilted at his lips. His wife was snuggled back into her nest of quilts, her eyes closed and lashes fluttering softly. Her lips are slightly parted and her chest rose and fell softly.

He looked back at the road, straightening up and cracking his back.

She mumbled drowsily, her head lolling over to the right and her chest pushing out slightly.

**Not tired my ass, **Scarecrow sneered, **She's been clocked out for nearly two hours now. **

Jonathon chuckled softly in amusement. For once, his thoughts almost entirely aligned with Scarecrow's idyllically crazy ones.

He glanced at the signs as they passed them. They'd been travelling for almost three hours and only now the fact that they were so close to returning to Gotham made the long travelling worth it. He'd be home soon. And so would she.

Outside, rain was lashing down furiously, the noise of it pelting against the window loud. Thunder crackled and as he glanced over to her, he caught her eyes flick open and then close, a slight smile curling her lips.

_She likes thunder. That's unusual._

"I like thunder," She said softly, suddenly. It would have startled him if she was a boisterous speaker, but with her soft. accented voice, it was merely a soothing sound, something that almost seemed to belong within the sound of the rain and the thunder and the occasional flash of lightning.

"It reminds me of a song from Evanescence's Origin album." She let a soft pause of silence to commence before she spoke again.

"The song was instrumental, and at times it was rocky and at times it was soft. It had the sound of rain, lightning, piano, strings, guitars, drums. . . beautiful. It was beautiful. Only a few copies were released."

She moved slowly, her eyes opening. Shadows were strewn over her face, making the curves of her cheeks seem softer in th moonlight that threw the shadows further into being nothing through the window.

"It was a shame. The originals are mostly always the best of things."

He wondered why she had decided to confide this in him. It was very sudden.

She inhaled softly. "How far away from Gotham are we?"

"Not too far now," He said softly.

She nodded, her eyes closing.

"Good," She whispered.

His fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he listened to her voice depraved silence. The next time he looked at her, her eyes were still closed and she looked to be fast asleep.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her fingers reaching up instinctively to brush back her bangs from her eyes. Releasing a soft sigh, she stretched out, giving a slight hiccough.

"Twenty minutes away," A voice said smoothly. She startled, snapping her head around to see Jonathon, looking shabby and exhausted, glancing at her.

She mouthed the words to herself for a moment before repeating them in Japanese. Finally, the words clicked into place. _Twenty minutes away._

Shaking her head, she looked out of the window. The landscape slowly blurred by. Looking inside, she stuck her hand through the grated part of the backseat. Instantly there a soft whining noise and a rough tongue dragged across her hand.

"Hey Mugwai," She murmured, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. She felt groggy and tired. Distant. Every movement she made felt slow and uncouth, like her body was heavy and leaden with something and didn't want to move.

Leaning back in the chair, she sighed through her nose.

Absently, her hand dropped down from the grate and onto her stomach, brushing over the soft barely there baby bump and hovering there for a minute before it dropped down to her side.

She watched as they hit the side of the bridge and Jonathon looked through his window at the man who had come to check him out. The man quickly scurried back, calling and gesturing to the others.

The gateway to the bridge was cleared and there was a loud rumbling as the bridges slowly began to slide down and straighten together.

Sakura grimaced slightly as she felt a slight queasy feeling build in her stomach. Leaning against the window, she sighed as the soft cold feeling that almost condensced into her skin.

The queasy feeling melted away in favour for the deliciously cold feeling in her cheek that was spreading slowly down her throat.

They drove across the bridge quickly, Sakura dipping her head slightly so she could see the water beneath the bridge. It sparkled softly in the sunlight.

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions._

"What?" Jonathon said.

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

Sakura frowned, "I didn't say anything."

"You said something about a road."

"Did I?"

"Yes," Jonathon snapped, sounding fustrated.

"Oh. I wasn't aware I said it outloud," Sakura said, shrugging. Her shoulders rolled and dropped back down.

"Said what!"

"Oh. The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Jonathon nodded. "It is," He agreed.

Sakura nodded, making herself sit up and stretch out, flicking her tongue over her dry lips.

She rolled down the window, resting her head against the door. The wind caressed her face softly and she closed her eyes, sighing softly. The air tasted like ash and it felt almost like she could feel the tiny particles drifting into her skin.

Leaning back, she pressed a hand over her belly, her mind slowly centering and, like a white hot pulse of white had suddenly cracked it back into thinking right, she blinked, body jolting as energy flooded it.

Shivering, she did the window back up just as they reached the other side of the bridge. They crossed and there was a low grating noise as the bridge was rockily rose back up into its two halves. There was a fustrated bark from the back of the van and a thumping noise as Mugwai jumped up against the grate, whining. Saliva flecked his mouth from where he had been drooling.

She reached back, sliding her fingers through the bars and stroking his muzzle.

"It feels too quiet," She commented idly as Mugwai's tongue roughly stroked against her fingers.

Jonathon smirked slightly, "Of course it does. Most of the rebellions have been quashed and destroyed and any citizens left who aren't part of a rebellion just do as we tell them to."

"Arrogant," Sakura said sharply. He was gloating and she knew it. "It isn't over till the fat lady sings."

His smirk spread over his lips, "Well, plenty of fat ladies have _screamed,_ if that counts."

Sakura scowled. "No. No it doesn't." Leaning back in her seat, she spat out, "_Prick_," under her breath. Folding her arms, she watched as the grimy broken city flew by. When they arrived at their appartment, she slipped the seatbelt from around herself, stepping out of the car.

"Sakura!" An Irish accented voice called out.

"Ah!Ohaiyogozaimasu!" Sakura called back, smiling. Sarah darted towards her, laughing and grabbed her into a tight hug that Sakura returned.

"You know, I think I feel a little. . . " Sarah wriggled against her belly, making Sakura giggle, "Bump!"

"Screw you!" Sakura laughed.

Sarah blew her a raspberry.

"Hey, Pumpkin'," A familiar high pitched voice squealed. Harley waved from the door, bouncing on her toes.

"Hey, Harley," Sakura responded, her smile slipping slightly.

Harley gave a giddy noice, springing down the steps one at a time, pigtails swirling and lips curved into a wide smile.

"Jesus, Harley," Sakura whispered, eyes widening, "What did he do to you?"

Underneath the thickly applied white make up, up close, Sakura could now make out thin matching scars stretching up to her cheeks. They had healed well and were not as jagged as the Jokers, but still. . . . _fuck, _that had to hurt like hell.

Carefully, Sakura raised a hand, brushing her hand across the make up to show the scars. Harley giggled nervously, batting her hands away.

"I'm always smiling for my Mista J now, see?"

"Harley, did_ you_ do this or did he?" Sakura asked, shaking her head.

"He did. He had to, though, see? He had to make me SMILE!" Harley finished the word by enounciating it by flinging out her hands to the air and spinning around in a wild movement.

Sakura ducked back, wary of being hit by the spinning clown's arms.

"Tone it down a little, please," Sakura said warningly. Harley stopped, sticking out her lower lip and pouting.

"You're no fun, pumpkin'," She said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the mood for _fun_," Sakura retorted bitterly.

Harley tutted, sticking out a hand and wagging her finger.

"C'mon Pumpkin'!" She squealed, beaming, _"Get_ in the mood!" She bounced forward, grabbing Sakura into a bone crushing hug.

"Harley," Sakura gasped, "I like. . . to breathe!"

Harley giggled, giving a vindictive squeeze before releasing her. Sakura gasped, inhaling sharply.

"Dude! Watch this space!" She managed, pointing at her belly.

"What, you think the baby don't need to feel a hug just 'cos it's in your belly?"

"Harley, honey, I'm sure she likes a hug as much as the next person, eliminating Jonathon from that list, and trust me, I hug her a _lot_, but be _gentle_. I hurt more than she does when you hug too hard. Besides, if I can feel her moving occasionally, I'm sure she can feel hugs even when they're gentle."

Sakura knew she was probably talking out her ass, but at least Harley, who was staring, mouth gaped, seemed to be swallowing it well enough.

It was cinched when Harley breathed out, "Cooooool."

Sakura fought the urge to laugh, "I know right?"

Dimly, as she glanced around, she realised that the things were being taken from the van into the building, Jonathon giving out bland straight forward instructions of what to do with what.

Sighing, she leant into Sarah, who put her arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Sakura nuzzled her head slightly into Sarah's chest, and Sarah grinned, rubbing the middle of her shoulders.

"Uhhhhhmmmm," Sakura groaned, closing her eyes. "That feels so goooood."

"Well, uh, if it isn't, um, Raggedy Anne."

Sakura didn't so much as open her eyes as she rose a hand and flipped him off smoothly. Sarah gasped slightly and Harley took in a shocked breath as though she couldn't believe that Sakura had back-chatted to her precious Mista J.

"You know my name, honey sugar lemon, please use it," Sakura said, smiling slightly as she tilted her head and opened her eyes.

The Joker ran his lips over his scarred lips, smiling widely, "Watch your, uh, tongue, 'Kura."

Sakura raised her brows, "Can't, doesn't poke out far enough."

The Joker laughed.

Sakura stretched out suddenly, standing on tip toe and purring slightly.

"Weeeeell, Rag dolllz don't have tongues annnnyway."

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe I should _make_ one with a tongue then."

"Maybe you should go inside and rustle your dog into submission," Jonathon said, cutting into the conversation.

"Maybe you should stop being such an asshole," Sakura retorted, snapping her jaw. Her lips parted, revealing her teeth, gritted together.

Jonathon didn't even bother to respond, save for rolling his eyes.

There was a slight pause as Sakura hesitated on her way to the gate.

"Jonathon? We wouldn't happen to have any liquorice anywhere would we?"

Jonathon paused, thinking. "I don't believe so."

Sakura sighed softly, her expression dropping mournfully, "Awwwww."

She went inside and started clambering up the stairs, Mugwai sullenly catching up with her and following as they made their way to the highest level, their apartment, and went inside. Minutes later, Sarah and Harley caught up with them, and they all ended up sat on the bed, silently huddling into each other.

There was a soft chiming noise and then Sakura glanced around. The clock on the wall was the source of the noise.

"Konnichiwa," Sakura said softly.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Good afternoon," She translated, flashing a slight smile. She inhaled and gagged slightly.

"Jesus, I need a bath," She groaned.

Sarah sniffed and shuddered delicately. "Yes. Yes, you do."

Sakura sat up, "Wonderful. Get comfy ladies, I'm grabbing a quick shower."

Harley and Sarah gave each other dubious looks, as if they didn't quite know what to make of one another.

Shaking her head, Sakura wandered into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Stripping off her clothes, she bit her lip as she looked down at her belly. A feeling akin to regret washed over her and she sighed softly, her eyes half closed.

"Why does all the bad shit head towards me?" She whispered, stepping into the tub and turning on the shower. A spray of freezing cold water shot out, making her cry out in alarm and step back several steps.

She sucked in several startled breaths before putting a hand underneath the spray. It was slightly warm, and she suspected that it wasn't going to get any warmer.

"Fuck," She muttered, stepping under the lukewarm spray. She shuddered, tilting her head back. Her hair slipped back in a wet sodden inky clump, her lashes sticking together. Grabbing some decidedly feminine body wash, she applied some to a. . . scrubby thing. She couldn't remember what the English called it.

Her mind still astutely focused on the scrubby thing and what it was called, she started to scrub her skin with it, peeling away the layers of sweat and stink that coated her.

When her skin was flushed a soft rubbed raw pink, she grabbed the soap and propped it on the side before glancing out of the shower. Ah. There, on the side of the sink, was a razor.

"Sorry, Johnnie, you'll have to get over my borrowing your razor," She mumbled, reaching out and grabbing it. She soaped up again and shaved quickly, accidentally cutting her leg in her quick movements.

Wiping it off, she leant back out over the edge of the bath and replaced the razor before returning. Grabbing shampoo, she dolloped some into her hand and pushed it through her hair, scrubbing it even as she stepped back under the shower, which was rapidly turning cold again.

Shivering, she grabbed the conditioner and finished up before stepping out of the now freezing shower. Wrapping herself in a white once-upon-a-time-fluffy-but-now-threadbare towel, she scooped up her clothes and quickly wandered back into her room.

"I smell. . . . something, um, lavender or. . . something." Sarah called through as she entered. Sakura grinned and bowed her head, flashing a wide smile, "I believe it's mint."

Sarah snorted, "Damn. Been too long since I had some decent smellies."

Harley giggled, bouncing on her butt so the mattress jigged beneath them. Sakura smiled, wandering over to her wardrobe. Already, her clothes had been shoved into it.

Flicking through, the pulled out soft turtleneck sweater (Deep green) and glanced back.

"Cover up, ladies."

Sarah pouted but Harley obediently did so.

"Can't I peek?"

"Sorry, babes, I'm a married woman," Sakura joked, looking back and winking.

Sarah giggled, "Thought you were a bad girl."

Throwing the sweater at Sarah's face, Sakura went over to her underwear pile and grabbed a bra and underwear, quickly putting them on before she grabbed the sweater from Sarah's head and pulled it on.

"Ooooh," Sarah cooed, tilting her head.

"Fuck you," Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed some jeans and pulled them on.

"Would you? Would you really? I'd love it, baby, I really would!" Sarah teased.

"Perhaps a better term would be fuck _off," _Sakura muttered, cracking her knuckles. For all the light hearted conversation, a deep heavy feeling was swelling in her gut. She figured it was either depression, guilt or something along those lines.

_That or the baby. Babies brew in the bottom of guts or something. . . don't they? No, wait, that was the embryo. They grew in the embryo. Which was probably near the guts or something. . . _

Shaking her head, Sakura threw herself on her bed (She assumed the room was hers, what with all her clothing and whatnot being there) snuggling into the quilts. Sarah stroked her hair gently and Harly got up and started full on bouncing on the bed.

"Haaaaar-_ley_!" Sakura groaned, "Don't break the bed, please."

Harley pouted and gave a high pitched girly shriek of glee as she landed on the bed, cross legged.

The bed gave a warning creak and a loud splintering noise ensued.

"Harley!"

"Sowwwweeeee!"

"What was that?"

Everyone looked at each and at the same time called out a chorus of, "Nothing!"

"I don't believe you!" Jonathon shouted back in response. They heard footsteps creak on the landing and finally, Jonathon stepped into the room, staring at the three of them and looking around.

The three of them tried to look innocent, and Sakura found herself nearly collapsing in relief that the bed hadn't fallen apart.

With a snort, Jonathon stepped out of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Shhiiiiiit," Sakura breathed, while Sarah and Harley burst into pillow muffled giggles. She crawled off the bed carefully and the other two followed suite.

"We'd better see where it cracked," Sakura mused. A few moments later, the girls were crawling under the bed, screwing up their eyes and searching from the crack in a way that looked very CSI.

Eventually, Harley started snickering again, which set Sarah and Sakura off again. Jonathon appeared when the three of them were under the bed, feet sticking out off the edge of the bed.

"I'm not even going to ask."

The three girls squealed in surprise. Wriggling out, Sakura gave him a sheepish smile, "Um. . . "

She sat up and stood up, moving back to sit on the bed, which promptly collapsed beneath her as she put her weight on it. Sakura squealed as it fell away beneath her and Sarah and Harey shrieked as it fell on them. The wooden frame and mattress upped and was jostled away as the two girls escaped, giggling.

"Shit! Sorry!" Sakura managed to gasp, before she burst out into peals of hysterical laughter, sinking down to the floor and curling up.

It was then that she looked up at Jonathon. The smile died on her face. Her laughter faded to nothing and the other two fell silent.

"Uh. . . " Sarah started.

"Sorry?" Sakura continued, wriggling guiltily like a puppy. Jonathon inhaled, sucking down a deep breath.

"Jonathon?" She said softly, "We're sorry, 'kay?"

"I'm sorry," Harley said, hanging her head, "I bounced on it. Mista J's always telling me not to bounce on other people's beds."

"You broke it, Harley?" Jonathon asked smoothly.

Harley nodded, "It split somewhere and then Sakura sat on it and it died."

"Indeed it did," Sakura said, straight faced and giving a nod. Sarah struggled to hold down her smile.

"I'm gonna. . . go," Sarah managed to say before she burst out the door.

Harley scuffed her foot on the floor, "I'm _awww_ful sorry."

"Harley, go away," Jonathon said simply. Harley all but skipped out of there, leaving Sakura with the urge to scream, _'don't leave me!' _after her.

Jonathon reached out a hand to her and she realised with a start she was still sat on the floor. She took his hand tentatively, marvelling at the softness of his hand. When he helped her to her feet, she did not release his hand, but pushed it against the cheek, rubbing her cheek against it like a cat waited to be fussed over.

"You're hands are soft," She mumbled, blushing when she realised he was looking at her, eyebrow cocked.

"Are they?" Jonathon asked, his tone somewhat sarcastic.

Her blush deepened and she looked away, averting her eyes from his, "Uh huh."

"Look at me," Jonathon said suddenly, his voice low and soft.

She swallowed, attempting to before ducking her head back, suddenly unable to look at him.

"Look at me," He said again, his voice thickening slightly. His hands caught her cheeks, tilting her face to look at him.

"Sakura, open your fucking eyes," He whispered softly. She forced them open to look into his.

His eyes were terse, emotions running rapidly.

"There is a another bed upstairs and some more of your clothes upstairs. This was just for you to use when you get _fussy_ with me. I'm not mad."

"You sound mad," She whispered, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"No, no." He said, his breath fanning out over her lips. She shivered slightly. "I'm only mad that you wouldn't look at me. I fucking hate it when you don't look at me."

"Why?"

His throat worked slightly and he blinked, inhaling. He looked down at her stomach and his hands slowly pressed against it, making her flinch back. His hands retreated instantly.

She caught them quickly and pressed them back there.

"Don't stop having a quick feel on my account," She teased, somewhat breathlessly, "It just. . . tickled."

How could she tell him at the sudden yearning feeling that had overcome her when his hands had retreated away from _her_, away from _them?_

"You've changed around me," She said softly, "And I think it's because there's nothing left for you to figure out, to decode. There aren't many links left between us. The biggest being my mother and your. . . grandmother, I think."

"Well, my mother is dead."

She inhaled slightly, biting her lip.

"So logically, you must jump down to my grandmother. I think, in a way, you are correct. It is one of the only links left between us, isn't it?"

His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her into him.

"I think, sooner or later, you'll tire of this, won't you? You're like a dog chasing a toy. Eventually, the toy gets replaced for something better, and for you, I'll be replaced with something more intriguing. For now, you'll chase, you'll want to play ball, but eventually, you'll drop me-"

Her words were cut off by his hand, sudden moving from her waist and covering her mouth.

"I won't drop you, 'Kura. Either of you. Women are beautiful things, things I used to never be able to have. Now I have you, I won't give you up."

"Why?" She mumbled through his hand. He understood her muffled question.

"Why what?"

She bit down softly and he removed his hand. "Why couldn't you have women?"

"I wasn't attractive enough," He said, his lips tilting slightly.

She tilted her head, "I bet you were a cutie."

"Johnnie boy doesn't like these questions," Scarecrow/ Kakashi cut in, warning her off. His hands gripped firmly around her forearms, his eyes greedily dipping over her new curves.

"Jonathon can get over it." She retorted, trying to tug herself from his hands.

"Bitch, keep trying to escape. I'm dying for an excuse to tear your fucking throat out." A smirk grew on his lips, ugly and distorted.

"Bitch, put your mask on," Sakura retorted, "Your face makes me want to vomit and my unborn baby want to cry."

He let out a gutteral grown, nails digging in sharply as he yanked her towards him. "You know, Johnnie's gone to sleep for a little way," He hissed. "I think it's time me and you had a little catch up time."

He turned her around, steering her backwards and leering at her. She struggled against him and let out a startled cry when he shoved her down onto the bed.

He dropped down onto her, just stopping his weight from fulling pushing down her on.

"Get off me!" She cried, shoving up at his chest. His hands grabbed her, sharply clenching on her wrists, and he dropped himself firmly on top of her. She let out a choking noise as her breath whooshed out off her.

Roughly, he crawled further up her body, his breath wafting over her face as his mouth brutally clashed against hers. She moaned in pain as his teeth knocked against hers and his tongue slithered at her lips.

She thrashed her head from side to side, struggling underneath his dead weight. He smirked, breathing rasping out of him now as excitement radiated from him.

"Fuck, Raggedy," He laughed, "You've been getting some serious fucking curves!"

He rubbed his tented trousers against hers, making her mewl as panic flashed through her.

"Oh Anne," He panted, his hands forcing her wrists together and clenching them in one while the other trekked down her to her hips. He grasped her hip so hard that she knew it would bruise. Wincing, she bit back on a cry, tears welling in her eyes as he forced her hip to gyrate against his. He groaned deeply.

"You bastard," She whispered, sobs hiccoughing in her throat. He laughed, biting down on her neck playfully. She flinched away.

His other hand flew down from her hands to grab her other hip and he rubbed harder, fingers sliding down into her tousers and tugging against them.

"No, no, stop it!" She cried, her voice rising in pitch as her terror grew.

"Damn, I'm gonna- _shit,_ it's too early- no-_aaaaah!"_

Sakura cried out in discomfort and disgust as she felt his hot semen spurge and spread into his trousers, minging through her jeans.

"You fucking asshole!" She yelled, struggling to get from under the panting man. She slipped out from beneath him, leaving him to turn over and laugh, looking up at her from the broken bed as she stood and stumbled away, struggling to regain her composure.

"Oh no, baby, come back, I'm just getting ready for round two," Kakashi laughed, sitting up. A crude expression had settled over his normally cool expression, making him appear all the more formidable.

"Go fuck yourself. It's very apparent you don't require anyone else, anyway." Sakura spat, wheeling around and darting through the door, running up the stairs to where their old bedroom had been. Everything was exactly as she had recalled it.

She closed the door and started shoving the heavy dresser in front of it. When it was half way there, she was forced to stop.

White hot agony swept through her stomach, making her gasp and double over.

"Fuck. Fuck." She choked out, stumbling to the bed and curling up on it, her body curdling with pain. "Fuck. Okay, you don't like that. I promise not to do it again."

The pain faded away eventually, leaving her panting and crying on the bed.

**Ohaiyogozaiasu means Good Morning, by the way.**

**Konnichiwa means Good Afternoon.**

**I know that this chapter, like the others, was jolty, but not quite as much as the previous I feel. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed it and know that in the next chapter, my sexy reviewer's will appear in their character cameo form. **

**Also- hit me. Give me some things Jonathon can say or would do that can kick him back into character. Then give me a virtual slap for taking him out so much. Haha. Anyways, all I can say about here would be please please please please. pretty please, REVIEW!**


	5. Out of the Deepest Ocean, She Will Rise

**Well now my darling readers, good evening (Though now I've continued writing it's afternoon, hah). I thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and the views, which have reached, ah. . 152. I'll settle for that much, but please, if you haven't already, please review. **

**In this chapter, I know that it is very rocky, but the various plot points are introduced which pretty much giddy up the rest of the story. And, oh YEAH, all you cameos are coming in today to say hello and dip their toes into the giddy plotline. **

**The next chapter might come quicker or slower, depending. I go back to school on Monday, so I'll be under a shitload of stress. But, no worries. Sooner or later this story will find itself on a fixed track, and hopefully not a short story that's crap in comparison to the first story.**

**Jonathon Crane**

When Jonathon came to, he was lying on his side amongst the rubble that had been Sakura's bed, his trousers suspiciously damp feeling and his lips swollen. When he moved, he felt pins and needles scatter over his shoulders and he winced, trying to shake off the feeling.

Swallowing down bitter bile in the back of his throat, he clicked his neck, grunting.

_What the hell did you do?_ He demanded curtly, his eyes narrowing.

Scarecrow shrugged off his question easily, almost nonchalantly ignoring him.

_Scarecrow!_ Jonathon shouted loudly, a half dying whisper slipping from his mouth.

**Just had some fucking fun, Johnnie, Jesus, relax.**

Define _fun._

**Well it was fun while it lasted. I came too early anyways. **Scarecrow mumbled to himself, appearing to not even be listening to Jonathon.

Jonathon snapped his jaw abruptly, shifting up from the bed, as his brain allocated what Scarecrow was talking about into a situation. One he didn't like all too well. His hand dipped into his exterior suit pocket, fingers curling around a capsule. Dragging it out, he popped the lid and shook two out into his palm.

Scarecrow simply shrugged**. I'll come back when you're a little less. . . pissed.**

Jonathon snorted, dry swallowing the pills.

After a few mind jolting numbed out seconds, his brain kicked back into gear, the cogs whirring back into place as the entity that Jonathon knew as Scarecrow melted to nothing but someone in which to think about that wasn't currently inhabiting his head.

Getting up, he thought back, flickering through Scarecrow's memories. His hands clenched tightly.

_Bastard! He KNOWS she belongs to me!_

His thoughts snarled and raged in bitter fury for a while as he paced his way to the shower, stripped off his sodden pants and clothes and went in. He could smell sweet scents and remembered her hair being wet. She'd showered, he realised.

He set about scrubbing himself, his eyes closed and lips thinned out in disgust.

He scrubbed his hair violently, accidentally tearing out several locks. Shuddering, he bit his tongue hard.

"_Jonathon? We wouldn't happen to have any liquorice anywhere would we?"_

Her voice echoed softly, hopefully, in his mind and a slight smile tilted up his lips as it washed over him like a euphoric drug over a drug addict. He dimly realised he was shaking, biting his tongue to hold back pent up rage.

_Liquorice. . ._ he screwed up his face in disgust. How she could even _like_ that stuff he didn't know.

_Still._ . . if she wanted it badly enough, she might be willing to overlook Scarecrow's error. His teeth gritted. Even if she did, he wouldn't.

He wondered briefly where he could get some, if there was some. He picked up his phone and dialled.

**Sakura**

Sakura gave a low sigh as she slowly came to, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to lull herself back to sleep. The bed was dipped, she realised suddenly. When she tried to roll over, she found she couldn't move more than half way on the account of Jonathon lying beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her quickly, pulling her back into her. He kissed her neck somewhat roughly, his teeth scraping over her skin, making her toes curl at the ticklish sensation.

She tried to roll the other way, but he held tight.

"I have something for you." He murmured softly, "Don't you want to know what it is?"

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Not particularly."

His hand dipped behind him and brought out a black packet of. . .

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"No."

"Well, I'll keep telling you until the packet's empty."

He chuckled softly. "I took my pill. He won't be raising his head for some time."

Sakura snorted, "I call bullshit."

Her blue eyes narrowed, hair falling over her eyes. He reached forward, brushing the shaggy bangs back.

"You need that cutting," He muttered, a pulse in his neck flitting.

She sighed, taking the packet and curling back up.

"So do you." Her eyes opened again, this time looking suspicious, "Hold that thought, you're trying to distract me from what Scarecrow did."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Just a little."

Sakura scowled, "Well smuck you too."

Jonathon seemed uncomfortable. She pushed herself back even so, suddenly realising that aside from a pair of boxers and the quilt, he was nude.

"Oh," She said weakly.

He moved back and she turned over, letting out a quiet noise of distress.

"Jonathon," She breathed, her hands reaching up to slowly brush over his skin, which had deep welts from when her nails had slashed at Scarecrow.

She gently pulled him over to her, gently pushing her body against his. She felt small in comparison.

"Sorry," She whispered, kissing his skin softly, becoming intent on nurturing him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

She kissed him with each word, her fingers stroking over the wounds. He looked down at her, his eyes clear of emotion and lips tilting up as though he was confused but at the same time amused.

When she looked closer, she could see something hard about the slight tilting of his lips. She bit her lip hard.

He was angry.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly.

"He was wrong," Jonathon retorted coldly, sitting up and moving back from her. She sat up. mirroring what he had done. Her expression was hurt while his was agitated.

**Jonathon Crane**

Off all the things he had forgotten, it was the endless winding labyrinth of clashing emotions that the Scarecrow usually strode over and filled so that all of his fear and anxiety went away. When he was at the asylum, they gave him drugs that made him sleep or be in a high like state.

When he began at the school and took the pills, he was headily distracted. But these days, there was little to do to distract his otherwise logical mind and fill the emotional mind labyrinth.

But now, his emotions were jerking around like puppets of a string, or rag dolls on a wash line on a windy day. Anger was the strongest, and because of his failure to keep control of Scarecrow, he was taking it out on her.

Licking his lips, his eyes darted to hers, his teeth gritting and gnashing.

"Jonathon, what's wrong?" She whispered. He wanted to yell at her. To scream at her for being such a fucking tease. If she hadn't been wearing those fucking suspenders or garters or whatever the fuck they were, if she hadn't had such a rich, complex, thought invoking background, then he could have bypassed her completely.

His eyes dropped down to her stomach and instinctively she moved away, crouching, eyes darting to the door like a trapped animal.

"Jonathon, what the fuck are you playing at?" She snapped, her voice trembling slightly. His fists clenched and he stood up.

"Shut the fuck up," He whispered. She licked her lips, slipping off the bed and onto her feet, slightly hunched and tensed- ready to run.

He moved towards the door, breathing hard and closed it, his fist curling around the knob.

"Jonathon, please, what are you doing?" Sakura pleaded.

"Ssssh." He whispered, "Don't open your fucking mouth."

His hands dipped into his pockets, bringing out a glasses case. Flipping it open, he put his glasses on and returned the case.

"You see, Sakura. I love you at times, I really do. And so does the Scarecrow, in his own way. But sometimes, I look at you and I think- what the fuck am I playing at?"

She moved back against the wall, breathing hard. Her blue eyes glittered in the light, and her red lips parted slightly in her fear.

"I think- why haven't I just dragged her onto a gurney, strap her down and make her scream?"

"You already have." She whispered.

"I meant until you died."

She swallowed, watching as his tongue darted across his lips.

"You see, sometimes, I scare people to death. And sometimes, I really just want to scare you to death."

He leant towards her, a smile spreading across his lips, "Tell me," He whispered, "Would you like to see my mask?"

Suddenly she lunged forward and he reacted instinctively, darting to her. She ducked under his arms and ran even as he collapsed face first down onto the bed, opening the door and running through it.

**Sakura**

With her heart burning in her chest like a lump of hot coal and her breath wheezing from her body, Sakura raced down the several sets of stairs, her feet skittering down each step until she tripped over herself and fell down to the ground.

Gasping with pain, she dragged herself up, feeling something wet drip from her forehead.

_No time!_ Her mind screamed._ Run! Run!_

Stumbling to her feet, Sakura moved towards the front door, her vision slightly blurred and slowed down. Concussion, she registered dimly. Opening the door, she stumbled out.

The light hit her like a ton of bricks.

There was a clattering noise and she realised that he was following her. _Run_, her mind whispered. _Run. Run. Run._

* * *

_You've been running for so long, haven't you, 'Kura?_

* * *

She forced herself to run even so, her dark hair streaming over her shoulders. Her feet stumbled as she ran, her shadow stretching long across the pavement.

She saw him come outside, his eyes catch sight of her. They narrowed, cat-like, and he smiled slowly, suddenly.

"Death or Exile?" He called lazily to her, bringing out his phone.

Her feet thudded heavily on the ground and despite that he was not running after her, she did not dare to stop.

She ran until her feet blistered, panting, blood sliding down her cheeks and mingling with tears. It wasn't long before she collapsed, unconscious, to the ground.

**Kristen White. Her Apartment.**

Kristen White sucked in a frustrated breath and released it, pushing out a sharp whoosh of air that blew up her dark hair from her face. Stretching back in the ragged computer chair, she brushed her long hair back off her shoulders and tied it back into a tight ponytail.

Her laptop monitor showed digits and various document symbols blurring up its screen. Taking out Bane's encrypted passwords just to get to some folders that were probably bullshit was not something she wanted to do. It was something she was going to endure doing, simply because that was what the bossman wanted.

The bossman wanted the Batman found. The Joker was convinced that the Batman was still alive and was also convinced that Bane would have something to lead back to where the Batman was.

Why the Joker wanted the Batman, who was supposedly his sworn enemy, to come back was beyond Kristen, but whatever kept her alive and whatnot. . .

Apparently the Joker had the skills to do this shit, but was busy _prepping_ Gotham for the Batman, or some shit. Also, he didn't seem very good with computers. He'd only turned hers on before going, "Heeey, what, uh, does that do?" clicking a button and deleting all her precious documents.

There was a sharp beeping and Kristen leant in, observing her screen.

"No. . . no. . . no! Fucksocks!" She screamed, slamming her fists down onto her computer table, which promptly splintered a little more. Grabbing her laptop, she pushed her feet against the table, giving it a swift kick. It collapsed quickly, sending up a wave of dust in the husk of an apartment Kristen resided in.

"Awwww, Son of a- Yes! Yes, baby, fuck, yes! Come back to me, baby, fight back!" Kristen let out a delighted scream as her computer eliminated the virus and broke through three more firewalls in the process.

She leapt to her feet, shoved the laptop on her chair and started dancing around, singing out, "Oh yeah, who da man!"

Clearing her throat and suddenly self-conscious (And aware that while the Joker knew jack all about computer hacking, he seemed to know everything about cameras and shit) she wandered back to her seat and lifted her laptop, slumping back in it. Sighing, she settled herself back in the chair.

"Why is my life so shit," She mumbled, crossing her legs so the laptop tilted over her thighs.

**Annie Lauren. Gotham Hospital.**

Annie daubed softly against the Japanese girl's forehead with a piece of wetted cotton wool, carefully cleaning up the cut on her head.

The girl flinched, mumbling softly in Japanese.

"Where did you find this one, Annie?" A voice asked. Annie turned around, brushing a stray soft ash blonde curl behind her ear.

"Out at the entrance to the Narrows. She was fallen, head cut open and breathing heavily. She's pregnant, around. . . " She sucked in a breath, tilting her head and sticking out her hip. "She looks like she's been beaten."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, then."

"Nope. Not these days."

"I hear that this li'l ones had a look out on her. Crane wants her."

"Death or Exile?" She questioned, adjusting the thin cotton threadbare quilt over the sleeping girl, already knowing the answer.

"Death or Exile."

"You think they'll look here for her?"

"Whether or not they do, someone here'll tell. I mean, he's offering protection to whoever brings her in."

"Protection meaning they aint gonna get hit on his front, but someone elses."

"And of course someone _will_ be idiotic enough to speak out her location."

There was a short moment of silence as the girl moved, flinching in her sleep.

"How's her baby?"

"Surprisingly alive," Annie murmured, eyes darting down to the girls soft rounded bump. "Should be dead, but still alive. There may be damage to the child, but there's no telling until it's born."

"When do you think she'll wake?"

"It's hard to say," Annie replied earnestly, "I mean, shock, trauma and pregnancy? The factors are hard to predict. It depends how strong she is."

Blinking her cornflower blue eyes, she flashed a slight smile. "I think she's strong."

"Obviously, she'll end up staying a while."

"Well, nobodies seen her but you and I. She wasn't critical. That at least provides her some cover until she's back on her nimble little feet."

Her companion let out a slight snort, "And what little feet they are."

Annie gave him a slight terse look.

"We won't be able to feed her much," Annie said, pursing her lips. She paused suddenly, thoughtful. "Do you know what her name is?"

"I think its some kind of Japanese flower." He paused, thinking. "Tsubaki. . . no. Camilla blossom. . . no. Sakura. . . ah, yes. Sakura. Sakura Shibata."

"Sakura Shibata," Annie repeated, biting her lip. "The Scarecrow's odd little mistress."

"Odd and little seem to be the main points."

"Shush," Annie scolded.

The Japanese girl, Sakura, moaned softly, turning over in her sleep. As she did so, a long cut, stretching from her ribs to her hips, was revealed.

"I think there's more to this one than meets the eye."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon strode into his court, judge's robes swirling and mind stumbling uncertainly along. He couldn't quite remember what he was doing, and he wondered absently just now if the pills he had been taking, the ones that the doctors provided when he was outside the asylum that usually kept him perfectly in check, so to speak.

Dipping his fingers in his pocket, he pulled out the small bottle and began to read the ingredients. As each ingredient passed, he felt his blood begin to grow colder. These weren't his capsules.

He fisted them in his hand so hard that the plastic of the bottle cracked slightly. He'd have to wait out the effects, bring Scarecrow back up and at 'em and, of course, try to avert the urge to bring Sakura to trial and kill her.

Biting his lip, he sat in his seat, glaring down at the people of Gotham. He grabbed his gravel, knowing that ever since he had allocated himself back at the court they had been regathering those who were supposed to be in court earlier but hadn't due to his absence.

Already someone was uneasily handing him a folder, which he flicked through quickly, finding out who was what and why they were here.

He threw the folder down onto the desk, disgust flavouring his taste buds.

"Court is in session!" He barked, his eyes bright and pupils dilated.

**Kristen White**

Kristen wound a hand into her ponytail absently, sucking on her lower lips as she looked through the newly retrieved folders and whatnot that Bane had. There was, annoyingly, pretty much nothing there.

Which, she had to admit, pissed her off somewhat. All the barricades and bullshit she'd had to knock down, and what the fuck for?

There had to be something big at the least. Skimming through, she stopped, tilting her head.

"Hmmmm," She hummed, flicking out her tongue to daub at her dry lips. "Now what the fucksocks do we have here?"

She opened the file and a small box came up, opening up in the page. It was a dark green with a light green gridlock over it. There were two numbers in the corner and along the grid a jagged line smoothly dipped and darted up in an uncomfortable looking rhythm.

"Is this," She breathed, "Our Batman?"

It appeared that there was some kind of tracker connected to this programme, outside of the computer. Like a pacemaker of some kind, it seemed to be recording a heartbeat, pulse. . . BPM. . . a smile spread across her lips and gave a delighted chuckle.

"If it is our sexy batty man, then I could well be in luck. . ."

She paused, considering. If there was no need for her, the Joker may feel inclined to dispose of her. It would likely be better if she didn't disclose this information with him.

Nodding to herself, she resumed looking through the files. If she was lucky, oh-so-fucksocks-lucky, there might be a tracker of where he actually was.

Pursing her lips, she flicked through her own documents, found her song library and put on Lordi's Hard Rock Hallelujah. Nodding her head and humming to the tune, she resumed her looking.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie tilted her head, striding through the hospital ward, her stethoscope swinging around so that it hit her jacket with a soft whump noise every time her pace quickened.

Inhaling softly, she stopped before a patient, checking over his found. She straightened up, murmuring a few words of comfort to him before she carried on.

She cracked her knuckles briskly and then backtracked her route, eager to see how Sakura was doing.

When she arrived in the quiet sterile room, she was almost downtrodden (Despite having logically known) that Sakura was still sleeping the deep sleep of the deeply shocked.

Leaning in, Annie took note of the slight twinges in the girl's occasionally pained, occasionally smoothed over, expression. Carefully, she brushed her hand over the flushed forehead, feeling the heat radiating from it. She was slightly fevered.

Tilting her head, she gave a soft humming noise.

"Sakura," Annie murmured softly, "I hope you wake up soon." A slightly miffed look crossed her expression. "And I really hope that you aren't some crazy assed bitch that wants to take over Gotham. There are too many people taking over Gotham these days.

**Sakura**

Her head was a messy, heated blur of colours and feelings that she had next to no control over. For every unconscious breath she took, a warm heat seem to brush into her blood, making her feel hotter.

Her dreams blurred through quickly, images of Scarecrows, wolves, hot blood dripping down the walls and screams echoing in her head. Images of her sister, her mother flickered through the dreams, distorted memories that she couldn't straighten out.

At one point, she even envisioned a child in her arms, small and slight and beautiful. It made her cry, for the child had his ice blue eyes, his cerulean shades, set within her soft pale gold skin and black straight hair.

The most distressing of all was the one where she was strapped down to a gurney and the Scarecrow bore down onto her with surgeon's blades and cut out her heart before raping her, laughing at the while. The more fucked up thing about that vision was that it was accompanied by the Joker's high-pitched bout of laughter.

**Scarecrow**

The Scarecrow rose his head for the first time in hours, inhaling and gasping wildly as the remnants of the drug wore away.

He took control, pushing back the panicking Jonathon, whose thoughts were thrashing around like a drowning childs and stretched out, cracking his neck. His fingers, hot slippery, dropped the gravel and he gave a wide smile to his audience.

Before him, his crowd grew silent, sensing his return. He stood, ignoring the cowering boy before the podium.

"I have work to attend to," He said simply, before he stalked off stage. His thoughts circulated around recent events, focusing on Sakura. Sakura, who was running. Running away.

He inhaled slightly. Jonathon had actually inadvertently sort of taken care of that, though. He'd put out a call for her, and she would be returned to him soon.

He would not have her before the Judge's podium, no. . . he would have her wrapped up in his bed, warming up and recovering from the recent events before he did anything. After all, what was the fun in anything if she suspected something was coming?

He let himself into his apartment, settled himself in his bed. His eyes, half closed, studied the ceiling, and his thoughts drifted.

Eventually, he felt Jonathon wake up fully, finding his head back where it usually was, logical and straight forward.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon shuddered heavily, feeling suddenly drained and exhausted now the drug was nearly fully worn off.

**Ah! Come forth, young Johnnie and take your place in our mind's front seat!**

Jonathon inhaled, moving forward with a rough quick lashing of his mind. Back in control, he sat up, stretching himself out as though making such a movement would fully reconnect him back to his body, before slipping back down to the quilt, holding back a yawn.

Jonathon sat up again and immediately fell back, a tired and exhausted feeling sweeping over his body. His eyes opened and closed slowly and he settled himself, finding himself falling into a deep sleep.

The next time he woke, he felt sickly. His stomach rolled and when he lurched to bathroom to hurl his food into the toilet bowl, he found that his face had taken a sickly green hue.

He wondered briefly if this was what Sakura felt when she woke with morning sickness and then decided that if this was the case, he should probably make a note to be kinder to her in the mornings.

He dragged himself to his feet, silently pleading his body to get the sickness the drug had provided over with.

**Awwww. Poor little Johnnie, **Scarecrow cooed, voice thick with laughter and amusement.

_Shut up._ . . Jonathon groaned back in response. He sighed, leaning against the wall.

**Kristen White**

Kristen tilted her head, wondering what her next course of action would be. The computer was currently rerouting its signal to find the source of the tracker, essentially meaning that it was going to find whoever (But hopefully, y'know, the BATMAN) the tracker was inside off.

Which was a happy, happy thing. If it was the Batman.

But that wasn't what she was thinking off. If anything, the Batman would need to be retrieved and brought into one of Gotham's havens so that he could recover and climb onto his tall tower, so to speak. And, y'know, whip Gotham into shape.

Kristen was looking forward to seeing Gotham in shape. These days, when she looked around, she felt more and more gratitude towards Batman.

She suckled on her lower lip. "Fucksocks."

She suddenly rose her head, an idea beginning to form in her head. The Rebellions relied on computer tech to keep themselves connected with each other and it came with risk.

The same risk she was gonna use right here right now to get what she needed; Hacking.

But first, she needed to send out a message. She switched on her webcam and angled it towards her, finding an angle that caught sight of her face perfectly.

"Hello, resistance of Gotham. . . " She began. She rambled on for several minutes, explaining the situation. When she finished rambling on, she started edit the video with clips of BPM screen and the tracker.

Now all she had to do was find the correct Rebellion. (Or at least, the biggest)

Grinning to herself, she nodded and declared, proudly, "Fucksocks indeed."

**Annie Lauren**

Annie Lauren sat at the side of a sleeping little girl, carefully listening to her heartbeat. It was irregular, with several missing skips and skips where there shouldn't be skips.

Sighing, she took out the buds of the stethoscope from her eats, cracking her neck.

Her clothes, which were a tarnished grey and blood spattered red and,to be frank, stank of sweat, stuck to her skin vigorously as she stood. Tugging them away from her skin (In fact, all but peeling it from her skin), she inhaled deeply, smelling the copper scent of blood and the sterile antibiotic scent of hospital.

Her phone rang in her pocket and she picked it out, ignoring the smudge of blood that clung to the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi. She's screaming."

"Who's screaming?" Annie asked, her tone coloured with confusion.

"The broad. Sakura. She's still sleeping, but she's screaming. Like, a lot."

"Okay. She talks in her sleep, y'know, so I doubt this is a problem. Also, why ring? I'm not that far away."

". . . I couldn't be bothered to look for you."

Annie scowled, "Well fuck you too."

"Whatever." The phone rang out in a dull, dulcid tone, telling her the phone call was over with. Annie sighed, sticking the phone back into her pocket.

**Sakura**

Her world had officially passed through into the nightmare realm and even sleeping, she knew that she was screaming. She writhed and gasped as phantom creatures passed over her and as she was dragged under the cold, frigid waves of the water, bubbles streaming endlessly from her mouth.

Tears stripped down her cheeks, melting away in the water and the water sweltered down her throat, suffocating her. She gagged.

Eventually she felt as though she stopped breathing and was simply hung, suspended, in the water, arms spread out in a natural, water lifted position and legs slightly parted. Her eyes were open, but the blue orbs were glazed over, white and pallid.

Her lips were parted, releasing soft bubbles that drifted up and away. Some time passed by, slipping by like hours, before she moved.

Her hands moved, fingers spreading out and hands pushing up, legs kicking up like a frog as her eyes blinked, becoming less doll-like and more like a living being. She flinched, looking up to the surface.

* * *

_Break through the shock. Don't let it break you._

* * *

She moved, breathing through the water. She looked down, her hair drifting around her face like a black halo. The water was deep, endless.

**Okay, so Jonathon's fucked up kind of because he's gotten so used to having Scarecrow deal with his more complex emotions that now they're all back in full power, it's had a really heady mood swing effect. Basically, Scarecrow just merges into Jonathon's subconscious when he takes the pill and Jonathon gets really fucked up.**

**Not to mention the pills he were given weren't the ones he was supposed to take and he's accidentally taken someone elses because he didn't realise he'd picked up the wrong ones.****Just to, y'know, throw in his complexity and whatnot.**

**Kristen White, you are Solstice White. And for any readers, Kristen is a cameo name I picked out, not hers. ****Anne Lauren, you are Anne Lauren. You two are going to become my connections, not only with the Batman, but also with Sakura and the Joker. **

**Sakura will MAYBE wake up in the next chapter. Give me a shout out on your thoughts.**

**I hope that everybody enjoyed that chapter and is aware that sometime in the future, I may add more cameos to the people that review. In other words, I am ever so slightly those that don't review, to review. Jah? Jah.**

**FYI, my head fucking hurts from writing all this shit. You'd BETTER like it.**


	6. Waking Up the Other Sides of Them

**Good morning, or whatever it is wherever you are, dear readers. I am pleased to hear that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and pleased that while there weren't many reviews, that in total the story has collected 182 views. Hopefully there will be a lot more views by the time I have finished, huh? I hope so! Anyways, here we go!**

**Kristen White. Apartment. **

Kristen hunched forward in her seat, legs crossed and hands tucked under her chin, elbows digging into her knees. She narrowed her eyes at the computer screen, giving a soft collective hum of disapproval.

"Stupid high-tech firewalls." She mumbled, "Bouncing me off to the wrong location all together."

She let out a _pfffrrth _noise of annoyance, pouting. It was only after she had thought she had gotten the location that she had sent out the email to the collection of computers. It was only after that when she realised that it was the wrong location.

Which was, of course, utter bull. Utter, utter bull.

Using a hand to push-off against the wall, Kristen made the chair spin around, blurring her vision. When she stopped, she was ironically facing the computer again.

"Fucksocks."

**Annie Lauren. Hospital.**

Annie sat at a computer desk, one foot brought up to rest on her chair while the other dangled down precariously and her hands wrapped around her brought up knee. She stared at the computer screen, musing.

"Play it again," She commanded lightly. The technician nodded, moving the curser and clicking on the play button. Once again the video crackled into life, the face moving from being frozen to moving.

"Hello, resistance of Gotham," the woman began, her lips tilting up slightly. "I created this video in light of recent of events. Or something along those lines. Anyways, the point is, I went dumpster diving in Bane's files, and _fuck_socks did it take me a while, but I finally found something that made it worthwhile."

There was a pause as the woman pushed off from the wall, making her chair swerve around and blur the video horribly. Wincing, Annie shook her head. The chair settled and the woman continued talking as though nothing had happened.

"So here's the deal." There was a pause and then the image on the video changed to show a heart monitor on the screen, the green line moving up and down smoothly and the pulse slightly accelerated.

"I found some kind of tracking system on his computer, kinda like a pacemaker or something and I think it belongs to. . . . "

The heart monitor switched off to show the girl, who was now exaggeratedly waving her arms around, jostling the screen in her excitement, "The batman!"

The screen turned into a globe image, zooming in on the spinning earth until it reached a location and then zoomed in until it froze on a little red beeping dot.

The screen flickered into a blueprint version, showing an infrared vision of a cold damp place with a body-shaped heat form.

"So, basically, we have location, we have heart rate and we have other such whatnot."

The screen once again turned back to the girl, who was sitting with the laptop tilted on her knees so that more than anything, her cleavage was shown.

The girl flashed a white toothed grin, "I don't care if you choose not to believe me, but if you want your dark knight back, y'all better go get him before he starves or something." She paused. "Or grows a beard or something . . . both are as bad."

Annie's lips twitched as the computer returned to the beginning, once again freezing on the girls face.

"There are just a few problems with this situation," Annie declared," First, it could be a fake. Second, if she is telling the truth, we don't really have the resources to get there and save him. Third, I don't even know where there is because the screen moved in too fast to see."

"Well," The technician said, leaning over her shoulder and staring at the dusty computer screen, "I don't think it's a fake. It seems really authentic if it is, and we all know that there's pretty much no need to rat us out these days. We're all pretty much dead, and they don't really hunt us down much unless we do something to piss them off. In fact, it's all personal these days, with the Joker as the top dog."

He scratched his head, moving back. "The second problem is pretty much the same as the third. We only don't have the resources because we don't know where he is."

"Well, we know it's foreign." Annie sighed.

The technician nodded, leaning against the stainless steel tray they had rested the computer on. It scooted back a few centimetres and the technician jumped up to avoiding crashing down.

"Craig," Annie sighed, tilting her head and bringing her dangling leg up to her chest. "Please bring the laptop back."

The technician nodded, grabbing the table and scooting it back.

"Wonderful."

After she closed the lid of it, she nodded to the lead. He bent down and handed it to her. Connecting it, she watched as it loaded up. The computers was the only way that none of them were drowning yet.

It recorded all ailments and measurements of medicine and everything they needed. Just a quick type in of the name and all the results came up.

**Kristen White**

Kristen slid her laptop in her laptop bag, carefully tightening the strap around her waist in such a manner that the running thieves wouldn't catch it. These days, with Joker kicking butt in Joker style, they were all back in the range, as was the shipments of things.

There were, of course, still in small shipments, which meant that war was pretty much waged over the things that did come. The Joker, who usually took his pick before letting in the masses to collect, usually watched with glee as they massacred each other, desperate to get what they wanted for their families.

Bending down, she pulled on her dusty, beaten leather boots and zipped them up, wriggling her toes. There was a hole in the side that meant she could see flashes of orange and black stripes every time she wriggled them. It was quite amusing to her.

Sucking in her breath, she tried to decide on a course of action. If she told the Joker she came up top trumps, he'd probably kill her since he had what he wanted from her. If she told him she came up with nada, he'd probably smack her black and blue like he did with his fiendish clown-girl Harley Quinn.

Scary shit, man.

If she told him that she found something, he'd want to see. If she told him that the firewalls were really, really hard to crack and that she was struggling, he'd pretty much crack her head open.

Probably ask her to smile, too.

She paused, and nodded. It led only to one solution. She'd have to tell him that she was nearly there, nearly, and that in a few hours (When hopefully, someone had done SOMETHING with the video she'd sent out to god knows where but hopefully to somewhere where nobody knew her) she should have cracked it.

She blew out a frustrated raspberry and peeked out her door cautiously, her eyes flicking over the area. She slipped out the door, locking it behind her.

**Annie Lauren **

"Annnnnniiiiiie! Annieeeeeee!" A sharp squealing noise floated up to Annie as she stalked, elegant as a feline, up the stairs to the upper hospital levels. She stopped, turning around.

"What?" She called down impatiently, a foot already ghosting the next step, ready to push her up another level in the hospital.

Her male friend from the lower foundations, where the less critical patients were kept, panted up the stairs, wheezing.

"The flower girl. . . Sakura. . . Woke up . . . bat-shit . . . crazy."

Annie twisted around and bolted down the stairs, leaving her friend, for lack of a better term, eating her dust.

Her blonde hair streamed over her shoulders, her eyes sharply keened and ready to careen her body away from any wandering patients or shrieking gurneys that were coming through the hospital. Her breath came from her in deep gulps, inhaling and exhaling at a quick rate.

She smashed through a pair of door, still running, and swerved around a corner.

She arrived in the room, panting, to find the girl standing on a gurney, breathing heavily, hands clenched tightly around a knife from the gurneys underbelly. She was looking around wildly, her eyes dark and confused and her lips parted in a look of terror.

"Sakura, is it?" Annie asked, leaning over on her knees and panting.

Sakura clenched her fingers tighter around the knife, nodding.

"Yes," She whispered. Her voice was slight and thick with emotion, and when Annie looked back up, she could see tears in her eyes.

"Put it down, Sakura. You're _safe_ here." Annie stressed the word safe, hoping to get through to the girl.

"He wants to kill me," Sakura said shakily, slowly crouching down and sitting, bringing her legs up to her chest. "He wants to kill us."

"You and your baby," Annie said softly, taking a careful step forward. "He won't get you. I _promise _he won't."

She let out a soft sobbing noise, her hand dropping the knife and shakily moving to press against her belly. Tears dripped down her soft golden cheeks, dripping from her ebony lashes.

Carefully, murmuring to Sakura like she often did to distressed patients, Annie made her way over to the girl and carefully slid the knife away.

"Listen to me, Sakura. I've checked both you and your baby out. I can't promise that you're both alright- I can only see the condition you're in now. Aside from shock, you seem fine. Your baby seems fine.

Very healthy, it seems. It might be that as you progress, some problems may be found with your baby. At this stage there is high possibility of miscarriage, but I think you would have miscarried already if that was so. You're strong, Sakura. I think you and your baby will be fine, so long as you are careful."

Sakura nodded, giving out soft shaky breaths. Annie carefully wrapped her arms around the girl, carefully, drawing her into a warm hug.

"There now," She whispered soothingly, "You'll be alright."

"It hurts," Sakura whispered back softly, her head resting on Annie's shoulder. Annie tensed slightly.

"Your stomach?"

"My head. My bones. My stomach. Everything hurts."

"It's just the shock, Sakura. It'll pass."

Annie wished she could be as certain as she sounded. Sakura shivered and nodded into her chest. Catching sight of her blue eyes, Annie knew that Sakura didn't believe her.

**Sakura **

Sakura shivered, resting against the comforting shoulder of the nurse. She'd always thought of nurses as cold little creatures that were bitchy in their own right or even like the nurses in silent hill.

Her eyes fell down to her stomach, vision distorted by tears.

_Please. Please. Don't die. I love you so much already. . ._

* * *

_More than me?_

* * *

Leaning back, Sakura gave a soft sniffle, looking down at the hospital garb that she was dressed in. She gave the nurse a questioning look. The nurse responded with a gentle smile.

"We had to take your clothes to be cleaned," The nurse murmured, "They were filthy and in your condition we felt it would be best to keep you in a clean environment until you recovered."

Sakura nodded, her hair slipping forward in front of her eyes.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked finally, lifting her head up.

"Annie Lauren."

Sakura paused and then gave a low bitter laugh, tears coursing down her cheeks as her eyes overloaded with tears.

"Fuck," She whispered, bringing her knees back up to her chest and biting back on hysterical laughter. "Fuck. This should have been you. It would have been fate."

Annie blinked, looking uncertain. "Excuse me?"

"Annie. Raggedy Annie. That's what he used to call me," Sakura said, wiping her tears with a hand.

Annie bit her lip, bringing the soft pink swell of lower lip back under her upper front teeth.

Sighing, Sakura allowed her shoulders to slump forward.

"I'm so tired." She said, finally, softly, "But I was asleep for what felt to be so long. . ."

"A day and then some," Annie interjected softly, "It's common for people in shock to sleep for some time."

Sakura smiled slightly, the corners of her red lips tilting viciously. When she spoke, her voice trembled slightly, "I have been raped. I have been beaten and kidnapped. My sister has been murdered, my mother turned crazed and father all but catatonic. My trust has been betrayed many a time, and I watched some of my very good friends and students die, and god, try as I did, I could save no one."

She paused, "I have loved the same man who did this to me, destroyed me, and hated him at the same time. I carry his child not for him, but for myself, because already," Her voice wavered slightly, "Because I already love my child, no matter who the father is."

"My past is as fucked up as the present and more or less as certain as my future will be fucked up."

She paused, "Do not speak of shock to me. I will not fall on my knees and let it drown my again."

With this, she stood, blinking the last few tears from her eyes. Her body stilled its trembling consciously and then subconsciously until she was in control.

"I will not allow such cruelty to lash at me again without returning the kindness."

With this said, Sakura moved aside from Annie before hesitating and turning back.

"Thank you. For bringing me in. I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time."

Annie blinked and looked slightly stunned, her lips parted as though to speak. In the end, she could only seem to say, "It's okay."

Sakura dipped her head in acknowledgement before she stepped out of the room.

Her bare feet made soft noises as they stepped lightly upon the floor, her shoulder length hair swirling around her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, Sakura!" A male voice called. Turning to see a young man with a bag slung over his shoulder, Sakura gave him a slight smile.

"Yes?"

"I've got your clothes."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah. Well, when you came here, you were only wearing pajama thingies, so I brought you some of my sisters. They're clean and you seem about the same size." The man paused, squirming slightly,"I'm sorry if you object"

Sakura paused and then gave a soft laugh, recalling she had indeed been wearing pajamas.

"Well, I thank you for thinking of me." She said softly, "And I do not object. It was a lovely thing for you to do."

The man gave a slight grin, blushing, "My sisters probably won't agree when they find out."

Sakura laughed, her eyes lighting up slightly in her humour. She took the clothes and he guided her to a bathroom, where she slipped in a cubicle (Grimy with blood and filth.) dressing in a pair of blue jeans that looked like they were made for a thirteen year old and fit like a glove and a soft white top turtle neck that was loose around her form and forgiving of her pregnant belly.

She pulled out some trainers and socks and smiled, shaking her head. The socks were green. Tattered slightly, but luminous all the same. The trainers clashed, bright yellow and white against the green socks. They actually kind of suited each other.

Feel stronger than she had since she had returned to Gotham, Sakura stepped out, handing the remaining clothes and the garb to the man.

"What's your name?" She asked softly, smiling. He was young and puppy-like, reminding her of a student she had once taught.

"Cedric," He blushed. "Rick to my friends."

She smiled, dipping her head. "It's nice to meet you Cedric."

She shook his hand, flashing him a parting smile as she went on her way. She stepped outside, looking back at the nearly destroyed scenery around her.

**Kristen White**

Kristen stepped out onto the pavement, releasing a slow groan before she spat out, "Fucksocks!" along with a mouthful of blood. It came out kind of gurgled, but that kinda wasn't the point here. Wiping her mouth, she shivered.

She was still quaking after her encounter with the Joker. Still, despite the various bruises she had acquired, she was kinda happy she was still alive. Well, relieved, anyways.

Her laptop, which had survived the beating having been set aside precariously by the Joker before he decided to go Benny Honda on her ass, was in her bag, banging at her hip lightly with every step.

Shivering with cold, Kristen carried on towards her apartment.

She heard footsteps ahead and froze, raising her head. A small woman walked slowly down the street, a cap of thick black hair pouring down her shoulders.

The woman looked up, her eyes scarily vacant and her smile eerily dark and promising. She stopped suddenly, moving out off Kristen's way. It was with a start that Kristen realised the woman had come to walk in front of her without her even realising.

Murmuring a quiet thank you, Kristen moved away from her before pausing. Her mind skittered down memory lane, at a court hearing she had attended to. She remembered the sleek woman that had rested on Crane's lap, head hanging low, hand forced to wrap around the wooden hand of the gravel, unresistant as a doll was.

"Excuse me?" Kristen called back over her shoulder. The woman stopped, turning slightly to face her.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Are you Crane's Mistress?"

The woman smiled slightly, "I am his wife, if that is what you mean."

Kristen swallowed slightly, "Right. Um, moving on."

"As you wish," The woman said softly.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon was bitter, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. His eyes were burning with an ice-like hell fire which warned away the so-called, "People's Court" or whatever it was called. He couldn't quite remember, and his mind was usually a stickler for such details.

He recalled grimly a few memories of Sakura, of his wife, and his grip of reality slipped, making more room for the Scarecrow to slip into.

**I'd like, **Scarecrow mused, **to find her. Won't you let me off this leash for a little while, since you're receding so much anyway? I can force you back into place, Jonathon. I won't let you slip into nothing just because of this childishness. **

Jonathon snapped his jaw, feeling Scarecrow's traits begin to bleed through.

_You'd only hurt her. She's MINE, don't you fucking understand that?_

When Scarecrow spoke again, his words were decidedly smooth, a low purr that Jonathon used to retain comfort from as a young teenager.

**Of course I do, Jonathon. I just want her home. I want her with you, Jonathon. You're falling apart without her.**

Jonathon's eyes darted around the room and his tongue dragged across his lower lip.

_I don't want to hurt her._

The thought, though little more than a whisper, echoed in his mind. Scarecrow smiled inside his mind.

**And you won't, Johnnie. It wasn't YOUR fault. It was theirs. For giving you the wrong pill. Remember, Johnnie, she's forgiven you for worse. **

Jonathon inhaled, his hand fumbling to his pocket as another Scarecrow habit slipped through his head. He grabbed a cigarette packet and flipped it open, dragging out a cigarette. His nails dug in the packet, bringing out his lighter. He lit shakily, his fingers fumbling.

Finally, after a few seconds, he made a decision.

_Find her. _

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow smiled widely, thrusting Jonathon back into his mind and taking control. The change was immediant- he stood taller, but was slightly stooped over his shoulders. His smile was more lazy and sadistic and the cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth did nothing if not encourage the look. His eyes were frigid and ice cold blue and his skin seemed sallower.

His smile grew lazily, Cheshire like, as he contemplated on where to find Sakura.

**Kristen White**

Kristen peered outside of her window half an hour later, only to see the same young woman as earlier stood in the middle of the road, looking towards the centre of Gotham. She seemed eerily at ease with the dark setting she was in, a hand casually propped on her hip and her head cocked slightly to one side.

Kristen wondered idly what she was doing.

The dark haired girl titled back her head, her soft black cap of hair falling over her clothes in her movement. Kristen bit her lip, poking her closed laptop's lid and pressing her nose against the window.

"What are you doing?" Kristen mumbled, her lips practically kissing the window. Out of the corner of her eyes, kristen could see someone creeping in the shadows, sneakily moving towards the unsuspecting the girl.

"Damn, girl!" Kristen spat, "Too cocky! Too, too-"

The words died on her tongue when the creeper exposed himself to the light. It was a common thief, true enough, not anything dangerous.

"Still too cocky."

The woman turned sharply, her fist blurring through the air as she instinctively punched the guy in the face. It was only then Kristen realised that the creeper's shadow had extended to before the girl, and that the girl had known he was coming. The man crumpled back, howling, and scuttled back in the dust.

He scrambled to his feet and legged it. The woman took a hesitant step after him and then shook her head, turning back around to face the centre, as though she was considering something which lay within it.

Which, Kristen reminded herself, something did. The Scarecrow.

Slowly, she pushed herself away from the glass and pushed her feet down into her boots, scampering down the apartment stairs and opening the door. She didn't know what she intended to do, but she knew she intended to do something.

"Hey!" She called, all but bouncing on her feet. The woman looked over, her breathing for a moment startling before it smoothed over. She gave a warm, relaxed smile, one that reminded Kristen of a kindergarten teacher.

"Hello," She said back, her voice just as warm as her smile. She seemed entirely different from the husk of a woman Kristen had encountered early. Her eyes were no longer cold, her lips were no longer pallid and she no longer appeared a drained woman. She seemed. . . healthier.

"We met earlier," Kristen said, flashing a grin.

"Yes, I know. My name is Sakura. Yours?"

"Kristen."

Kristen shoved out her hand and Sakura took it, shaking it gently.

Half an hour later they were sprawled out in Kristen's apartment, giggling softly and chattering.

**Annie**

"So, I think the only thing we can do is find the hacker," Annie finished abruptly to Craig. "Maybe the hacker can get a more definite location."

She gave a slight shrug, rolling her shoulder and sticking a hip out. Craig nodded to himself.

"Yeah," he murmured, tilting his head.

Annie leant back against the wall, a frown furrowing between her brows.

"Annie, do you think we're spending too much time on this? I mean, the patients-"

"There aren't as many as there were. These days it feels as though we aren't as hard pressed. The other docs and nurses will carry on with or without us. Besides that, I've done my rounds. Mine are recovering."

Annie tilted her head.

"We could mute the video," She mused. "Show it around, see if anyone recognises her."

Craig nodded, leaning over the computer and disabling the sound. "I'll scoot it around now."

Anne flashed a quick, terse smile, "Great. For now, though, I'm gonna get a quick snooze. I'm kinda tired."

She brushed a few straggedly strands of blonde hair back from her face and stood.

"You could go home, Annie. Your patients are fine and more people are going out than in. I mean, more people are dead than injured these days."

"Most people don't even come in. We often have to out searching for them," Annie pointed out. "Before I snooze I'm going to take a look."

"Just mind that nobody in a bad frame of mind catches you," Craig warned.

Annie nodded, stretching out her back and arms. There was a soft cracking noise from her back and wrists as she rotated them.

"I'll keep a sharp eye out," Annie said.

* * *

Later that day, Annie was sweeping the streets in the beaten down truck she used as an ambulance, her eyes peeled for people when someone ran out into the van.

Crying out, she stomped on the brake, making the car swerve and squeal on its wheels. Her head smacked hard against the window and she barely managed to wrestle the car from crashing into a wall before she managed to stop it.

"Fuck!" She gasped, visibly shaking. She undid her seatbelt, her hands barely able to move aptly.

Jumping down from her seat, she leant against the van, pushing back her whimpers.

Soft footsteps sounded, gently tapping over the ground. There was a pause as the man looked her up and down, smirking at her.

"Hello, Nurse," The Scarecrow purred, his eyes slanted and vindictive. "I'm looking for a girl, a little smaller than you, with black hair and blue eyes and tan skin." He tilted his head, "She's called Sakura."

He smacked his palms either side of her head on the van's surface. Annie flinched, breathing shakily.

"Have you seen her?"

His breath fanned out over his throat as he pressed his lips against her neck. "Well?"

"N-no," Annie stuttered, instinctively lying.

The Scarecrow sneered softly. "Really? That little dart in your eyes and the way your looking at me tells me your lying."

He moved back, his hand slamming onto her throat and squeezing tightly. She gasped, choking. He pushed her up the van using both of his hands. Her legs kicked out as she choked, struggling beneath him.

"Please," She rasped out.

He wriggled his fingers around her throat, flexing them. He dropped her, watching as she crumpled to the ground. She struggled, scuffling her feet in her dirt as she struggled to her feet.

"Please, please, I don't know where she is."

The Scarecrow tracked her movements with easy steps, catching her forearm and smacking her back into the van.

"But you _have_ seen her," he purred, pressing himself tightly against her.

"I-I-I," She stammered, her eyes wide with fear.

"What will it be," Scarecrow paused, peering at her nurses uniform and staring at her badge. He let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Annie!"

"Yeah, she laughed too," Annie choked out.

His laughter stalled to nothing and his eyes peeled away at her, boring into her eyes like drills.

She whimpered softly.

"So, she was here," He said softly, "Somewhere. Where?"

"The hospital. She was injured, in a shock induced coma."

"Injured?" Scarecrow snapped, his body snapping taut.

"Not badly. Not critical. We think the baby's fine," Annie amended desperately.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know! She left the hospital!"

Scarecrow paused and then smacked her head sharply against the truck, stalking off and leaving her there.

**Sakura**

With the promise of allowing her to stay for the night, Kristen had pretty much crashed out on the couch, and was now making soft snores. Sakura couldn't help the slight smirk she gave to Kristen, short-lived as it was.

Glancing around, Sakura curiously reached for the laptop, precariously turning the sound down to barely anything. She opened up the laptop, surprised when a heart moniter like screen appeared.

Her fingers skimmed across the keyboard to the mouse and she small-sized the heart-rate screen to reveal a globe like screen beneath it. She watched as it zoomed in to a location, showing an infra red version of the building site.

Leaning back, she noted who the files belonged to. Bane. Bane, the man who had brought the city of Gotham to futher own than mere ashes.

She downsized that screen and found a video open. Sneaking a look at Kristen, she pressed play and listened with bated breath.

She closed the laptop when the video finished, setting it back on the table. She leant back in the chair, her eyes closing and her breath catching in her throat.

She swallowed, running her tongue over her dry lips.

"Shit." She whispered softly. Leaning forward, she collapsed her head into her hands, rubbing her temples with her hands and whispering, "Shit, shit, shit."

Sitting up, she pushed her bangs back and inhaled deeply.

"Well, Batman, I guess it's about time somebody rescued you for a change," She muttered, biting back on slightly hysterical laughter.

She shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. She could feel her softly rounded belly pressing against her knees.

She looked down, smiling sadly. "I love you, little baby," She whispered softly.

"Please don't die. Let me die for you if you need to survive, but please._ . . "_

* * *

_Don't die. . _

* * *

**Jeesh! I think your characters have become more interesting than mine! Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There should be more Sakura/ Jonathon/ Scarecrow in the next one, maybe with some Kristen/ Annie /Sakura thrown in. Anyways, if you like it, review it! YOU LIKE IT, IT LIKES YOU. XD**


	7. Let Pain Burn Away Numbness

**Oh, is this the bit where I'm supposed to kick back in my hard assed chair, look all awesome and say, "Hey. I own the idea, I own several characters, but I sure as hell don't own the Batman. If I did, he wouldn't talk like he had a really, really sore throat all the time."**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing, guys! You made my day!**

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes, blinking muzzily and dragging her hand across her face, wiping the sleep away. In a dazed, distorted manner, she sat up, her blurry vision landing on the laptop. Through the window's raggedy curtains, moonlight poured through, making the room appear as though it was under water.

Kristen gave a soft snore and turned over in her sleep, her hair sticking up at awkward angles. Sitting up, Sakura blinked, her vision sharpening in the dark. Her fingers brushed over the lid of the laptop and she shivered headily.

Her hand closed over Kristen's shoulder and she shook gently. The girl gave a slight mumble, and Sakura dimly made out, "Fucksocks. Leave me alone. Too early."

She didn't know what fucksocks meant, but she managed to catch the rest well enough despite it being little more than a mumble and she recognised it from the video earlier.

"Kristen," She whispered softly. "Wake up. We need to talk."

Kristen grunted, swatting at her with a hand.

"Kristen, tell me about the Batman. Tell me your intentions."

**Annie Lauren**

Annie stumbled to her feet shakily, her vision blurred and head throbbing with pain. The Scarecrow had long since departed, after heavy handily trying to figure out if she knew anything else. She hadn't been able to tell him anything, and that anything _but_ pleased him.

She had been the only one to see his Sakura, so he'd even gone so far as to threaten her with the Joker for information. But she'd had nothing to give him and eventually he'd left her.

She was grateful he had only left her there, rather than drag her to the Joker. She opened the door to her van, stepping up and sliding into the van.

The side window to her door was spider webbed with a large crack from when her head had struck it and she raised a hand, gently pressing against it to check if the window would hold. It would, she decided. It would creak and maybe crack further, but it would survive the journey home.

Wincing with pain, she flipped down the visor and glanced in the small mirror, tilting her head and pushing her hair back to observe the damage.

"It's alright," She whispered to herself, ignoring her shaking body and her pallid cheeks. "You're alright.

She was covered in an array of colourful bruises, each more painful than the last. Breathing deeply, she started up the engine. She'd return to the hospital, see if Craig had anything and tend to her bruises. It was the only thing she could do, aside from freak out and burst into tears.

When she arrived at the hospital, her trembling was still apparent, if not as prominent as before. She stood at the entrance, taking in deep gulps of air and trying to steady her shattered nerves.

Her tongue darted over her lips and she tucked her hair back, attempting to tidy her appearance somewhat. She did not succeed.

**Sakura**

Sakura and Kristen sat cross legged on the sofa, facing each other thoughtfully, each of them cupping a glass of water and taking the occasional sip.

"Sooooo," Kristen said, tapping her foot against the sofa. "What do we do know?"

Sakura shrugged, biting on her lip thoughtfully. "Well, we know he's alive. We know the country he's in and we know where abouts in the country he is. I figure if we look for the building we should be able to find where he is and break him out."

"You make it sound so easy," Kristen said, flashing a grin.

"Oh, it won't be easy," Sakura said, bowing her head slightly as she mused her thoughts out loud. "But if we can find a job in the place or get in the place, we can find _him_ a way out."

Kristen nodded and then stopped. She shook her head.

"Cool plan and all, but how're we gonna get out of Gotham? I mean, the bridges are still up and he isn't letting people out."

Sakura rolled her eyes, muttering several cusses in Japanese. She leant forward suddenly, her blue eyes opening wide.

"He will put them down for me," She said softly, "And for you." Her voice jolted louder in excitement as she continued, "Picture this. We go to the Joker and tell him we know where the Batman is. We tell him we will go and get him and bring him back-"

"He'll kill us," Kristen butted in, her tone almost cheery despite the grim situation.

Sakura shook her head, "Uh uh. See, if we were to bring one sexy Sarah and Harmful Harley Quinn, he knows that we'll be coming back and won't come after us. He'll want to stay here and rip up the roots for when the Batman comes back."

She paused, a more fixed idea forming in her mind. Her red lips quirked up into a smile.

"So here's what we do- we'll tell Sarah and Harley everything. Harley, being the lovable but slightly dumb dog she is, will want to please her Mista J by bringing the Bat back for him.

She'll order them to take down the bridge, and they'll do it because Harley's the Joker lady and nobody will dare_ not_ do it. Sarah will take care of supplies and then we'll get out of Gotham."

Kristen's eyes were wide now, glittering with excitement. "And then?"

"Then we get Harley to run us up some cash, enough to get all of us plane tickets there. When we're there, we scope the place out. We already have the blueprints. We just need to see any security things the building has and get through them.

Then, we get Batsy out and get back here. The Joker and Batman will have playtime and the Batman will nuke the Joker or whatever and then we can start sorting out this city."

Kristen gave a victory woop, throwing back her head and laughing.

"That just might work!"

**Harley Quinn**

Harley danced around the bound figure, springing from one foot to the other and giggling softly. She stopped in front of the woman, posing slightly.

"Hey, Taaaaaliia," Harley sang out, bringing out the wrench from behind her back. "Be a good girl and tell me where the Batman is?"

Talia Al Ghul merely gave her a defiant look. Harley gave her a sweet smile, springing on her feet lightly. She leant over her, hands posed back behind her back, pigtails hanging limply down either side of her face.

"C'mon," Harley whined, swinging the wrench around in a playful manner. She giggled, swatting Miranda's head with the wrench. Miranda bit back on a sharp grunt as a dull crunch was heard. Blood dripped down her forehead, the skin oddly indented from the wrench.

Biting down on her tongue, Talia let out several gruff, hard breaths, attempting to gain control. She'd been in here for hours, Harley and the Joker taking turns on torturing her.]

"God, Talia," Harley giggled, "You're so boring! you've been here for weeks and haven't said a thing!"

Spinning lazily on her foot, Harley hummed softly to herself, dancing to the door. It was Mista J's time to play.

She stepped out the room, giving him a wide smile. She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug and he squeezed her hips tightly, licking up a line on her throat. She gave a low purr of laughter, the Joker accompanying her with odd little laughs.

Harley handed over the wrench and he grinned, slipping it in his pocket.

He went inside the room and Harley wandered out from the warehouse, humming and skipping brokenly every few steps.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie stood before Craig, aptly typing in a message. Craig had managed to track the sender of the video and had now given her the e-mail it had come through.

Pausing, she inhaled deeply, tucking back her hair as she sent it. The laptop let out a soft bleeping noise, a little pop up screen telling her that the message had been sent.

She leant back in her chair, biting her lip.

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow punched numbers into his phone, his fingers pushing so aggitatedly that they spasmed before they pushed the button. He'd already called several of his contacts, and they were now all calling out their hounds to the hunt.

He put the phone against his ear, listening to the ringing. The phone went onto dialling tone. He snarled, snapping it shut.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," He growled to himself, "Where are you?"

He shoved his phone into his pocket. He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his ire rising in his stomach.

His phone rang suddenly and his hand clenched tightly around it, dragging it from his pocket.

"Hello?" He snarled down the phone.

"Hi. Boss, it's, um, me. I just saw Sakura. She's walking with some chick down to the Joker's warehouse."

"Which one?" He hissed.

**Sakura**

Sakura and Kristen strode down the street, talking idly together.

"So, where will Harley be?" Kristen asked suddenly.

"Probably somewhere near the Joker. Hence why we're haphazardly stepping unto the Joker's territory."

There was the noise of a car screeching and the two of them turned back, looking over their shoulders as a car careened around the corner. It screeched and the two of them screamed as it swerved so close to them it nearly hit them.

The two of them turned and pretty much ran, screaming. The car engine revved up and started driving again, speeding up and swerving around to cut them off. The car stopped, the engine cutting off, and the door was opened.

"Shit!" Sakura gasped.

The Scarecrow stalked towards them, eyes burning brightly. Each stride was sleek and purposeful. He was five steps away from her fear-frozen form when his eyes changed and his steps quickened. His arms threw themselves around her waist, dominantly pulling her into bone-crushing embrace.

His mouth snarled against hers, moving quickly as his tongue rasped against hers lips. Too shocked to react, for the first few moments, her lips were slightly parted with surprise, which he used to his advantage as his tongue flicked in. Her arms conducted miniscule maestro movements before they managed to slip under his chest, trying to push him away.

He pulled away, delivering several quick demanding kisses to her lips.

He ignored her protests and then pulled away, breathing hard through his nose. His eyes burned brightly, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I feel I should apologise to you for my behaviour. I took the wrong pill by mistake."

Sakura swallowed, trying to struggle out of his arms.

"Get off me," She choked out. He looked down at her, his lips slightly pouted.

"No," He said, his voice gutteral and sharp at the same time. "I won't."

She pushed against him with her palms, but he wouldn't budge.

"Um, excuse me? Freaky dude that just- oh shit." Evidently Kristen had just realise whose company she was gracing.

"Um, sorry?" She squeaked.

"Don't apologise, Kristen." Sakura said mildly, still struggling from his grip, "Get a gun and shoot his balls off."

Kristen took several steps back when Jonathon turned to face her, her expression clouding with fear.

"Um, excuse me, um, angry Scarecrow dude, but, um, Sakura and I, uh, kinda need to, um, go."

Jonathon gripped Sakura tighter, his nails digging in unflinchingly in her skin. She winced with pain, her eyes filling with startled tears. Hungry, hormonal and more than a little bit stressed, Sakura suddenly gave a soft wailing noise and pushed her face into Jonathon's chest, trying to hold back her tears. His hands gently smoothed her clothes, unrumpling them.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon gently unrumpled her clothes, his head gently resting against hers. A smile of triumph was pulled over his lips, his eyes sharpened and vicious in their coldness.

He could feel a soft bump against his stomach and he felt tempted to just punch it in, just so that he could pull her body completely against his and completely own her again.

She howled softly into his chest and he fed from her sorrows, murmuring soft words of comfort. She made a soft sniffling noise and looked up at him, her eyes dark and soft with tears and full lips trembling.

She always looked her most alluring when she was crying.

He looked at the other girl he had found with her. The girl was backing away, swallowing down her fear.

"Come hither, girl," he purred, laughing mockingly. "Or are you too much the fearful young bird, as most women are in Gotham."

**Sakura**

Sakura pulled away, barely hearing his mocking comment as she wiped her tears and shook her head.

"Kristen?" She called forlornly, seeing her form begin to smoulder into the shadows.

"She won't come back, Sakura," Jonathon muttered softly, bringing her into his arms and beginning to guide her to the car.

She let out a soft mewling noise as he opened the car door, ushering her in. He pulled the seatbelt over her, his eyes looking down at her pregnant belly.

"Just a few more months," He said, his eyes meeting hers. She gave a soft hiccough and he stepped back, slamming the door and making her flinch.

She leant back, face raptured in pain as she faced at the window, unwilling to look at him, as she caught sight of his blue eyes flicking back and forth from her to the window. She looked down like a wounded pup.

"My men found your dog," Jonathon informed her. "He's at home." His lip curled with disgust. "Sleeping on our bed."

Sakura nodded slightly, her mind slowly numbing everything out until the only things she could think of her were idle thoughts, whispering softly to her in her own broken voice in their soft liquid Japanese.

Numbly, she could feel the car moving, could feel it when it stopped. Dimly, she felt his arm move over her unclicking her seatbelt and gently leading her out. She moved, feet stumbling along, her thoughts whispers dying down until only a heady humming noise thrummed in the back of her head.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon carefully pulled her along, sitting her down onto a sofa. He crouched before her, carefully angling her face towards him. He watched the vacant expression drift across her features.

_Gone again._

He caressed her cheek softly and then pursed his lips. He stood up, striding to his room. He collected a rag doll, the one she had created using Yuzuki as a base and returned to her, pushing it into her hand.

Her fingers curled around it, her eyes still vacant. He got up, closed the door, and then sat down, watching her with avid eyes.

**Annie Lauren**

The next time she sat down and checked her e-mail, Annie was surprised to find that the e-mail had been replied to. She hadn't expected a reply, especially so soon. Opening the link, she read the message.

**Dear who-ever-you-are,**

**It's nice to know someone sat up and took notice. A friend and I had created a plan to get the Batman back, but my friend has been indisposed. If Gotham is to get its Dark Knight back, I need help. I think I can deal with the first part of the plan, getting out of Gotham, but I still need help. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Solstice White.**

Solstice White. Unusual name to give out, and obviously a fake. Inhaling, Annie clicked reply and began typing in earnest.

**Dear Solstice White.**

**It's nice you actually got back to me. I appreciate it. As for your needing help, I want to help. We need the Bat more than ever. What, pray tell, is your plan? Perhaps I can be of assistance.**

**Mona Lisa.**

Resigned, Annie sat back in her chair, waiting for response. Seconds later, a reply sprang up. Annie opened it.

**Dear, "Mona Lisa" (Nice name, BTW)**

**I do not believe that an online conversation is the best way to go. Come to the entrance of the Narrows. Alone. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not risk my ass by talking to someone I can't see that may be someone working to take down my ass!**

**lols. I vote five PM, tonight.**

Annie sucked in a breath, checking the time. Four O'Clock. She had an hour. She sent a one word reply.

_**Yes.**_

**Kristen White**

Kristen leant back from her laptop, her mind working out how this would go. First, she would stay in her house and wait for née Mona Lisa to arrive. She'd watch her from the window, make sure she was alone. Then she'd bring her inside, search for any nasty listening devices.

Of course, if, "Mona" wanted her in trouble, she needed only use the video. Swallowing slightly, she hoped that the message was genuine. She was running on luck alone.

If she could bring the Batman back, then she could save her friend, and help save the city.

Swallowing, she closed up the laptop and slid it away into her laptop bag, carefully setting it on the table. Nibbling her lip, she grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down, wishing it was wine or some other alcoholic beverage. Just something to take off the nervous edge she was feeling.

She slammed down the glass and spun around in her computer chair, feeling her stomach churn. She stopped herself abruptly, air catching in her throat and her heart beating hard. She felt kinda like crying.

She stood up and wandered her apartment, eventually clambering into her bed and curling up, hugging a pillow for comfort.

**Sakura**

Sakura had lost herself in a world of fog and she had returned. Too numbed out to feel, she flexed her hands, finding a small object wrapped within her fingers. She looked down at it, rolling it through her fingers. Jonathon glanced over to her as she stood slowly, her movements slow, heavy.

"Sakura?" He questioned.

She didn't answer.

_I want to-_

"Sakura," He repeated, frowning.

She answered, her voice smooth and eloquent but emotionless, "Yes?"

_I want-_

"What are you doing?"

She pursed her lips slightly.

_-I want to feel!_

"I don't know." She replied softly, still moving. She walked towards him and sat beside him, her eyes on his. Her heart felt frozen, and she couldn't seem to feel anything. It was felt as though she was smothered in a fog so thick she could no longer feel any part of her.

Her hand reached out, feeling as though it was not even a part of her, and she caressed a cheek. He stared at her, his face as much a mask as hers was.

"Make me feel, Jonathon," She said softly. "Please, make me feel something. I can't. . . I just. . . I feel so numb." It felt like a confession and the words were like copper on her tongue, bitter and destructive to her mind.

His hand reached out, a slight smile toying on his lips. His hand stroked her cheek and his arms wrapped around her. His mouth pressed against hers, cold and damp. Not passionate. Not loving. Just obsessive, compulsive.

She felt nothing more than the damp and cold. He pushed her back onto the sofa, biting and licking at her lips.

Still she felt nothing. He stopped above her, his eyes confused.

"What's wrong?"

What was wrong? She felt as though ice blood was swimming through her body, plushing up her veins and pushing down heavily in her gut.

She wanted fire. She wanted pain. She wanted punishment and cleansing at the same time. She wanted her mask back.

She suddenly moved, hands going from the briefcase left at the side of the sofa and unclicking it. She picked up his mask and turned on the voice distorter.

Jonathon took it and put it on, his eyes staring out through the jagged stitched eyes of the mask.

"You want the Scarecrow?"

"I want the pain." She whispered softly.

He tensed above her. "Then pain you shall have." His fingers traced her throat, nails digging in. Stinging settled into her skin as he raked her eyes, the burning feeling almost delicious to bare. It hurt, but to feel. . . it was shocking her senses to life, and she wanted more of it.

She knew it was Scarecrow now, taking over him as his grasp on her throat tightened his body crushed down on hers. Her breath wheezed from her and she gasped it back in, throwing her head back. Rough burlap scratched against her throat and through the mask, she could feel his teeth bared over her throat.

"Scarecrow," She whispered.

"Sakura. . . "

An unsettled smile grew on her lips. "Not Raggedy Annie?"

"You aren't mine- I can't name you. He just wants to give you what you want- pain." The Scarecrow's tone turned bitter. "He won't let me have you like this again unless you want it." He smirked, showing his bright white teeth, "But I'll have again soon, anyways."

"Pain," She repeated softly, ignoring what Scarecrow had just said, "I just want to slip out of this numbness."

"But it feels good, the pain, because through numbness you can feel pain," The Scarecrow leered.

She gave a low laugh and moved suddenly, a snarl in the back of her throat. She shoved him back, baring her teeth and shoved her face into his neck, nipping cruelly with her teeth.

He groaned, throwing his head back before he returned the cruelty, nails dragging down her skin teeth biting hard to bruise under the mask.

They moved quickly, scratching and clawing at each other.

"Jonathon," She breathed out sullenly, suddenly, when he went too far, accidentally biting so hard he drew deep blood. With her heart pounding and adrenaline running through her veins.

She saw his return in the concern in his eyes. She moved now, desperate to move, to destroy and burn something, and what better than him?

* * *

_Return the favour. He destroyed him, now take up your mantle and return the favour. _

* * *

They kissed, Jonathon dragging off his mask to devour her mouth fully.

"No more." She said suddenly, shoving him down onto the sofa so that she straddled him. "We can't go further than this."

His hands rubbed over her bump, nails scratching lightly. Her heart still pounding in her chest, she leant back into him, liking the rough heat he provided.

"Thank you." She said softly, eventually. "For bringing me back."

He nodded his head, stroking her hair.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie stood outside the entrance of the Narrows, anxiously waiting. Her hands were entwined together and she wrung her wrists nervously.

"Come on," She whispered, praying like hell, 'Solstice' would show up.

She chewed on her lower lip, unaware of the eyes that were all but boring a hole in her head.

**Kristen White**

Kristen stared out the window, her nose squished against the glass and palms spread evenly on the window pane. She watched as, 'Mona' wrung her wrists anxiously and watched the windows and the scenery in general, checking for an anybody that might be there.

Finding no one, Kristen found herself a whole lot more perturbed than she had thought possible. Inhaling, she carefully pulled the curtain aside, and began to creep down the stairs, already feeling like some pervy kind of stalker.

"Which is, y'know, ridiculous, 'cos, I'm totally not," Kristen mumbled, as she stood before the door, retorting to the weird thoughts buzzing in her brain.

"Jeesh. Fucksocks." With the words said and done, Kristen opened the door and peeked out, getting an eyeful of Mona. Mona turned around and Kristen struggled to resist the urge to jump back, slam the door, run upstairs and hide under the bed.

"Um. Hiiiiii." Kristen said nervously, opening the door. "You, um, Mona?"

Because, y'know, someone else might just be wandering around the EXACT area at the EXACT time Kristen had told Mona to come. Well, maybe, but still. . . gotta be sure and all that jazz.

The woman inclined her head, seeming as suspicious of Kristen as Kristen was of her.

"Yes."

Kristen paused. What the fuck did she do now?

"Uh. You wanna come in?"

Mona dipped her head again, blonde wisps of hair delicately framing her face. "It would be a more appropriate place to discuss business." She said simply. Kristen felt inclined to agree, stepping back to let Mona in.

"So, Solstice. You gotta real name?"

Kristen snorted softly, "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Quid pro quo?"

"Quid pro quo," Mona agreed, smiling.

Kristen scuffled her feet against the matt awkwardly as she closed the door and ran up the stairs, Mona following in quick succession. Kristen flashed her a nervous look that Mona returned and the two of them entered her apartment.

**Sakura**

Her dreams disturbed her, and when she woke, she found she was no less disturbed awake than asleep. She was leant back on the sofa, Jonathon absent from the scene, lying on her stomach with her eyes half-open, facing the window. Strands of hair fell over her face, blocking parts of her vision. Brushing them back, she slowly crawled onto her knees.

She blinked, standing up on shaky legs.

_Where was Jonathon?_

She frowned, disgusted at herself for wondering. Her stomach felt swollen and bloated. Pressing her hand against it, she could feel a slight pushing against it. A slight smile crossed her lips and she relaxed slightly.

For a few moments, she stood before the window, her eyes focusing on the stream of moonlight on the gothic street before the apartment. In the moonlight, it was the world after the apocalypse, with no human life inhabiting it and nothing blemishing the perfect silence.

It was then that the urge came. Her fingers twitched, her eyes half closing. Her eyes swerved the room, finding a doll. The Doll._ Yuzuki._

She moved over to it, observing the neatly stitched skin of the doll and wondering. Her fingers smoothed over the white fabric, her lips moving silently as she considered. White, soft and yet rough. Deceivingly simply.

She carefully stood, observing her movements as she wandered into the kitchen, finding herself some bread and toasting it. She ate slowly, thoughtfully before setting the toast down, half eaten. It looked like it had been attacked by a mouse.

Sakura made a soft noise as a large wolf-like shape appeared in the door of the kitchen, bending down.

"Hey, Mugwai," She whispered, nuzzling his fur gently. "Hey."

She inhaled his fur, suddenly, frowning.

Why the hell did Mugwai smell like lemon? Had he. . . had he been _bathed? _She shook her head, unbelieving. Jesus. Getting the dog into the bath tub was bad enough, but actually shampoo-ing? Wow. Just wow. Sakura really did not envy whoever had done that.

She gave a soft laugh, ruffling his ears. She stood up, quietly wandering up to her bedroom, the one with the broken bed. She opened the wardrobe and looked down, her head tilted.

She found two bags, in which she was fairly certain her materials, needles, threads, mechanism and other such things were. Bringing out the bags, she began to riffle through, bringing out the mechanics and piling up what she needed.

She licked her lips eagerly, leaning on her knees and elbows and thrusting her butt in the air as she began to wire up the small circuitry pattern. It was one she was well accustomed to.

It would take her a while- it was a system more complex than she usually used, one that would enable it to move around, and even walk. The walking was what made it hard, as the circuitry was more difficult to connect. That lovely white fabric. . . the lovely padded wadding for inside the body, the intricate wiring. . . this would be something to take her mind off everything.

And it did. For the next two hours, she was still on circuitry basics alone, carefully building up the mechanism. Her eyes were intensely focused, her bump gently grazing the ground and her fingers fiddling.

Behind her, eventually, Jonathon appeared, staring at her raised rump with some amusement. She caught him from her peripheral vision but ignored him, her body tensing with anger as he worked. Eventually he moved closer, so slowly she didn't even notice he'd moved until she stretched forward to grab a screwdriver and nearly fallen and he'd steadied her.

She gasped softly, his hand unintentially catching the breath from her stomach. He pulled her back, sitting behind her, and inhaled her hair, his hands winding sharply into it and tugging, making her whimper.

"Sadist." She whimpered, trying to tug her head forward.

"Masochist," He whispered back, running his tongue over her throat and biting hard. She yanked back, yelping in pain.

**Okay, so I know that the whole Annie Lauren/ Kristen White e-mail did not go well. Kinda unrealistic, but everyone's very desperate these days and I had to work out how this thingy would work. So, encourage me! Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter! I shall comply!**

**As for Sakura, she doesn't have a masochist personality thing coming up. She's there, but she's numb and she wanted to feel something and enlisted Jonathon.**


	8. Spiralling Down, Down, Down in Darkness

**Hey guys! I think this story is actually really beginning to progress, don't you? Especially plot-wise. Last time, from dear Solstice, I had a suggestion about Sakura slipping into a little more crazy into this chapter. I think crazy suits her, don't you? We have reached, uh, 327 views and 17 reviews. C'mon guys that aren't reviewing, give me a hand out here!**

**Anyways, have a care reader, it kind of jumps slightly in emotionally state in this chapter from the last and emotions kind of bounce around all throughout the chapter.**

**Kristen**

"Your name?"

"Annie Lauren. Yours?"

"Kristen White."

"Age?"

"It's rude to ask a ladies age."

"In quid pro quo, you can't say no."

"Fine. I'm a thousand-year old vampire."

"And I'm a zombie." Insert ridiculously happy zombie face from Kristen.

"Whatever. You a hacker?"

"Obviously. Are you a munchkin?"

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"To waste two of your questions. And because I can't really think of any more."

". . . we've been at this for two hours and I've only just got your name out of you."

"There were more interesting things to ask back then. And there were also biscuits to eat, so. . . converastion dwindled in favour of them."

"I was hungry!"

"So was I."

". . . "

". . . "

"Dude, whatever. I'm gonna go hack more people's shit."

**Sakura**

There comes a stage, in almost (Well, just her life, really) everybody's life when they are bitten by a husband or wife or boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever and they just don't want it.

Sakura herself had come to this point. Her head was buzzing with thick pulsing rage and her eyes were flicking towards the mechanism was building, her entire mind screaming at her to finish it, to make it breathe, so to speak.

It was at this point, when he was trying to gnaw at her throat like a rabid and listening to her whimpers of pain she decided, to be frank, she'd had Enough. She grabbed his wrist and sank her teeth deep into the lily white skin. He hollered and still she bit deeper, tasting blood wash over her skin.

He moved back, struggling to rip his wrist from between her teeth. She clamped harder, waited for him to tug back, and then let go. He fell with a thud to the ground and she crawled from the sofa like a feline, slinking to her machinery, getting herself comfortable and continued onwards, her mind whispering the Physics she needed to note and use in the model.

She ignored the taste of blood in her mouth and ignored the small rivulet that dripped from the corner of her mouth, making her look like a Kyuuketsuki, a vampire.

Jonathon stood, snarling and exited the room, leaving a trail of spattered blood in his wake. It pleased her. He'd probably need stitches.

She licked her lips slowly, her tongue catching the line of blood. She closed her eyes and opened them, spreading her palms to look at them. She half expected them to be covered in blood, the sign of a murderer, or perhaps even a traitor. And she had betrayed him, hadn't she?

But what did that matter? He had betrayed her many times and she was only paying him back for them.

She looked back at her mechanism almost angrily, her eyes flashing with unbidden fury. Her hands moved faster, tweaking at the machine. She would have it perfect. If she could not have her own life, could not smooth over her secrets and move in, then she would give life to a small creature, irreplaceable of thought and love for it could feel nothing and would never hurt her.

Her eyes softened lovingly and she stroked its loose wiring, tilting her head. Jonathon returned, his wrist bandaged. It was still oozing blood from under the bandage.

He said nothing and neither did Sakura. Neither knew what to tell each other. Eventually, Sakura found herself moving onto fabrics- moving onto skin. He did not leave, simply watching.

Sakura rose up suddenly, stretching out her limbs and clicking her neck.

She strode over, attacking the curtains and throwing them open. The light was no longer good enough for her to work in. When she looked outside, she was angered. It was no longer the day she had been eclipsed from in the dark room, but now the deep recess of night.

Giving an animal noise of disgust, she slit her eyes and moved over to the wardrobe, flicking through. Harley Quinn gave her the clothes . . . so where were they? Sakura knew they were in there. She had packed them after deliberation, but they were _there. _

Biting her lip hard, she searched, throwing clothes out in her search. Jonathon sneered down at her, looking at the mess she created.

"Shut up," She snapped.

"Shut up?" He repeated, sounding stunned at the audacity she had taken. Nobody told him to shut up.

"Yes! Shut up!" She felt unbearable, her skin burning and her vision vivid, so vivid. His sneering, his own audacity at insulting her only served to make her feel more like torching the house with him inside. She gave a delighted crow as she found the clothes. The top wouldn't fit, but wouldn't the coat, the creamy pale one, go over the tight jeans and such in a loving manner, allowing her movement.

Yes. She decided. It would. She grabbed the coat from where it was rumpled on the floor and shrugged into it. She stood, yanking down her jeans, uncaring of Jonathon, who was watching, out of place out of mind.

He couldn't understand, she knew. This was not what he had profiled for her, what he had expected her to do. But she wasn't someone that should be profiled or predicted. She no longer accept his jibes or treatment.

Her mind was like glass, fractured glass that was letting out sanity on a regular basis and driving her further apart from herself. Once she had the jeans on, she slid on the boots, breathing hard.

Her skin was damp with a light sweat.

"I need. . . Harley Quinn," She said, after a long pause, her back still facing him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"You'll be coming with me. Call it a family outing," She said, her voice laced with bitterness and steel.

Jonathon stepped towards her.

"I said no."

"And I said yes." She turned to face him, her pupils dilated. Her hands reached out, grabbing his lapel, "I won't take no for an answer, Jonathon."

She paused, "I will go with or without you, Jonathon," She said softly, pressing her lithe body against his. Her blue eyes met his. "I don't need permission, and I dare you- I fucking dare you- to stop me."

His hand swung out suddenly, grabbing the back of her skull, scrunching his fingers through her hair and picking her up by it. She gasped with pain, her legs kicking out at him violently. He dropped her and she landed on the ground with a hard thud. She scrambled to her feet and slapped him. Hard. His cheek stained pink and he started at her, breathing like a wild ox.

His fist swung, open palmed and fast, at her cheek. She stumbled back, gasping silently at the sharp stinging. She let out a tiger growl, jumping at him. The two stumbled down, tearing, scratching at biting at each other until they were both covered with teeth marks and claw marks. Rising, she spat blood at his face.

The only reason she' managed to rise was because his head was too busy spinning from where she'd wacked it hard on the floor.

She glared down at him, watching as he sat up spitting blood from his mouth. "Jonathon, I'm going to see Harley. If you want to follow me, follow now."

She turned on her heel and stalked through the door, leaving as he stood, straightening his jacket and stalking onwards like nothing had happened. He caught up with her, face tight with fury and hands shaking.

She walked through the streets elegantly but with a striking resemble to a hunting jungle cat, her legs moving swiftly, feet pushing against the ground purposely. Her eyes were darkened with fire, her lips parted to show a gleam of white teeth.

**Jonathon Crane**

There was something wrong with Sakura. That much was certain. The way she was acting, even the way she was walking, was so unlike her it was almost difficult to place the actions with her body, her image. He strode after her, ever the keen observer, the keen psychologist, his mind ticking along and trying to decode her ticking time bomb of a mind.

She walked through the streets of Gotham as though she owned them, and in a way, with her relationship with the Joker, Harley and himself budding like roses with sharp thorns, she almost did.

She stopped, her body stoic and unyielding. It was impossible to tell what was going on in her head.

**Sakura**

She didn't know where Harley Quinn lived. It had taken her this long just to realise that much. She knew it was somewhere near the bridge, but the night that Harley and Sakura had journeyed there, it had been raining too hard to make out landmarks and the like. Turning, she listened for a moment to the rapid beat of her heart, thundering in her chest like a storm and frothing up her blood.

Unwilling to admit defeat and even more unwilling to tell Jonathon, she just stood there, looking up at the sky.

"You said you need Harley Quinn." Jonathon interjected from behind her, sounding curious.

She glanced back, the need to move resonating through her body. She started pacing, contemplating.

"Sakura?"

"I still do," Sakura countered rashly.

"Then why aren't we- oh." She could hear the laughter starting in his voice and knew he had just come across her problem.

"Shut up," Sakura stated, turning around. She stared at him, her eyes riddled with confusion and need and anger. "Just take me. Please."

She tilted her head and waited, suddenly having an idea which might please him.

He moved his hand back to push back his hair, and making her body hang limply, Sakura rose her hand up, putting it up like it would hang if it were suspended by a string from his hand and mimicking his action in an odd sort of way.

He watched, moving his hand down slowly. Slowly, she dropped her hand down to match. her

"Are you a marionette today?" He asked, walking towards her slowly. He circled her and then stood behind her, hovering his hand over hers. He moved it up and hers followed, a slight smile tugging at both of their lips.

She turned around, her need to move still tugging at her limbs, and pressed her hands against his cheeks.

"Please," She said, her voice a rough hiss, her eyes meeting his, "Please. I just need to see if she has. . . something for me."

"What something?" Jonathon asked, his arms wrapping around her waist. She didn't like that. It made her feel too contained. Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him back, hard.

"Don't do that." She snapped, rubbing her arms down with her hands and dragging her nails down her skin. "Don't."

Jonathon paused, staring at her. His glasses gleamed in the light, a piece of his burlap mask hanging from his suit pocket. He gave her a nod and then started walking.

"Come on then, silly girl."

Snapping her jaw with irritation, she followed, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. She followed.

**Kristen White**

Kristen and Annie stood together, hidden in the darkness of the night, anxiously staring at the bridge.

"We could, like, ask?" Kristen offered, nudging the gravel ground with a toe as she observed the men hanging about the bridge.

"And they could, like, slaughter us," Annie replied, tilting her head.

"Why are they even there anymore? I mean, it's not like they're being paid to stand guard by the Joker," Kristen mused, sticking a leg out and watching her foot as she wriggled her toes, letting a flash of acidic pink and purple sock show.

Annie paused. "That is a good question."

"Maybe they think Bane's gonna, like, come back as a zombie."

Annie snorted, rolling her eyes, "I _don't_ think so, Kristen`."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, maybe there's somebody else they're waiting for, like Bane's accomplice or something."

Annie hesitated, "If there was an accomplice, then he or she would probably be dead by now."

"Maybe," Kristen shrugged, "Maybe they don't know."

Annie nodded. "True. But they're letting in shipments larger than they used to since the Joker took control. The threat of starvation isn't as much. There aren't as many men as there were."

"Which means they're losing hope. Eventually, they'll leave altogether, and that just leaves the Joker. People aren't as scared anymore. So long as the bridges can back down, Gotham will go back to being itself." Kristen deduced, pondering about the laptop and the Joker (Who was getting pretty pissed off with her for not visiting with the latest news.)

Annie nodded along, giving appropriate _uhm_ and_ uh uh_ noises whenever Kristen paused.

"And when Batman comes back, we can really kick ass!" She enthused.

Annie nodded again. "Well, we need a plan," She said derisively. "First, we need to get rid of whatever of whoever is keeping them here. Then, we need to get out of here and follow the tracker. You said your friend had a plan for that, so we'll have to bring her back for her resources."

"Money?" Kristen asked, thoughtfully. "Well, we could, y'know, lure Harley into doing it still."

Annie sucked in a breath. "It's still high risk."

"Or find the theoretical accomplice."

"Still risky. But depending on who it is, it just might work."

Kristen paused. "My feet are cold."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Come on then, we'll go back to yours and plan this out."

Kristen gave a relieved nod. "Good. I kind of miss the feeling in my hands."

**Sakura**

When they arrived, Sakura was about ready to break with exhaustion and anger. Her hand curled into a fist and she rapped three times, shaking her head and ignoring the swaying her body was giving off.

The door opened and Sakura all but collapsed into Harley, managing to choke out, "Harley," before she all but collapsed to the ground. Harley grabbed her and resolutely began dragging her into the house, into the living room. She helped her onto the sofa and bounced onto the sofa, curling into her side.

"Hey, Sakura," She chirped.

Sakura manged an incoherent greeting before she slumped and started to fall asleep.

_Dream_

_Sakura stood in a small lake, water lapping against her waist. she wore a long black velvet jacket, a vest top and a pair of jeans. Snow drifted down from the sky, which seemed to be polluted with a fog-like substance. Raising a hand, she brushed two fingers together._

_"Ash," She murmured. Of course. Gotham was ash. . . _

**_What do you need?_**

_The voice came from nowhere and yet everywhere, a resolute, familiar voice._

_"Yuzuki. . ."_

_The question came again. _

**_What do you need?_**

_What do I need?_

_"Freedom," Sakura whispered, voice echoing in the gloom._

**_So be free._**

_"I can't," Sakura whispered softly. "I can't." Her voice rose. "I can't! I can't be free because I am in chains. My love, my child, everything. . . hold me down."_

_Sakura turned around, the water weighing heavily on her. Ghostly hands reached up, grabbing at her legs and pulling her down into the lake which seemed to be getting deeper. Screams echoed distantly and then a face broke the surface. Then another, and another. _

_Her students. Her dead friends. Yuzuki. . ._

_Yuzuki hauled herself up, grabbing her shoulders. The water lapped at her breasts now and the insistent pulling stopped. Her friends stopped, their dead eyes boring into her, their skin's grey, wrinkled and decomposed with water. _

_Yuzuki smiled. The voice echoed again._

**_So be someone that isn't you. Not the Marionette. Not Sakura._**

_"But I don't want to be-"_

**_Someone you can't control?_**

_Sakura froze, her eyes staring into Yuzuki's. Yuzuki's eyes, once warm and brown, were dulling. Dying._

**_Remember, Sakura. Morals or no, you still have control._**

_I don't want to be a bad person-_

**_There is only one life. Live as you please . . . relinquish your chains and bow down to no God, no man. _**

_Sakura looked down at her reflection, watching the dead faces stare up at her. When she moved forward, she fell down, plunging down into the ice cold water, mouth releasing an endless scream._

Sakura gasped, coming to in a cold sweat. She sat up, shaking slightly. Her mind was sharper, more vivid than it had been in days. She pushed herself forward, stumbling to her feet and accidentally making Harley slump onto the sofa. Harley gave a startled noise, waking up, and turned to her.

"Harley," She choked out. She blinked, shaking her head. "You were a good person, weren't you? Before all this? How did you become. . . this."

Harley giggled. "Mista J taught me. He taught me to laugh!" She sprang about on the cushion, flashing her a wide smile.

Sakura pressed a hand against her stomach, feeling the taunt skin. There was a slight nudge, making her flinch.

"How do I be good, and be free?" She whispered.

Harley beamed. "It's the same thing! Society is wrong, not us! They just don't know how to be freee! I mean, look at the law- the governments put them in place because they don't know how else to deal with us."

Sakura shook her head, inhaling shakily. "Lately, I've been wanting to. . . go outside. Burn houses down and watch them burn. I want the thrill and the danger, and I kind of wanted to burst out of my skin.

Behind that mask, I felt like I was something more. I felt out of my skin and like a something stronger. And I've been wanting to do it again, and that terrifies me. Because I don't want to be the person that does that."

Harley was still now, listening aptly.

"I want to succeed at my life where my mother failed. I want to live the life that Yuzuki couldn't complete and breathe and live for her. It's like I'm a junkie, always wanting the euphoria but not wanting the come down or the pain of recovery. It hurts."

**Annie Lauren**

Eventually, Annie found herself back at the hospital, running around and tending to patients while Kristen (Whom she kept thinking of as Solstice despite knowing her real name) looked through Bane's files to skate over anything missed before she actually started (And this was where the heavy-duty danger came in) she tried getting into some of the higher up villains of the place that were of close relation to Bane. Starting with Crane.

With any luck, Crane would know something that could double as an ace in the hole, such as if there really was an accomplice and if there was, who it was. Since Crane was phycologist of sorts, he would probably have recorded all the information he could on Bane, which would hopefully include information on said accomplice.

Hopefully.

Annie smiled at a young girl, glad that the shipment of medical supplies had finally come through. She'd managed to patch the kid up (And it seemed the Joker was still having a joke's on you moment, since he'd also let them keep the lollipops they usually would hand out to the younger ones) and given her a lollipop, which the kid was happily and messily sucking on.

_Good thing there were baby wipes at hand, with a sticky mouth like that._

Chuckling softly to herself, Annie absently cracked her knuckles and continued on.

**Kristen White**

Kristen cocked her head, staring at her laptop. The most she could do was try to hack into his files, so she was really hoping it was NOT going to the fuckysocky annoying task that Bane had unknowingly tasked her with.

"Fudgecake," She mumbled, kicking at her rubbish-ly reassembled table. It was a good thing the laptop was once again on her lap as the next thing she knew, it had gone _ka-put_ and collapsed.

"Fucksocks!" She moaned, throwing her head back theatrically and groaning. Giving out a low raspberry, she spun around in her chair. There was a knock at her door and she got up, grumpily striding down the stairs and opening the door. She inhaled sharply, her heart clenching tightly in her chest.

"Hello, ah, Krrrristen."

The thing that Kristen found her mouth forming was one that she kind of couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Fucksoooooocks," She squeaked, backing away rapidly. He followed her in, giving her a leering grin. He towered over her small form.

"You see, uh, I got _borrred_ of waiting on you, so I deci-_ded_ I would come give you a little, uh, visit. You said you would have it, ah, _done_ by now."

Kristen swallowed, backing away slightly.

_Tall people! Why the tall people!_ Her mind screamed, simultaniously hating her short height genetics.

She opened her mouth, her lower lip trembling. "Y-yeah. Sorry, I've been, um, busy. I had a new friend visit, called Sakura? Maybe you know her?" Her voice had gone kinda squeaky but never mind.

"Do you want coffee? Do you like coffee? I like coffee." She panicked, randomly rambling on. "Or, wine? I have red. And White. I don't think it's possible to get blue though. . . maybe. Do you know?"

The Joker, who had paused after she had mentioned Sakura, threw his head back and let out a wild cackle of laughter.

"Tell me, uh, where is Sakura now?"

"Um, Crane came along in a car and kinda kidnapped her."

"Reeeeeally," The Joker purred, tilting his head curiously. "So he found her." He paused, his hand slipping around her waist and pushing her along, and up the stairs to her apartment.

"Come onnnnnn, Kristen, we gotta chat-_uh."_

He took her through to the living room and shoved her onto her rickety sofa. It made a warning creak but thankfully didn't fall into a heap on the groud.

He leant over her, his tongue darting across his lips and a leering smile catching on his lips.

"So, uh, tell me, and no morrrrre tricks; where is the, uh, Batman? _Hmmmm?"_

Kristen swallowed as his hand dipped into suit, and a slick noise sounded as a knife was unsheathed.

"I'll ask_ once_ more, doll face," He said warning, his other hand grabbing her jaw and slipping her fingers into her mouth, forcing her jaws apart. She swallowed, heart thundering and chest heaving.

"Please," She choked out, "Please. I only know a generic area, I don't know exactly where he is. I only know he's alive and that his hearts has an irregular pattern, as though he keeps straining himself. It's a. . . a tracker!"

"In the worrrrds of the Batman, paraphrased, of course-uh, where is he?" He bellowed the last words, hollering loudly in her face.

She cringled, unable to stop herself, and gave a soft whimper. "He's. . . he's. . . " Her voice stuttered, her eyes wide and afraid. He slipped a knife into her mouth, the cold metal jiggling against her skin. A slight cut (Accidental, she knew) was slit in her mouth and she gasped, struggling to pull herself away.

Cold tears slipped down her cheeks. He pulled the knife from her lips, giving a soft coo of, "Awww, awwww," and daubing away the blood, sarcastically patting her head. "There, there-uh."

He stroked her hair and then yanked it suddenly, giving a low burst of giggles.

"Is the answerrrr on the, uh, laptop? The trackerrr and the, uh, generic area?"

"Yes," She whimpered. He paused, retrieving the latop and pushing her back as he sat beside her, swinging an arm around her shoulders as he opened the latop.

"Now, uh, Kristen. Show me where the, uh, tracker and co is located on the computer."

Swallowing, Kristen opened the laptop, blinking away her tears.

"See, uh, Kristen, I've got to stay here and, uh, look after Gotham's citizens. So I'll be sending my love-ee-ly Harley Quinn to scope everything out. But I also need some more people. See, Harley really isn't that, uh, _smart." _He paused, running his tongue over his scarred lips.

"Because I know you have probably been, uh, planning this with a few friends, why not, uh, go ahead with that plan? See, I like surprises, so as long as you get him into Gotham, Harley and I will leave you be for a while, sort out some of the lower regents of Gotham. Then, uh, I know he'll come for me and it will be, uh, fuuuun times."

The Joker smiled, "See, I want him to see the person who found him. I want him to know you as you are. I want him to know everything about Gotham and who better to tell him than the Hacker deep in Gotham's, uh, mess."

He patted her shoulder. "But, to make sure YOU come back, I'll need to keep, uh, track of you. I have a new hacker who will keep an, uh, eye on you. Soooooo, come with me, Kristen."

He stood up, grabbing the nape of her neck and forcing her up. "We all, uh, end up happy this way. At least- relatively happy."

The Joker smiled as he ushered her from her apartment, her laptop still gathered in her arms. He shoved her into a car and joined her, humming and slicking back his hair to the left with his hand.

"Well, when we firrrrrst agreed to work with, uh, each other, I told you, I wouldn't, uh, kill you. I told you before, Kristen; I'm a man of my worrrrd."

Kristen swallowed as he jostled against her.

The car pulled up before a warehouse and he opened the door, leaping out. Kristen opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. Huddling into herself, she allowed herself to be dragged into the warehouse.

She was shivering hard now, trying hard to control herself.

The Joker skipped ahead, grabbing a torturious looking instrument from the side and returning to her. He grabbed her hand and suddenly stabbed her with it. She screamed loudly as pain spread out feircly from her palm outwards.

"Just a little, uh, way to keep track of, uh, you," The Joker said, holding up her hand and tutting. He daubed at her wound with his sleeve. He nodded at it and then let go.

"Get, uh, your plan in action." He said, giggling. "I'm in-ter-est-ed to see what you'll do."

She nodded nervously, shaking. Blood dripped down to the floor.

"Can I. . . can I go now?"

The Joker nodded, wild maniac smile spreading across his lips. "Go on then, Kri-sten. Before I decide to admonish you for, uh, not telling me sooner."

Kristen legged it, cradling her hand against her chest and mouthing, "Fucksocks, fucksocks, fucksocks," to herself.

**Sakura**

Sakura closed her eyes, laying in her bed. Her breathing was deep and shallow, and the warm body of her dog beside her was comforting at best. She was very nearly asleep, her stomach wonderfully full from the spaghetti she had eaten.

She had been tempted to make rice with a chilli sauce (After all, the Joker held Jonathon in high priorety and often gave him the best of the things that came through to the city. The Joker had even jokingly given him a sack boy toy shortly before she'd come back. She'd laughed at finding that) but had decided not to. They didn't have coconut sauce.

Rubbing her belly, she dimly felt the bed creak as Jonathon quietly crept in. Saying nothing, she merely closed her eyes, trying to make herself sleep.

He crept towards her slowly and she moved away, unyielding to his touch. He stopped and then suddenly moved grabbing her hard and dragging her against him.

"Don't resist," Scarecrow whispered in her ears. "Ever since you came, I was the one that wanted you. He grew to want you eventually, through your past. He never let anyone else in like you before. Would touch no one through not wanting them. You were the first and you'll be the last. You helped him advance, but make no mistake- I still want to kill you. I dream of it."

His voice had turned into a soft croon. "I dream of your blood splashing across the walls, my hands smudging it over your skin."

His hands wound around her waist. "Behave or I'll kill you."

Sakura laughed softly. "You say that so often it means nothing to me."

His hands moved to her throat and squeezed. She held her breath, heart skipping beats, until she did begin to suffocate. He held it until she lost consciousness and then stood, hand grabbing at his knife. He flipped the quilt down and her top up.

"I'll remind you whose in charge here," He whispered.

**Okay, so I'm trying to smooth Sakura's mood swings out as best as I can and kind of keep it from become Mary Sue or cliché, which is actually really hard to do, especially because her character is more forgiving than anything. She wants to be good, but at the same time, she wants to experience that freedom. It kinda feels like she's a junkie.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the plot leap. Also, pretty please review if you love me.**


	9. The Puppet Master's Lithium Kiss

**Hello, dear readers. I decided that I need to kick out a new chapter from the shadows and tell you what happens next in the loving fantasy and of Gotham. Having recently revisited Breakfast on Pluto, I can tell you- some phrases will probably get in here at some point. It is inevitable, understand? Also, I've been reading some of Solstice's cool work, and that might also integrate. Sorry, Solstice. On that note, let us begin!**

**Annie Lauren**

"You're sure about this?" Annie asked nervously for the umpteenth time.

"Gee, Annie, you gotta better idea? I mean we can try with Harley at the least and if it doesn't pan out well, then we can go back to finding the vampire's apprentice, I mean, Bane's accomplice."

"Where the heck does the Vampire's Apprentice come into this conversation?"

". . . it just does."

"But-" Annie started incredulously, only for Kristen to cut her off.

"It. Just. Does." Kristen growled.

Annie wisely shut up. Kristen flexed her hand, swallowing slightly at the pain. Fudgesocks! That hurts like a-

"She's coming!" Annie hissed, ducking back into the shadows. A spry Harley Queen skipped from the building, her pigtails bouncing lips pulled up into a wide, Cheshire grin.

"So, how do we go about this, genius?" Annie whisper-snapped at Kristen, who found herself trying to push herself back through the wall.

"Um, well-"

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Um. . . "

"For god's sake, go out there and talk to her!"

". . . . You do it."

"No!"

"Hi!" Both girls released high squeals of surprise.

"Harley!" Kristen spluttered, trying hard not to fall to the ground and play possum. Or chicken.

Annie just spluttered incoherently.

"Um, Harley, I was wondering," Kristen began, her throat dry and voice rasping with sudden nervousness.

"Yeah?" The chipper girl asked, springing on her toes.

"Well, um, we're planning a surprise for Mista J, and Sakura said she'd rope you in, but then she got kidnapped and all this other jeepers creepers bullshit, and I don't think she had time to tell you, but we found the batman and we need you to come and help us get him back because we know that Mista J wants him back really badly, and hey, I think he'd love it if you helped us, and I like coffee, do you?"

Annie, who had pretty much been nodding along with the Kristen's long-winded explanation, paused in her nodding at the ending of said speech, wrinkling her nose and raising a brow. She looked at Harley, who was twirling around and hopping. She looked at Kristen, who was now holding up her hands and shaking them like she had burnt them, standing up and down on tip toe repeatedly.

She licked her lips. "Did you . . . did you get all that?"

Harley stopped in mid-acrobatic feat and twisted her head round to look at her. "Uh huh."

"And your answer is?" Annie asked. Harley paused and sucked on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Well . . . if it's for Mista J," She assented finally, bouncing back into a normal position and grabbing Kristen's hand. "Anything for a Mista J!"

She squeezed and then let go, bouncing on her toes. Kristen finally managed to keep herself grounded from bouncing and gave her an exhausted smile.

"That's cool, Harley," She said, somewhat weakly. Numbly, Annie wondered how many coffee cups she'd consumed since the Joker had attacked her before she'd got there. When she'd got there she'd already had a lot of coffee, which with extremely evident by the mountain of cups in the sink and the heavy smell of coffee.

**Sakura**

When Sakura opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed the pain. Searing, heavy pain, spreading across her back heavily. She attempted to sit up and found, despite the pain, that she was able. Holding back whimpers, she rubbed her knuckles into her eyes, trying to rub away tears before they fell.

At first her thoughts stumbled to the baby, her baby, and that alone was enough to cloud her mind in a numbness.

She shakily pressed a hand against her side, unwilling to look down and observe the damage dealt. Her fingers met something slick and wet, something she instinctively knew to be blood. A glance at her fingers, painted with red, was enough to confirm it.

"Back," She croaked to herself beratingly, "Not stomach. She's fine. My baby is fine."

Stumbling up to her feet, she struggled to ignore how weak and unsteady she felt. She'd lost a lot of blood, she knew. Her stomach and ribs felt like they'd been covered in a sticky, treacle-like liquid.

She stumbled into the bathroom and observed herself in the mirror. Her top was hardened with blood. She grabbed the hem and she tugged up, tears finally spilling over at the white-hot pain that slashed through her.

Blood. Too much blood. She daubed at the wounds with a wetted cloth, smudging away at the blood and careful not to tear more skin.

She swallowed down tears and as she read the words, carved in small, tiny words across her ribs that would forever be there, marked over in white when the scars healed. The words were almost perfectly legible despite been scoured into skin.

It was almost like a bloody tattoo of a stanza.

**Is Your Mind Playing Tricks on You. . . or am I?**

**There is Nothing to Fear, but Fear Himself.**

And then, at the base at her back, the small of her back, he'd written in painful calligraphy-

**Raggedy Annie**

Paraphrasing the quotes, of course, to the Scarecrow's need. He was telling her to be afraid of him.

She continued to clean off the wound, the rag turning a deep bloody pink. Filling the sink with water, she dropped the rag in, grabbing a dark towel to dry off her stomach with. Patting it tenderly, she turned back to the sink, unplugging it. A gurgling noise sounded as water rushed down into the drain.

She looked back in the mirror, mournful, and bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

_You will always be hurt, so far away from home._

* * *

She blinked them away, leaning heavily against the sink. The wounds wept softly, blood trundling smoothly down her skin. She daubed at it again, her head filling with a slow fog that seeped through her thoughts and stalled them.

Her breath started to quicken as the fog drifted and she struggled to maintain control.

She opened the Medical cabinet and brought out bandages and antiseptic wipes. Clean. Cuts. Burn. Sting. Pain. She shuddered as she began to unravel the bundle of bandages and wind them around her ribs. She tied the ends together into a slight little knot and glanced at her bloodied top.

Bad blood. Bad memories. Somebody help me. Yuzuki. Shaking her head, she passed it by, exiting the bathroom.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room. Jonathon Crane lay back on the sofa, his eyes closed and breathing soft and even.

Sleep. I want to. Sleep. Forever.

Sakura slid her hand into his pocket, finding the canister of Fear Toxin. She pulled it out and his eyes flickered sleepily.

"Do you remember how afraid they were?" Sakura asked, her voice little more than a rough whisper. "They screamed. It was a bloodbath. And you. You were proud of it. Of their fear."

His eyes lazily opened. "Do you remember the first time he raped me? The first time we fucked? The second time you kidnapped me? When you impregnated me, not that you knew that at the time? Do you remember when I died?"

She smiled slowly, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"Do you remember when you discovered I was alive?"

She let loose a soft little laugh that sorely lacked heart.

"When you had my friend killed?"

She pressed her finger against the nozzle of the can. "I do."

She bit her lip slowly.

"But this is something you won't forget." Her voice cracked slightly. She held the can up and sprayed, stepping back after she had released the gas.

The effect was instantaneous. He writhed, choking out weird little whimpers. He was silent after a few moments, practically catatonic with fear and foaming at the mouth.

She watched, somewhat unsatisfied that he wasn't screaming. She'd screamed.

She walked over to him and brushed back his hair softly.

"Do you feel betrayed? I hope you do. I hope you know how I feel about you every time I look at you."

With that she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "And yet, I am unbalanced. Love and hate in equal proportion. I just want to let you go, but you won't let me."

She kissed him again, brushing her hands through his soft hair. Love. Hate. Balanced.

"The next time you try something like this, Scarecrow, Jonathon, I'm going to slice your tongue into shreds with a straight razor and stitch the different segments to different parts of your mouth, and then I'm going to pour salt down your throat."

She backtracked from him and went upstairs to her wardrobe. He'd bought more things for her since she'd left and she flicked through slowly until she stopped, her heart stumbling in her chest.

A black kimono soft ribbon around the waist, and beautiful orange flowers adorning the dress itself. It was. . . Jigoku Shoujo cosplay? She raised a sceptical brow. He'd remembered.

She dressed in it, ignoring the pain in her chest, and put on her shoes. It flowed around her wonderfully. Kimono. Japanese. Safe. Warm. Familiar.

She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She felt. . . good. Free.

Sakura walked back down the stairs and down the over floors, making her way out. She paused, grabbed out a pen and scrawled out a note on the calendar. Observational as Jonathon was, he wouldn't miss the neat words she written out in perfect english.

_I'll be back soon, Kakashi._

_Sakura._

She walked out the door, her mind clicking out into a fog. Her feet carried her, and her mind slowly fogged out further.

**Kristen White**

Kristen, bundled in a thick coat and Annie, also bundled in a thick coat, stared at the bridge, shivering. Beside them, Harley skipped along, tossing out handfuls of little baubles with clown faces painted on them. Kristen wasn't quite sure what they were, but she still kinda got the feeling they were gonna explode. Or implode. Or something.

She skipped up to the guards, still throwing out the baubles. Whilst the guards didn't seem particularly pleased about having the little bauble thingies thrown at them, they didn't say anything. They just stood there, mouths tightened into a thin line.

"Harley, what are you doing?" Kristen asked eventually, springing on her toes in the hopes of getting them somewhat warmer.

Harley giggled in response, skipping back to them. Kristen nudged a ball that had come to roll by her, away from her.

Kristen glanced back at Harley, who brought out a small detonator. The men tensed and got ready to run, and suddenly Kristen realised why Harley had scattered some on the way back.

"Just enough burn to damage," Harley giggled, "But not enough to destroy."

With that, she pressed the button. Several bangs sounded as the little balls exploded, sending heat rushing over them. If the situation wasn't quite so macabre, Kristen would have enjoyed the heat.

After the men were away from the bridge, Harley skipped to a booth near the bridge and started fumbling.

"Harley, why didn't you just ask the men to do that?" Annie asked, cocking a disbelieving brow.

"Because that would be no fun!" Harley beamed, smacking a button. There was a high grating noise and the bridge started to come down. Harley grabbed an abandoned walkie-talkie and spoke into it happily, pressing down on the button.

"Hello! We're coming through, so don't shoot now, 'kay?"

There was a mumbling through the walkie-talkie confirming it. Annie sighed, walking back into an alleyway and driving out in her ambulance.

"Ohhh, ambulance," Kristen breathed, grinning. "I've never been in one before! I call shotgun!"

Harley held out a little sphere threateningly. "Not if you wanna keep your little toes, ya don't!" She exclaimed.

Kristen's mouth formed an, 'O' before she spluttered, "Well, at least. . . at least." She narrowed her eyes and glared evilly at Harley. "I have a cat. And it didn't die because I forgot to feed it!"

Kristen didn't have a cat. At least, not after the four months she forgot to feed the damn thing. But that was not the point. Fucksocks, what was the point? She couldn't remember.

She opened the ambulance side door and got in, slumping on the gurney and mumbling some very choiceful words about the situation they were in. (And the person they were with)

The engine started up and the car began to move.

* * *

**Sakura**

She wanted to burn things. It was an unexpected desire, but as she found herself looking up at the tall, claustrophobic buildings, she found herself wanting to burn them down. Break down the prisons that were homes. Watch flames flicker higher and higher, unprejudiced as it ate up the buildings and the people inside them.

The people inside them probably deserved it. Hidden under the long sleeves of her kimono, her hands pressed together, fingers entwining. Her lips pursed slightly, her dark blue eyes flicking with icy fire.

This feeling, this desire, heated and vapid as it was, was the strongest thing she had felt for some time, save for the pain. It made her want to self destruct this whole City and watch it explode.

Alcohol. An on-fire rag. Wouldn't that work? Crash through the windows, break, break, break, BURN, scream, scream, scream, DIE. Be free.

Don't want your money, don't want your crown, see I've come to burn you Kingdom down.

In death, everything, everyone is the same. She could make them equal. She blinked, the image of her students searing into her mind. She shook her head, dispelling it. In death, there is no judgement. Death has no judgement, no prejudice. She would not be prejudice, and that at least she would take pride in.

She went into the nearest, grimy, actually open pub. Gotham was actually getting back on track with their pubs and services these days, despite the town being such a. . . her lips quirked. A ghost town.

She gave a soft chuckling noise and brushed back her hair. Her back ached, and she could practically feel each individual letter carved into her skin.

She wandered to the bar, noting the people there (Mostly Criminals, ones that went to the court, luckily) cringed back from her as though she had some terrible disease. She will willing to bet this disease was their fear, and she could easily spread it to them by a quick guessing.

She set her palms down at the counter, staring down the trembling bartender.

"One White Russian Vodka," She said smoothly. The man immediately started moving around, his eyes darting to her nervously as he made it for her.

"Are you. . . are you supposed to be drinking?" He squeaked. Sakura frowned, unable to comprehend what he was talking about.

"Do you wanna try and stop me?"

"No, no!" The man spluttered, handing her the drink. She drank it quickly, setting the glass down. She frowned, mouthing his question back to her. Her mind stuttered but came up with no reply.

Eventually, she walked back out of the pub, walking into the cold night air. A cold bout of laughter cackled through the air, and Sakura smiled slowly. The Joker.

"Joker," She sang out softly, her voice echoing around her. She followed the laughter until she found herself in the mouth of an alley, a silhouette of a man (the Joker, if the giggling was anything to go by) holding up another by the throat.

The Joker looked around, his white teeth gleaming in the dark.

"Sakur-ah," He purred, bringing the man forward before he smacked his head back. The man collapsed and the Joker stalked towards her, giving odd little giggles.

"I've, uh, missed you."

Sakura put a sarcastic hand over her heart, smiling back and saying, voice ripe with sarcasm, "I've missed you too."

She stalked towards him and the two ended up moving around each over in a circle, heads tilted to face at each other.

"Long time no see," He commented.

She dipped her head in agreement, her heart pounding with a sickening thrill. The Joker smirked at her, grabbed her hand and pushing in a few small baubles, slapping a small device into her other hand.

"What are they?"She asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"They are little bombs with big bangs," The Joker answered. He smiled slowly, showing his teeth. "I recall, uh, last time, when you were, uh, throwing 'em like candy, you, uh, seemed to enjoy it."

Her fingers curled around them and she couldn't help the low shaky breath she released.

"I've come to burn your kingdom down," She whispered, laughing softly. The Joker laughed alongside of her, his laughter shrieking through the night.

"So go buuuurnnn it down-uh," He said, his tongue darting across his lip. Instantly, her chest tightened and excitement ran deeper through her, like an electric current.

She released a soft giggle, pressing a hand against her mouth. She darted back from where she had come, twirling around, kimono skirts billowing and a smile growing on her face. She threw one of the baubles into a window and another at a shop, throwing them all around them at the houses, spinning around.

She pressed the detonator. There was reverberating roaring noise all around her, vibrations and heat rushing over her skin. She drew in a deep breath and released it, her eyes opening and pupils dilating. Fire roared around her, and several screams punctuated the air.

This was freedom at its finest, the prisons burning down and her endorphins kicked into overdrive. Heat roared over her skin, making her break out in shivers of pleasure. The heat was blissful, the noise powerful and empowering at the same time, and the vision that of pure beauty and destruction.

She watched it burn until she sank down to her knees slowly, her adrenalin faltering. All the aches and pains in her mind began to ease away as the houses crumbled and the fire spread, out of control. Smoke thickened and she choked on it, stumbling to her feet.

"Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?" She whispered softly, her voice echoing. "Children of seven waking, smile at the sun."

The smoke billowed, the heat searing her skin now. She coughed slightly, holding it down. "Why do cherry blossoms dance on the village streets? Children of seven waking to die once more."

She stumbled down the streets, her mind feeling relaxed and free, if dizzy from the smoke. She stumbled along until she made her way back to the apartment, a good half an hour later.

She stumbled through the door, coughing softly. She wiped soot and sweat from her brow, kicking off her shoes at the door. She walked up the stairs slowly, her feet aching.

Slowly, she wandered into their bedroom, finding the bed occupied by Jonathon, who was sitting on it, cross legged, with her bloodied shirt. A slight smile crossed her lips as she turned away and carefully undid the kimono's ribbons and dropped off the robes.

She undid her bra and dropped it on the flooring, turning to observe her back in the mirror. The scored words were only getting clearer, scabbing over with soft pink skin.

She read them once, twice before turning back to face Jonathon, starting to find he was now sitting up, watching her with his electric blue eyes. Suddenly aware that her breasts were bare, she crossed her arms over them, biting her lip.

"You smell like smoke," he commented abruptly, clearly not liking it. But then, the neat freak, hard-assed man she had met was returning. No more soft, gentle lulls for her. They would fight and they would kill each other eventually, because they were wolves fighting for prey, and that was what wolves did. Her good, relaxed mood, undisrupted by Jonathon and his lack of Scarecrow, got stronger and a smile grew on her face.

"I do," She mused, a brow raised as she pulled on a top.

His hands clenched around her shirt and he gritted his teeth abruptly. She laughed softly, confidence running through her. She moved towards him and grabbed her shirt, her fingers scraping at the hardening blood.

"Did I scare you?" She asked quietly. His eyes flashed, and Jonathon leant forward. He was so familiar this way, this defensive. Like when they had met. His hand grabbed her thin wrist and his fingers squeezed tightly, his blue eyes hardening. The pain only served to make her excitement begin to bubble back up.

"Do it," She breathed, her pupils dilating and smile looking crazed. "Fucking break it. You'd better not make empty threats you won't keep."

His jaw tensed and he yanked her wrist sharply, pulling her onto the bed and trapping her beneath him. His hands caught at her throat and her world blurred as he squeezed. She laughed croakily, her hand smacking sharply up into his nose. Instinctively, he reared back and she planted her foot on his chest, shoving him back with it.

She stood up, pouting her lips. "Do you know what I am, Jonathon? Scarecrow? I'm not Raggedy fucking Annie. I'm the Puppet Master."

She splayed out her hands as though there were several strings attached to her fingers, curling them slightly. She gave a soft giggle.

"And you are my Scarecrow."

She jumped down from the bed, crouching before him. He stood up, grabbing the nape of her neck and holding her up by it. She gasped with the pain as he accidentally ripped out several hairs and shook herself free.

"Sakura," He growled, his hand slipping into his pocket and bringing out a can. She regarded it with glittering eyes and a smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see my mask?"

Sakura laughed, throwing her head back. "Fuck no, love."

His finger pressed down and the can hissed softly. Empty. She giggled softly, pressing a hand against her mouth somewhat hysterically. Reality began to set in.

**Kristen White**

"Noooooooo! ArrrrghRRRRggggghhhhh! Spare me, God! I beg you! Harley, please, no!" Kristen wailed as the car swing around every curve of the street. There was a distant wail of police sirens behind them.

"Woohoo!"

"Aaaaaaaarrrgh!" Both Annie and Kristen screamed, holding onto the car with white pressed knuckles for dear life.

"Relax, we just gotta get to the airport! Then our contacts will get us on the plane safely and take us away!"

The car screeched, the smell of burning room simmering in the air.

"Harley, you're gonna kill us!" Kristen wailed, "Oh fucksocks, fucksocks, fucksocks! I'm too young to die, God! Take Annie instead!"

"Hey!" Annie screeched as the car nearly smashed into a wall, "I'm only a few years older than you!"

"Whatever," Solstice wailed back, "I don't like playing this game when I'm not driving!"

Harley shrieked with delight, throwing up her hands from the wheel, "So driiiiiiive, Kristen! Also, I'm going to start calling you Ten, just because!"

Screaming, Kristen lunged for the wheel, wrestling the car under control. Annie held onto the seats with grim determination, her face scrunched up with terror.

"Hey, Ten!"

"I'm not Ten! I'm Kristen! I'm not Ben Ten!" Kristen hollered, swerving the car.

Harley pouted, slamming her foot down on the pedal. The car sped up and Kristen whimpered softly.

"Fine. You're Kristen. You're boring!"

Annie snorted slightly, her nails digging into the seats. The sirens wailed louder. They reached the air port and Kristen spun the car with a screech.

The car slammed into the door and the three of them scurried from the car, running towards the rendezvous point. Several corrupt Airport guards surrounded them, jostling them towards a readily prepped plane.

Police rushed into the airport, running after them. Screaming, Kristen and Annie raced up the stairs to the plane door, Harley bounding ahead of them.

Once inside the almost empty plane, they're contacts joined them, closing the door.

"Go, go, go!" Annie hollered. The air was practically static with their terse emotions spreading from them. The doors slammed shut and the plane gave a deep rumbling noise.

"Five!" Harley cried, strapping herself in beside Annie.

"Four!" Annie cried, at Harley's prompting pinch.

"Three!" Kristen squealed when she saw Harley's pinching fingers of doom coming towards her.

"Two!" Harley chirped.

"One!" Annie cried.

The plane started to move, and Kristen yelled, "BLAST OFF!"

Harley burst out laughing.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat on the bed, slumped slightly. Tears ran down her cheeks and she gave soft hiccoughs every now and again and Jonathon (Mostly Scarecrow) held her into him, his face practically split into a wide smirk of triumph.

He rubbed her rounded stomach with his hands, making odd crooning noises in her ear.

"I think you need some Lithium," He said suddenly, thoughtfully, smiling broadly. "Why don't I get you some? You're taking this too seriously, you're emotionally overwrought, have mood swings, have. . . " He smiled, "Problems. I can calm you down a little. Keep you a little docile for a while. It'll just be like taking a little nap."

She snapped her head away from his hand, which had been pressing her face towards his, so she would look at him.

"Stop it," She whispered hoarsely.

"I have some, you know." He paused, eyes closing slightly. "Although. . . no. Not Lithium. Not until after the child is born."

He paused again, "Lamotrigine, maybe. Safer than Lithium for a pregnant woman, even if it does have some risks." He took in a slow breath, "How about a simple sedative? Sleep you until your mind settles." He nodded to himself absently.

"Yes. I think that would be the best course. A simple dosage of it, low enough to keep you awake, high enough to keep you half-sleeping."

Shaking, Sakura watched with tear-filled eyes as he stood and walked out the door. He arrived a few minutes later with a syringe in his hand. He pushed slightly on the plunger, clearing out the bubbles of air, and stalked towards her.

Sakura curled up into herself, moving away from him. He pressed on her, making sure she stayed still, and injected the liquid into her blood.

She repressed a shiver, hating the feel of the needle in her arm. The liquid felt cold and numbing, and eventually, as he withdrew the needle, she felt the feeling spread through her body before it turned warm and gentle, coaxing her into sleep.

She blinked slowly, her lips parting. Her eyes grew heavily and closed, and a few more deep breaths had her sleeping.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon watched as she fell into sleep with bright, robust eyes. He brushed her hair back from her face and drew the quilt over her.

He had used enough of the sedative to make her sleep for a good few hours while he worked out the amount needed to keep her in a half conscious state.

He left her there, asleep in their bed, and went downstairs to the second floor, into a room he was using to make a small batch of fear toxin.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie Lauren huddled into her seat, her eyes flicking from a flat-out snoring Harley Quinn to a very sleepy, close to dozing off Kristen. Her hands clenched and she bit her lip, glancing out of the window. Dark sky greeted her, along with fluffy grey foreboding clouds. Leaning over Kristen, Annie pulled across the window shutter and leant back into her seat.

Soon, they'd arrive. Then, they'd plan, plot, and break out the bat. Break out the bat. She smiled. It had a nice ring to it.

There were several tonnes of bombs, varying in sizes, in the bags that Harley's contacts had gotten for them. She had been told by Harley that some of them contained something called Laughing Gas, whatever that was. If it was anything to do with the Fear Gas Crane produced, she didn't want to know what it was.

She cracked her head, set an alarm on her phone and closed her eyes, breathing evenly. A little sleep was the least of her worries, but she didn't exactly have anything better to do.

Breathing evenly, she tried to relax, jostling herself to get in a more comfortable position.

**Ugh, that took me so long to write, but I think it may have been worth it. Give me a review and let me know what you think, especially if you're reading this and you haven't reviewed before. I hope everybody like it, and I hope this isn't turning into utter bollocks or anything like that. **

**Just so you know, guys, I'm currently working on another fic, "That Cheshire Grin" so it's taking so long to update this because I'm trying to write both chapters at once and it goes a bit crazy.**

**There was a song quote in here, the song belongs to Florence and the Machine. I thought it suited the situation. Also, the Jigoku Shoujo sakura lyrics might be wrong. So, I kinda got Sakura beginning to go into total break down. **


	10. You're a Pod Person

**Aaaaaaah. And back into yet another chapter. This chapter has, for the most part, the front of Kristen White and Annie Lauren, with Sakura and Jonathon more in the background as some of the plot has been brought front center. I will tell you now, that the next few chapters will be mostly Annie Lauren and Kristen White, and also**

**I hope that you enjoy it, and I hope that you review it. **

**Also, check out my profile page as I've noted down what's going on with me and fanfiction. Also, Easter's gonna be on Sunday! Waaaaaay! I hope that everybody has a nice one!**

**Annie Lauren**

Annie woke up with a start approximately two hours later, her eyelashes clinging together with sleep and a slight gasp slipping from her parted lips. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, inhaling hollowly.

Her mouth was dry, her lips cracking from dehydration. Her stomach growled softly, and she tried to remember the last time she had eaten. A while ago, that much was for certain.

When she got food, which wasn't often, she often shared it with the young ones at the hospital, knowing that they needed it if they were to survive, or even just to retain a better quality of life.

She sighed deeply, sinking back into her chair. Better quality of life? No. Having a little food only made you desperate for more, and she knew that. The looks in their eyes said as much, but she had to give them something.

She hoped that the Joker intended to let a more decent around of food in the city soon, but she doubted it. He was dangling them all, like marionettes, on extremely thin threads which he could (Or rather, would) cut on a whim.

He gave them lollipops for the hospital, which was something, but in reality, it was little more than a joke. Lollipops served only to make cavities and break teeth, and they did not qualify for food. As she said (even to herself, in her head) it was just a cruel way to make them hunger.

She glanced over at Kristen, eyeing her skinny ribs. She could probably slide her fingers through those skinny ribs and feel her lungs if she wanted to. She licked her lips, her eyes catching onto the Harley Quinn, who, even in her sleep, was giggling softly and twitching. Her limbs were sleek but not fat, a sleekness which Annie herself used to possess. In fact, which many of Gotham's women used to possess.

Crossing her legs, she propped an elbow on her arm rest and rested her cheek into her cupped palm, her teeth biting down softly onto her lower lip and dragging it back.

**Kristen White**

Kristen woke up surprisingly quickly for somebody who usually woke up extremely slowly, her lashes flicking out as her eyes opened. Her pupils dilated at the sudden light before the reverted to their usual size. She moved out of her position (Which had seemed like a good position when she went to sleep, and it was only now, waking up, she suddenly decided it was not such a good idea after all.) groaning slowly, zombie-like and kicking out her legs.

Stretching, she gave an odd mewling noise, blinking her sleepy eyes and rubbing them. She glanced around, a slight pout on her lips and found that Annie was currently laid back in her chair; her blue eyes opened a crack and breathing evenly.

Her blonde hair was tousled, free over her shoulders and her jacket was rumpled around her form.

"Hi," Kristen managed to mumble through a heavy yawn.

Annie nodded, murmuring back a soft, "Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you?"

Kristen winced, stretching out her aching back muscles, "Absolutely dandy, love, absolutely dandy."

She unclicked her seat belt and stood, hobbling around the plane while she tried to work loose her locked up muscles.

"Do you know how long we have left of this highway to hell?" She asked matter-of-factly before she slumped in the chair next to Annie.

Annie turned her head towards her and shook her head, giving a resigned shrug, and Kristen found herself comparing Annie to a nesting bluebird, what with the way she'd gone and tucked herself in the seat, her jacket's hood fluffed up around her ears and the back of her head.

"What?" Annie asked, her eyes narrowing slightly and drowsiness fading from her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kristen shrugged, "Like what?"

"Like I'm a freaking puppy in a shop window!"

"How much is that doggy in the-"

"No! Stop that!" Annie exclaimed, her voice rising slightly.

Kristen huffed, crossing her arms and throwing herself back into the chair. In a low deep voice, she began talking in a theatrical dark voice. Talking about nothing in particular, simply because she wished to annoy her.

"And then there was a lamb, and I accidentally smashed the lambs' brains out. I dissected the brain. And then. . ." She paused dramatically, turning her head to face Annie, who was looking faintly disgusted. "I suddenly turned into Hannibal Lector. And I ate a brain peppered with . . . pepper. It was salty despite the pepper. I was disappointed. I expected it to taste yummy. It did not."

Annie's nose wrinkled with disgust. "When this is over, I'm getting you tested. Also, Hannibal Lector was a cannibal. He'd have eaten a human brain."

Kristen nodded slowly, her eyes unwavering from Annie's. "And he did." She said slowly, "The brain in question belonged to Arkham."

Annie snorted. "You said it was a lamb."

"No, not really. I didn't say I ate _the_ brain. I ate a brain. The brain could have easily turned into Arkham's."

There was a pause while Kristen waited for Annie to swallow down the awesomeness that Kristen had disputed.

Annie merely sighed heavily, a burdened expression falling on her face.

"You're crazy," Annie said simply. "Crazy."

"Uh uh. To paraphrase the Big Bang Theory, my Grandmother had me tested. True story."

Annie raised her brow and gave her a look. "Get tested again. I don't think your doctor was correct in his judgement."

"Whatever," Kristen sang out. There was a long moment as tension began to fill in. Agitated by the exceedingly annoying tension, Kristen began to tap her foot on the floor, suckling on her lower lip and giving a low hum.

"You know, I think it's nearly Easter." She said suddenly, recalling the bright posters on the other side of the bridge's that were pasted in shop windows. "I think my calendar was wrong."

Annie shrugged. "Most calendars in Gotham are wrong these days. People lose track. It was only a happy coincidence that we managed to get the date for Christmas right. Not to mention New Year's."

Kristen shrugged, "True, true. But still, I think when we get back from our Gotham- saving plan, we deserve major Easter-egg-age. "

"Egg-age? I somehow don't think that's a word, Kristen."

"I was coining a phrase," Kristen said, somewhat proudly.

Annie rolled her eyes, and Kristen rolled hers back at her, poking Annie's arm. Squeaking indignantly, Annie poked her back and the two ensued in a quick poking match which quickly turned into a tickling match. The two girls were squirming and giggling so much that they ended up falling off the seats.

Snickering, the two girls struggled to their feet and Kristen, quick as a flash, poked Annie in the rib. Annie gasped, doubling over, giggling.

"Oh god, don't," She spluttered. Kristen put her hands on her hips and thrust her head upwards, nose pointing in the air.

"Oh yeah. I am da master. Bow down before me, bee-yaa-tch," She intoned, smirking. Annie jumped at her, practically ruby tackling her to the ground and tickling her. Shrieking with laughter, Kristen tried to scramble away, playfully tugging at Annie's hair and poking her fingers in Annie's ribs. There was an ever so slightly gross moment when her fingers actually slid into the spaces between Annie's ribs.

"Eek!" Both of them spluttered.

Playfully, it turned into a weird-assed fist fight, with the two of them trying to Karate chop each other and punch (gently) and tickle.

It only got weirder when the plane experienced some slight turbulence and the two of them ended up rolling across the floor. The two of them burst into giggles.

**Harley Quinn**

Harley woke up abruptly, stretching out aerobically in her seat and undoing her seatbelt. Bouncing to her feet, she glanced around, looking for the two girls. Failing to the see them from the seat, she stepped out between the rows of seats, to find the two girls at the end of it, giggling and play fighting.

It was quite funny in a way. It kinda reminded her of an American Dad episode she'd watched once, weirdly enough. She tilted her head, crouching down and beginning to stalk her way towards the girls, holding back giggles.

She slipped a hand into her small leather over the shoulder bag and brought out some small baubles, covered in the face of a grinning clown with sharpened teeth. She pressed the button, which was disguised poorly as a clown nose, and threw it gently, letting it roll down to the girls.

Seconds later, both girls were screaming with uncontrollable laughter, fitting with it. Their eyes dripped tears and the edges of their lips cracked slightly from their mouths being forced so wide open.

Saliva dripped down Kristen's chin and she released soft whimpers between laughter bouts.

"F-fu-" Laughter drowned out her words and she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her as slowly. Lack of oxygen was clearly getting to them.

Standing, Harley riffled around in the bag, feeling pleased with them. Who knew they could smile so wonderfully wide? She found out the antidote and released it, once again rolling the smoke pouring bauble over them. The girls, gasping, crying and spluttering and shaking, grabbed each other.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie sucked down the air breathless, desperate to regain the oxygen she had lost in the frivolous laughing fit she had just forcefully encountered from herself. She looked down at the floor, nausea spinning her vision, and found one of the baubles. She poked it with a toe as she stood, rolling it away from Kristen and herself.

"What was that?" Annie demanded brazenly.

Harley shrugged, beaming. Her left foot kicked back and into an acrobatic pose and she gave a soft giggle.

"Laughter gas," She said, shrilly trilling out the words happily. "It'll work better on them."

Them being the guards they would have to bypass in order to retrieve the Batman.

"Will it kill them?"

Harley paused, coming out of her acrobatic stance and pouting slightly as she tilted her head, eyes fixing onto Annie's. "Do you want it to?"

"No!"

"Then I guess we'll have to roll 'em the antidote on the way out," Harley chirped, looking disappointed despite her chipper tone.

Annie relaxed slightly. As a nurse, a doctor, and everything else Annie had had to be since Gotham went under, she had openly taken the Hippocratic oath, swearing she would never kill somebody and would help everybody she could to her fullest potential.

Harley's face brightened suddenly and her head moved, swinging around to face Kristen, pigtails swerving. Kristen was shaking slightly, her face ashen and lower lip bleeding from where she'd bitten it, trying to stop the laughter from barking out of her lips.

Kristen ran her tongue across the wound and Annie crossed over to her, gently taking her chin and tilting her head back to observe the wound. It looked painful, and it would need stitches.

"You'll be fine," Annie said, giving a slight nod.

"I gotta needle and thread if ya need to slip and stitch," Harley offered.

"Ill it scwar?" Kristen slurred. "Ill it look suthpa macho? Like, awthsome?"

Annie hid a slight smile. "Well, it will probably leave a little scar."

"Nothing like the Joker's scar!" Harley chirped.

**Kristen White**

Kristen moaned softly at that, wincing at remembrance of the severe beating that the Joker had given her. Rolling her eyes, she licked her lips, tasting a bitter copper taste on her tongue. Groaning again, she tilted her head back, pressing her fingers against the wound. She hissed in pain and withdrew her fingers abruptly.

"Oswthies," She mumbled,realising that she had also managed to bite her tongue pretty hard. She stuck it out and Annie winced.

"Ith it bad?"

"Uh, kinda," Annie offered, licking her own lip with a quick dart from her lip. Probably unintentional, but it told Kristen it was likely worse than she was letting on.

"Oh Joy." She mumbled, her tongue now coated in blood. It felt like the time she had once pierced her tongue, only for her mom to order her to take it out. It. Had. Hurt. Like. Hell.

There was a sudden beeping noise and the three of them looked up towards the source.

SEATBELTS ON flashed on and off on the board and the three of them scrambled to their seats, clicking their seatbelts in and getting comfy.

"So. Game thlan?" Kristen said, voice muffled slightly.

"Well, we can't land directly onto the island because we will probably get our asses handed up to us instantly," Annie said quietly, "So we're landing on the land closest to the island and we'll get there the rest of the way through-"

"On a boat!" Harley chirped.

Kristen cringed, her face dropping colour as the plane began to drop down. "I hate boths," She groaned.

Annie nodded, easing a hand across her lips and moaning softly. "God, my chest hurts."

Kristen nodded. "This turbulantic landing is not helping," She sighed.

"Is turbulantic even a word?"

"It is now."

"You're such a butter nutter," Annie groaned.

"You're such a french stick."

". . . what?"

Kristen shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"Well, I'm no french stick," Annie declared sullenly, "I am cream cheese."

Kristen grinned, kicking back in her chair. "I could really go for some cream cheese."

There was a pregnant pause. "Are you coming onto me?"

"What? No!"

There was a bumping and a loud rattling as the plane his the ground, juddering as it screeched to a halt.

The seatbelt thingy dinged again and Annie undid her belt. Kristen scrambled from her seat, the seatbelt yanking her back, and undid it impatiently, like a dog that couldn't wait to go for a walk. She jumped up and practically slammed into the flight attendant guy, who grabbed her and held her back.

"Miss White, you need to wait for the stairs."

Kristen paused, and Annie could practically see the realisation pop into her mind. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

With that conversation over, the few men who'd been hanging about in the back of the plane got up, stretching and grunting. They began to collect the heavy bags and sling them over their shoulders before walking over them, waiting for the door to open. Harley practically danced over to them, wriggling her hips and humming vigorously.

"Harley, honey, please stop humming that," Kristen pleaded, pressing a hand against her forehead.

"You're no fun!" Harley scowled.

"Harley, stop humming Baby got Back, please." Annie said, joining in on the conversation as they descended the stairs in a neat line.

"Uhhhhhh, no."

Both Kristen and Annie give a mental facepalm and groan.

**Annie Lauren**

When the girls reached the floor, Annie and Kristen albeit shakily, Kristen released a slow groan. Her stomach ached bitterly, and she longed to do nothing but lay down and take a nap.

She looked at Harley and sighed softly. "Harley, we need somewhere to stay while we construct a rough plan of what's gonna go down."

"And take a dirt nap," Kristen groaned, rubbing her stomach. She wasn't slurring her words as much as before, but Annie was willing to bet her lower lip was hurting like a bitch right now.

"And sort out Annie's lip," She put in. The men glanced at each other and gave little nods. Just as before, they surrounded the three and they began to walk onwards.

"We always scope a place out before we go," One of them said, shrugging slightly. "So, we know where there's a half way decent hotel hanging about around here."

Annie nodded approvingly.

"But you guys had a dirt nap on the plane," Harley whined.

"Harley, it's the middle of the night here. Just seeing the dark outside makes me wanna drop and snooze," Annie said, inhaling deeply.

Harley pouted, and Kristen nearly walked into the man in front of her, her head hanging down and a slight incoherent babble parted from her lips, which only helped Annie prove her case.

Harley giggled softly, bouncing on her toes. "Well, alright."

With that said and done, they exited the airport and made their way into the city, following the men like sheep as they were led towards the hotel. By the time they arrived, Annie, Harley and Kristen were all exhausted, and the men seemed to be having as much trouble as them.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon Crane expertly slid the syringe's needle into the crook of Sakura's elbow, watching as she twitched, still mostly asleep from the last injection he'd given her a few hours ago. He brought the quilt up and around her and glanced out at the gloomy window, looking at the gloomy daylight.

He went over to the window and tugged the curtains closed. He'd gotten IV's attached to her, keeping her fed and hydrated and everything, and he'd woke her a few hours ago to go to the bathroom. She'd managed, even if she was slightly dazed, and then he'd put her back under.

How long Jonathon intended to keep her like this way, he didn't know. He did know that tomorrow he'd be going to the Court and he'd once again be judging, his emotions perfectly controlled by the knowledge that she was here, and she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

He bent over her, watching her lashes flutter slightly and her head lol to the left, away from him.

He caressed her cheek slowly, ignoring the Scarecrow's immediate peaking interest at the slight touch of skin. He was becoming incredibly hard to contain and was even going so far as to try bring hookers back into the house.

Two, terrifyingly ugly hookers. The Scarecrow had pretty much tried to fuck them there and then, and it had taken all of Jonathon's will power to not let the Scarecrow take control.

Inhaling, Jonathon darted his tongue over his dry lips and retreated from the bedroom, leaving Sakura to sleep.

**Sakura Shibata *Dream***

Is it wrong to dream of a happy life, even if such a thing seems impossible , even in a dream? Right now, Sakura dreamt she was laying on the sofa, curled up in Jonathon's arms and feeling warm and impossibly comfortable.

Mugwai was sat on her toes, and a little girl played on the floor, a rag doll in her arms.

Sakura sighed, shifting in Jonathon's arms, her eyes moving to meet his. He smiled at her, but his eyes were strangely frigid, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. And that was how she knew the dream wasn't real, even in the midst of dream land.

She looked down, looked away and back at the girl-child, she pondered to be her own dream-child. Not real. Never was.

A stray tear trickled down her cheek and she looked past her child, at the fireplace in which fire crackled vigorously.

Right scene, right memory. Wrong people. This scene was for Yuzuki, who should be where she was now, curled up in her mothers arms, whilst Sakura sat on the floor before the fire, playing with her doll. Her father, to whom Yuzuki should have been curled up with, would be smiling at them both proudly.

Wrong people. Right scene.

Wrong people. Right scene.

Wrong Wrong Wrong Wrong Wrong. So wrong.

**So wrong. **

**Annie Lauren**

Annie daubed at Kristen's mouth carefully, her eyes narrowing as she took in the wound. Stitches. She put down the bloodied wipe and took up the needle and thread, sliding the thread through the needle and carefully tilting Kristen's head back. Kristen swallowed, clearly fighting the urge to bit her lip.

She pulled out Kristen's lip and pierced it unflinchingly with the needle. Kristen took in a sharp breath of pain, but didn't move, her eyes watering with pain.

Annie sucked in her cheeks slightly and continued, every movement precisely made.

After Annie finished, she moved back, looking over the wounds. They had been threaded with black thread, and unfortunately, despite Annie's small stitches, it looked somewhat ugly.

Kristen's hands moved up agitatedly, grasping her ponytail and whirling it through her fingers before she released it and knotted the tie from her hair. The dark locks fell down her shoulders, slightly wavy, and bounced when Kristen jerked to her feet, unrooting herself from the table she'd been sitting on.

She tested her stitches quickly, moving her mouth and pursing her lips, before licking them and closing her mouth.

"Thanks," She mumbled to Annie, looking for all the world like a child that had almost been scolded.

She cleared her throat and looked up, her eyes determined now as she said the word again, clearer and more concise than before.

Annie merely nodded, giving her a slightly wain smile as exhaustion closed in. She dragged herself over to the hotel bed and practically fell on it, smooshing her head into the pillow and wriggling around until she felt comfortable. She closed her eyes and let out several deep, soothing breaths, and started counting sheep in her head. Several minutes later, she'd fallen asleep.

**Kristen White**

Kristen licked her lips, wincing at the resulting sting, and cocking her head slightly as she watched Annie sleep on the sofa. Turning around, she wandered through to the window and observed the night sky. Sleep urged her to fall into her slumber, but she resisted, choosing for a moment to instead open the window and stick her face out of it, inhaling the fresh, clean air.

It was felt wonderful to her sore throat, even if her lips were so sensitized it burnt at the slight wind that blew through the window. She closed it reluctantly and clambered into her own bed, resting her head on the pillow.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon Crane woke to find a rhyme circling in his head. He had no idea why it was there, or why he was even wondering about it, but it was there nonetheless, and minutes later, he found it was there to stay for some time. It was the rhyme about the Black Plague, Ring a Ring o' Roses, and it served only to bring grim thoughts to his mind that were more unsettling because it was more feelings than thought per say. And that bothered Jonathon.

He got up from the sofa and wandered upstairs, creeping into her room. She slept deeply, the sedation heavy. Carefully, he slid the needles from her elbow and stopped the IV bag from flowing.

She would wake up today.

**Life's too quiet without a bitch to fuck you up, Johnnie,** Scarecrow mused, smirking slightly.

Jonathon didn't bother replying to that, merely slipping a hand into his pocket to squeeze the Yuzuki doll she'd left lying in the living room.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurring in and out of focus. She sat up slowly, her limbs shaking. Forcing herself out of bed, she staggered towards the window, throwing the curtains open. She surveyed the outside world with a serious concentration that almost besieged the apocalypse.

Breathing deeply, she blinked several times, attempting to clear her vision. She tilted her head and pressed a hand against the window, wondering where Kristen and Annie Lauren where right now. Was Kristen acting on her plan? Was Annie Lauren still helping out at the hospital?

A slight smile spread on her lips. Such lovely people. Lovely. . . . they almost reminded her of Yuzuki.

Sakura stopped blinking slowly as a thought ran through her bedraggled mind. He knew her past. Shouldn't she know his? Come to know the man, the stranger, who ran her life like a sequence of events he alone could tamper and control.

She wondered briefly how she would find it. Jonathon would not likely wish to talk to her about it. He was too proud a person to ask. He would only evade her questions, even if there was really nothing in his past. Though there had to be something, didn't there? Something to make him the way he was.

Turning around, she slowly wandered towards the wardrobe and stripped off her clothes. Her skin smelt like smoke, charred and thick as though she herself was literally burning.

She could have showered before dressing, washed away the black ash that marred her skin, but she didn't. She held herself within the smell of smoke, inhaling deeply.

She dressed and then sat on her bed, perched precariously on it like a bird, like a bird come from a tar pit. She sat there for some time, waiting for her head to click into gear. Eventually, the door opened and Jonathon came in, holding out a tray with food on it. He set it on her lap and she looked down at it, raising a brow and fighting down giggles.

"Puppet's don't eat. Doll's don't eat. Scarecrows," She paused, raising her head, "Shouldn't eat. Puppet Master's shouldn't eat either."

Shaking her head, she set the food aside, with a simple, "Later," cast over her shoulder. She paused and tilted her head, biting her lower lip.

"Where did you grow up, Jonathon?"

There was a long pause while he studied her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Keeney Farm." He said, somewhat coolly. "What brought on your need to know?"

Sakura shrugged, closing her eyes as she leant back onto the bed, her knees and legs hanging over the edge.

"Nothing."

**Bruce Wayne**

Bruce struggled on his feet, taking baby steps as he walked, leaning heavily against the wall. He had been attempting to regain his strength for many months now, longer than he could count. He was getting stronger, it was true. He could not yet run, but he had been trying to walk for a few hours now and it was only his strength was once again depleting and the pain was throbbing through him like several knives.

He would get out of here soon. He needed to get back to Gotham, to his city. He had to save it.

**Kristen White**

Kristen yawned widely, wriggling around on her bed. Rather annoyingly, there was a voice calling in the back of her mind, yelling, persistently, "Get up! Get up! You lazy thing, get up!"

Kristen stuck her head into her pillow resolutely. Something cold clasped around her ankles, making her squeal with alarm as she was tugged by via her ankles out of her nice warm bed. She kicked, shrieking incoherently like a wild thing.

"Geddoff! Geddoff! Geddoff!" She half squealed, half whined.

She ended up collapsing on the ground, struggling and writhing from the duvet she'd wound herself in.

"GET UUUUUUUUUUP!"

Needless to say, Kristen got her ass in gear and got up.

"We have to plan. We need to get this whole ordeal over with as soon as possible," Kristen lectured. Kristen winced, rubbing at her sore head and mouthing, "Ow," when Kristen's back was turned.

"Fucksocks, need you be so dang loud," She grumbled. Annie gave her a scowl in response. "You're worse than my mother, I swear."

"The next time you don't get up, I swear there WILL be a bucket of water involved."

"Do it, man," Kristen chirped, flashing a grin. "I like getting wet."

Annie shuddered. "Jeesh. Wash your mouth out with soap."

"What's wrong with liking an early bath?"

"Nothing, but everything's wrong with the way you phrased it."

"Meh." Kristen shrugged. "It likes you, you like it."

"What?"

"Never mind, dear, never mind."

"I will be so happy when the Batman comes back."

"Me too! I like nothing more than a man in. . . whatever it is he wears."

Annie shook her head, mumbling, "You disturb me," under her breath.

"Aw, I love you too, best friend!"

"You're not my-"

"Yes! I am! And when this is all over, you shall come to my house and we shall hack shit together and watch Soul Eater and Blood plus and Vampire Knight and all other kinds of aime and I shall tear you from your boring pod form!"

"I'm not a pod person!"

"You're like my mom. You're a pod person."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

". . .alright."

**Oh my God, my head hurts SO much. I hope that you all liked the chapter and will review the chapter, because if you don't review, I will send a really pissed off Sakura into your bedroom in the middle of the night with a knife in her teeth. **

**For now. . .*Flips open a book, and ignores a teenage Jonathon as he walks by. He don't know what the future will hold for him, haha! Closes the book and then looks after him, smirking.* Goodbye, goodnight. **

**Also, note, there may be a character death to come depending on what happens next chapter. Don't worry though! It won't be my main characters. So, anyways, give me your views, tell me if you liked or hated or whatever. **

**YAY EASTER IS TODAY! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**


	11. Down Hell's Elevator

**Hey guys! I had half of this chapter finished, but then my brother's laptop died and all of it went away, so here I am, writing it all over again, for your sweet loving. If you love my stories, that is. So Sakura's a little bit sanner for a bit here, and then for the second half of the chapter, we'll have Annie and Kristen. I'm really really really sorry this took me song long to get around to. You know how it is. . . getting ready for exams and whatnot and readying myself to go to college. :)**

**Anyways, here I go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sakura**

She was seeing things. Every shadow seemed elongated, everything distorted in a horror movie fashion. She pressed her hands against each side of her head, cradling her temple. She could see him, sitting there, legs crossed and watching her. He wore his mask, and a spray can of toxin rolled around on the floor, empty.

Shaking her head, her eyes opened wide, her lips parted into a wide, gaping hole where tongue and teeth were shown and no sound passed through. She swayed back and forth, nails dragging into her temples and legs staggering back, threatening to collapse beneath her. The wall stopped her from moving further back and she thrashed against it, sliding down.

Her body shook uncontrollably, spasming and still she rocked, panting, eyes so dilated with pupil there was barely any blue left.

Her hands ripped themselves from her temples, leaving scratches she barely felt as they clasped over her belly, protecting the child growing inside. She looked up and saw him, face covered in blood and burlap, almost _one_ with the burlap, with shards of glass sticking out and bruises swelling his face.

Limply, she fell back, her heart beating fast, too fast to count the beats, and felt something liquid and wet trickle down from her split lip. She coughed and a warm spray emanated from her throat. She choked slightly, dropping her head forward. The darkness blurred, and the man shaped shadow turned to nothing as she fell into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke up, she was lying on her side, alone in the room. The door had been left open, carelessly, and light crept into the darkened room though it.

She rolled onto her knees and sat back slowly on her haunches, a wave of dizziness pressing over her mind. She shook her head and slowly pushed on her knee muscles, complying her body into standing.

She moved forward, her hand pressing against the door and pushing it open. The house buzzed with silence, and it seemed intangible, like a living thing that moved like a liquid or dry mist over her skin.

She moved slowly, inhaling. The smell of smoke caught in her nose and she exhaled it, looking down. She was still covered in soot. She couldn't find it in herself to care. She moved forwards, creeping through the hallways. Still the house buzzed with silence, and the soft padding of her feet brushing against the floor didn't interrupt it as much as Sakura had thought it would.

Sakura descended down the stairs slowly, wondering where Jonathon Crane was, or, if she brutally, totally honest where the Scarecrow was.

Brushing a hand against the wall, she inhaled shakily. Was he gone? Had he left her? Had the Scarecrow finally had enough of Jonathon keeping her? She sniffed suddenly and she froze. Gasoline. The house stank of it. Surely the Scarecrow wasn't going to burn down the house down? Not when he, himself, lived there?

But was it even Jonathon, or had someone else done the deed.

There was a creaking noise downstairs and she flinched in response, carefully continuing downstairs. She made her way towards the creaking noise, her heart beating in her throat.

She heard a familiar giggle and swallowed. She entered the kitchen.

The Joker was casually standing around. He heard her enter and turned his head around, a wide grin spreading across his face. It looked so macabre, that wide grin, he might as well have torn out someone's throat with his teeth and painted their blood into a wide garish clown grin.

He patted a large canister on the sound and giggled. Inhaling slightly, it was enough to tell Sakura that the canister was filled with canister.

"Good, you're, uh, here," He began, swaggering slightly as she walked towards her. "Scarecrow went off in a hurry and left you all alone 'n lonesome so I decided, uh, to give you something to do."

"What? Burn in a barbecue?" Sakura asked pointedly, nodding towards the canister.

"Not, uh, if you get out fast enough after, ah."

"After?"

"After you burn this place down, uh. You see, um, someone like you shouldn't be caged." He paused, cocking his head. "And I know you, uh, want to be a free songbird."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps," She allowed, "But you do know freedom comes with a price?"

"The Scarecrow chasing you? It's not, uh, him that wants you."

"Or the cops who'll want me for arson?" Sakura continued without pausing. She knew well enough that it wasn't the Scarecrow that wanted her, but she also knew that Jonathon was, in part, the Scarecrow. If she did escape it wouldn't be the Scarecrow she'd have to worry about. It was Jonathon.

"Sakura, ah, the cops aren't, uh, here anymore. This is our town, and, uh, there are no restrictions when it comes to people like you, ah, and me."

"You'd have me throw out morality just because societies jailers aren't here?"

"Just because you can, and you know you can," He paused, licking his lips before he looked back up at her, imploringly,"don't you, hmmm?"

He smiled slowly, dipping his hand slyly into his pocket and bringing out some matches. "All it takes for you to escape from this prison is a little, uh, fire."

"By this prison, are you referring to this house or Gotham?" Sakura shot back.

The Joker peeled back his lips over his teeth in a wide, forced grin, in response. He was starting to circle her, like a wolf steadily closing in on prey.

Sakura moved back and started circling around with him, the two of them prowling.

"Where's your Harley Quinn?"

"Haaarrrley went off somewhere, I think with a friend of yours."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh."

"And, pray tell, who was this friend?"

"One Kristen White. She's coming back with a Dark Knight."

"A Dark Knight?" The title was not one she was familiar with. Her mind clicked over the words for a few minutes before they put the words to the image.

"Batman," She whispered softly, a hand stroking down her forearm absently. "Wouldn't he be competition to your Gotham?"

"He is my, uh, equal."

Sakura paused. "Wait, you mean you're gay?"

"No! I mean in intelligance, I mean in wits! He truly is incorruptible, and he cannot be broken. Even after Bane, he is still alive. He is coming back. . ."

"You're fixated on him because on several levels you two relate, and on others you are complete opposites? Like, you're two sides of the same coin, but with different patterns? Different behaviours?"

"Exactly." He burst out laughing, throwing back his head. "Out of the darkness. . . here. . . comes. . . the knight!"

Sakura twitched slightly. His hand grabbed hers and he slapped it into her palm. "You see, uh, you are corruptible, Sakura. But you're some other kind of corruptible. You just want yourself to be free, and you want to, uh, burn down your prison."

"I don't want to see the world burn-" She started.

"Just the bad people in it," The Joker continued, "And where better to start then, uh, Gotham?"

Her fingers absently curled around the matchbox and she inhaled the scent of gasoline.

"This house needs to burn," The Joker said, very seriously. "No one would be hurt, 'Kura."

Sakura hesitated, absently pushing out the draw of the match box and lightly fingering a match. She plucked it between her fingers and closed the box, her eyes still upon the Joker. Looking down, she swallowed slightly. She didn't realise she'd even. . .

"But my things, my. . ." She paused. Odd as it was, the objects she'd managed to keep were like small connections to her, grounding her down.

The Joker cocked his head, apparently hearing something. He leaned forward and took the box, sliding it into her jean pockets.

"Take them," He said softly, her breath misting over her throat. She shivered, half repulsed by the feeling. "You'll want to use them real soon."

With that, he retreated from the kitchen. Minutes later the door creaked open and Jonathon came in, seeming to blatantly disregard her until his eyes actually landed on her. She met his gaze regally, her hand sliding into her pocket to pick at the matchbox.

"Hungry, Sakura?" He asked suddenly, gazing at her as though he was confused. She wasn't, she realised suddenly. She hadn't been hungry in a while, though it always felt like their was a heavy weight in her belly. The baby growing, she realised.

"No."

Jonathon strode over, assessing her coolly.

"No?" He repeated, as though by his repeating it she would give him the answer he wanted to hear. She wondered if it was something he'd learnt in his sociology/ psychology learnings. If it was, it was failing.

She tilted her chin up lazily and repeated herself. "No."

Jonathon inhaled, a lazy smirk drawling across his lips. "So if I offered to make you something, maybe some. . . hmmm, noodles with soy sauce and butter?"

Sakura paused, the image taking root in her mind. Her stomach gave a small groan.

"I'd reply that we probably have none of which you mentioned."

"Wrong. We have butter. We have spaghetti and we have soy sauce."

She cocked a brow. "No noodles?"

Jonathon cocked one in response. "Some other time."

She sighed softly. "I can't wait till someone hands your ass to you." She informed him. "But until then, you can. . . cook, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You've eaten my cooking before."

"Take that cookie dough and shove it up your butt, mister, I know for a fact you had Sarah make those meals."

There was a pregnant pause. Speaking of pregnancy . . . Sakura smiled down at her own belly, giving it a soft rub.

"How far along are we now?"

Sakura shrugged, mentally starting to count. "Nearly five months."

"Around four more to go then," Jonathon said, his eyes landing on her belly, his face unsmiling.

Sakura nodded, her own smile fading as she gave him a curious look. Once more, her fingers brushed against the matchbox.

**Kristen White**

Picture a this; a group of people infiltrating a really, really old structure, which was basically in the middle of nowhere, with three girls in the lead, one of which holding up a laptop and whispering softly to the guards that flanked them, while the other girls crept along side her. In a way, it kinda felt like some kind of Scooby Doo shit, and as such, was something that Kristen was having a good inward snicker about.

"Take the next left, and then there should be an elevator. There are three Guards flocking it," Kristen said softly. "We're going in to the deepest foundations."

The Guards moved and Harley Quinn moved ahead, impressively quiet and stealthy, Harley Quinn still holding her small Laughing Gas bombs in her hands. As of yet, Annie had forbidden her to use them, due to the fact that the noises would be loud and attract unwanted attention. So the men were using a tranquilizer gun instead.

At least, Annie and Kristen thought it was a tranquilizer gun. The men tended to hide the men pretty quickly, dragging them into little hiding places. It could have easily been a gun with a silencer or something. . .

"Okay, so when we reach the elevators, what happens next?" Annie said, her voice lowered and soft.

"Well, this is where no noise is pretty much no option. There will be guards on each floor we'll pass by and prisoners in their cells as well. We'll have to keep low so we don't get our asses shot."

"See? This is why we have the Laughing Gas," Harley chirped as quietly as she could. "We chuck a couple at each floor where we can, and our sexy men with the guns will get rid of everybody else." She blushed suddenly and giggled. "Oh, and they aren't tranquilizers. They're bullets. The guns are silenced. We couldn't risk anyone waking up."

Annie sucked in a breath and Kristen patted her back softly.

"Don't sweat it. It's . . . um. . ."

"Unavoidable," Harley chirped.

Annie leaned forward and started the descent of the elevator. It was one of those old-fashioned ones, pretty much pulled up and down with chains and rope and shit. It was also an open, pretty much wooden box.

"Guns to the ready, guys," Harley whispered, turning her satchel bag around and retrieving a gun from it. She offered it to Kristen and Annie, both of whom gave her _knock-it-off_ looks. Kristen jostled the laptop in her arms.

The first few shots were easy for Harley and co. Nobody knew they were there and the vibrations were something the inhabitants were used to. It was only when a bullet missed and the alarm raised that things got super heavy. Kristen yelped as a bullet whistled by her ear and ducked down, the laptop's rum hitting her gut. She pushed it onto the ground and crouched away from the heavy fire.

The room was suddenly filled with hollers and shots and the sounds of explosions as several Laughing Gas bombs were thrown. A noxious green gas spread about the air and then laughter started amongst the yelling. Annie was giggling softly, tears leaking down her cheeks as crouched down beside Kristen. The elevator rumbled loudly, careening slightly.

"Hang on guys, I've got an idea!" Harley chirped suddenly, moving the gun, her finger squeezing the trigger, over several mines trying to kill them. Blood spattered around them in a scarlet mist as the bullets hit. To Kristen, the whole thing seemed over exaggerated somehow, and made her head spin sickeningly.

Harley grabbed at a lever and clenched her hand around it.

"Hold on!"

It was with that statement that a bullet shot towards her and skewered her torso and blood sprayed out from her. She gasped, her eyes comically wide as her hand instinctively pulled back on the lever, relieving the suspension. The world suddenly seemed to be flung from beneath Kristen's feet as the elevator began a terrifyingly fast descent, racketing wildly around. Her nails dug into the rickety floorboards and a wordless cry of fear left her lips when her entire body nearly left the elevator at the speed it was going.

Annie screamed hysterically grabbed Harley as she nearly flew off and yanking her into her.

"Stop it!" She screamed to the henchmen, all of which were clinging onto the elevator for dear life. One attempted to stumble towards the elevator lever which controlled the speed and very nearly fell of, grabbing onto the fencing. Eaten away from corrosion, it gave out and the man fell forward, screaming as his body flew down before them and hit the ground in a sickening crunch.

Kristen screamed, her nails gritting tightly into the rotting wood and whimpers falling from her lips.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucksocks!" She wailed. "We're all gonna die!"

Annie moved forward quickly, her body centered towards the middle of the elevator, and grasped the lever, slowing pushing it back up. Glancing down, a the prison seemed to go down deeper than anticipated. There was little light, save for that of the occasional torch. She walked back towards Harley and stooped down to her, brushing a hand across her face.

Shaking, Kristen rose to her feet, bringing up the laptop with her. She, using a hand to steady it, woke the computer from it's sleep and checked out where they were.

"We're close," She said softly.

A large choking noise interrupted her thoughts and she turned around slowly, her blood turning cold in her veins. Harley Quinn lay on Annie's lap, blood pumping down and darkening the bright red on her suit.

"I don't think I can save her," Annie said softly," It's just too close to her heart."

"Then we'll die." Kristen responded softly, dropping down besides them.. "He won't stop at a simple beating, especially not when it comes to Harley Quinn."

Annie inhaled softly. "He'll help us. He has to. He's Gotham's Dark_ Knight_. He has to."

For once Kristen was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. She took in a steady breath and stumbled from the lift. The men were already reloading their weapons as the sound of guards approaching reached them.

"Listen. For now, we get Harley away from this."

Harley giggled softly at the mention of her name, leaning heavily against Annie. Sweat dripped down her forehead, stripping away a streak of her face paint and revealing her natural skin tone. She gave a low groan of pain and her face contorted, forehead scrunching.

Annie started to flank Kristen, who once again started to narrate the heat signatures on her screen.

"Are we gettin' close?" Harley wheezed, gasping softly. "I think I'm dyin' here, puddin'."

She gave a hysterical little giggle that seemed somehow wet and rasping at the same time. A line of blood dripped down her mouth. One of the men moved forward, carefully transferring her from Annie to him and picking her up. She leant against his chest, mouth gasping like a goldfish.

"We're getting closer. We're going deeper now, to the final few layers. I think it's where they keep the worst prisoners."

And so they went deep into the belly of the beast, Kristen all the while becoming more panicked as she saw the amount of guards descending down to the floor they were on through another means than the elevator they had all but crashed. Luckily, it still seemed to work; they would need it to get back up and fight their way out. Or, Kristen's favoured way- sneak out user their laptop as a radar.

The prisoners jeering or calling out for help. Some cried, some screamed, some pleaded and others shouted violently, shaking against the bars.

They passed through the cavern, finding themselves in a wide ring of cells in which a circular stone stairway led to the next lower level. Several guards came at them with batons and guns, aiming and preparing to fire. Harley gave a giggle, her head lolling back.

She seemed to be getting more tired by the minute, her body beginning to slump.

A few minutes later, her giggling dwindled to nothing and her mouth fell slightly open, the twinkle in her eyes disappearing and glazing over. The men carefully set her down on the ground, resting her hands onto her belly.

The men started to talk in another language, nodding towards them and Harley. From the corner of her eyes, Kristen spotted Annie moving slowly to Harley, crouching down and slipping her hand into the little pouch.

The laughing gas, Kristen realised, eyes widening. Of which both she and Annie were immune via the antidote. Moving suddenly, Annie grabbed the bomb, pressed the nose (button) and threw it at them. It exploded immediately, releasing the intoxicating gas.

The men yelled and shouted, raising guns and moving back from the gas. A few seconds later the men were doubled over, laughing hysterically. Pushing their way through, coughing from the gas, Kristen started running, the laptop jostling in her arms as she tried to keep a hold over it.

She stared at the screen, her gaze, ever the ICT freak, flicking from screen to reality in a matter of seconds, brain processing the corners and curves in the building.

It was getting darker, darker. . . _the belly of the beast is deep dark pit and all those creatures that inhabit it._

Eventually, Kristen stopped before a set of bars. This was an exceedingly high tower type, which even went to the very top of the tower if the calculations on her computer were correct. There was a hole at the top where the building had collapsed in, sending a ray of moonlight down onto the ground. There was a body lying on the bed, breathing heavily as though in pain.

"Ex-excuse me? Mister Batman? We came to rescue you." Kristen said softly, leaning against the bats. The body twitched and he moved, sitting up.

A ragged man turned quickly around for a second, enough to catch a quick image of his facial hair growing out into a beard and mustache. Kristen flinched.

"Mister Batman? When we get out of here, please can you get a shave?"

The Batman raised a hand, brushing his hand against his face, back still showing to him.

"I can." He growled, his voice deep and gutteral.

"Does talking like that ever damage your throat?" Kristen asked suddenly, cocking her head curiously.

"Kristen, we don't have much time."

"What? Oh, yeah."

"You know I had a plan to get out of here," The Batman said, somewhat vexed looking.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was recovering from Bane breaking my back, working up my strength and then climbing out of this hole."

"Like scaling it?"

"Yes."

"Like spiderman?"

"No." He paused, frowning. "Spiderman's fictional."

One of the men moved towards the lock and began to pick it carefully. A few minutes of jiggling it, and the gateway swung open.

Standing, the Batman hobbled towards them. "I need my costume."

"You still have it?"

"No. They do."

"The guards?"

"Yes."

Kristen giggled softly. "Um, where would they keep it?"

The Batman paused. "I don't know. I think that it's somewhere around here."

"I can't say I've seen it on the way down," Kristen shrugged. "It's a big place and we're running out of time."

The Batman shuddered slightly, glancing up at the few monitors that marked out different areas of Gotham.

"I guess I'll have to get the old one back out."

"There was an old one?"

"It left too many places open when it came to dogs." The Batman paused. "Also, I may have to knock some of you out and give you Halcium and alcohol. Whichever comes first."

"Why, what does that do?"

"A high dosage of Halcium theoretically should be taken before the events you want to forget. So, I'm going to hide my face in this jacket, give you the Halcium and alcohol. It should theoretically make you disoriented enough not to want to remember."

"Oh. Okay. You should know that we can't actually see your face though. You aren't looking towards us."

There was a pause that made Kristen feel it was too quiet. Sliding her fingers around the bars, she swung herself from left to right.

The chains creaked sullenly in response.

"I'm still going to do it," Batman growled, sounding idiotically like a little boy.

"You sound like a little boy." Annie stated softly, biting her lip. She gave Kristen a slightly rabbit-it-the-headlights look. "We have to bring Harley back with us."

The Batman froze. "Harley Quinn."

"Um, yeah." Kristen said, squirming slightly. "We had to bring her along in order to get out of Gotham to come and rescue you, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to get out at all."

"How did you find me?"

"Through some kind of tracking device. It told me your heat signature, your heartbeat, stuff like that. The Joker got it from Bane and then gave it to me to decode."

"The Joker couldn't hack it?"

"The Joker said he had better things to do. Like rule the roost or something."

"He couldn't hack it, could he? He usually got someone to hack it for him, and then got rid of them."

"Back to Harley, please," Annie interrupted. "We have to bring our exit buddy out with us. It's not fair, morally or otherwise, to leave her here."

The Batman glanced back at them quickly, too quickly for them to scrutinise his face.

"Girl-swinging-on-the-bars," He said abruptly. "Throw your jacket at my back and look away."

Kristen snorted. "You know I probably won't even recognise you with the tache you got anyways. When you get rid off it anyways."

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Kristen exclaimed, pouting. "Jeesh, throwing out a "please" every now and then wouldn't hurt you!" She shrugged her jacket from her shoulders, shoving it through the bars and turning around, muttering insults under her breath.

As the Batman secured the loosely fabricated jacket around his face, he talked back, guttural voice somewhat muffled via the mask-like jacket.

"You can turn around now. Anyways, what happened to Harley Quinn?"

"She dead." Kristen said, somewhat awkwardly. "She got shot on the way down."

"Too close to the heart." Annie said softly.

The Batman sighed. "The Joker was too close to her heart." He responded. "Now, how do you plan to get me out of here?"

"Well, there are three guys of ours guarding the elevator and one of them guarding us from the hallway. One fell of the elevator and went splat. I've got the laptop to help us locate the guards and where they are, and finally, to help us out we have some Laughing Gas and, of course, you."

The Batman nodded slightly. "It'll have to do."

Kristen stooped down, collecting the laptop from where she had deposited it on the floor. Annie swallowed as the first spray of gunfire was heard, and they started to go back the way they had come in.

They began to run as the noise grew louder.

**Annie Lauren**

Eventually they hit the layer where Harley had been left. A bloodstain remained. Her body had been dragged of, likely to be further defiled by the so-called guards. Several corpses were strewn on the ground, mouths stretched wide into gaping smiles. Blood cornered their eyes and she could see that their eye vessels had popped.

Annie's mouth parted slightly, her eyes encircling the corpses before returning back to Harley. A bullet whistled over her ear and she moved, the world suddenly feeling incredibly slow.

"C'mon!" Kristen urged, trying to tug her towards the death tra- elevator- with one hand (The other was holding the closed laptop). "C'mon, we gotta go! We don't have time for this!"

Stumbling slightly, Annie allowed herself to be yanked along, clinging onto the elevator. A ball of Laughing Gas (Which Kristen guessed Batman must be immune to) was thrown into their crowd via one of the men, and another yanked the lever.

The elevator started rising, and wild, frantic shrieks of laughter echoed around them.

"It's too slow!" Kristen gasped, panicking. She cried it again, her voice arching up in pitch. "It's too slow!"

The men seemed to agree as one even turned the lever up to full as it started moving faster, making Annie feel kind of like leaning down to the ground and clinging on, no matter how badly damaged and rotted the floor looked. It was sturdy enough to stand on, however, so Annie attempted to keep her mind off it.

She swallowed, her eyes dropping down as the elevator hurtled up and all the corpses and blood smears began to look like smudges and ants. Some had even shot at each other accidentally, fingers automatically pulling the trigger when they doubled over with laughter. It was a blood bath down there.

The men readied themselves and Kristen opened the laptop.

"Are you guys ready?" Kristen asked nervously. Looking at her, Annie could see how much of a nervous wreck the girl was.

Then Kristen continued and a feeling of sinking fell into Annie's stomach.

"'cos there's a hella of a fuckin' lot of dudes up there. And they'll probably have guns."

Annie shivered slightly, pushing back a straggly, sweat dampened strand of blonde hair.

"Shit," She said hoarsely.

Kristen could barely stand to reply. We've got a group coverting around the elevator at the next few floors."

"Turn up the speed to full," The Batman grunted. "We can bypass them."

"I really, really, really hope so."

"We can."

And of all the things Kristen could have said, she said the one thing that made Annie want to sit down, cry and laugh at the same time while she was busy banging her head against the wall.

"Fucksocks! If this doesn't work, I'm calling bullshit."

**Woah peeps. I had to make most of this up, considering I haven't seen the third film yet. I edited a lot of it to suite my story too, so you'll have to put up with my tinkering. Other than that, I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter's content and will review me. **

***The elevator has two levers, one of which makes the elevator go down, the other makes it go up. The further it goes, the faster it goes.**

**Oh, and peoples, I'm writing a novel called Family of Roses on Fictionpress. com. and my pen-name is Rapture's hold. Please read and review it. I'm getting kind of desperate here!**

**Thanks guys.**


	12. Watashi no ai

**Konnichiwa! I need to write real hard on this guys, 'cos, I really want to get these major action chapters outta the way so that I can plot build on this and get it to the point where I know I can finish this story once and for all; ****I should warn you, I do believe that there will be character death near the end, though who will die I can't be certain- it depends on how the chapter rocks out, ja?**

**So, we'll start off with our Kristen White and see where we go from there.**

**You know, for 745 views, we've nearly gotten as many reviews as Into the Dying Sunlight. I'm thinking about making this into a trilogy about their kid being the main character, if you guys are game for it. **

**Kristen White**

The elevator ascended further up and bullets ran through the air, some hitting people in innocuous places when the people moved, catching places that hurt, yes, but wouldn't kill. The elevator stopped and the laptop jerked from her arms as a bullet tore into her shoulder. There was a burst of blood that sprayed and for a moment her legs would not hold her and she nearly fell.

Something caught her, pulling her back up. The Batman. At first, she did not realise that she had been shot. Shock radiated through her body, numbing her senses to the pain, her eyes widening as she looked down and saw her blood stained top.

Blood spread across her clothes and she pressed a hand against it, confused when it came away painted wet with blood. She allowed herself to be dragged away, confusion whirling through her head and everything around her seeming to move so slowly.

She felt tears drip down her cheek and was confused. Why was she crying?

Shaking her head, she struggled to move on.

For a while, all Kristen could hear was the rabbit-like fluttering of her heart in her ears, all she could taste was the dark coppery tang of blood, and all she could see was the slowed down action war-like scene taking place as they ran towards the exit.

Her clothes were torn, her shoulder wet with blood and laptop completely destroyed. They were now making their way out from pure memory, and believe it or not, but in this dire situation, Kristen's memory was somewhat lacking.

In fact, the only thing that Kristen's mind was doing right now was something in a cross of wise cracking inappropriately and hysterically wailing.

But what snapped her out of this spiralling was the hand that slapped around her face, starting her into reacting and slapping back. Her hand thwacked weakly against the cloth of her own jacket.

For a moment she was still, and her over-erratically beating heart slowed slightly, enough for her to begin hearing properly again. She could still taste the copper of blood, which she grimly threw into the back of her mind; the taste of her blood could wait for her to incite upon later, when she was in a poetic kind of mood.

Gasping slightly, she forced herself to keep moving, to follow the flitting shape ahead of her that was the Batman. She was fairly certain he was in as much, or perhaps more, pain as she was, and she used this to ground herself, to stop herself from feeling so panicked and pitiful.

Before her was the Batman, who had faced more terror and pain than Kristen was fairly certain she could endure before she broke completely.

Annie ran ahead with the remaining men, her blonde hair pushed back against her skull, now soaked with sweat. Annie had not taken up a gun, as the men had, but instead had acquired a baton, which she held a policy of whack now, chat later.

It was something that Kristen agreed with, except Kristen herself had not yet acquired a baton. If she had, she'd be trying to beat the shit out of anything that moved, because things that moved around here weren't things she wanted to know about right now.

Her ribs gave a retributive tear of pain through her side and she gasped, moving on.

"Shit kicks, must get fit," She mumbled, her face flushed pink. Her own hair was as wet as Annie's, but held back in a ponytail. She could feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck and down her forehead, a feeling she found she was not enjoying.

"We're nearly there, I remember this," Annie insisted, pointing towards a vague door. They could have passed the door five times already and Annie would still be insisting it was the right way.

It was luck, Kristen had protested/whined in the conversation they would later have, pure, unconditional, Annie-Bo-Banny luck.

Groaning with pain, she slumped over, dragging herself on. She could hear the shouts ahead of them and honestly hoped that somebody would shut the so-called shouter up. Walking faster, she attempted to forget about the bullet now lodged into her thigh and the several grazes across her body. It hurt like a bitch, but she'd rather hurt like a bitch than like a bat.

"Come on!" She heard Annie roar, followed by several dull whacking noises, which Kristen took to be Annie showing those physcotic little guards how kick ass she could be.

It was kinda cool, in the whole Xena Warrior Princess kind of way.

Scraping her feet along, she forced herself to move forward. Close. They were now so close. But there would be snipers hanging about through the windows, on the roof, rifles at the ready.

So what would they do then?

The men seemed as though they were getting ready to sprint, but surely they didn't expect the rest of them to, injured and slow as they were?

"How are we gonna get out?" Kristen managed to gasp.

"Through the courtyard and through the door and then we run like the seven deadly sins are coming to rape our asses," one of the men grunted. "We'll run in different directions so that they can't slaughter us all in one go."

"Slaughter?" Kristen squeaked. "Oh, fucksocks."

"How do you expect us to run?" Annie panted, dangling the baton from her hand.

The man laughed bitterly. "Like hell."

Annie paused, her limber arms tensing around the bat. Eyes narrowing, she thrust the baton towards Kristen. "She's been shot. He's recovering from a broken bat. I've gotten several grazes and a bullet lodged in my shoulder. And you expect us to run. . . how?"

She raised a brow, dropping the bat back down to her hip, "Huh?" She demanded. Her eyes glittered brightly with adrenaline, and an underlying tremble ran through her body, pale skin glistening with sweat.

Pressing her other hand against her hip, she jaunted out a knee slightly.

Footsteps were heard, several sets of them, and they immediately looked at each other and began moving as quickly as they could.

"There!" Kristen cried, pointing through a window. The courtyard was through the window, and along with it, the exit. Annie pressed her palms against the sill and pushed herself up, shoving her body over the sill and into the courtyard. The others followed, Kristen already pressing her hand above her eyes and glancing above to the old turrets and whatnot for snipers.

"They'll be headed towards the roof now," Kristen realised, "They had to stay under the building to stay under the satellites."

Annie nodded strongly and began jogging ahead, the men (Batman included) flanking her. Kristen grimaced and jogged after them, wincing with pain.

"We have to get as much distance between us as we can," Annie called back, her rich voice cutting through the air. Kristen ran faster, panting doggedly.

"How far are we?" Batman growled.

"You know," Kristen said, her voice somewhat raised and panicked, "You'd look and sound so much sexier if this was happening in the middle of the night."

She let out a soft bubble of laughter.

"Save your breath and run!" Annie snapped.

"Jeesh," Kristen mumbled, stumbling along like a mad thing.

"She's too good a shot out in the open," the Batman barked suddenly, "Someone needs to carry her!"

At first Kristen did not realise that he was her, but instead to Annie or something. In fact, she only put two and two together when one of the men pretty much grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder like the proverbial sack of potato's. Kristen re;eased a soft squeak, pain running through her side, and pretty much slumped over said shoulder, grimacing.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie sucked in a breath, her muscles burning from the serious work out they were currently undertaking. Several bangs shot through the air, several bullets running towards them. The men were now at the windows, their guns pointed out and ready to shoot. They were good shots, but not very good. More like they were the lackeys for more important players on the chessboard, they were the pawns and were fully expendable.

They were paid, likely high wages for short talent.

An idea occurred and Annie turned around suddenly, giving a shrill wolf whistle that echoed through the sky, holding up her hands.

"Drill over!" She shouted loudly. "You failed! You have two hours to clear the premises before my superiors arrive and execute."

Above them, the shooting went off, and an alarm went off, an overcast female voice speaking. Somebody had obviously realised the message, and was now ducking in the face of their bluff.

"Drill abandoned. Drill abandoned. Drill abandoned."

The building went silent now, and Annie swallowed. "We've got to move fast. They're going to contact their superiors. And their superiors aren't gonna be happy bunnies when they realise we've duped the guards."

There was nods and the group of them set off a quick pace, getting faster as they moved on. With any luck, they wouldn't be able to track them after this.

"They might be able to track us after this. You guys might want to alter your name and appearance," the Batman growled between his soft huffing.

"Well," Annie joked weakly, "I've been needing a hair cut for some time now."

"This place hasn't got high tech around the building." Kristen mumbled from over the man's shoulder, "I doubt they'll have clear shots of us, particularly since we avoided the cameras on the way in. On the way out, we're barely recognisable as it is."

The Batman chuckled. "To them, I'm just a highly placed prisoner. They're superiors, Bane and Talia, know who I am. When Bane-"

"Oh, didn't we say?" Kristen yawned, propping her head up. "Bane's dead. The Joker killed him."

The Batman looked stunned. Or at least, his eyes looked stunned, widened in surprise.

"Yeah, that happened," Kristen nodded, smiling weakly. "Now it's mister clown dude ya gotta worry about."

The Batman contemplated as they ran, glancing back. The massive building was already fairly small, closing back in on itself like a mirage as they ran.

"So they have no leader now," He said quietly. "Then they shouldn't come back for Gotham again, since it's been pretty much demolished."

"Still gotta sort out the boombox beneath the city," Kristen pointed out, yawning softly. "They don't have to come back. They just need to find the detonator."

The Batman chose to remain silent at this. They stopped abruptly, Annie flinging out her arms to stop everyone else.

"Where's the get-away van?"

"Coming," One of the men said. "Will be here in a few seconds."

A few seconds later their van pulled up, swerving to show them the side which the door opened on.

Everybody piled in, the man lying Kristen out on the floor. Annie observed her quickly, bending down and roughly pulling up her shirt.

"Jeesh, Annie, if you wanted to look. . ." Kristen trailed off, a slight smirk trailing at the edges of her lips.

"Very funny," Annie responded automatically, observing the wound. The first aid kit was dumped beside her and she cracked it open, taking in a breath.

"Alright, let's go." She said, her voice tinged slightly with good humour.

**Sakura**

After eating the bowl of whatever it was that Jonathon had cooked (Giving him anxious have-you-posioned-this-am-I-gonna-die looks all the while), Sakura had quickly found herself bowed over the toilet, vomiting it back up. She wasn't sure if it was simple the baby being fussy, or just Jonathon's cooking in general, but she was leaning towards the later. Jonathon stood behind her, holding back her hair.

"Done?" He questioned.

Sakura wiped her mouth with some tissue and nodded slightly. He released her hair and she flushed the toilet, standing up slowly.

She turned and he immediately daubed at her face with a flannel. Slightly deflated, Sakura allowed him to wash her face to his satisfaction.

"Thanks," She mumbled when he finished, fighting the urge to flinch. These days, whenever he touched her, whenever his skin touched hers, she had to fight the urge to flinch. Jonathon merely nodded, shrugging her thanks off.

"You need a shower," He said simply, eyeing her sooty body.

"Alright, I get the supposedly sublime hint," Sakura mumbled. She felt somewhat queasy as she stumbled and tripped. Jonathon caught her easily (flinch) and pulled on the string that turned the water heating on. The red light glowed, affirming it was on, before he left her in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She winced slightly, but took the hint;_ you aren't going anywhere. _

With that thought in mind, she stripped of her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, amazed at the grey hue her skin had taken on.

She turned on the shower and hot water fell down on her, pouring over her sweat slicked skin. She had to admit- she pretty much stank of filth.

She scrubbed her skin until it glowed a soft pink before settling back onto her normal creamy soft gold tan. She shaved every where she could and was somewhat distraught she couldn't get to her nether regions to shave due the rounded bump obstructing her.

Finally, she scrubbed her hair with shampoo and conditioner, sighing with relief at the feeling of cleanliness she was beginning to feel, but also bucking and writhing with pain from the scars seared into her flesh. After scrubbing herself again (crying while she did it) and washing her hair again (Just to make sure all the grime was out) she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel.

She was now practically shivering with pain. She knocked on the door softly and it opened a few moments later.

She looked up at him through the wet tendrils of her bangs and absently brushed her hand over them, pushing them aside from her eyes.

"You look better," He commented. "I no longer think touching you will bring me the plague or something."

She scowled slightly, and forced herself to speak.

"I still blame your cooking," She informed him before turning on her heel and wandering to her bedroom. Jonathon followed and she raised a brow.

"Are you just looking to be my new dog, following me around on two legs instead of four, or do you just wanna see me naked?" She asked bitterly, trying to herself still. The comment had come unflinchingly, from a place where she tried to assert dominance with her odd little quirks here and there.

Jonathon gave her a dark look, eyes narrowing and darkening. "Keep it up." He said, sounding like her father (Only speaking in English) as he loomed in the doorway, shadows cast across his face.

"Or you'll what?" She whispered, her back turned to him. She didn't dare turn around, didn't dare see his expression, amused or darkened as it was. "What?"

She forced herself to turn, to confront him, shaking slightly. "Give me a dose of your finest? Cut more little notes into my skin?"

"I never cut your skin," Jonathon said, a smile tweaking at his lips, "But it was certainly poetic, wasn't it?"

His smile widened, "But I've been waiting to test out a new toxin if your so insistent on my finest."

Sakura bit her lip, "So, how many concentrations of toxin do you have now?"

He smiled slightly, "Fourteen liquid variations and four gas variations."

Sakura breathed out a low noise of disapproval. "You're such a cruel thing."

Jonathon cocked his head slightly, shrugging slightly. "The same could be said of you, fire starter. I'm told quite a few bodies were found in the embers of your flames."

She took in a breath, "The first time or the second?"

"Both."

She fell silent, her lips parting as terror gripped her heart. If there was a hell, she was going to it.

"How do you live with this?" She asked.

To this Jonathon merely shrugged. He didn't seem in the least bit bothered.

Sakura's stomach suddenly jolted with pain and she took in a sharp breath, pressing a hand against her swollen belly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a stomach pain." She mumbled. The pain shifted slightly, almost directing into a certain part of her stomach. She could feel it clearly now; that little foot, pushing against her womb. She smiled slightly, feeling more than a little heartbroken.

"Just a babies foot." She whispered, aware that she said it too quiet for Jonathon to hear, pressing a hand against the point which the foot was pushing against. She counted on her hands, taking in a sharp breath. By this point, officially only around four months remained. She felt the foot push against her hand and gave an odd cringe.

"What?" Jonathon sounded irritated by now, folding his arms.

"Nothing." Sakura said quietly, treading back slightly when he started forward.

"You're being very irritating today," Jonathon said, his voice stooped down to a dark croon. Scarecrow was beginning to bleed through. "You should tell me. I'm beginning to want rid of you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she was hit with a sudden fear, and she swore that the scars on her back tingled painfully. She'd asked him for as much before, fairly certain he would not kill her. But now, the threat seemed more than real. He had no reason to keep her; it was like she was a mother that a child had weaned itself from emotionally. She was no longer needed as his emotional back point, and he was making it clear.

He locked her in the bathroom only to show power play. That was why he was now away so often.

"Sorry," She said quietly, her voice hushed with fear. The pain in her back trebled and the feel of a foot against her stomach felt sickening. Her fear was not for dying, not unless he intended it to be a long and painful procedure, but for the life she carried within her, slipping away alongside her, and the payment for the sins she had committed. If God existed. She was atheist, but always carried a fear of what might exist, in itself.

He smiled slowly, beginning to stalk around her like a wolf, back stooped over slightly. He looked like a potential Jack the Ripper. Her hands instinctively cupped her belly, protecting the baby.

"Please stop this." She whispered.

He stopped behind her, a hand splaying out over the back of her neck, fingers curling into her hair and yanking back sharply before he smacked down onto the top of her head, hard. She yelped, crashing down on her knees and throwing her arms over her head.

"Please shut up," He said mockingly, brushing back her hair from her face. She looked up, her eyes dark and hurt. Her lips trembled, a shudder crawling down her spine.

He stooped down into a crouch and tilted his head towards her.

"It's funny how much something you wanted can suddenly mean so little when you get what you want from it."

With that, he stood and walked out the door, leaving Sakura by herself, her heart squeezing and trembling in her chest.

_I don't understand. . . I know he was moving away from me, but why so suddenly, why now?_ Her mind gave a small whimper as her thoughts continued to a low pitiful mewl. _Why now, after I'm five months pregnant with his child? Is it just the Scarecrow, the Kakashi, fucking around in his head? Is he trying some psychological trick on me?_

Her head reeled and her hand slipped into her pocket, finding the box of matches. The house stank of the gasoline the Joker had left behind. She undid the draw, biting her lip and fighting back tears. Right now, she felt simply like hurting herself, like lying down and crying herself to sleep while the flames that singed her heart, literally singed her skin.

She curled up on the ground, her knees obstructed from curling up to her chest by the baby bump. Her hand squeezed around the box slightly, her hand constricting around it and releasing it rhythmically.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie sucked in a breath and kept it in her chest, trembling slightly as she pushed a scrunched wad of cotton in her mouth, protecting her tongue. She pushed the needle through her skin, plunging it back around and moving across, stitching the long scratch together.

She barely glanced over to the others, all of whom (Save for Kristen, who lay asleep on the bed) were sorting out their own wounds. The Batman was sweating heavily, grunting softly as he leant against the side of the van. So far, nobody had attempted to talk to him, or even he to them, but Annie couldn't say she was welcoming conversation right now.

Grimacing with pain, she panted heavily through the rag, her teeth clamping down as she withdrew the needle for the final time and tied it off before cutting it off with a pair of scissors.

Biting back a moan, she started to pull the fabric from her mouth, nearly gagging on it. She dropped it on the floor and leant back against the wall, her head tapping lightly against the wall. Her entire body ached and her stomach growled loudly.

Kristen mumbled softly.

"Where are we?" Annie asked slowly, slowly stretching out her aching muscles and breaking the smog-like silence.

The driver glanced back at her as he turned.

"We're closing in on the airport."

She sighed softly, brushing back her hair with a hand. It felt disgusting, even to her, and the moment she got back, she extended to go straight to the hospital, grab a shower and then sleep. Sleep for a really, really, really long time. . . as she thought that, her eyes, heavy and burdened, began to close, her lashes brushing softly against her cheeks.

Minutes later she was falling into a deep sleep.

**Kristen White**

Kristen woke up slowly and struggled to open her eyes, finding her lashes crusted together with sleep. She blinked, grimacing. Her entire body ached and whined whenever she moved, but also when she was still. The wound on her shoulder throbbed, sending out bites of pain into her as she sat up, moaning.

"We're here," She dimly heard someone say, shaking her shoulder as though to help her wake up. A arm moved in and steadied her, somebody helping her up. She shook on her legs, trembling slightly, her vision blurred from exhaustion.

"Come on. Come on, now," A voice coaxed, its low tempo somewhat soothing despite the underlying growl. She leant against him and moved on, getting an odd sense of de ja vu as they ascended some stairs. She was sat down and had a belt clicked into place by the man, who sat beside her, his face swathed in black fabric. Her jacket, she realised dimly, before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, unperturbed sleep.

The next time she woke was when she felt a low, sharp pain in her shoulder, spreading across her collar-bone, and something being wound around it. She opened her eyes to discover the Batman, face still covered, wrapping a bandage around her waist. She blushed crimson, realising that her top had been taken off, and she was left in only her bra, with the straps undone.

"Don't move until I'm done," The Batman growled, finishing the bandaging and tying the loose ends together in a tight knot. She moved tentatively, hissing at the sharp pain and clamping her teeth down onto her lips.

She wriggled herself around until she was fairly comfortable and then did up her belt.

"How long have we been flying?"

The Batman sat beside her, angling his face away from hers. "Not very long. About an hour."

Kristen nodded, tilting her head and trying to distract herself from the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"So," She asked, somewhat conversationally, "Do you like coffee?"

There was a pregnant pause and a soft, unbelieving chuckle from behind them. Kristen, who was in too much pain to turn around, drew up her hand so it was visible to the seats behind her and neatly flipped them off.

There was a muffled noise and Annie leaned over the back of the seat, her blonde hair falling lankily around her shoulders. She looked tired, with her eyes deeply overshadowed with a muted shade of purple and several bruises rampaging across her face. Her cheek was swollen and shiny, one eyes blackened, and several cuts and nicks were across her face, to her shoulders. Nothing that wouldn't heal, Kristen was certain, but something that had to sting all the same.

"You don't look so go, Annie," Kristen said, giving her a slightly cheeky grin. Annie seemed to relax slightly.

"Neither do you, Kristen. But then, a bullet through your shoulder will do that to you."

"Oh, is that what that was?"

Annie blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind. I just didn't exactly recognise what shit was going down, y'know."

"Oh. You were in shock." Annie said, her expression falling into one of understand.

"Well, you could say that."

"I just did say that."

"So you did. . . "

"Yeah. . . "

"I guess so. . . "

"Stop this. . . " The Batman interjected, ending up talking in the same derivative, baffled tone the two girls were using.

"Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyy?" kristen said, deliberately drawing out the word in a way that vaguely resembled Tom from Eddsworld.

Annie smirked suddenly, "I know where you're coming from."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Eddsword."

"Bingo, baby, yeah!"

"Austin Powers."

"Stop it. . . "

"Yes, do stop it," The Batman pleaded, rolling his eyes.

Both girls; "Noooooo."

**Sakura**

The heated laptop lay beside her, propped up on the bed while she sat beside it. He'd hidden his laptop under his bed, which was hardly a surprise to Sakura. The password was foolishly deceptive; of course it was. He was a smart man, and smart men are expected to have smart, flashy passwords. So, of course, the first password Sakura tried was, quite literally, _password._

And, open sesame.

She bit her lip, gnawing slightly. Her intentions were paranoid induced; to look up psychological happenings that connected to her, so that she could consciously find a way to battle them off. She felt the skin on her lip break slightly under her continous gnawing, and, ignoring the small dribble of blood running down her cheek, she continued scrolling down as she read.

He could come back any minute now; he'd been away for a few hours. She wondered briefly if the Scarecrow had fully taken over, if the Scarecrow had taken up a whore. She cringed slightly; the thought hurt.

Breathing slowly, her lashes lowering slightly and a pain rupturing in her belly, she winced, setting the laptop aside.

"Love hurts," She murmured softly, rubbing it softly. "It really does."

She closed her eyes, her hand moving out and turning off the laptop before lazily closing the lid and sliding it back under the bed, pushing it deep enough not to arouse suspicion, not that there was anything that he'd find particually interesting; as of yet, she was hardly planning to overthrow the Joker or something. She smiled slightly at the thought; of course she wouldn't.

Her mind coiled slightly, a crazy kind of freefall, high in the sky feeling lifting up her crashing emotions.

The Joker was her freaky, whimsical, do-or-die-trying friend. She gave a soft throaty chortle, her eyes flicking open. Such a friendly friend. . . her hand slipped into her pocket and her fingers closed around the matches and her lips twitched, her teeth showing through her parting lips as she loosed a terrifyingly insane Cheshire cat grin.

"My, my," She murmured softly, her eyes roaving over the room until it reached the large, unfinished robbot/ rag doll. "I had forgotten all about you, watashi no ai."

**Well, well, well, Solstice. I think your character and Batman may have something going on. How do you feel about that, huh? Ha! Anyways, guys, I'm gettin' a little bit worried about Sakura; I fear she may have some Sue aspects. Can you review and give me some input on whether or not my thoughts are well founded or not? I can't really be certain. Anyways, if you alert or favourite this story or its prequel, please review. **

**I know that Sakura has actually become kinda attached to Jonathon. I think it's a stockholm affect. I don't actually know. If you read this and you also want to be a cameo shot, let me know in your review. **

**Oh, and "watashi no ai" means, "my love"**


	13. Substitutioning Society

**Hey guys! I decided that since I'm pretty much plotted out, that I would start writing a new chapter just after finishing one, rather than giving a long extinguished break in which I usually forget most of the details of the previous chapter and can't be bothered to take a look at it on the account that I don't like reading things twice unless it's super good and not written by me. Ha. Anyways, don't expect this chapter to be much good. I can tell from the off-point that it isn' gonna be a smooth ride. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it more than I will enjoy writing it!**

**Sakura**

"Watashi no ai, I really wish you were alive, or even just working," Sakura spoke quietly, her head tilted thoughtfully and a screwdriver in her mouth. Several tiny screws rolled around the floorboard around her as she observed the robotic structure of the doll, making several variations.

"I could use somebody to talk to, even if it is just a raggedy robot."

She smiled slightly, patting its head, which was by then a mesh of wire and metal. It kinda resembled something off Terminator.

She stood slowly, stepping back to take in the impressive, baby sized robot. Simple circuits defined its body, along with the metal structure.

She'd been meaning to create a large sized robot for a while, since England (They sold well when she was looking for extra cash) and had since been hoarding the materials.

Of course, she was still missing various things, and that was what her current mission was; find the missing objects she needed to create this thing.

She moved away slowly, her head tilted up into an almost curious pose, and wandered down to the kitchen. As luck would have it, Jonathon had a spare phone (What so-called genius did not have a backup to everything he would need?) that she had discovered purely by blunder.

There was no use in calling the police- the police no longer existed in this broken society.

There was no use in calling Jonathon- he would likely be long gone by now, trapped in his own mind while the Scarecrow dealt out his wants and needs and exasperated them until he had no more want of them.

Not to mention neither would likely know where to find what she needed. A smile curved up her lips. There was, however, cause to call her good friend Sarah.

She flicked through the contacts list (he had, of course locked them with a password; which was of course, 1111.) and found her number, ringing it.

She pressed the phone against her ear, listening to the ringing. There was a click as the phone was picked up on Sarah's end.

"Hey, boss." Came a soft Irish drone tone. "What can I do you for?"

"Hey, Sarah." Sakura said, smiling slightly at the phrasing that Sarah had used. _Of all the dirty minded thoughts. . ._

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"What are you doing on Scarecrow's phone?"

"Calling you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you."

"Want me for what?"

"I need you to pick up some things for me. If you come by, I can give you a list?"

There was a pause, and then Sarah said, a grin in her voice, "Sure. What are friends for?"

"Hugging?"

Sarah laughed, "Well there is that." She paused, "Where's Jonathon?"

"Um, somewhere other than here?"

"You're alone."

"Yes."

"I'll be right over."

"'Okay. Konnichiwa."

With that, Sakura cut off the call and set the phone down. She made her way into the room Jonathon had claimed for his experiment, knowing that he would have paper and pens in there; after all, any good scientist will note down the results they get.

"Ranbou shinaide kudasai," Sakura mumbled softly around ten minutes later, eyes wide with shock, brushing her hand against the notepad she had acquired from Jonathon's drawer.

She had taken a page and written the various things she would need down onto it and was now reading through it. It had various information on Jonathon's so-called, "patients" as well as varying results to different strains of toxins, to which there was a key down the inside cover of the book.

"Hello?"

Sakura shrieked with surprise, dropping book with a clatter.

"Hello? Sakura, you here?"

She relaxed, placing the Irish accent.

"Hai!" She called back, bending down and retrieving the book. She flipped it open to a clean, spare page and tore it out, borrowing a pen from his desk. She set the book down, a shudder crawling down her spine, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm up here!"

She peered over the banister, unable to lean over due to the bump obstructing her. Sarah peered back up at her, flashing her a friendly grin.

"Why does the house stink of gasoline?" Sarah asked as she began to ascend the stairs.

"The Joker stopped by and left me with a box of matches and a house ripe for burning."

Sarah winced. "Ouch. Wouldn't do that, chick. Scarecrow's got himself a bad ass reputation for sorting out people that piss him off."

"I know," Sakura murmured, releasing a sigh. Finally, Sarah reached the top of the stairs and turned the banister, catching sight of Sakura's rounded belly.

"Well, there's definitely something there." She joked.

Sakura smiled back, spreading her arms wide. "I could use a hug from somebody who is still sane."

Sarah flashed a bright grin, crashing into Sakura and smushing their bodies together.

"Man, I've missed you."

"It's been too long," Sakura sighed, squeezing Sarah's shoulders lightly and resting her head against Sarah's shoulder.

Sakura sighed softly, squeezing her eyes shut and inhaling Sarah's scent. She felt warm and comforting against her.

"So," Sarah asked softly, breaking the hug gently, "What is it you need?"

"Oh, right."

Sakura put the note on the thick white banister and scrawled across it what she needed in neat bullet points, handing it over to Sarah.

"Do you think you can find these?"

Sarah scanned it, cocking her head. "Well, I can get most of the things from this list from tinkering with various machines and stuff. Some, I'll struggle to find, but I can get some help in on."

"You can do that?" Sakura asked, her lips pursing slightly.

Sarah grinned. "Sure. But it'll cost me, and so it'll cost you."

Sakura smirked slightly, "You mean, it'll cost Jonathon."

Sarah's grin widened, "Yup."

"'Kay. I'm gonna go fetch. I'll come back when I have them."

"Thanks Sarah. You're amazing."

Sarah preened, posing. "I sure am."

Sakura smiled. Her stomach was beginning to feel hollowed out. A sense of desperation grasped her as Sarah continued talking about something or other.

"Sarah," She said suddenly, her eyes snapping up and moving quickly to catch Sarah's arm. "I want to come with you."

"Sakura, I don't know if that's a good idea," Sarah started, biting her lip.

Sakura gave her a pleading look, her eyes widening and lips parting into a sad pout. Her heart fluttered in her chest frantically, like a trapped butterfly's wings.

"Please," She whispered softly, "Please, take me with you. I need to get out of here, at least for a little while. I can leave him a message, I can see to it he understands."

Sarah cupped Sakura's face with her hands and tilted it up.

"Understands what? That I helped you escape him, that-" She cut herself of, her blue eyes boring into Sakura's. Her lip was shaking slightly, showing a faint glint of teeth.

"That I can't be controlled anymore. I need to show him."

Sarah took in a breath, torn between her friend and her employer.

"Just while we get these parts, Sarah. Then I'll come back."

Sarah shook her head anxiously, "I don't know."

Sakura's grip on Sarah's forearms tightened and for a moment it felt as though her lung were being compressed. The next thing she felt was her eyes stinging. Her eyes blurred and she sniffed, feeling just about ready to burst into tears.

"Bloody baby," She said, her voice turning into a wail as tears started dripping down her cheeks. She rubbed at them with her knuckles, whimpering softly.

Sarah drew her into her arms and started rocking her slowly, uncertainty.

"Sssssh," She whispered softly, brushing her hair with her fingers and combing it softly.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura."

"Yeah, if he gets here _before_ I die." Sakura wailed.

Sarah paused, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?" She shook her shoulders, "What do you mean! Sakura, you can't be serious, you can't do that!"

"Do what? I just want to go _home." _More tears dripped down her cheeks and she dashed at them fiercely with her knuckles, "I just want the Batman to come back and make everything okay again."

Sarah paused, looking confused. She mouthed what Sakura had said back to herself and then caught it. Her shoulders slumped and she relaxed.

"Oh. Oh, I see."

Sakura gave a soft pitiful mewl, brushing tears from her cheeks. Sarah moved in, wrapping her arms around Sakura and pressing her as close as Sakura's bump allowed her to. She pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Alright," She murmured softly, nuzzling Sakura's head and ruffling her bangs slightly. "Come on."

Sakura hiccoughed softly, looking up at Sarah, her cheeks flushed cherry red, eyes swollen and sparkling with tears and lip quivering slightly.

"Come on."

With that said, Sarah began to lead Sakura down the many steps of the apartment and into her van. Sakura tugged the seatbelt, lengthening it as long as necessary in order to go around the bump.

With her eyes half closed, Sakura got herself comfortable, much to Sarah's amusement. The car started up, the engine purring quietly.

The noise was soothing to Sakura, who was now feeling exhausted from her prior weeping. Her eyes slowly closed, her fingers curling around her list of stuff. She felt a tug on it and she relinquished it, pressing it instead against her mouth in order to stifle a yawn.

"Poor girl," She heard Sarah whisper. "You've really gotten yourself in too deep."

It was with those words that her shoulders relaxed and her eyes completely shut, and Sakura fell into sleep with open arms, welcoming the dark abyss of her dreamless sleep.

**Kristen White**

Kristen rolled a hard-boiled candy around her tongue, sucking hard on it. The humbug minty taste it had was exceedingly pleasant, making her feel as though she was eating something nice and fresh, like toothpaste (But without the mega unpleasant foaming of the mouth that always accompanied the brushing of the teeth when it came to Kristen and the over bite of strong mint) and toffee mixed together uniquely.

She glanced over to Annie, who was also sucking on a hard-boiled candy (And was, in fact, the one to retrieve them from the store cupboard) and leaning against the wall, staring out of the window, her soft blue eyes glistening lucidly under the light.

Her bruises were going down painfully slowly, but going down all the same, due to the convenient first-aid ice packs that had been stocked on the plane.

It wasn't a coincidence per say, but it hadn't stopped Kristen from blurting, slap-happily,"Oh happy, happy coincidence."

She had thought it was some kind of Shakespeare paraphrase, but her brain was simply too muddled from blood-loss to even comprehend it.

And so, even know, she was ever so slightly high off blood loss, paracetamol and her own general craziness.

As though sensing Kristen's ever plummeting thoughts swerving around to Annie, Annie turned to face her, her brows creasing together in a frown as she noted Kristen staring at her. Staring like a stalker Kristen. Kristen who was staring like a stalk- you get the picture.

Annie raised a sarcastic brow and blew her a kiss, making Kristen grin and blow one back. Annie's nose twitched slightly in response and she rolled her eyes. Clearly this was not the response that Annie was hankering for.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie rolled her eyes, turning away from Kristen and back towards the window. The sky flew by aside her, a soft purple colour. There was grey clouds swirling around them, too, but Annie attempted not to think about that, considering clouds usually brought rain, which brought turbulence, which brought Annie to a mental gritting break down of self-preservation.

Luckily, Annie was very good at hiding such anxiety in any case. If anything, she was willing to bet that it was Kristen that did a full mental 360 degree angle and flipped out. Rather selfishly, Annie was hoping this would happen, because that way it would be something to distract her if the turbulence did get bad.

A slight smile twitched at her lip. Closing the curtain of the window, she rested back against the plane seat, her chest rising and falling deeply.

She ran her tongue over her lips, tucking back a stray curl. Her hair, now dry, was ridiculously knotted.

"How far are we now?" She asked, her head rolling to the left to look at their present company.

There were two sleeping, and three talking quietly amongst themselves. The pilots were in the cockpit, driving the plane. Annie rolled her eyes at the thought; _well, duh,_ she thought, lips twitching again.

Nobody answered her question, so Annie assumed they had a way to go yet. Briefly, she allowed her mind to skim over the cases that were supposed to be hers back at the hospital.

In a way, she felt both guilt and relief about not being there; guilt for knowing how much pain the people were in, and relief because if she wasn't there, wasn't trying to save lives only to see them slip away by a hair's breath, then it couldn't really by her fault, though if the same words were twisted around to that she SHOULD be there, that they were dying because she wasn't. . . her thoughts trailed away and she released a heavy sigh.

There was a clicking noise, the sound of laboured breathing and then a small thunk as a body collapsed besides her and nestled up against her, with the armrest alone between them.

"Hey, Kristen."

"Hey, Annie."

"What's up?"

"I'm. . . I don't know."

Annie sighed. "Neither do I," She said quietly.

Kristen gave a slight nod. "The Batmeister is cool."

"Batmeister?" Annie repeated incredulously.

Kristen shook her head forlornly, "When we get back and Batsy saves the world-"

"Gotham."

"Fine. Saves Gotham. But that pretty much takes at the dramatic emphasis outta it, ya know."

"Whatever."

"Well yeah, whatever, that's not the point; the point I'm making is, after Batsy saves Gotham. . . hmm Gotham, Got Ham! Haha! Get it, Gotham, Gotham?"

"Get on with it."

"Fine. You and I are gonna watch Soul Eater. Lots and lots of Soul Eater. And Vampire Knight. And Blood plus. And various other animes."

"Whatever."

Kristen blew a raspberry at Annie and got up, wandering back over to the Batman and plonking herself down beside him.

**Kristen White**

There was an awkward silence while she waited for the Bat to turn around.

"So." She said, hoping to start up conversation, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The Batman turned his head towards her then, his eyes dark.

"No."

"Did you have one?"

"I did."

"Did she die?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She was murdered by the Joker."

"Oh. What was her name?"

"Rachel."

"As in, Dawes?"

There was a silence, followed by, "You should get some more rest."

"You should take those clothes off." Kristen retorted/blurted without thinking.

Immediately, her cheeks flushed bright pink. The Batman's eyes were wide with surprise. A sudden low chuckle erupted from him, his widened eyes slanting back to their normal size and up turning in amusement.

Around them, several other chuckles mingled with the Batman's, until everyone, save for Kristen (Who was sat there like a lemon with her cheeks glowing red) was laughing boisterously.

"Alright, alright," Kristen mumbled, flushing from her toes to her roots, "It wasn't that funny."

Annie raised her head, her blonde curls framing her face. "Yes it was!"

**Sarah**

Sarah stalked back to the car, snapping her phone shut and dragging the heavy-set bag against the floor. It held nearly everything that Sakura wanted, and she'd just finished making a call that would ensure the rest were delivered to her tomorrow. Of course, it was Scarecrow's men she had sent; they would do it without questioning, partially if the orders came from their bosses wife.

The scarecrow would find out, but in the end, what was she doing that he would wish to punish her for? She dumped the bag in the back at the van as quietly as she could, for fear of waking the sleeping woman, who would be less then pleased with the (Sarah was fairly certain she'd end up with one) impending back ache that she'd wake up to.

Clicking in her seatbelt, Sarah gave her a softened look of sympathy that only deepened as her eyes drew down towards the rounded baby bump.

"Poor baby," Sarah murmured to herself. "I tried, kiddo. I tried."

She started up the engine and bit down on her lip. What should she do now? Should she take Sakura back to the Scarecrow's house, or back to her own? If she took her back to the Scarecrow's, there was no telling what Sakura would do; she seemed desperate enough to try anything.

However, if she was brought back to Sarah's own place, then there was a high chance that the Scarecrow would send out the alarm.

She flinched as Sakura mumbled something in Japanese, her cries growing louder. She'd forgotten that Sakura talked in her sleep.

"Yuzuki- Hahaoya wa, hitori de kanojo o nokoshite kudasai!" A soft crying noise bled from her ruby lips, before, "Chigau! Chigau!"

Sarah jumped, exclaiming something intelligible. Sakura thrashed in her seat and stopped suddenly, slouching back and panting. There was a soft sheen of sweat across her skin, and her eyes were dark, pupils wide.

She sat up, shaking slightly and smoothed back her hair with both hands, her bangs sticking up slightly. She smoothed them back down, pressing herself against the chair.

She looked at Sarah, licking her lips nervously. Sarah couldn't help but follow the soft pink tip of Sakura's tongue as it darted across once more.

"Bad dream?" Sarah asked softly, despite already knowing the answer. Truth be told, it was simply the best way to get somebody to talk about dreams, asking if it was bad when it obviously was.

Sakura nodded slightly. "Yeah. I've been getting a lot of them recently."

"They're about your sister?" Sarah said, neatly steering the wheel as they turned around a corner.

"Some of them," She said slowly. She blinked groggily. "What time is it?"

"About nine," Sarah answered. Sakura stretched out, attempting to push the seatbelt away from her belly with a hand.

"Where are we going?"

"That would be what I'm puzzling out in my head." Sarah sighed. She continued after a slight pause,"You have most of your stuff in the back. The rest will be delivered tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura said gratefully, a smile curving on her lips.

Sarah sighed, checking the time again.

"I'm taking you to my house," She said finally. "I'll call Jonathon, tell him where you are."

"You make him sound like he's my father." Sakura murmured, stretching out again.

"Hmmph. He's not your father. Just your honey of a husband."

Sakura smiled slightly. "I call bullshit."

Sarah smiled back, fingers curling tighter around the steering wheel. "I am obliged by the fact he is my boss to make no further comment."

Sakura laughed, her blue eyes glistening with amusement. "And yet, as the night progresses, I feel certain I shall hear _something."_

Sarah held back a giggle, her grin widening.

"Hey Sarah? You know what you said earlier?"

"Which part?"

"When you first answered the phone. You said, 'What can I do you for'."

". . . make your point."

"It turned dirty in my head."

"Wha- oh, come on! Really?" Sarah burst out laughing, shaking her head. Her eyes squeezed until they were almost closed, her cheeks pushing up in a manner that made her look like a jester without make up.

Sakura grinned back, fighting back a yawn. "Are we nearly there?"

"Yeah. No worries, babes. Just two minutes away."

"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to-"

"No! Don't do that, Sakura!" Sarah inhaled and exhaled. "Usually your taste in music is exemplary. I shall take your exhausted-ness as an excuse."

Sakura yawned, "Well, I don't like the song. It was just a prompt from the word you used." She smiled tiredly. "I used to paint with prompts. That's how all this started out, in a way. If I'd never drawn his interest with that stupid painting. . . " She trailed off.

Sarah reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You'd have never have met me, or Harley, or had such an. . ._ interesting_. . . _palette_ of friends."

She smiled at that, leaning against the window as they drew to a stop in an alley way. "I suppose so."

She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, following Sarah down the alley and through a gate. She waited as the door was unlocked and then stepped in.

"Well, it's the sofa or the bed," Sarah said, shucking her leather coat and tossing it on the side.

Sakura smiled slightly, her hand reaching for the light switch. "For who?"

"For me."

"How big's the bed?" Sakura asked, tilting her head contemplatively.

"It's a single."

Sakura gave her a gentle smile. "Well, we can always see if we can both fit in."

"Yeah?" Sarah asked, slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Come on then, poppy. I'm going to tell Jonathon your here, and you're going to get yourself comfy. If your comfy and I can fit in, we can watch a movie and snooze. If your comfy and I'm not, regardless, we're watching a movie. And then I'll bugger off downstairs and leave you to your sleep slumber."

"Sounds good to me."

Sarah escorted Sakura to the room and returned downstairs, leaving Sakura with a thick dressing gown and to her thoughts. Firstly, Sakura borrowed Sarah's hairbrush (After pulling out several flinch-worthy clumps of white blonde hair) to untangle her hair. She then slipped her outer layer of clothing off and slipped into the dressing gown, knotting the belt securely below her bump (Above made her feel nauseous) before getting into the bed and getting herself comfortable. Somehow, with her slight size (Save for the bump) she figured Sarah would fit.

Moments later, Sarah's voice drifted up the stairs. She appeared in the doorway, smiling.

"We're good to go. He wants you back tomorrow, but other than that, he couldn't care less."

"Well that's dandy," Sakura commented, somewhat gently, sighing wistfully. In an odd kind of way, it almost hurt he didn't want her. She sighed as Sarah set up the DVD player.

As though uncomfortable with the seemingly impending silence, Sarah started to ramble on.

"Well, the electricity around these parts is pretty much good. We're actually pretty close to the boss-man anyways, so I think that's part of the reason, you know? Nobody wants to mess with Mr Scary, so they're not gonna screw over the electric."

Sakura sighed, plonking her head down against the pillow, and closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "I suppose so, Sarah."

She propped her head back up. "What are we watching?"

"I thought Silent Hill would be kind of appropriate. . . "

"Because its Japanese or because we're living in an abandoned city that could be likened to it?" Sakura mumbled. Sarah shrugged, clambering into the bed and curling up alongside Sakura. It was almost like Sarah was spooning her. Which was pretty weird in its own right.

The movie began to play and she snuggled down into the bed, curling slightly, her eyes peering over the quilt at the screen.

**Kristen White**

Kristen nudged at the seat before her gently with her toe, genuinely interested at how the Dark Knight would react to it. He didn't do much for the first few times, and then, finally, as though she had finally broken his resolve (Whatever his resolve might have been) and he was ready to break her into a bunch of teenie tiny scraps of flesh.

Well shit.

Ah well. This was, of course, just typical shit. People had a thing about beatin' Kristen's ass around the block a couple of times._ Fuck, I couldn't count it on my hands how many times,_ she smirked. The Dark Knight turned back around slowly, his head thunking back against the plane's seat.

At that, she smiled slightly and leant back in the chair. She glanced over to Annie, watching the girl as she cocked her head, staring out of the window for a second before returning her attention to the Batmeister.

She found herself wondering what occurred to create such a man. He was, perhaps, a metaphorical phoenix, rising from the ashes. She chewed on her lip anxiously. He turned around eventually, likely noting the absence of her kicks for more than receiving a dirty look.

**Batman/ Bruce Wayne**

He exhaled slowly, his eyes softening a fraction as he noted the strange, slightly dazed expression on her face. She was chewing on her plump lip thoughtlessly with her eyes half closed her eyelashes fanning out gently as she blinked.

She realised he'd turned and treated him to a slightly contemplative smile. He kind of liked that smile. It wasn't a smile he'd ever seen Rachel wear.

It was . . . _soft_, and it made her eyes smoulder gently, despite the bruises decorating her cheeks. Her cheeks flushed slightly under his stare, and he wondered if he was unnerving her. But, no, he didn't think so. There was something content in her eyes, despite the slight underlying exhaustion.

Her eyes brightened suddenly, and she leaned forward as far as the seat allowed (And her various wounds) and pressed her cheek against the seat.

"Am I gonna get my smexy jacket back after this?"

He couldn't help the slight twitch of a smile at his lips.

**Sakura**

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night to find Sarah gone. Using the spilling light of the T.V, she clambered from the bed and dressed in her clothes. Outside, she heard a sharp barking as a door opened and a hushing noise. However, the beast (Her smile widened, realising just who the beast was) was too eager and practically hit the stairs running.

Minutes later, the dog burst into her room and bounded onto the bed before Sarah's cry of protest could even reach his ears.

"Oh, hey! Where were you?" She fussed, rubbing his ears and kissing his muzzle gently.

"He was at your house. Apparently Jonathon let it out in the hopes he'd would get lost, but he came back. He was howling at the door all night and Jonathon called. Said he was about ready to shoot the dog, so I took the liberty of collecting him for you."

"Oh!" Sakura threw herself at Sarah, enveloping her into a hug. "I'm so glad you did!" Rather worriedly, she refused to admit to herself she had forgotten about Mugwai.

"His food and stuff's in the kitchen." Sarah said, looking at her rather deliberately. Sakura ruffled his ears.

"Thanks, Sarah. I take it Jonathon is refusing to have him back."

"Something about dominance."

"Oh. It was Scarecrow then," Sakura said, kissing the dogs muzzle. He attempted to lavish her cheeks with his tongue, which she avoided by moving back, a bubble of laughter errupting from her throat. "Who's my sexy boy? Huh?" She rubbed at his belly and he rolled on his back, panting. He was drooling, but Sarah made no comment about it.

Sakura paused, realisation hitting her, and a wide grin split her face. "You've been looking after him, haven't you? Making sure that he come back to me."

Sarah blushed and Sakura's grin widened.

"You have!"

Sakura grabbed Sarah and bundled her against her again, squeezing her arms around her happily.

"You're the best friend ever!"

**Hey, guys! I know the chapter was rocky, but I hope you enjoyed it even so. **

**I. Hated. It. Seriously, personally, I hated this chapter. It. . . flopped. But I guess some crappy chapters are necessary to make the good ones look better, lol. But hey, Sarah! Haven't seen her in a while, yes? And Mugwai came back! I missed him. :3**

**"Ranbou shinaide kusasai" is Japanese for, please don't be violent towards me, in other words, please don't hurt me. She's saying it subconsciously because she feels threatened by the thought of his toxin, and therefore the thought of him. **

**I know, I know; Sakura's finding this that and the other conveniently, but that's only because she actually started looking for these various things. **

**"Hahaoya wa, hitori de kanojo o nokoshite kudasai!" I used Google Translate, so this won't have come out right. **

**It was supposed to say, " Please, mother, leave her alone!"**

**"Chigau! Chigua!" was meant to mean, "No! No!"**

**This is my only way of surfing the net, so if it's wrong and you know the correct phonetics, please let me know. **

**Yup. Crappy chappy. They happen. Review anyways, 'cos you love me. :)**


	14. Not six or seven Not hell 'n not heaven

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the last chapter and thank you for your reviews. Annie, I'm glad you like your cameo. You know, if I get one more review before I upload this chapter, then we'll have the exact same number as the previous story finished up on. That's kind of cool, huh? Well, I'm not sure where we are with this story, but I think that we've almost finished the half way point. Or surpassed it! Who knows!**

**Anyways, problem; the Batman. I don't really know how he would react with Kristen, so I'll try to keep him more or less in character. **

**Anyways, I guess we shall begin. **

**Kristen**

Kristen, who had managed to move her butt to sit next to the Batman, practically clung to him anxiously as the SEATBELT ON sign lit up. He moved around her and clicked her belt in. She hissed in pain, giving him a wounded look as she attempted to ease the pain from her shoulder by lightly rubbing the burning wound.

F-socks, she thought, scowling to herself. She slumped back in her seat, her stomach clenching sullenly as the plane began to descend slowly.

She watched Annie grit her teeth slightly, baring them in such a way her lips parted around them. In a way, she reminded Kristen of Red Riding Hood, with the blonde curls and blue eyes and whatnot.

_Jeesh Louise_, she groaned suddenly as pain swept through her shoulder. _God does not like people on a Monday . . . or whatever day this is_. _That is, you know, if there's a even a god or whatever. If there is, I wonder if he watches people in the shower. . . _She shuddered again, brushing her hand over her wound when it stung.

The Batman turned his head slightly to face her, looking sympathetic.

"Um, problem?" Annie said suddenly, somewhat breathlessly. "How are we gonna tell the Joker that his one and only Harley Quinn shuffled off to mortal coil?"

"Um. . . we don't," Kristen offered, holding back a flinch. "We wait for the Batmeister to do his shit and take care of the Joker, and THEN we tell him."

"He probably won't care, if he thinks of her as just another worker."

"Yeah, I mean if anything, she's, like, a pretty hot upscale worker," Kristen pointed out through gritted teeth, and then flushed. "And I don't mean hot in a, you know, gay way. Not that I have, you know, anything gays or anything. . ."

The Batman shook his head, clearly amused.

"No worries, Kristen. We know from your earlier comment to the Batman your pretty damn straight." Annie grinned, her eyes twinkling slightly in amusement.

Kristen flushed slightly, her face paling just as quickly as it flushed when they hit the ground and pain speared through her shoulder. She bit back a moan of pain, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh god," Finally passed through her lips as she doubled over slightly, trying to curl into herself. The Batman, looking slightly uncomfortable, grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed it back. Not gently. He gritted his teeth in response.

"Are you Okay?" He growled when the plane drew to a halt and she was finally able to straighten up, face white and set in shock. She nodded slightly.

"So," She gritted, undoing her seatbelt, "Where are we headed?"

"To Wayne Manor," He answered, obviously without thinking.

"It won't do you any good," Annie said, somewhat agitatedly, "Wayne's become a recluse since this whole thing began. Rich toy boy as he is, he's probably gone and made some kind of deal with Gotham's infamous guests."

Kristen shrugged, walking slowly down towards the door off the plane, which had been opened by one of the few men that hung around. She was jet lagged, her legs wobbly and uncertain having had so long being still. She staggered slightly, leaning against the rails of the stairs as she began to descend. She was followed her entourage and minutes later the stairs were wheeled away.

Blinking a few times, Kristen attempted to adjust her eyes to the dim lights of the station. The difference between the bright, harsh artificial lights on the plan and the dim ones in the airport were acute to say at best.

Annie groaned behind her, all but slapping her hand with her- oh. She did slap her forehead with her hand, beg pardon.

Kristen giggled softly at the thought, turning to the Bat. Her smile faded quickly at the stoic look that had taken over his eyes.

"Come on," He said finally, beginning to walk forwards. "We've got work to do."

**Sakura**

Sakura kicked back her blankets and gave a low noise of contentment. Mugwai pressed down on her legs with his front paws and muzzle, snoring and slobbering. She refused to think about the latter, preferring only to fondle his ears gently and remain in her half-asleep state.

To her left, Sarah gave a soft mumble and groped for the quilt, pulling it back up over her.

After a few minutes of lying down, utterly relaxed, Sakura opened her eyes slowly, propping herself up with an elbow. She patted Mugwai's head (Mugwai licked her in response, leaving a trail of saliva down her thigh and a humoured but disgusted_ eeeeew_ expression on her face) stretching out her legs.

She got up and, glancing back at Sarah, shrugged off the dressing gown and began to re-dress in her clothes. She sighed, looking down at her belly. She found herself wishing that she was still slender and little, able to shimmy into her tight pencil skirts and fitted shirts.

She counted on her fingers slowly. A few months left. Fifth months gone by, nearly six by now. Sakura smiled slightly to herself, her lashes dampening as tears brimmed in her eyes. Taking in several deep breaths, she brushed her hands against her cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears.

She tried to choke back a sob with little success, sniffling. Mugwai whined, sensing his mistress's sadness, and stuck his muzzle against her thigh. Turning around, she buried her face into his fur, her tears wetting it. His heavy tail thumped and he licked her face when she drew back.

She sniffed, wiping her face where he had licked her.

"Oh, god, I'm being so stupid." She whispered, rubbing at her eyes with her knuckle. "Jesus. Plug it up." She breathed in slow, hypnotically deep rasps of breath, stroking Mugwai as she did.

When she finally calmed down, she descended down the stairs, Mugwai following her.

She settled down on the sofa, curling her legs into an L shape that Mugwai quickly took advantage off. She turned on the T.V via the remote. It had exceedingly shit signal, but one channel (Happily, a cartoon channel) worked.

It was just about nine in the afternoon when Sarah stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. She slumped on her chair, looking at Sakura through half-open eyes.

She grumbled something illegible and Sakura raised her brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said, we gotta get you back soon or it'll be my neck."

Sakura grimaced, a twinge pulling at her stomach.

"And what about my neck, watashi no ai?" She asked softly. "It's already close to being perfectly aligned."

Sarah inhaled, her eyes fluttering closed. "Sakura, I did my best to save you the first time. But you've got to understand; while you are my best friend, you are also fast becoming a liability to my life."

Sakura sighed, dipping her head low. "I'm sorry about that. I know that you. . . " She trailed off, her blue eyes closing and a sigh passing through her lips. She shrugged, opening them. "I'm sorry."

With that Sakura kicked her legs out in front of her, disrupting Mugwai, and stood.

"Where's Mugwai's things? I'm eager to. . . sort this out, once and for all."

Sarah, by this time wide awake, opened her mouth in protest; protest which was quickly silenced by a grievous expression sent at her by Sakura.

"Please, just tell me."

Sarah sighed. "He's at the courts today." She said finally. "And Scarecrow's gonna be busy till elevin."

Sakura held up her head sharply. "Please just get his food and things. Please."

Sarah took in a breath and, defeated, bowed her head. She got up and disappeared through the door. Minutes later she appeared with two bowls and a box of dog food in a bag and a leash hanging from the other.

"Sakura, I really don't think you should go no-"

"Jonathon said to be back early the next day," Sakura cut in, taking the leash and securing it the Mugwai's collar. He immediately went berserk and started dragging her towards the door, tail wagging furiously.

"Yes, but, Scarecrow-"

"I will deal with Scarecrow."

"No, you don't understand, Scarecrow's taking control a lot more frequently now and Scarecrow's been-"

"I don't care."

"But you _will!"_ Sarah said, her voice verging on desperate. Sakura took the bag from Sarah and turned around quickly.

Sakura glanced back, opening the door. She felt something burning to pass through her lips, but with no idea what, she settled for shrugging her shoulders like an ignorant teenager and closing the door behind her.

Idly, she wondered if she had a death wish; after all, their relationship was no longer at a standstill point. It escalating to the point where fission would be reached sooner or later. In other words, they were at the point where sooner or later, one would kill the other, and she was likely to be the one to die.

She wondered if she was simply hankering for the end to come as fast as it could.

She winced as Mugwai picked up the pace, beginning to drag her along. Jesus, pregnant belly intact, the dog was still almost as big as she was. She heard the door close behind Sarah and heard her jog up alongside her.

Sarah appeared at her side. "I'll walk you." She said finally, her eyes downcast. "And, I'm sorry for what's to come."

Sakura merely nodded.

**Scarecrow**

The Scarecrow chuckled darkly, his breath ghosting down some silly slut's back. His hands gripped at her waist, and he pushed her down against the mangy bed he had commandeered into one of the back rooms of the courthouse. She giggled softly, rutting back up against him.

Jonathon nagged dimly in the back of his mind, half asleep. After pretty much trapping him there, the Scarecrow had found the time to enjoy many a desperate whore.

He chuckled again as he pressed his hard length against her opening and she moaned. His nails raked down her sides and she bit her lip, trying not to cry out in pain as he roughly began to scratch at her breasts.

**Sakura**

They weren't far, and it didn't take long for them to arrive. Walking in, many a scoundrel and villain leered and whispered about them. Her hands absently cupped her womb defensively, her eyes sharpening.

"Where's Jonathon?" She asked one of them. The man gave her a wide, filthy grin.

"Entertaining, love."

"Where?" Sakura asked, not bothering to fixate on what the man meant by,'entertaining'.

The man pointed. "Down there, left, left and then right. The first door you see.

Sakura nodded, Mugwai winding around her feet impatiently.

"Come on then, Mugwai," She murmured, heading off in the direction the man had pointed and through the door. Sarah hesitated and then stopped.

"I'm sorry," She said, her accent lilting her tone into something slightly more peaceful than her face inclined she was. "I tried to warn you."

Sakura nodded, her stomach twisting with nerves. "Then, for whatever it is that is so bad, I thank you for trying to help me."

Mugwai tugged forward, nose pushing against the ground. "Arrigato, watashi no ai," She said, beginning to walk off down the hallways. It was only when she was crossing the final left turn that she heard it. Feminine cries and masculine grunts. She froze, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

Mugwai dragged her forward, slowly, his head turning back to look at her through sorrowful black eyes._ Entertaining, love._ She bit her lip hard, ignoring the burning pain starting up in her chest.

-and Scarecrow's been-

Breathless, she reached the door, a sob catching in her throat. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, as though in slow motion and she twisted it. The door let out a whining creek as it swung open and her face crumpled as the sight of Jonathon (No- _Scarecrow_) winding his hands through a sluts hair and riding the girl like a dog in heat. The girl squealed when his nails racked down her chest and blood wept from the scratches.

Disrupted from the light pouring in from the door (The room was lit only by a dank lamp that emitted a pale yellow light) the Scarecrow snarled and turned around. He saw her and a lazy and sadistic smile drew across his face, saliva running in a clear trail down his chin, continued to pump.

Tears burned as they slid down her cheeks and she turned on her heel, Mugwai leading the way, and ran back the way she'd come.

**Scarecrow**

_Stop, _Jonathon commanded, surging forward. The Scarecrow supressed him, pushing him back.

**No. **

_Stop it, now! _His voice grew in volume, rattling inside his head.

**Why? I'm having a good time, the slut's having a good time. . . it's a win, win, save for your wife walking in. **

_Goddamn it, Scarecrow! Unlike you, I have a measure of self-respect! She's mine, and she's with my child!_

**. . . don't really care. **

_Well, I do!_

With that, Jonathon finally managed to gain some control. Just as the Scarecrow lost himself in the whore and finished with her, the Jonathon took back control.

He stood up and dressed, leaving the room and the whore in his wake.

**Kristen**

They arrived at Wayne Manor quietly, and Kristen was by this point, pretty much certain who the Batman was. It was pretty obvious by this point it was probably Mister Wayne. That or Wayne was pretty dang good buddies with the Batman. Which was possible, but unlikely, unless Wayne was more of a. . . whaddyacallem, sponsor?

He shut down the alarms on the way in and had them wait in the foyer while he disappeared else where.

"So," Kristen said, running a hand across a bookshelf, "Who'd you think the Batman is? I'm running for Wayne?"

**Batman**

The first thing that the Batman did was to track down John Blake, Gordom and Lucius and to call them. The three would arrive promptly through the back entrance and make their way down to the Batcave, where they would be briefed on the developing plan in Batman's mind.

The first thing would be to open up the prisons and bring the rebellions up the speed; the Batman was back and Gotham would be taken back. There would be a citizen's arrest policy; no killing. Drag in, lock them up. Use the Arkham Asylum if the prison was filled.

Then, while this was occurring, he'd enlist Lucius to help him stop the bomb from going off and prevent it from being used again, thus backing the Joker into his own corner, where the Batman would take him down.

Batman himself would go after the more notorious rouges of Gotham, ensuring each and everyone of them were locked away.

Then would start up the clean up of Gotham.

He nodded to himself. Plan's rarely actually went to plan.

**Sakura**

She slammed the door shut, and leant back against it, breathing hard. Happy to be back in the familiar apartment, Mugwai jumped up on the sofa and lay down, settling himself. Sakura, her eyes wide with something akin to shock, staggered forward, making her way through the kitchen.

Sarah had been here, she found, her lips parting into a soundless cry. She'd left the components that Sakura had asked for. Running her fingers across the metals and wires she inhaled shakily. Sarah had known everything.

Was that why she had been avoiding her for the last few weeks? So she could try to ignore that Sakura existed and ignore any guilt eating at her bones? Life over friendship. _That_ was what Sarah valued?

Well, Sakura had lost so many people and knew the hurt that accompanied. Her fellow teachers, fellow students, fellow friends and, of course, Yuzuki.

She sniffed the air, searching for the hint of gasoline in the air. She found it, of course. It was considerably weaker than it had been, and she wondered if Jonathon had done something to make it so. Her hand snatched out at the box of matches on the kitchen side.

She cradled it in her palms, unable to comprehend what she was doing, why she was doing it. But this was the id, the urge to complete desire and wishes, and right now her id was taking control. She wanted to burn the place down, but at the same time she resisted.

There were things that had to be finished first.

She dragged the bag of wires and whatnot up the stairs and into her bedroom, sniffling softly, and wiping her tears. Occasionally, it became hard to see, or she was distracted by the hungry groaning of her stomach. Eventually, she wandered downstairs, eyes swollen with tears and managed to make herself something that almost looked edible to her swollen eyes before returning back upstairs to her work.

Time slipped by, second by second, and she continued, weeping and creating at the same time. Eventually, after tweaking several wires and pushing circuitry into place, she was able to turn it in. The fans began whirring immediately, dispelling cool air and the robot creature sat up, tilting its head slowly. Its eyes opened and closed slowly, the pupil dilating.

The robot was hardly sophisticated enough to obey any complicated commands or talk, but it could see and move around. It could be controlled by a remote control if she made one. It was more like a disobedient child than anymore, but an adorable one, that could easily be switched off.

Sucking in a breath, she reached out and turned it off. It froze in a standing position, head cocked curiously.

"Watashi no ai," She murmured, going to her wardrobe and digging out the yards of fabric. It needed skin, after all. Later on, she paused from her hand stitching to watch blood bead from her fingertips.

_Why am I doing this?_ She wondered, biting her lip. It was. . . almost_ pathetic._ Distraught, she stumbled back from it, feeling like a dejected Franken Stein. _Why? Naze?_

She puckered her lips and sucked gently at the tips of her bleeding fingers, licking away the blood like a vampire. Like a Kyūketsuki. She shuddered and leaned against her bed, her mind feeling as though it was thick with fog.

Flashes of Jonathon and the whore flashed through her mind and she threw her hands over her eyes, curling up into herself. Yokumo son'na koto ga dekita na? But she knew that there was hardly a boundary the Scarecrow, that Jonathon wouldn't cross.

The door opened with a click and she stiffened on the floor, closing her eyes. Sadness and anger built inside of her, and she all but managed to rip the harsh plea of him to get out of her room from her throat.

"No," He said, quite simply, his voice strong and impervious as usual.

She could all but feel the tension in the room begin to dredge and thicken around them. He stepped towards her, looking at the robotic creature next to her and its skin, draped over one of her legs and trapped beneath the other.

"I'm not going to apologise for him." He said, sitting on the bed. He nudged at her ribs with his foot, rousing her enough to slid his hands under her and tug her back into him. "It's his nature. But never let it be said that_ I_ would do that. I was brought up with some moral, to say at the least."

She said nothing, merely leaning back against the bed, head hanging and hair falling forward. His hand circled around her throat, stroking her vein. She could feel it flutter against his fingers like a trapped bird.

"I find more solace in fear than more primal activities."

Sakura held back a shiver, his fingers brushing across her skin.

"Stop it," She croaked out. Her mind brought back the image of the Scarecrow and she closed her eyes, bringing her knees to her chest. He pressed his hand against her back, delicately tracing patterns over her covered skin.

"Stop it," She repeated softly. "You could have stopped him, if you wanted to."

"No, not anymore. He's taking control so often I can no longer shut him out completely."

His hand grasped her throat and he pulled her back up against her. "It isn't what I wanted." He said solemnly.

She laughed, albeit shakily. "What do you want? Surely there's enough fear and murder and corruption to satisfy you now?"

He said nothing to that, merely observing her expression. He brushed away her tears and she attempted to pull herself away.

"This relationship is a nuclear power plant that was already ready for meltdown," She said finally. "It's in fission and eventually things are going to go boom."

Jonathon smiled slightly. "It is entirely psychologically possible that the two of us might end up killing each other, yes. But for one thing, I doubt you will. I think you're too weak-willed when it comes to me occasionally."

"Occasionally," Sakura repeated, raising a brow. She wiped her eyes and stood up shakily. "You do realise that I have a truly massive guard dog downstairs ready to test my weak will from the word,_ 'Kill'. _Least of all the infamous word,_ 'guard'." _She sat beside him, brushing back her hair with her hands. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she bit back tears. It was like an ever flowing torrent when it came to her crying.

Every time he brushed against her, chills of betrayal ran down her spine. _Yokumo son'na koto ga dekita na?_ It might have been the Scarecrow who had done the deed, but still, it felt as though Jonathon himself had betrayed her.

**Kristen White**

It was a few hours later before the Batman appeared, clad in all his sexy outfit of whatever it was. Leather maybe, but she doubted it. Likely Kevlar. That was an exceedingly durable material. She shook her head, realising he'd brought several people with him. Her eyes caught on Gordon and she went white.

"Oh shit," She whispered. He looked at her, eyes widening with surprise.

"Well, if it isn't our favourite hacker."

She'd been in trouble for it more than a few times, but generally it wasn't anything of overt importance. Still, she and Gordon had found themselves having some lengthy chats about it in the court room, which was. . . less than fun.

"Yeah," She said, somewhat awkwardly. Oh yes, she'd learnt to cover her tracks to the best extant she could after those conversations.

"You two know each other?" The Batman growled. Kristen narrowed her eyes, suddenly, squinting at his chest. _Was she seeing things, or were those nipples she could see on that suit. . . _

Her eyes lowered automatically and she swallowed. _Oh, codpiece ._ . .

Distantly, she realised that everyone was staring at her and, flushing, she drew her face back up to the Batman, who was holding her jacket out to her.

"Oh. Yeah." She took it from it and slid it on, revelling in the warmth. "Can we go shower before we go back on towards Gotham to start sorting shit out?"

Batman; "No."

Annie; "Yes."

The two looked at each other, Annie giving him a look that could scour grime off a gutter in a millisecond.

"Listen to the woman." Kristen interjected. "We're covered in sweat and blood and I just _know_ you showered that booty of yours before you got dressed."

Annie nodded, putting her hands on her hips impatiently. "I'm covered in blood, and sweat, and other shit I don't want to know about. We can either shower now, or lynch you."

The Batman gave an odd growling noise Kristen found oddly hot. "Fine. Bathroom's up the stairs and to the left. There's another one through there."

Kristen charged up the stairs and into the first room she saw. It was a bedroom, which led into an onsuite bathroom. She darted through and removed her grime stiffened clothes. Sadly, when she was clean she'd have to get dressed back into them, but, still. . . her mouth watered at the sight of the shower and she stepped in happily.

Switching it on, a powerful jet of warm water-soaked her, making her weary muscled purr with delight. Her purr of delight faded in place of a sharp yelp of pain when the shower hit her shoulder wound.

"Oh bugger, bugger, bugger!" She chanted, scraping at the blood on her body with her nails. Flakes of blood came off under her nails, clogging at the bottom of the tub and drain.

Eventually, when her skin was flushed pink and exceptionally bloodless she grabbed some men's shower gel and scrubbed up, ensuring that her body was cleaner and no longer smelt like sewage.

She then moved onto her hair, using (Once again) men's shampoo and conditioner. It was luxuriously silky and it was a wonder that it hadn't been ransacked by a thief. But then, this place was high style in security. She scrubbed the filth from her hair, whimpering at the agitated movement that caused pain to run through her shoulder.

Finally, she stepped out of the, her hair hanging down her shoulders in wet, straight hunks. She dried herself off with a towel and dressed in her bloodied clothes. It stuck to her skin awkwardly, and felt terrible, but until she got home, she'd have to put up with it.

Sighing, she looked at herself in the fogged up mirror. Her pale, haunted expression stared back, eyes lacking their usual humour and twinkle.

After towelling her hair dry, Kristen wandered back downstairs to the others, only to find they were still waiting for Annie. The Batman strolled around impatiently, and she felt inclined to step out to him and squeeze his shoulder gently, tell him to stop.

Of course, if she tried that, the guy just _might_ try some kind of karate shit on her. And Kristen was feeling pretty shitty anyways. She wasn't really up to having her butt whooped.

A few minutes later Annie appeared, her blonde curls held back with her bloodied bobble and blue clear eyes staring out coolly. She looked as though she was in complete control of herself.

She went over to the seat and sat down, curving her waist against the seat's armrest and folding her legs neatly. She looked like a model or something, especially with the cool pout that was curving up her red lips.

"So," She said, her tone cool, utterly business. "What's the plan?"

Gordon stepped forward and began to lay it out.

**Sakura**

Sakura flushed the toilet, pulled up her jeans and tightened her belt, rubbing at her swollen bump. She went outside, feeling cold inside. She wondered if everybody felt this way when they were deceived, betrayed by someone they loved? She froze. _Loved._ The word echoed in her mind, oddly numb but ragged against her brain._ Loved._ It sounded forlorn suddenly, unrequited.

Loved. Betrayed. Words that go hand and hand with hurt. Numbly, she reached squeezed the box of matches that had appeared in her pocket. She couldn't quite recall whether or not she had put them there, but at the moment it hardly mattered.

"Fire is supposed to purify." His voice said softly from the banister above the second floor. She looked up, tilting her head.

"I know." She responded, thinking over the statement. "Were you religious?"

He shrugged, gave no answer. A slow simmer of anger joined hands with the amino acid string of emotions she was connecting together.

She gave a slight shrug and whistled. With several resounding thumps Mugwai appeared up the stairs beside her. She stroked his head slowly.

"Was your family?"

Again, no answer was received. She bowed her head slightly and took to the stairs, descending quietly with Mugwai racing down in front of her and waiting at the bottom with an alert expression.

Breathing out a low sigh, she went into one of the many random rooms of the apartment, finding an abandoned living room.

"Mugwai," She said softly, wandering into the room and brushing her hand against the wall. "Come."

The dog followed her through.

She wound up beside those curtains, those lovely, red, curtains. She tore them down, eyes dilating as once again her mind began to fixate on her robotic doll. Compulsion dictated the doll needed clothes.

**Okay, so you guys might find you don't like Sarah so much for saying what she did. But you've got to realise that Sarah's been living this way for years and survived them. She hasn't done that by disobeying the rules. She's good fun with Sakura, and a friend, but she also is becoming concerned for her own life now, what with Gotham being the way it is. **

**Yokumo son'na koto ga dekita na? means "How could you?"**

**Anyways, that chapter basically wrote itself. Didn't take too long, all things considered. People, we are entering pull plot territory. Remember the fission the people! The FISSION!**

**I hope that everyone reviews and tells me their thoughts because, right now, the story has reached *goes to check* 920 views. Please review. I know there are people reading this. **

**I'm going to make this story longer than the other one; I want it to surpass just when she has the baby, and of course, dear readers, we will have the asylum coming in on this. **


	15. Follow Through

**Guys. I think I may have to either a Sherlock or a Star Trek; Into Darkness fic, just because . . . well. *sighs longingly* Benedict Cumberbatch. Need I say more? I didn't think so. Anyways, where was I *reads ending of last chapter* oh yes. There. Anyways, there is this that and the other happening in this chapter, and needless to say, I've no idea how this whole thing goes down in the film. Since it's been changed in any case, that means we can differentiate. **

**Oh yeaaaaaaah. **

**Sakura **

She did as her mind bid her, tearing down the curtains and took them upstairs. Under the watchful eye of Jonathon, (who was reading a book, writing notes on a notepad and watching her at the same time)began to meld the skin together properly, stitching endlessly until she had a bodysuit. She pulled it over the robot doll with difficulty, watching the bulging fabric carefully as she pulled to ensure that the fabric did not tear.

If it did, she was planning to put patchwork underneath it to ensure it stuck together. She got out the wadding and filled the outer layer of the metal framework up to the fabric, until the fabric was stuffed. It was lucky the ON/OFF switch was on the front; otherwise Sakura knew she would have been in trouble turning it off and on.

It was then that she began to mark out shapes on the curtains via tailor's chalk, before she began cutting into it.

During her making of the clothes, Jonathon left and reappeared several times, each time looking at her in a curious manner. Eventually, when all the seams were ready to be stitched together, he shook his head and grabbed her arm, yanking her up off the floor.

"Sakura, you've been up for three days straight. You're swaying with exhaustion and you need to be strong for the child. You're going to eat, and then you're going to sleep." He sounded reasonable, but of her course her mind instantly broke the sentence apart, digging up the part that she might have skipped over if she wasn't so out of it.

"The child?" She repeated slowly, her head rolling back on its axis to look up at Jonathon. "Our child."

He shrugged. Evidently couldn't care less. He just wanted some science experiment to play with. And it hurt. Oh god did it hurt.

Her eyes closed and she released a deep breath as everything turned black.

**Kristen White**

The plan had started. Kristen had just sent around a computer virus all around Gotham that would stoke up Gotham's rebellions. Her computer bleeped softly, and she glanced around at it. The insignia of the bat all but flew out the screen, making an odd screeching noise. Behind the fluttering bat cursive words flashed on the screen, a brilliant shade of yellow-y gold_; The Batman is back._

It was pulsing through the city like a live wire, on everything that could be turned on, either as noise, a metallic voice, repeating the sentiment that she had written.

Truthfully, the phrase along was enough to make her think of that song, "The boys are back in town. "

This was almost appropriate considering the whole Bat fiasco and she couldn't help the low bubble of laughter that came up her throat.

Smiling, she tugged a brush through her hair and rejoiced in her clean clothes. Probability said that her clothes would likely be filthy again by the end of the night, but Kristen didn't particularly care. She lived in the now, not in the future.

She cocked her head, placed her feet on her weak desk and sucked in a breath. The best time to go out would be when the rebellion truly went underway and the fireworks started and she could just blend into the crowd and start chipping in, directing people to where they needed to go via their criminal records.

The Batman had given her a new laptop, fully juiced and with all the trimmings, and already she'd hacked Blackgate and Arkham.

If the people obeyed the Batman's laws of not killing, then it would be easier to place people where they belonged by establishing who they were. If people weren't recognised or were newly affronted with what Kristen liked to call, "The Dark Side (Batman, I am your father)" then they would be placed into somewhere secure.

Most prisons were pretty much run down and destroyed by now, but as soon as they got the help that was being called in from the mainline, then most prisoners would be transferred until their own were repaired.

So, Kristen kicked down her feet, wandered to her window, and grinned sagely. "Oh, baby. The boys are back in town and ready to kick some clown booty. Hu-rah."

**Annie Lauren**

Things were already heating up at the hospital. The crowds were beginning to bay, howling shouting and calling in glee at the advertisement on the . It was helping that several Rebellion leaders had affirmed that Batman had returned. If you called jumping around the place like a monkey and yelling louder than someone giving birth, "helping" that was.

Rolling her eyes, she hollered the so-called bouncer down and shoved him back into his bed.

With that done, she stood and gave an exceedingly shrill whistle that cut through the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She called, "This is a place where most are injured to a high extent. This is liable to be one of the places that the Joker will target if he feels things are not going his way; this is why we need people, people who are _strong_ enough, to guard the entrances and stun, hit, whack, _whatever_, anyone who comes in who is a known accomplice to the Joker's terror parade or even, the Joker himself. If you can, go and join the brethren outside- it's time we took this city back! If you can't, stay here and do what you can!"

There was a loud cheer in response to her yelling and a large bundle of people began to leave the hospital. Several did as Annie bid (Technicians and those who weren't well enough to leave the hospital) going to the entrances and windows and cocking guns through them, staring through the cracked, grimy windows in search of enemies. It felt kind of like a black ops mission.

She grabbed a handgun and shoved it in the waistband of her jeans, at her hip. She wasn't one to kill, but as it was, they were in a hospital. Anyone shot to extent of only injured and not dying would likely be fine.

With that in mind, she went off to attend to her patients. Life goes on, and it's her job to keep it that way.

**Sakura**

She slept, but it was uneasy. It wasn't long before she was waking up, skin slick with sweat and mouth gaping, panting out harsh breaths. Her mouth tasted acidic from lack of brushing, her tongue thick and throat dry.

She stood up, slightly woozy and unsteady on her feet. Mugwai barked, a deep rasping noise that seemed to slow and echo in her ears. Rubbing her head, she brushed her hands back against her bangs, where they stuck with sweat.

Shouts and hollers echoed outside and they were getting closer.

Sakura bit down on her lip abruptly as she pulled the curtains back. There were large groups of people running down the streets, yelling and shouting and basically beating the shit out of anyone that wasn't one of them. She suckled on her lip, tilting her head anxiously. Her vision blurred and heat ran down her spine. She shuddered slightly, leaning against the window sill.

There were gunshots from some of the people they were trying to attack and destroy and she saw several people drop. Her eyes widened slightly and a deep breath gushed from her lungs.

**Scarecrow**

The taste of whisky was bitter, burning a sliver of fire down his throat. He set the bottle down, listening to the soft creaks from up above, where Sakura lay in her bed, her eyes closed and breathing heavily. According to good ol' Johnny, she'd passed out from exhaustion and under eating, and possible dehydration.

He snorted slightly, shoving back his hair. The little bitch got what she deserved for trying to mess with his business.

He stood up suddenly, dragging his mask by his nails off the sofa and putting it on. He could hear shouting and hollering in the distance, growing louder as it came nearer. He peered out his window and into the darkness, blinking with surprise. He hadn't seen such large rebellion since the very beginning, when there were still enough people _to_ rebel.

He frowned beneath his mask. What was going on? What was encouraging them to take up arms? He wandered over to the T.V and switched it on. Immediately a shrieking bat swooped out towards him, making him start. He growled slightly, his eyes narrowing into slits.

_THE BATMAN IS BACK. _The screen screamed.

The Scarecrow snapped his jaw. "Well_ fuck."_

He got up and strode around the room, attempting to think. Jonathon, estranged and tugged into the back of his mind, was quickly woken and pushed back into his place, with Scarecrow still in control.

**He's supposed to be DEAD, **Scarecrow spat.

_Well, obviously, he isn't, _Jonathon dismissed.

**Well, Johnny? What the FUCK do you propose we DO?**

Jonathon went quiet, contemplative._ We can't really do anything until the mob settles. We'll just have to be quiet._

**Yeah, except they know we live around here!**

There was an awkward pause.

_We need to get out before they find us, then. _

**If the Bat's back we'll be found anyway!**

_We have to try, Scarecrow! _Jonathon snapped, disliking how cliché he sounded.

**Sakura**

It was hard to deny that she was well and truly beginning to panic and freak out. Her hands ran over her pregnant bulge, her breath coming in fast pants. Her fingers caught at her wrists when they interlocked over her belly and she moaned softly as she scratched her skin.

I must leave! She whirled around, breathing hard. She could hear Jonathon jogging quickly up the stairs (Or was it Scarecrow?) and she grabbed the matches. The petrol scent was musty, was barely there, but she couldn't control her actions as she withdrew a match and struck it against the side of the box. A small flame immediately flickered into being.

Her door burst open and Jonathon burst in (No- Scarecrow!) his mask hiding his face, save for cerulean eyes. The flame had nearly burnt down now, licking at her fingers. She cried out and threw it down without thinking.

She lunged, grasping her robot doll. It settled awkwardly against her arms, and she was suddenly aware that the Scarecrow was roaring, attempting to lunge under his bed. A thick briefcase was tediously drawn out and she realised with a start it had to have all of his research and formula equations in it. Well, maybe not all, her mind hysterically amended. Just the most recent ones.

Fire beginning to rear up, searing at the curtain and setting them ablaze. She staggered from the room, running down as fast as she could. Mugwai whined and howled, following her and circling around in panic.

The Scarecrow followed her, and she could already see Jonathon returning to control. And he was furious. She ran into the kitchen, her hand fumbling with the kitchen draw. Smoke was beginning to undulate down, flowing down into the kitchen via the open door.

"Sakura, we've got to go!" Jonathon snarled, grabbing her wrist and tugging her along.

"No, leave me alone!" She screamed, voice rising in her fear. She felt something wet fall down her cheek.

She felt disoriented, exhausted Her vision was blurred, her head hurt and she was near tears, possibly already crying. Jonathon was attempting to drag her along, his eyes darkened with fury and panic.

"I can't let this go on any longer," She said, her voice hoarse. Her eyes squeezed close. "You need to know how sorry, but how relieved I will be to do this."

"To do what?" Scarecrow broke in, a sneer contorting his face. The fire licked at the door and he glanced at it. "To burn up? I won't let you. You're too much fun to fuck around with."

She yanked herself loose finally and slammed against the drawer she'd opened, hands reaching in and scrabbling. He lunged for her, attempting to drag her back, but she'd gotten what she'd wanted. Her fingers, cut and bleeding, clenched around the knife. Her vision blurred and instead of the one door he was pushing her towards, she saw three.

Distantly, through the blurred vision and the acidic taste of smoke in the back if her throat and the fiery heat scorching at her skin, she could hear herself whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Looking back, three dolls lay beside the tripled counter, eyes closed and forlorn.

"So sorry."

"Shut the fuck up," Scarecrow hissed. His hand clenched her wrists tightly, ensuring she could not rebel, despite the knife in her hand.

Mugwai ran ahead of them, barking and howling.

"Shuttit to stupid mutt!" Scarecrow screeched, voice ripping from the distorter in her mask. He could have easily been a creature, a torturer from Silent Hill.

His hand broke away from her wrist to swat at the incorrigible dog and she moved it immediately, switching the knife to her free hand. She spun around and screamed it a final time as she plunged it hard down into his shoulder. "I'M SORRY!"

He roared with pain, releasing her other wrist to rip the knife from his shoulder. He screamed and Jonathon broke through, screaming (To Scarecrow) "You IDIOT! Do you have any idea how much damage you've done by tearing it out! There could be long term results!"

"The fuck Johnny!" Scarecrow screamed back. "Fry this fucking bitch!"

Sakura held up the knife in front of her, her hand shaking badly. Her eyes were half closed, struggling to focus through the blurred sight before us. She moved backwards, Mugwai circling at her heels and whining. Hot. . . it's so hot. . .

She turned on her heel and ran down the stairs, stumbling over her own feet. The dog followed, still whining. It was insufferably hot.

When she got outside, she paused, stopping to watch the fire engulf the house. The embers seared against her skin. The crowd howled as they caught sight of her and then stopped. Possibly because of the knife she'd just dropped, because of the pain on her expression.

"Get her to Arkham!" One yelled. Others took up the call, and minutes later she was apprehended, her hands cuffed and being tugged forward by the crowd. Later, when the mob caught up with him, Jonathon was, too, cuffed, albeit more angrily than Sakura had been. There were may jeers and several people even tried to kill him.

"This is an citizen's _arrest_!" Someone barked, "Anyone who commits murder now will go down with the rest! Murder still counts as murder no matter who it is you kill!"

It was not enough to detain most of them, those who craved the civilisation that had been taken from them were more than content to drag his ass down to the Arkham. However, most there was a large amount that attempted on his life.

Sakura had never been to Arkham before. From what she gathered from the abuse thrown at Jonathon (And more than occasionally, herself) it appeared to be an Asylum.

They approached a pair of large black gates that had been dragged open. Whilst there was a gaping hole in Arkham's side, most cells were still intact. One of which, Sakura was informed, belonged to her. She didn't dispel the notion, merely hanging her head and staggering forward.

Mugwai, who'd trailed Sakura alongside the crowd, finally shoved him way through. She couldn't pet him and he began barking sharply, desperate for comfort. Someone shoved him away and Sakura raised her head suddenly, glaring at that person.

"Please don't hurt him," Was all she said softly, however, before her head once again dropped.

Somebody, of course, attempted to spite her by doing so, and in response Mugwai barked and near enough sank his teeth into his leg before darting beside Sakura.

The man yelped in surprise, skittering back.

Eventually, Sakura was put into a cell with Jonathon in the one beside her. Mugwai whined, pawing at the entrance.

Somebody finally unlocked the door and let him in before locking the door again. Mugwai jumped up on the bed with her, curling up and thumped his head onto her thigh. After rubbing her wrists and spit-cleaning the blood from her fingers, she rubbed his ears slowly before easing herself back onto the bed.

Beside her, she could hear Jonathon's quiet gasps of pain. But as her vision blurred and she blacked out, she couldn't find it in herself to feel sympathy for his pain.

**Kristen White**

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored So bored. Jesus, how can a massive city-wide rebellion be so boring? Possibly because she was still her flat, looking about as miserable as she felt. But what would that matter? Rebellion's were exciting anyways! Maybe she should go outside and risk her mortal coil. Maybe she should take pictures for a future date. Maybe see if she could get everyone to do the Harlem Shake.

They did that on her last day of school Kristen couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the memory if it. It had been hilarious.

Actually, she'd put on youtube, if she remembered correctly. She'd collected the Harlem video's they'd done all day and edited them together.

Sighing, Kristen peered into the distance. Was that smoke? Had a house been set ablaze near the centre? A shudder made its way down her spine.

Was the Batman there? She bit her lip harder, sucking in a startled breath when her heart squeezed in her chest. She really hoped he hadn't been harmed. Her stomach somersaulted and she released an anxious sigh.

Grabbing her good ol' baseball bat (She'd hit many a good ol' shot with this baseball bat- trustily named Whack-ah-man) she practised a few key swings and closed her laptop, sliding it underneath the sofa. She glanced down at her jubilantly coloured clothes and nodded. Nobody would miss her, or rather, intentionally hit her, unless they really wanted to.

With that, she pretty much legged it down the stairs, swung the door open and ran out into the dark wilderness of Gotham.

Which, of course, was a pretty stupid thing to do, it turned out, considering the next thing she knew, somebody had grabbed her and attempted to strangle her.

"She's working with the Joker!" The man hollered, "I saw her!"

"What?" Kristen choked out, her eyes bulging.

"Let her go!" She heard dimly. The person snarled something back, throttling her with his hands. Her vision blurred and dark spots scathed it.

"She's working with us!" Another voice cut in.

_Commissioner Gordon?_

"Bullshit!" The man shouted.

"She was hacking shit for the Joker," Another joined in.

"She was forced into it!" Gordon snapped.

"Please," Kristen choked, "Please, I'm on your side, I'm trying to help you!"

The man barked out laughter, grabbing her beloved Whack-ah-man and resting it against the base of her skull.

"Stop it!" Gordon shouted.

"Kill her!"

"Traitor!"

"Whore!"

"No," Kristen said, eyes wide with fear, tears trembling in them. "No, please. I brought him back to save us."

"She's telling the truth," Gordon shouted. He stood before her, before them, arms spread like a preacher. "She brought him back and used the Joker as a pawn to do so. She and Nurse Annie Lauren brought him back! She brought this city's salvation and this is how you repay her?"

"Doing this won't protect her for what she did!"

"And aside from survive, what did she do?" Gordon snapped back. "Move on, all of you! We have a city to save!"

There was a collective cheer and minutes later the crowd was surging forward like a predator ripping at the heels of prey. Few remained in the hopes of Gordon leaving them kicking the shit out of her, but Gordon pointedly stayed, watching them with sharp eyes. Most retreated, leaving the first man who had held her down (Was still holding her down, a bat to the back of her neck) stooped over her, panting heavily.

She noted with a moment of disgust he reeked of stale sweat and blood. And he had the nerve to bay the crowd down onto her.

The man moved back sullenly, throwing the bat at her feet.

"Freak," He spat, before running to catch up with the mob.

Kristen scrambled to her feet, her eyes darting from Gordon to the mob.

"Thank you," She whispered, shaking slightly. Gordon gave a slight nod.

"I'd advice you to stay inside, Kristen. It's not safe out here right now. We need to clear the air and sort out who needs to be where in Gotham. They need to understand that you're on the good side here."

With that, Kristen released a low shudder. She felt sick and shaky on her legs, which were trembling like jelly.

"Will you tell me when it's over?" She implored.

He nodded. "Yes."

She nodded, backpedaling towards her door.

"If you see the Bat before the Bat-Joker face off, give him luck from me. And tell him he looks hotter in the Batmask than in my bat-mask-face-thing he made from my jacket."

Gordon nodded, lip twitching slightly. "Be safe, Kristen."

"You too, Gordinator."

With that Kristen retreated back into her door, closing and latching it behind her. She stumbled up the stairs, slightly dazed. Her mind felt numb, ice-cold and she knew she was going into shock. Flashes of the crowd entered her mind, shadows in the darkness reaching out towards her, hollering at her. She could still feel the imprint of the baseball on the back of her neck.

Her mind doubled back once again, circulating the earlier events; Harley, shot down via a bullet. The long plane ride there and back, the prior having nearly killed her with laughter alone. Moaning softly, she felt pain, real pain, reached down her shoulder.

She shivered, brushing a hand over the wound and stumbling up the stairs until she reached her room. She staggered in and collapsed onto her bed, releasing a moan of pain. Curling up, stricken with pain and her mind caught in fear of the Mob, she knew she would not sleep.

Her hand twitched, reaching for the baseball bat that wasn't there; her hand hovered for a moment before dipping down and dragging back across the cover to curl under her chest.

Her eyes remained open, watching the numbers of the clock steadily.

_A person,_ she thought, dreamily, _could go crazy watching numbers for too long._

**Annie Lauren**

Her many bruises and wounds ached bitterly, but still she moved around, tending to patients. She could all but taste something ominous in the air, something dark spreading over the City. She shuddered heavily, recalling what her mother had once said; things always get worse before they get better.

_Well,_ she thought, stashing a patients chart back on the bed, _things were certainly at their worst_. _So surely things were going to get better. _

Shivering slightly, she brushed her hands down her arms. God, was it just her was it getting cold? Raising a sceptical brow, Annie shook her head inelegantly.

"Of course it's not just me." She mumbled. "I'm almost perfectly healthy, save for my recent. . . ." She trailed off, gazing at her reflection. She looked worn down, down right exhausted.

Her hands brushed over her bruised cheek, and she winced at the sting.

"Gotta get some antibiotics on that," She muttered.

She passed by a T.V screen and paused to watch the Batman advertisement play (Kristen had called it out on being an advert- it was actually quite amusing to realise it kinda was one) for a few seconds before carrying on.

"Annie," One of her patients croaked from a mattress on the floor (One of the only bed-like things they could actually procure in light of everything that had occurred.) waving an arm.

She bent down, falling effortlessly into a crouch despite the pain in her muscles. Ready to help- that was Annie.

**Scarecrow**

He was screaming, shouting, screeching; every violent noise to grace the face of the earth seemed to be pouring from his mouth, slamming against the surfaces of the room and bouncing back at him in an equally threatening scream. He hammered his fists against Sakura's cell, the wall unyielding to his fists.

Either Johnnie's little bitch didn't care what he had to say, or she was fucking catatonic, 'cos she hadn't said anything since she'd had her little ass thrown in here. And he'd tried to get her to; by fuck, he'd insulted everything she was, and she'd said jack all.

Irritatingly enough, he couldn't even see what she was doing. For all he knew, she was sitting on her bony ass, crying her eyes out.

He stopped screaming, panting breathlessly, to listen to her. He could hear soft breathing, unstable, amongst the screaming and hysterical shouting echoing outside. Someone was stood in front of his cell, striding up and down the line of cells and glaring at the inhabitants of each of them.

Most had fallen silent about now, save for the few that were still screaming about indignity (Possibly people who looked like previous inhabitants or looked crazy in any case.) and circulating their cells.

He ate up their fear with gusto, going even so far as to press himself against the edge of his cell, hissing things to the helpless people that made them end up having total meltdowns. He turned to the wall to his left and pressed himself against it, fingers scraping down the white-washed walls. He was still pleased that Arkham had not replaced them with the translucent heavy duty plastic walls that Arkham had intended on a while before Crane himself was forced to quit the job due to the whole Fear Gas incident.

"Sakura," He growled, fingers raking at the walls. Pain burned through the shoulder she'd impaled with a knife. He gave a dark groan, stumbling back to his bed. "I'm going to kill you."

**Sakura**

Sakura lay silently, pressing her face into the pillow. She struggled to ignore Scarecrow's ramblings and to ignore the pain swelling in her stomach. She dared not say anything, merely remaining silent. If she was silent, perhaps he would give up trying to antagonize her.

She swallowed back a gasp and brought her knees up to her chest, whimpering softly in pain.

She heard Scarecrow sigh softly, and then say, "What an adorable whimper, Sakura," before silencing himself.

"Oh god, it hurts." She whispered softly. Moments later she was heaving, her stomach squeezing violently. She ended up vomiting on the floor, choking and gasping. The stench was terrible, and it served only to make her feel more sick.

"Je-sus, that fucking stinks!" Scarecrow choked out from the other side of the door.

"Fuck you." Sakura mewled, her voice strangled as her stomach jerked and heaved.

"Hey, what the fuck's wrong with you?" The man-who-was-walking-up-and-down-the-cells asked.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura moaned pitifully. "Morning sickness _sucks."_

Scarecrow cacked from the cell beside her, and she shuddered deeply. "And Kakashi's being as ass."

There was a long pause while Sakura curled up and pressed her face into the pillow.

"Don't smother yourself." The man said finally, before stalking off. Sakura winced at the thought of smothering, staring out into the darkness. For a moment, she could have sworn she heard the sound of water rushing. Shaking her head, she shivered, biting down on her lips.

The movement caused the springs of the matress to jerk slightly, digging into her ribs. She winced, adjusting her weight accordingly. The bed, already on its last legs, creaked eerily, the noise careening through the air.

She stilled, grew silent. Screams echoed in her ears and she pressed her hands over them.

**Uuuuuugh. I took SO many pictures on my last day, uploading them all onto facebook is hell! Meh. ****Eventually I'll get 'em all.** **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. **

**In the next, I'm gonna deal with the Bat/ Joker kick ass-ed-ness. This will NOT be the end guys. We're gonna have some Asylum relationship fun. And pregnancy fun. And various other fun. Hahaha. May include Bolton, depending. . . questions? **

**There MIGHT be a sequel to this, depending. Okay, so give me your view on writing a Star Trek (Khan centered) story, the sequel to this sequel, blah, blah, blah. REVIEW!**

**Oh, Solstice, I'm going to use your idea at a later date, so no worries, 'kay? This just wasn't the right time for it. **

**And Sakura has morning sickness. It's like really early hours in the dawn, so. . . bleuch. I don't envy her. **

**I know this chapter, while dealing quite heavily with all this shit, was more of a filler than anything. But it got the job done, essentially, and now we get into Arkham life, which hopefully you guys will have input on. **


	16. Gotham's Rises From the Ashes

**Guuuuuuuuys! I'm baaaaaaack! *Enter me riding in on a fatass pony.* Heeeyyyyaaaaaa! Lolz. *Shakes head.***

**Well, to everyone that actually reads this story, know that it may take a great deal longer to write than usual due to the fact that my computer seems to have had a major meltdown and refuses to even get past the windows page without crashing, burning and dying.**

**Essentially, I am now using my darling sister's/ brother's laptop to ensure that I can get some of this stuff written out for your enjoyment and pleasure. So I hope that no one is too bothered by the wait that will have to commence. **

**Anyways, please review if you read. This thing has hit nearly over a thousand hits, so please review if reading. Prior to reading this stuff, you should also know I suck at writing up fight scenes, so it WILL be short. Sorry about that. **

**Batman**

Smoke churned and coiled in Gotham's sky, a sharp cold breeze against the city. The noise of crackling flames whispered in his ears and the smell of burning flesh and decay wafted through the air.

The Batman stared straight ahead of him, his cloak drifting around his shoulders and filling out in the breeze. Before him, the Joker returned his intense gaze, tongue occasionally drifting over his scarred lips and a shit eating grin lighting up his face. It even went so far as to reach his eyes, the sparkle truly noting that the Joker himself was pleased with the Batman's return.

The Joker sauntered forward slowly, head slightly tilted, and brushed his green hair from his face.

"Well, ah, hello, Batsy. I've been, uh, waiting for you to, um, appear."

Behind him, the Bat symbol lit up systematically, all metal and gleaming. The glass in it was still broken from when the man had taken an axe to it after Batman's supposed, "Betrayal".

He chose to remain silent, impassive as the Joker stood before him, running his tongue across his jagged lips like a dog liking traces of meat from a bowl. He could see flecks of white make up on the Joker's tongue.

"So, uh, where is my, um, Harley Quuiiiin-nah?"

The Batman spoke them, unable to help the slight vicious curve of his lip. "Dead," He growled.

The joker paused, and for a moment the Batman could all but see the man's mind working, ticking over the equation like a computer attempting to trump a firewall. He blinked, and then the confusion in the Joker's dark eyes cleared.

"You're, uh, lying, Batsy."

This time, the Batman's lips straightened and thinned by themselves, without any calculating movement. It was genuine emotion that had straightened, removed the triumph from them. He recognised that reluctance, that disbelief in the Joker's eyes.

"No," He said, but his voice while still a growl, was smoother, more sombre. "I'm not."

The Joker threw his head back and released a cackle. "Who's a bad, uh, bat, ah?"

The Batman shook his head. "She died on their getting into the building. We were unable to retrieve her body. They took it."

The laughter died from the Joker's eyes, and his shoulders jerked as though he was being hit by invisible creatures.

When his smile returned, decidedly forced, his eyes were hard and crossed.

"So, uh, Batsy, what are we gonna, uh, do now?"

He was skating around the topic, Batman realised. The bat moved back into the opening on the roof top, aware that the fight was close to beginning.

"I mean, I'm a dog chasing carrrrs. I can beat you up and brrrreak you down, but, uh, I wouldn't know what to do with you after."

In a sense, this was impasse. The Batman couldn't incapacitate the Joker without dealing a serious blow that the clown may not come back from, but he couldn't just lead him to a cell and lock him in it either. Knowing the Joker, there was more to this than meets the eye.

But what could there be? Surely nothing extensive could be pieced together, what with Gotham being so scrambled?

He found himself slowly stalking around with the Joker, outlining a circle in the dirt they trod on. Their eyes meet, piercing blue meeting murky hazel brown.

"So?" The Joker prompted, purring the word out like a cat stretching out.

"We live in the present," The Batman growled slowly, "For now, we do what we can."

The Joker cackled, a wide smirk spreading over his lips. It had a bitter, angry edge to it.

**The Joker**

As he stalled his movements, his lips spread into an angry smirk, his eyes narrowing with anger and constraint. He fought the urge to simply give into jumping the batman and attempting to beat the shit out of him. This required more finesse than his usual savagery; after all, this was his archenemy, this was his nemesis, his equal. Yin to yang.

The Batman stilled, cloak fluttering. The Joker could feel his eyes watering slightly, smoke stinging at them. He blinked, feeling his muscles move and contract as he readied himself, staring at the Batman's outfit in the hopes of discovering weak spots.

No doubt the Batman was also tracking the tension, anticipating any movement the Joker might make.

He steadily began encircling the batman, his eyes flitting over the sides of the Bat's armour. He could see teeth marks at the edges of the hard yet malleable armour.

"Looks like a dog, ah, already chased you down before, uh." The Joker commented.

He was focused on the battle, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was missing his usual hold-your-coat-merchant.

Harley should be by his side, gushing in that usual irritating way of hers, spinning around on the points of her toes, pigtails swirling around her shoulders.

He pictured her grin for a moment, the way her lips stretched into a wide, red, gaping grin, revealing teeth he himself had chipped in moments of anger, revealing the faint carefully tended to scarring on her lips. She truly had been uniquely broken. He took a moment to shake his head, likely confusing the Batman, and then sprang forward.

He had to get this fight over with before he suffered a minor lapse of judgement and lost his control.

The Batman moved back just as quickly as the Joker had pounced forward, his chest already moving to protect his ribs.

The Joker had already moved instinctively however, and his other fist had already snapped out to smack into his ribs. The Batman hissed slightly, jerking back from the hit. Already moving, the Joker drew his fist down and was in the process of bringing it up when the Batman unexpectedly moved back and flipped out a kick and snapped his foot into the Joker's shin.

The Joker snarled, lunging forwards and slamming several fast, hard assed punches into the Bat's chest. The Bat stumbled back grunting heavy. The chest-plate saved him from the fullest brunt of the Joker's strength, but still it was heavy, hard hits that were still bone rattling inside the so-called Bat suit.

The Bat pushed back on the balls of his feet, absorbing the next few hits, but dealing out a few of his own. The Joker grunted, unable to stop the hits as he stumbled back, awkwardly, carrying his weight like an uneven dancer.

He darted forward, trying to grab the Bat into a massive bear hug and press his weight down onto the ground. The two collapsed onto the ground, punching and wrestling.

**Batman**

He ducked a hit too late and the Joker's fist plummeted into his nose, breaking it. Blood streamed down, and it tasted its coppery tang on his lips and tongue. Rage pounded through him and he started punching and kicking and doing everything while the Joker squealed with laughter, hitting him back.

The two rolled over with the Joker reversing his role, smashing his hand into his already bloody and broken nose. The Batman crowed with pain, but, refusing to give in, turned them back over, resuming his attempt to punch the Joker's gut in.

Eventually, the Bat drew back, grabbing the Joker's head and slamming it down onto the pavement until he heard a low crack. Pulled from his vigorous attack, he stood back, looking at blood pooling beneath his opponent's head.

Giving out a low, shuddering breath, he bent down, one hand pressing against the underside of his skull and the other bending underneath his armpits. With a low grunt, he started dragging the Joker's unconscious body to Arkham.

**Sakura**

Morning came far too early for Sakura's liking, especially considering that she hadn't exactly slept well the previous night, what with the morning sickness and the background noise of screaming. As a result, she was somewhat melancholic, curling up on the rickety bed with the dog curling against her.

It was cold and miserable despite the warmth of the dog and the thin blanket that had been draped over her during the night by somebody that had endeavored into her cell during her sleep. She was pleasantly surprised by the fact that a tray of food had been left by her bedside and the sick had been cleaned away. She wondered briefly how deep asleep she must have been in able to ignore all the noise.

Sitting up, she ate her food slowly, hoping to high heaven it wouldn't come back again in a not-so-nice tasting vomit puddle. She shuddered at the thought, tucking back her black hair in concern; greasy as her hair was, it in no way deserved the smell of vomit hanging onto it.

Rubbing her clammy forehead, she curled back up into her bed, making a low sickly mewling noise. The dog shifted against her, giving a low grunt.

"Good boy," She whispered. Everything seemed quieter this morning, and whether it was from sleep or something else she didn't know.

"Is it always this quiet?" She asked herself softly.

"It depends who's handing out the dosage," A slow, slightly slurred purr came from the other side of the door.

"Scarecrow?"

"Jonathon. They already know the meds I need, so I'm already doped up."

She nodded to herself. The silence of the place was practically filled with the sound of silence. It could have been soothing, but it was instead filled with silent screams and kind that you knew should be there, even if they actually weren't. Her stomach churned and she gave a low sound of discontent.

A nurse-like woman stalled in front of her cell, peering in.

"Sakura Shibata?"

"Crane!" Scarecrow shouted back through the wall.

Sakura bit her lip, nodding slightly.

"You two married?" The nurse asked. She was writing on a clipboard, giving her an emotionless look.

Sakura closed her eyes, leaning against the wall and sliding down it. She nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around a bump.

"And you're pregnant?"

"Five months, I think it is," Sakura mumbled.

The nurse nodded, "We'll take that into consideration before we work out if you need anything drug-wise. So far, from what we hear, it'll be more or less intensive therapy. Psychology." She shrugged, "Who knows, we might even be able to fix those few loose screws in your head."

With that said, the nurse walked off, finishing the scrawl on her clipboard. No.

"Five months," Jonathon repeated slowly from the wall beside her.

She raised her head slowly. "Yeah. . . "

She rubbed her belly gently, feeling the soft rounded surface. There was a soft sensation, a tickling sensation as a little foot pressed against her belly. She released a slow, shuddering breath.

"I wonder how fast they'll be able to set everything up," Jonathon mused. "You'll probably be in therapy as soon as possible."

"And you?"

"Of course. They just love trying to figure me out."

"It's impossible," Sakura mumbled to herself. "It kinda hurts me just trying to think about it."

She heard a low chuckle and shivered slightly._ I wanna go home. . . _she looked back at the bed and scrambled to her feet, grunting slightly. Her stomach made it very awkward to get off her ass recently. She clambered back onto the bed, a little distressed at the exaggerated squeal the bed gave off. She struggled to get comfortable, biting her lip anxiously.

**Kristen White**

Kristen sat curled up in a chair, her eyes half closed and hair in tangles and snarls around her shoulders. She moved slowly, rubbing her knuckles at her eyes and brushing out sleep. She sat up slowly, eyes swollen. She swallowed bitterly, her mouth tasting acidic and disgusting. It felt like she'd eaten a ton of wallpaper paste, something she'd once tried when she was a child. It had been a disgusting experience and she'd been sick for days after, the taste simply refusing to leave her mouth.

Moaning, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth with the toothpaste (She'd had it for months and had been using water to thin it out. It was pretty much just like mint-flavored water, but it was the best she could do.) and dragged a brush through her unkempt hair.

She groaned in pain, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh shit," she groaned. "Of all the most stupid fuckin' times. . ." She wandered through to the bathroom, knowing (As a woman often recognizes) she was close to her time and needed to get her shit together before her body decided to break down. Meh. She shuddered in horror. She was just lucky enough that she had bought the suckers in big bunches that lasted a while. When they ran out the last time, she'd ended up using tissue (And LOTS of it) and staying in the house until the whole horrible ordeal was over with.

Since a shipment of various random objects had come through, she'd managed to pickpocket some.

When she finished her so-called "womanly work" she dressed in fresh clothes and slid into her coat.

She went outside, shivering at the frigid cold of Gotham, and started making her way towards the hospital. Already, she could see some difference in Gotham. People were out, wandering around, trying to clear up the mess on the street.

Kristen arrived at the hospital after meandering around, helping out here and there. Some people appreciated it, others scorned her. Overall, it seemed that after the Gotham's rebellion had taken back control, the fire had dimmed back to its normal controversy.

Some people still hated her, others were more content that she was back under with them, alongside them rather than the Darker of Gotham's inhabitants.

She walked into the hospital, striding along inside the corridors until she found Annie.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie was just finishing sewing up some sutures when she caught sight of Kristen walking down the corridor to her left. She cut off the suture and left the person be with a simple, "Keep it clean."

She caught up with Kristen, flashing her a quick smile.

"Hello, Kristen."

"Hey, Annie."

"How are things?"

"Nearly everyone in Gotham hates me."

Annie shrugged. "Grow some, girl. They'll get over themselves eventually."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know I don't give a fuck. Fucksocks to props, man, this isn't my fault."

Annie all but curled her lip is disdain. "It's nobodies fault."

"Scratch that, honey," Kristen sighed, "It's Bane's fault, amongst various others."

Annie raised a brow, shrugging. "True enough."

Kristen looked at her suddenly. "Did you lose anyone precious to all this?"

"I lost most of mine before. Others sidled out of the picture soon enough. Everyone's lost someone, Kristen. Even you, if you'd only look."

Kristen stroked back a lock of brown hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"I've lost enough to know that," she said, quietly, looking away. Her eyes almost seemed to water, but Annie dismissed it. If Kristen was upset, she'd let it be well-known. It was probably only a trick of light.

"So, why are you here?" Annie asked.

Kristen shrugged slightly, her coat scraping over her bony shoulders. "I guess I was looking for a friend." In that moment, Kristen looked vulnerable. Annie sighed, throwing an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and dragging her into her for a hug.

"Well, at least you found one." Annie murmured softly, her lips brushing against Kristen's soft dark hair. "It'll be okay, Kristen."

"Thanks," Kristen mumbled, her voice muffled through Annie's hospital lab-coat.

Annie sighed, patting her back gently before she let her go. Kristen stared up at her, eyes oddly doe-like.

**Nurse**

Sakura sat crossed legged on her bed, eyes half closed and half asleep. She blinked, trying to stay awake. Staying awake was inevitable. Falling asleep was, however, especially after the nurse had given her an injection to help her sleep. At the moment, the nurse who had given her the injection was watching her as she slowly drifted.

"That's right," The nurse murmured softly, her hand wrapping around the bar while she observed Sakura. At that moment, the girl did truly look like a marionette with her strings cut off, leaving her fallen and rejected. "Just let yourself sleep, Sakura."

She raised her head in a dopey manner just as the Nurse made this observation, and the Nurse stepped back. The girl's eyes, usually piercing blue were glazed over to a wet-looking blue. Her mouth gaped open slightly.

The Nurse swallowed slightly, watching as the girl closed it, tilting her head slightly. Her body scraped across the wall as she slowly seeped down onto the bed, her eyes slowly flickering. The Nurse was not normally a Nurse. Before all this, she had not been this high in stature- she'd just worked out the dosages. But she'd been seemingly promoted. Seeing her fall like this was almost frightening though. It was as though the girl was dying or something.

**Sakura. Nightmare. **

Dreams are what our subconscious minds want to tell us, be it the good, the bad, the ugly or the sexed up. So with Sakura's head as fucked up as it is, she knew (Oh yes, subconsciously she knew) that some bad nightmares were on the cards for her.

_Sakura jerked forward, eyes snapping open. Her wrists caught back, and she was yanked back with them. She looked around, her mouth gaping slightly, her eyes wide. All around her, in a wide berthed circle, were people she knew. Scarecrow sat in front of her., head lolling forward and mask hanging over his face. _

_The Joker sat to her left, his face painted with his usual clown design; a cracked painted mask of white green and black. He stared at her, raising his head and__ licking his lips and giggling softly in random little bursts. Some old school friends filled in around the edges, along with a few other people. They were all caught in the same predicament as she; they were all trapped by the wrist and ankle snaring contraptions. _

_In the middle of the circle, a random nurse stood with a doctor. The nurse was holding out a tray of various syringes and scalpels. The nurse was peculiar in appearance; her skin was a chapped grey, her outfit sullied and dirt ridden. Her hair was tucked up into an old-fashioned hair do, a nurses hat upon her head. She kept twitching, her knees facing inwards. Her face was turned down, her hair covering her features. The doctor was small and stout, his back hunched over. _

_The group of people gave a spontaneous giggle all at once in a hellish chorus. Sakura tugged on the straps, her head raising anxiously. _

_"So, Docta'," a familiar cockney accented voice spoke out. Sakura glanced around to the Joker's side, noting for the first time the red and black leather clad harlequin. Her head, which had been hanging over the back of the chair, slumped forward, and she leant forward as though sharing a secret. _

_"What's the verdict?"_

_The doctor turned around to face Sakura. She screamed. His face was a burned, charred mess of broken bone and rotten flesh. A foul stench wafted from it, making her choke._

_"Oh God, oh God." She whimpered. _

_"It's quite clear," The old man spoke, his voice rough and distorted. It sounded like he was about to choke on his own tongue or throw something thick up from his throat. _

_He leant forward, so close she could see the worm texture of his cheek. _

_"She's caught the crazy."_

_The circle once again burst into giggle, and so did the doctor. Blood spurted down from his throat, spattered on her chest and he started to choke. Eventually something burst up from his mouth, falling onto her lap. Her screams grew louder, and so did the laughter._

_"Oh god, fuck, someone help me!" The half dead foetus on her lap twitched, blood running from it in rivulets. _

_The nurse staggered over to her, still twitching, "But we're trying to," She whispered, her voice a soft croon. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she spasmed, crying and screaming uncontrollably. _

_"Nurse, how about some Lithium?" The rough, distorted voice of the Scarecrow crooned through his mask. "I've considered it before, of course." His voice deepened. "There's something wrong with her."_

_"There's nothing wrong with me!" She screamed, struggling to slip her restraints. _

_"Yes there is!" The whole group shouted at her, before laughing again._

_"No!" She screamed, her back arching in her effort to escape. She felt the foetus slip off her lap, leaving a bloody puddle behind. _

_"Now, is anyone holding any resentment against Sakura here?" The doctor asked. _

_"She's pathetic!" The Scarecrow roared, braying with laughter._

_"She's the reason that I died," A soft voice spoke out. Sakura looked to the source of the words, her eyes tearing. Claire. Her eyes closed and she released a wail. _

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god," She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut._

_"Don't listen to them," Another voice said from behind her. Her head swiveled and Yuzuki pressed herself against Sakura, kneeling down to accommodate the sitting height difference. _

_"Don't listen to them. You're not crazy."_

_Sakura shook her head, whimpering. She felt a cool trail of perspiration trail down her spine. _

_Yuzuki smiled slowly, kissing her forehead gently before fading away before her eyes._

_"Who's she lookin' at, puddin'?" Harley chirped innocently. _

_The Joker burst out into a loud bray of laughter. "She's lookin' crazy in the face!"_

Sakura opened her eyes with a sharp gasp, sitting up sharply. Her spine ached at the sudden movement and her stomach jerked. Breathing heavily, she lay back down. Her hand rubbed at her belly soothingly. "Fuck." She whispered, brushing sweat from her brow.

**Kristen White**

The next time Kristen spotted the bat, he was dragging the Joker's ass all the way up to Arkham. She jogged over, catching up.

"Hi," She breathed, in an unusually girly voice.

He grunted in response.

"You need a hand? I can get Annie to have an ambulance down here ASAP. We could sedate him and drive him up." Kristen offered, practically prancing alongside him. A low twinge in her stomach reminded her to stop being quite so exuberant in her movements.

The Batman stopped, standing up straight and cracking his back. He winced, panting slightly.

"Kristen, do it," He grunted. He glanced at her and then growled out an awkward, "Please."

Kristen almost turned to goo. She slipped her phone from her pocket and sent the text, hoping to high hell that Annie actually had her phone on her. Luckily a message was returned in but a few seconds, stating that Annie would be along in a few minutes to collect the Joker and take him to Arkham. The Batman all but moaned in relief.

**Annie Lauren**

Annie slid into the ambulance seat, settling back into it. She slid the seatbelt over her hips and started up the engine.

She began to drive, all too aware of the few people she had chosen to accompany her. She cocked her head, glancing back at them. Her three muscled companions were readying a gurney riddled with straps and stuff to keep the Joker in place.

She inhaled bitterly, her eyes closing for a second while.

"Ready?" She asked, as the car curbed around a corner.

"Yup." one of them confirmed. Annie smirked. _You're never ready when it comes to playin' the cards with the Joker_. They arrived beside the Batman and Kristen after a few more turns and awkwardly transitioned around several piles of debre.

The Joker snorted slightly with giggles, his eyes bearily opening.

"It's possible he has brain damage," Annie mumbled to herself as she looked over his various injuries. "Definite concussion."

She slipped her hands into a pair of latex gloves and gently pulled back his eyelid. She hummed softly as she let it drop back down and glanced at the two that had taken the position as driver and passenger.

The Batman said nothing in accordance to what Annie was saying, instead leaning back against the hard metal of the van.

They arrived at the Arkham gates and drove on through, up to the heavily damaged asylum. The sky only seemed to get darker above Arkham and the first few splashes of rain over the windshield served only to enhance the pathetic fallacy of the situation.

Annie opened the back doors of the ambulance quickly, setting up the gurney to move down. The Batman and Kristen both followed as an Arkham "nurse" and a few "doctors" arrived, ready to wheel the Joker away to somewhere in the asylum.

**Kristen**

As they walked through the old building, Kristen was unpreturbed at seeing a few people she had known from the "new" Gotham, like a few criminals she'd known. She was downright pissed at discovering Sakura there though.

"Sakura?" Kristen all but yelped.

There was an immediate round of barking as a dog slammed itself against the door.

"Yikes! Smuck off you little monster!" Kristen snapped, her hand pressing against her hand. The Bat, who hadn't even noticed the exchange (He was still following the Joker) walked on.

"God, Sakura, what are you doing here?"  
Sakura dragged herself to the bars, threading her fingers through it. Her eyes were deeply underscored with shadows from what must have been a sleepless night.

"They brought me here. They just want to evaluate me."

"See if she's craaaaay-zee," A voice snorted from the next cell.

Sakura's eyes squeezed shut at the statement and she took in several breats that jerked her body.

"Will you come visit me? During my stay?" Sakura asked, her eyes opening. The blue in them appeared drained and pale- paler than usual. They looked as though her irises were fading away to grey.

Kristen swallowed, moving closer to Sakura (And away from the Scarecrow) and gently pressing her hand over Sakura's.

"Yes. Of course I will," Kristen whispered, pressing herself against the bars. Through the lonliness she was feeling, she felt as though she was connecting to Sakura, who must have been as alone behind those bars as Kristen was in the whole city.

"You only want her because everybody else is rejecting you." A smooth voice interrupted the sentiment. _Scarecrow. _Kristen swallowed, opening her mouth to protest.

"Jonathon," Sakura said, her voice echoing from the walls. "Shut up."

Kristen relaxed against the bars, inhaling slightly before regretting it. The air stank of sweat and musk and even of- Kristen sniffed unwilling again- smoke and chemicals.

"Smells bad, huh," Sakura smiled, lips tilting sadly. "I just hope there's showers."

Kristen nodded, accidentally knocking her head against the bars.

"Yeah, I agree." she managed, rubbing at the bruised area the bars had clanged against. "Ouch."

Sakura sank down to her knees, resting against the wall.

"It's easier to sit." Sh explained, blinking. Kristen was relieved to see the blue in her eyes darkening.

"Yeah," Kristen muttered, sliding down the ground as she looked at the swollen jutting bump of Sakura's belly. "I guess it is."

For a long moment, the two simply sat there, hands threaded through the bars. _I'll just stay here a while_, Kristen decided. _Stay with her. Because I know she's lonely too._

After a while, Sakura shifted her weight, grimacing.

"So," Kristen said, without tact. "How's it feel to be really fat?"

Sakura spluttered, mouth gaping. Eventually, she settled for whacking the back of Kristen's head.

"Yeouch." Kristen complained.

"I'm not fat." Sakura said grumpily. "I'm pregnant."

"You're scary," Kristen whispered.

"I heard that."

**So guys, I've decided next chapter will be an Annie/ Kristen one, where I'm going to go into the past and look at them through quick glimpses. **

**I think these two characters deserve filling out somewhat. I need a break from the immediate story line of this story, because, A, it's nearly flickered out, and the new plot-line of their child (Rather than the Joker taking over Gotham thing) to start bleeding through, via the Asylum times I have planned. This may flicker into a third story, officially making a trilogy. **

**But basically the next few chapters will be fillers while I make the change. Finally, sorry this is taking so long; THE INTERNET IS BACK NOW! I HAZZZZ RETURRNED! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that I manage to get the next one out a lot quicker than this one. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Goodnight. :)**


	17. The Little Phoenix Kristen

**Okay, so I can tell that this chapter will be difficult to write. Not because it's been a while since I've written for this story, but because I can't actually remember WHAT I said about the the two lovely ladies. Since I at least know that Kristen's lost enough to make her see, but I'm gonna start out with her basic backing. It's basically just snapshots and snippets, memories and such. **

**When I was writing this, I listened to;**

**Sing For Me**

**Boy and the Ghost**

**I Walk Alone**

**My Little Phoenix**

**Oasis**

**These are all Tarja song from her My Winter Storm Album. I recommend picking one and listening while you read for maximum effect. **

**Kristen (Past)**

* * *

_**"Everyone's lost someone, Kristen. Even you, if you'd only look."**_

_**"I've lost enough to know that."**_

* * *

**Childhood**

* * *

**_"Don't listen to her, Kristen. It's not her fault."_**

**_"I know."_**

* * *

"Get the fuck outta my house! Go on, get out!" Her mother's screech raised, making the hairs on the back of nine-year-old Kristen's head stand up.

Kristen flinched back, dragging herself back against the wall. Her breath was coming quickly and she could feel her heart pumping inside her chest. She flinched and ducked down when a vase arched through the air, smashing against the wall.

"Get out!" Her mother howled. "Ouuuuuut!"

Her mother, raving drunk, collapsed down onto the sofa, crying now and running her nails back over her scalp.

"Mom?" She said, her voice trembling. "Mom?"

Her mother shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "You just judge me all the time. everything is always _MY_ fault! It isn't, it isn't, it isn't!"

Kristen stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know that this isn't your fault, mom."

Her mother turned into the sofa, crying heavily. After a long moment of hesitation, Kristen turned around and quietly made her way upstairs, to where her father was reclining on the computer chair.

"Hey, kiddo," He greeted. He was unperturbed by her mother's drunken rantings, but Kristen guessed in his own way he was used to it. That, and he was deaf. Kristen gave him a sad smile, and he smiled back, reaching out and pulling her up onto the bed with him.

"I'm just downloading some stuff."

Kristen nodded into his chest, comforted as he stroked her hair slowly. "You shouldn't worry about your mom, kiddo. She's just going through a rough patch."

Kristen gave a soft hum of agreement and he chuckled softly, able to feel the vibrations of her hum.

She leant her head back and gave him a weak smile, her eyes half closed and sleepy. Her heart was still weakly pulsing in her chest, but it was quickly calming. It was lucky that her mother was unable to get up the stairs when she was drunk, otherwise the woman would have followed them up.

"Just get some sleep, love." Her dad said, the vibrations of his chest rumbling against her cheek. "It'll all be over soon."

* * *

**_"You'll be alright?"_**

**_"Of course."_**

* * *

It wasn't often that both her mother and father went out; her father to his dealings in computer tech, her mother down to the pub to drink down her father's earnings and get herself all melancholic and depressive. Often, she was angry, very angry. She had wanted a child, at first.

The pregnancy, Kristen had been told, had been relatively easy, and it was only after she was born that her mother had immediately began to hate her. Well, perhaps she hadn't been told her mother had hated her. It had been sugar-coated with doctor-ish words.

But Kristen, young as she was, knew how to use a computer. She knew how to read and draw out her own assumptions. Her assumptions led her to believe her mother hated her.

Of course her mother went out a lot; she hated that Kristen had, without even meaning to, trapped her with her own being there. But her father had always been there with her, unless he had his dealings.

Then she was lonely. But there was the computer, and she watched every tutorial available on hacking, on computer technology.

She often wore headphones and played loud music; they lived in the narrows, and there was no other place where you could hear every pitch of scream from both male and female specimens.

* * *

**Kristen; Teenager**

* * *

_**"I'll let you how much I trust you, Claire. About as far as I can throw you."**_

* * *

Her father knew nearly every trick of the trade, and Kristen was taught well; at fourteen, she was already hacking her way into people's bank accounts and draining them into charities she felt attached to.

At this age, she was also at school, busy working through the system and editing any results that fell beneath her own standards. Normally, she was either average or just below (Excelling, however, in some subjects- like ICT. And the other things she cheated via ICT.)

She had a close group of friends; people from the Narrows. They weren't really people you could trust, but they were the only ones that came flocking to her when they discovered her skills in ICT.

She sold them their own results.

* * *

**_"And what do you think of this vigilante, Kristen?" Her father asked, smiling, watching her lips for her answer._**

**_"I think he's awesome."_**

* * *

When the dark knight first appeared, she was still young. Only fourteen, going on fifteen. She had idolised him above all overs, save for her father. Her mother had all but run herself into the ground by this time, and kristen was nearly past caring.

She'd thrown herself further into the business of fucking around with computers, gaining money for them to take themselves off ground level with. It was never enough. Thirty bucks, cheap but enough to buy something, was wasted on drinks by the handful.

She did care about the young child growing in her mother's womb, something her parents hadn't planned for, and her father seemed upset about.

Looking at her mother, it was easy to see why he was upset; the baby was all but dying inside the womb, the place that was supposed to nurture and procure life. His little child (Foetus) wasn't something that would survive.

Her little sister, or brother, was going to die. Kristen had taken to hiding the booze as best as she could. She'd even sold quite a lot of it, hoping to regain lost money from those willing to buy. They never asked why she was selling it, and she never told them.

To her, the Batman was an idol. Physically fit, young, healthy. She'd never once wished that she could exchange her father for him; her father was far too precious.

She'd followed every bit of information she could, tacking them to her walls. Even when she had to get rid of them, after her mother had staggered into her room, stomach bulging, more food than child, and torn them down, swearing and spitting that the man was useless, that he would never help people like them.

She'd ignored her mother; she had once loved her, yes, but all good things come to an end, and it was about time for her mother to bow out her life, or she out of her mothers. Eventually, the latter was decided.

* * *

_"**This time, I'm serious, Kristen. Get the fuck out. And don't come back."**_

**_Kristen smirked, bowed her head. "As you wish, _**mother**_ darling."_**

* * *

It was when that mother had thrown her out, and that Kristen had been forced onto the streets, that Kristen had actually found friends she could trust- with anything. She became more trusting with this, coming out of her shy, wallflower painted shell, and throwing out confidence in retribution for all the cowardice she had shown in the face of her mother.

She'd listened to way her friends had spoken and replicated it, tossing away that oh-so-delicate accent she had in favour of a strong textured one. She'd dressed in bright, flashy colours; she was hard to miss. She'd rebelled against everyone and everything. She grew and blossomed under Gotham's harsh nurture- stole clothes, slept in the dirt, cried with laughter.

Laughter was the world's remedy for misery, and she used it often.

* * *

**Kristen; Young Adult**

* * *

**_"__Oh fucksocks. How the fuck did that get in there?"_**

**_"You stole it."_**

**_"Oh. Shit."_**

* * *

She got caught eventually; she was too strong, immoveable, not to be. The man's name was Jim Gordon, and he'd recognised her for what she was in the courts; a thief. He knew she was a hacker, but wasn't able to prove it.

She'd smiled in face of it, a wide, white-bleached grin, and done as bid; juvenile hall. She'd stayed, done her time. She couldn't have tried to wriggle out of it if she tried. But at least they recognised that she couldn't pay a fine if she tried- so community service was in order.

She'd smiled in the face of that too. Dealt with it, laughing all the way as she picked up rubbish, washed graffiti and generally "Helped" the public.

The moment all of this was sorted, she retrieved her laptop, started up her hacker services and earned herself enough to get off the filthy streets and into a flat on the edge of the Narrows. Not close enough at home to cry at.

* * *

**_"Didn't you know? She's dead." Claire said, leaning in conversationally. _**

**_"Oh, really? Good for her." Kristen said, ignoring the pang in her heart and the slightly cold feeling in her stomach._**

* * *

She heard that her mother had died later that year. The same year, coincedentally, that Harvey Dent was buried six feet under and the Bat had collected a rap for murder.

Of course, Kristen hadn't believed that bullshit. An idiot could have worked it out. Gotham's citizen's (At least, the majority) didn't.

She bought herself a cat and named it after her mother. She forgot to feed it, and later tried to herself it wasn't because, just by naming the cat after her mother, she'd begun to hate it. Truly, it wasn't intentionally. She hadn't meant to starve it. She'd cried when it died, ribs poking through its skin, and truly hated herself.

She'd gone back to see her father a few times; daddy's girl grown up and no longer quite daddy's girl; she was too deceitful, in her eyes, for the role. She never told her father of her sins; though she dreamt a few scenarios of this happening, of the rejection she was all too certain she would be incurred.

She kept her secrets, and when he found them out, she tried her hardest not to be hurt by the look in his eyes, that sad, dejected look that seemed to ask; _What happened to my baby girl?_

* * *

_**"Fuck, what was that?"**_

**_"No! Oh god, no!"_**

* * *

The day that Bane announced himself to the city, she'd been at home, curled up in bed with a stranger by her side. It didn't matter who the person was, not really; he was a warm body pressed against hers, a comfort that she wasn't alone. Even though, god, she was. She knew she was.

But when the world seemed to explode and the screams pierced the ash and smoke licked at the sky, she'd sat up, running to the window to see the ash cloud ascended up to the sky, screaming.

Screaming.

Screaming.

Screaming.

She didn't stop for a long time, falling to her knees with tears crawling down her pale cheeks and that endless scream trapped in her chest. Her head felt it was locked in those few seconds, the vibrations still rocking the city.

Her mind was numb, rejecting the information right from the off.

She'd dragged herself to her feet, turning on the T.V, so sad, so very sad, because she knew the direction the explosion had come, knew already, instinctively, that the place that had been blown up was. . .

She crumpled to the ground. The same place she'd sent her father a ticket to go to today, the place that she'd known he'd always wanted to go to.

He was dead and it was her fault. Her fault.

* * *

**"I can't bear it. Tell me it isn't true."**

**"I'm sorry."**

* * *

She'd gone to the site as soon as she was dressed, staggering through it, her eyes wide and her heart thundering in her chest. A mantra of; _oh god, let it not be true, let him be alive, please, oh god please let him be alive,_ running through her head.

And when they'd handed her his wallet, describing his clothes, his description (There wasn't much left, ma'am. I'm so sorry) heads bowed and expressions distraught, she'd torn herself apart inside, face crumpling.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Oh god, oh god. . . .Dead. Can't be. God, I never said how much I loved him, how much I miss him. . . sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. So. Sorry. I'm so sorry. . ._

She went back home, to her original home, with him, with her dead mother, staggering around as though she was drunk (Drunk on sorrow) and collapsed onto the bed she distantly remembered curling up on as a child with him and crying herself into sleep, her body shaking, her voice whispering out to no one in the darkness, begging forgiveness, begging his return . . . the lights went out.

* * *

**"There's no one I'll ever miss more."**

* * *

She went to his funeral, one of the only people to, and stood there in the rain, letting the rain wash away her tears. She watched him be lowered down into the ground, beside her mother and the dead child and then turned away, afraid, for reasons she couldn't explain, to remain.

She returned with flowers and left them there. The next time she visited, they were gone, left on someone elses grave.

The world turned around her, and she closed her eyes, letting it.

She woke from her grief slowly, still watching the bowls of Gotham churn and boil, feeling somewhat as though Gotham was dying with her light.

She woke herself, like a phoenix, watching old videos on her laptop of herself and her father, of their past. She cried, she smiled, she laughed. She freed herself from the chains of their death and remembered, making herself laugh at every happy memory. Laughter was the world's remedy to misery.

She reached back out into Gotham, letting those few people she trusted bring her back out, bring her back to life.

* * *

**"There was a time when I couldn't let go, and let it consume me," she confided softly to Claire, whispering of the nightmare of grief that had plauged her. "And breaking free of it was the hardest thing."**

* * *

She forced herself to live through Gotham's falling, running from the bullets and fighting hard against everything that braced against her. She made connections, the best she could at the time, and gave herself free reign. The laws were gone to her, and she did everything she could to stay alive.

Eventually, she found herself trapped in with the most insane man alive; the Joker. She worked for him, giving him the information he wanted, and praying it was enough to keep herself alive. When he laughed, she laughed with him. When he beat her, she let him without fighting back.

It kept her alive. And she had to live for her dead family.

When Bane died, her work intensified. She worked as hard as she could for the Joker, doing everything humanely to keep herself up to date with everything. Still, she was beaten. But she proffered beaten to dead.

In a manner of speaking, that was. And then the Joker set her the hardest task; hack into Bane's computers and discover the location of the Batman. And her life changed more than she ever dreamed it could have. Because she found friends; Sakura. Annie.

And she knew she'd found a new chance.

* * *

**Kristen; Present. **

She sat there with Sakura for a long time, letting the silence fill her up with a melancholic feeling.

"Are you alright?" Sakura's voice drifted through the bars.

Kristen felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Fuck yeah."

"So, Kristen," Jonathon said, leaning towards the bars. "What was your childhood like?"

Without a pause, Kristen snapped, "Fuck off."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. I think you're holding onto some kind of resentment. That or you don't want me to know."

"Oh fuck off, four eyes!" Kristen snapped.

"Listen to the lady, Johnnie." Sakura snapped.

Kristen couldn't help the grin she flashed at Sakura. Sakura smiled back back softly, her eyes slowly closing. Beside her, Mugwai let out soft whuffs in his sleep.

"I'll, um, come back later."

"Well do it before they put up the normal protocols; I doubt they'll let you see her again after that."

Kristen's stomach felt like it fell away when she heard that. She didn't think she could stand not seeing someone that didn't immediately jump down her throat at seeing her, that didn't judge her. Sighing heavily, Kristen staggered to her feet.

"Goodbye, Sakura," She said quiety, ducking her head slightly as she glanced through the bars. Sakura's eyes struggled to open and she managed to murmur a soft, "Goodnight," before they closed again.

Kristen turned away, walking down the filthy hallway and glancing at the people in the cell as she went along.

When she reached the end, she turned back for a final look before she closed the door.

She began the short walk home, humming brokenly to herself to break up the silence she was fast growing to despise.

* * *

Kristen curled up on her sofa, wrapped up in her quilts. Tarja's My Winter Storm album was playing in the background via her CD player.

Sometimes, listening to music, the right kind of music, made her feel like she could rise up and all but fly out of her skin, dancing in the air. Today, however, she was too grounded. Too wrapped up in a sickening guilt and sadness.

She bit her lip slowly, nibbling on it. When Gotham was back on its feet and everything was in its proper place, she wondered if she'd be able to stay here without finding herself ready to be murdered.

It was highly logical that she would be, concerning her history. Even if she was just put in jail for her capital offence of hacking, she'd probably wind up dead.

She'd never been outside of Gotham, aside from the Batman rescue; perhaps it was time to escape her walls and go beyond her, find somewhere new to start afresh. After all, it was proven in her eyes that she could collect and retain friends, which she couldn't do for a long time.

It was time that she got out of Gotham before it stopped her from leaving.

She'd stay until things started to straighten out, but not before they decided to sling her into jail. It was time to escape.

**So, I hope this chapter somewhat explains Kristen and why she's so forcefully bubbly and a force to be reckoned with in her own way. I know it was somewhat disjointed; I wanted it to be a kind of snapshot thing through the ages, if you know what I mean. Anyways, next chapter I'm going to focus on Annie, lol.**

**I doubt her lifestyle would have been much like Kristen's, but I hope I get it written as quickly, because then I turn back unto Sakura. **

**I know that this chapter is shorter, but this was focused on Kristen, and when it comes to it, Kristen really didn't have anything more to tell me, lol. **


	18. Annie's Winter Storm

**Hello, hello, hello. So, I feel kinda as though I'm on a role, what with finishing the chapter before the last and doing the last one on Kristen, so it feels right that this one should be for Annie Lauren. So, this is Annie's history. I hope that it helps you get a real taste for Annie and who she is. If you like it, please review. **

**And to anyone reading that likes Sherlock, Solstice White and I have started a collab; check it out please. My character's Gillian, Solstice's in Bishop. **

* * *

**Child**

* * *

_**"Your name is special, Annie-Lauren. You're named after your sweet grandmother. She was a lovely woman, and you'll do her proud. You already do me proud, my little chick."**_

* * *

She was named after her grandmother, Annie, but with her own twist. She was Annie-Lauren, instead of plain, simply Annie. She was glad for it.

Even at her young age, she understood that names that were overtly simple, were often overtly common. Annie was the name she chose to- go by, but still there was always the double barrel of her middle name to stall people from trying to tease her with nicknames.

At least, that was what she taught herself. The students are her school were crude and vicious, each the unreliable offspring of criminal and thief in their own right. She was taught never to hand out trust on a whim.

* * *

_**"Who are they?" Annie whispered, tilting her head, blonde curls dancing over her shoulders gently.**_

_**Her mother bit her lip, giving her a worried look. She ruffled her child's hair with a hand.**_

_**"They are no one. Ask no questions, receive no lies."**_

* * *

Annie viewed hope as a stranger as a young child; her parents worked for less than compatible company, stitching up the mafias wounds. It drew in money, yes. More money than the legal comparison of their work would have brought it. But still, she viewed hope as a stranger.

She was the kind of child that simple took things as they came, and didn't look for things in particular to raise her spirits when she was miserable. She rode out her emotions, but never allowed hope to become strong. Hope was an emotion that got you into trouble.

In the world, her world, where the shady visitors of the night were welcome in their home, she had learnt not to ask questions, unless they benefited. She was taught from the off her parents trade- it was something her parents had hoped would keep her well in terms of money.

Even young, she recognised that money was what made the world turn; a trade for a trade. She recognised that her parents were doing the right thing in terms of finance, even though it was making her parents sick with worry and panic about the police and even about the people they treated.

She didn't know that she would do this when she was older, however; she saw first hand what the business was doing to her parents.

She didn't want it to happen to her.

* * *

_**"Helping bad people recover from wounds doesn't make us bad people Annie, but you can't tell anyone. We could get into a lot of trouble, understand?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

* * *

Annie settled down beside her mother, leaning into the soft curve of her mother's side. Her mother's blonde curls tickled Annie and she kept moving in response to it, giving soft giggles.

In the other room, pained grunts, groans, and the occasional scream were excreted by a male customer her father was treating for a gunshot wound.

Annie ignored these, however, in favour of the T.V. The smell of their tea, pizza was thick in the air; it was almost enough to over wash the scent of anesthetic.

Her mother's fingers smoothed down her mussed hair, tangling and untangling Annie's hair. The movie played before them. Next door, the man's moans turned to screeches.

Her mother stopped stroking her hair, untangling herself from her daughter's hold.

"Stay here, love." Her mother murmured. "I'm just going to make sure daddy's alright."

"Kay," Annie agreed, stretching out on the sofa. For the next few minutes she was subjected to listening to dull thumps and her father calling instructions over to the mother.

When her mother returned, a small chunk of her hair was missing and she had scratches across her cheek.

"Mommy?" Annie whispered, sitting up.

"It's fine, baby," Her mother murmured, settling back in beside her child. Annie could feel her mother trembling slightly against her.

"You're shaken,"

"Just startled, love." Her mother sighed. "The man was on something and he suddenly became volatile."

Annie nodded, settling back into her mother's side. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

_"**Please, stay still. You'll only extend the wound if you keep moving."**_

* * *

Her parents weren't bad people. On the contrary, they were nice, sociable people. The sociable problem that Annie could contract about them was tight schedule they had; if there was someone there, then nobody else that didn't belong was there.

Other than the family secret, they were likable. Polite. Because of this, despite the few insults that flew to Annie, which were purely because they felt threatened by her. She was intelligent, and they didn't like that. She was shapely around her hips and breasts, and the girls didn't like that. She was slightly richer, slightly more groomed. They hated that.

But still, for the most part, she had several sets of friends she made good use of. Social connections were important to Annie.

* * *

_"**Oh," Annie breathed. "They're so sweet."**_

* * *

Her younger siblings, when born, quickly became a large part of Annie's work ethics. From stitching up the bad to the good, she recognised that everyone was just the same underneath their skin.

They were young twin girls, Alice and Maya, and she protected them as though they were the most precious things. In a way, they were. Eventually, however, Annie recognised the threat of doing what her parents were doing. It wasn't that the criminals were a danger to the doctor taking the job, but more to the children present.

She became worried for the children, and as a result, decided to take her teachings further; she'd go to Medical School. She'd get her degrees and become a nurse. In a real hospital, she was not necessarily inviting threatening visitors to their home.

She was a teenager; she checked the subjects she would be taking them and planned out all the results she would need. She studied, working her fingers to the bone; no matter how much hand to hand work she did at home, it didn't matter. Exams relied on written work.

Annie was determined to excel in them all.

* * *

**Teenager**

* * *

**"_Annie-"_**

_**"Please don't bring this up again. You know my answer won't change. I need to study now. Please leave me be."**_

* * *

During her teenage years, Annie had created a delicate balance of high school, studying, looking after the twins when her parents were busy and steadily courting boys. Boys weren't her forte, but with her lean height and willowy frame, she'd become quite the card for boys.

She didn't have the time to watch a boy chase her like a dog, so she cut things sharp to the chase.

Her weekends were spent doing various things that normal teenagers did (Not that anything that she did wasn't normal, but it was much more focused than a normal teenagers intentions) such as going to the theatre (The cheap version of a theatre anyway) and the cinema and so on.

Whereas most teenagers would have fought with their parents, Annie was content for them to leave her be to do as she pleased as she did for them.

It was an ideal arrangement and for the most parts her parents allowed her the freedom she sought.

* * *

**"_Damn, you're cold. Where's your heart, blondie?"_**

_**"Beneath my ribs, leaning slightly to the left. The same place as yours."**_

* * *

Boys liked her. They really did. They tried to make her like them, but she was too sharp and forceful; she was dominate in all relationships.

At times, she almost scared herself with how intent she was on getting what she wanted in terms of her future.

Her parents were also concerned about this, but if the subject was raised with Annie, it was quickly diffused by Annie, who was determined not to have the conversation about it.

Annie wasn't rebuked often, but when she was, it was usually to her clinical detachment. But looking around, everybody seemed detached from everyone else, the struggle was such that the need to survive dominated all else.

She did as she needed, and found her determination working tenfold when an achievement was procured. One thing led to another, and her core subjects were excelled. So what if she failed at such subjects as Art and barely passed others like ICT. She got what wanted.

Her friends were distanced from her carelessly, and she abstained that she could get new friends as and when wanted and needed.

* * *

**Young Adult. **

* * *

_**"So, where we're you in college?"**_

_**Annie grinned, her blue eyes glittering softly in the light. 'Hidden away."**_

* * *

Her results in college were as good as she had dreamed. She immediately immersed herself into the work of an intern nurse. She had the grades to be a doctor, but had decided upon being a nurse.

She worked with many patients, and, when she moved out of her parents house in favour of her own apartment, she even made a list of criminals she knew she could trust and allowed them to come to her home to be treated if they were close to her. The extra money on the side made a lot of difference to her weak-paying job, and she needed the money.

At her job, she proceeded to make the friends she'd neglected to make in college, working on both her social and work life. She believed she was doing a good job, and the positive reception she received only made this theory correct. She was doing a good job.

She was beginning to relax into her life, understand that it wasn't all about the work and physical exercise. After all, all work and no play doesn't make Annie very happy. At least it didn't now.

Her parents appeared relieved at the change, and looking back, she understood why.

* * *

_**"Annie!"**_

_**"Hey, baby girl!"**_

_**'Hey, I'm here too!"**_

_**"I can see that, my love. Come on, the both of you- join me in group hug."**_

* * *

Family had always been one of the most important things of her life. She'd taken great care to protect hers. The day that Bane came to town, making his oh-so-telegraphic announcements and ultimatum, Annie had instantly burnt with worry, jolting up from her sofa.

_Her family, where were they?_

She'd been fast to get out her phone and call her family. When they had answered, she'd been relieved. Their locations had relayed, and they had all agreed to meet at her parent's house; the twins were exhausted and frightened. No good would come of moving them around at this time.

They'd huddled together that night, discussing the events of the day and simply re-emercing their family life. In a more choatic manner than usual, of course.

Her mother had commented on appearance (You've grown so much- look at you!) her father had commented on her work (I've been hearing good things about you.) and the twins had burbled on about any old thing, all but fast asleep in their beds.

She'd sat down with them personally, reading to them as they fell asleep.

* * *

_**"Gotham's falling apart, Annie. And there's nothing any of us mothers can do to protect our children."**_

* * *

Gotham was falling. The victims were pouring into the hospital, and the only difference was that nobody was getting paid any more. Still she worked, for the favourable and nonfavourable.

She was watching it fall around her. The days were passing at a slow, glacial pace, and every day seemed like the same shit was on repeat, with but a few differences inbetween.

But everybody was beginning to lose everybody. What Annie had noted before, about everybody being apart from everyone else in order to keep a high state of survival and lack of trust, had tripled than what she had first observed.

* * *

The day that terrified her the most through all of these dark days was the day that her father was rushed in on a stretcher. Her heart had stuttered several beats upon seeing this, and her vision had blurred slightly. She'd moved forward quickly and immediately began to do everything she could.

Her hands smudged over his chest, her scalpel dragging lazily across his chest and the tweezers digging in his skin to retrieve the bullet. He was breathing hard, every breathe seeming to grate on his windwipe on the way out. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she attempted to sew the wound together with a needle and thread.

But, as she's cleared away the blood, the reason why he his breathing was becoming worse became apparanet; there was a shot at the base of his throat, puncturing straight through. the bullet had come out the other end.

It had severed part of his arterie and the blood was still pouring out in sickening spurts. A slow moan starting in the back of her throat, she daubed at his throat, leaning into his body.

His body spasmed suddenly and blood poured down his chest, blood frothing out of his mouth. He collapsed and the heart moniter let out a shrill monotone squeal.

"Dad," She moaned, "Oh dad. I'm so sorry."

Tears flew down her cheeks and she turned around, taking in shaky breaths. Low moans came from deep in her chest.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I've let you down. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_**"I know what I'm doing." Annie said dully. "I'm going through the stages of grief. But right now, it has to be put aside. There are people who need my help here."**_

* * *

She'd worked so hard since the night he died, desperate not to let anyone else die on her time. But some did. And it was taking it's toll. Still she worked on, overcoming her grief and replacing it with cool detachment.

Her mother had come in, took the body with a group. They'd had the funeral without her, but Annie was adamant she had to stay in the hospital; in reality, she was ashamed she'd let him die. She didn't think she deserved to be there. She'd go later, in her own time, and then she'd talk to him.

* * *

_**"What?" Her knuckled whitened, fingers tightening around the cup of tea.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Annie. I'm so sorry. She's gone. Crane's men got her and took her to the courts."**_

_**A sob wracked throuh her lips and she tore herself away, the cup slipping from her fingers and smashing on the floor.**_

* * *

The next thing she heard, only a few days later, was that her mother had gone missing, taken into the courts. If word was true, she'd chosen death. It was quick.

Annie had locked herself in the bathroom and cried. She'd barely picked herself up after her father's death and now her mother was gone. What about the twins? Where were they?

She'd put out the word, but she'd never gotten answer. She'd never found them. And that was when she'd found out that hope was no longer a stranger, because there was not one moment she did not hope and wish that her family would come back and everything would be as it once was.

* * *

**"Everyone's lost someone."**

* * *

Time paraded around and faded until finally, two girls walked into her life. The girls were called Kristen and Sakura. They were unique.

And they had also lost someone. . .

* * *

**ANNIE; PRESENT TIME.**

* * *

Annie stalked around the hospital impatiently, her eyes drinking in every person lying on the gurneys and on mattresses. Since the Joker had been put down, people had come across on ferries and had already brought countless medicines and whatnot in the hopes of helping Gotham's citizens.

Things were already taking a turn for the better; the criminals in Gotham were housed in temporary prisons over the outskirts of Gotham, taken through over the ferries. The worser ones were stocked inside the alsylum, waiting to be sorted out in terms of assesment.

Annie was getting better, truth be told, just by knowing that this was happening.

Annie stalled by the exit of the hospital, glancing back. They'd be fine, wouldn't they? Of course. She started walking, hoping the graveyard that her father and so many other fathers had been buried was still intact. When she arrived, the place was, of course, worse for wear. The grass had grown, the flowers were wilted and rotten on the graves, the graves themselves were covered in moss. . .shaking her head, Annie tried to determine where her father had been buried. It was time to pay her respects.

When she saw the gravestone with his name on it, she was amazed; the moss had been cleaned off, there were relatively fresh flowers and even two, familiar twin girls standing there, talking quietly. They heard her arrive and turned around, mouths gaping with shock.

"Annie!" One cried, hurling herself at Annie with a vengeance. The other was quick to follow.

'Oh my god," Annie gasped, "My god. This is a miracle."

They huddled together, hugging and kissing and crying, and when it came to it, Annie took them all home; back her to mother and father's house. The place was filthy, covered in a layer of grime and dust.

"Annie," One twin, Alice whispered, "Did you know that mom. . ." She trailed off, eyes bright with tears.

"I heard," Annie whispered back, her own eyes glistening as they took in the house. They began cleaning it, of course. And they listened to each other's story of their survival. At some points Annie had found herself terrified for the twins, for what they had done to survive- at others, she'd found herself laughing at the things they'd done to keep themselves happy.

When it had come to her own story, they'd all sat down, huddled on the dusty sofa without a care for how filthy they're clothes were. Annie had found herself surprised at the height that the twins had gotten to; they had been little more than nine when they were taken, and now, a few years on, they were taller, slimmer and beautiful. Their golden tumbling curls were matted with dirt, but still shone gold in the light.

Annie was relieved that they were still alive, almost as much as they were that she was still alive.

"God, I've missed you two so much," Annie breathed, brushing a hand across Maya's cheek. "I nearly died when I heard mom had been taken and you two were missing."

* * *

_**"Hi dad. I've always wanted to come back here, to say. . . to say goodbye. And it's taken me so long to get here, but I'm here now. . . "**_

* * *

Later Annie returned to the grave by herself, a wreath of hastily collected flowers in her hand. She knelt down, placing them on his grave. She took in several long breathes, tears already collecting in her eyes and then began, voice hoarse but soft, "Hi dad. I've always wanted to come back here, to say. . ."

* * *

**So, I bet you all didn't expect that, huh? Well it happened. **

**Annie found her young twin sisters and found the heart to go back to her father's grave to say goodbye. **

**This was somewhat hastily written, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and I hope you review. I know it's short, but still review. And I mean review. Seriously guys; REVIEW. I know there are more people than just Solstice reading this. **


	19. Shield the Child From Harm

**Hi guys! I am so sorry it's taken me this long just to get back to writing on this story! I have been so busy on various other stories that it all but completely slipped my mind. However, someone was kind enough to review my stories and I watched Batman Begins last night, so I've come back in full circle and decided to write you another chapter.**

**I don't quite know what I'm writing in this chapter, so please just stay with me while I get my groove back on it. I believe it's nearly a month or so later, so Sakura will be around six months. Or is it seven? Remind me. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Sakura leant back onto her chair, listening to the soft squeak. It had been three week since Gotham's renovation had begun, and so far, it seemed to be going well. According to the radio that blared out from the old-fashioned bulky CD player someone had taken to playing while the builders worked on recreating the foundations of Arkham's lesser criminal's area, making it better than before and more sturdy.

Apparently, instead of the old fashioned bricks and bars, there was going to be a new standard of bolts and safety glass, the kind that was really, really hard to break with barely any privacy. When this was done, it had been made clear that the higher convicts would be removed and taken elsewhere while more procedures were put into place around the Asylum to put them in a high security priority than before.

Sakura blinked, staring up at her psychiatrist through heavily lidded eyes. The man was a small weed of a man, nervous with a very pronounced stammer. There was a notepad on his rickety desk with chicken scratch writing all over it. It looked worse than Sakura's writing and even went so far as to make Sakura feel good about her writing.

She listened to the soft whirr of the fan in the corner, surprised that the electrics in the asylum even worked. But then again, it was Jonathon's territory. He had likely warned everyone away from the asylum with a strict policy of some kind. One that likely ends with death.

"Doctor North," Sakura said, raising her head from over the edge of the chair. "Have you considered my request?"

North licked his lips nervously. "Well, um, yes, um, no. I, um, I haven't reached a decision yet."

Sakura sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with a quick motion of her right hand. "How hard is it? Just send us to two different locations. It's the best option for the both of us."

North's eyes darted as he appeared to weigh his options.

"Please?" Sakura asked, leaning forward and gently resting her tan hand over his pale one. He swallowed softly.

"Well, I, um, suppose it would be more of a stress reliever for you to be away from him for a little while."

Sakura nodded, her tensed shoulders relaxing slightly. "Thank you, Doctor North."

"Doctor Arkham said that, um, when you get back, he's, um, going to be your new Doctor."

Sakura drew in a soft breath, "Why is that, Doctor North?" She asked, watching the man sweat. He seemed young to have such a job, but these were pressing times after all. Younger than North had come in, hoping to help catalogue the criminal population.

"He, um, is Jonathon's doctor. He thinks that having you will help him understand why Jonathon is fixated on you, and might help him break the link between the two of you."

Sakura inclined her head, "It does sound feasible."

North nodded, looking slightly like a downtrodden puppy. In levels of danger, for someone put on a pedestal with KEEP OUT tape and various skull and cross bone stickers, Sakura herself was about as dangerous and friendly as a puppy. Sakura didn't doubt that in comparison to North's other patients, she was a sweet relief session.

She inhaled softly, resting her head back against the chair.

"Is it not possible to stay with you, however?"

She'd briefly seen Arkham before, when he'd come in to gloat to Jonathon about his capture and his new medication. He was old, with wiry grey hair and an exceedingly slender form. He had a pair of specs resting on his nose and he wore a suit. He looked like an old professor of sorts. He was like a priest in a suit, ready to condemn Jonathon for each and every sin and then attempt to twist his brain to fit society. Sakura didn't like him.

He was one of those people that you looked at, and immediately felt guilty about something you'd done and immediately hated the man for it. He was a condescending man as well, and that didn't bode well for him. He acted as though he was god and you were a kid in his playground.

In this place, the mind doles out power rather than brawn and while he was intelligent, Gotham's inmates minds were warped to a whole new state of mind, especially after recent events. He was in a pit of vipers and sooner or later his ass was going to get bitten.

Arkham would likely drive Jonathon around the bend and Jonathon was already around a pretty hefty bend.

North swallowed, "I can tell him you requested me back." He said, but he sounded severely uncertain about it. Sakura nodded slightly.

"He doesn't seem very. . ." She trailed off with an apologetic shrug, wrapping her arms around her rounded belly.

North shrugged back in response, flushing slightly. He probably didn't want to speak ill of his boss. That, or he simply didn't feel the same way about his boss.

A timer went off in the back of the room and Sakura stood up, presenting her wrists to the guard that came in. He clicked the cuffs around them carefully and started walking Sakura along, not even giving Sakura time to say goodbye to her good doctor. She was escorted back to her cell and released the cuffs from her wrists with a small silver key.

She padded to her bed and sat down. Left on the floor by the bed's metal leg was a small plastic cup with some rose hued water inside. Her new medication, designed to stop her from dreaming and hallucinating. Not that she'd been hallucinating. Well. Not often.

She heard Jonathon grumbling as he was escorted from his cell to his own psychologist.

"Heeeeeya, dollface," The Joker crooned, staring at her through his bars. His tongue darted across his cracked make up, wiping away a little more of the white staining his face.

Sakura glanced at him, her head curiously angled to accommodate her position.

"Don't call me that."

She bent down, collecting her cup from the ground, and sipped from it slowly. She relaxed slowly, resting her head against the pillow. Her hands cradled her belly, blue eyes half closed already. She stared up, watching the grey, slightly cracked ceiling above her.

The medicine wasn't a sleeping pill by any means and she wasn't tired. But she did feel ready to relax.

"But. You're such. A dooooollll." The Joker said, pressing his face closer to the bars. He looked like he was trying to squish his face through the space between them.

"I'm not a doll," Sakura sighed. She smiled slightly, "I'm a flower. A blossom. Sakura. But I'm not a doll."

She waited for almost an hour in her cell before Jonathon returned, looking angry and volatile despite having taken his pills. No Scarecrow today, or any other day that Jonathon Crane was stuck in the mad house. How ironic.

She said nothing as Jonathon was released into his cell like a caged animal. He sat down a few minutes later. The Joker gave a low giggle. A few other inmates grimaced and muttered to themselves, but didn't have the gall to stand up to him directly.

Sakura sighed softly; whenever Jonathon was in his cell, it always felt as though her cell was shrinking. Recreational time hadn't been inputted yet, seeing as the hall that the inmates apparently used for exercise and to stop them from getting too energetic when they were trapped in their cells, so they were all becoming increasingly irate as a result. Hence why the inmates seemed more shifty than usual.

Lunch was delivered to the cells themselves, horrible sloppy stuff that vaguely resembled shit. Sakura fed most of it to Mugwai, who wouldn't allow anyone to take him out of the cell. Sakura herself was becoming slightly afraid of what would happen to her precious Mugwai when they moved her away.

She was considering having him taken to an animal shelter.

"'Kurrrra, what's kickin'?" The Joker asked, swinging himself about with the bars.

Sakura frowned. "Nothing's kickin'. Not right now anyway."

"I wasn't, uh, talkin' 'bout the baby, dolly. I was talkin' about the, uh, look on your face."

Sakura attempted to sit up but was thwarted by her stomach.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be stuck here for a while," She grumbled. Jonathon and the Scarecrow snorted.

"Oh, can it!" Sakura moaned. "Neither of you understand how irritating this is. Anyway, what are you talking about?"

"You keep lookin' at the mutt all miserable."

"Oh, Mugwai. I'm just. . ." She trailed off, sighing. "I just don't know what's going to happen when they take me to the other place. I doubt they'd let me keep him with me."

Jonathon rolled his eyes, "It's the child you should be worried about."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" She breathed.

Jonathon sighed, leaning against the wall. "Put it this way; would Gotham's re-made social workers actually allow you, a girl with past traumatic experiences with her mother, with her sister and her husband really allow you to keep your baby?"

Sakura's eyes watered her mouth parted as she sucked down breaths of panic.

"No, don't say that." She moaned, leaning against the wall. With those few words from Jonathon's lips, it felt like the air had been punched from her lungs. "Take it back," she mewled, clawing herself upright through the walls.

Jonathon said nothing to this, likely pleased that she was in as much pain as he was emotionally.

"Take it back, please, please, take it back," Sakura pleaded. "This isn't my fault."

"Well, to trace this back to its root core, it was a mixture of your sister's and mother's fault," Jonathon said calmly. She gave a choked cry. "Stop it."

Jonathon smiled slightly. "Who knows; our child might just fall through the cracks. Might never even know us, and still turn out just like us." He smiled slightly, "Or rather, like me."

'That won't happen," Sakura shouted, her voice ringing in the suddenly silent asylum. She repeated it again, softly. "I won't let it happen. Not even if I have to go back to Japan to keep my daughter safe."

"You think they'd let you run that far?" Jonathon retorted. Sakura shivered slightly, drawing her blanket around her tightly.

"Stop it. I'm not insane." She said sharply, "They'll let me go. It's you that they're gonna keep here forever and a day."

She inhaled, falling back into her bed and curling up around her bump. "I'm only here for a few months. That's all I've been sentenced to."

Jonathon laughed softly, the noise falling through right beside her bed. She grabbed her pillow and wrapped it around the back of her hand, her hands clasping the pillow over her ears.

"That doesn't matter," Jonathon said softly. "When I get out of here, and not the legal way, I will find and take the child."

Sakura swallowed, a rusty taste lying unpleasantly in the back of her throat, and responded,"But I'm getting out of here first."

"Lunch time!" A voice bawled down the corridor, making Sakura jump, her tear-stained face turning towards the source of the sound. Several low squeaks started up as several trolleys were pushed down said corridor, holding many trays of food, or, as most inmates prefered to name it, pig shit. Sakura prefered to name it pig slop personally.

Either way, her stomach didn't much care for it, and her cravings certainly craved for better tasting food that would satisfy the ache in her stomach and her taste buds.

She wondered idly as the tray was set down at the end of her bed (Having her lunch set before her made her feel like an errant hermit) if Jonathon, when he had been in charge of the mad house had fed his patients this slop. If he had, it would explain why so many of his past patients hated him so much.

Sakura eyed the tray suspiciously, using her foot to push it away. Mugwai pushed his front paws up onto the side of the chair, a thick trail of drool dripping from his mouth.

"At least there isn't any loo roll in here for you to tear apart." Sakura mumbled, patting the side of the bed beside her. She gave an exhausted sigh, her body relaxing slightly despite the empty, hollowed feeling of sadness in her stomach. _Surely they won't take my child away from me. . . _

She inhaled, brushing her hair back as Mugwai glanced down at the food, tail wagging like crazy.

"Go for it, little gremlin," Sakura said, nodding to the food. Set free of inhibitions, Mugwai gladly shoved his face into the slop, tongue spooning up scoops by the mouthful. Sakura glanced at his belly, noting that his fur was raggedy, getting long, was moulting all over the bed. Noting that his ribs were showing through his sides.

She winced sympathetically.

"Sorry, boy," She mumbled, patting his side with her hand gently. "I wish there was more to feed you."

Her own stomach growled in protest, begging for decent food, and Sakura ignored it. She needed food, and she knew it, but she had the feeling if she held out long enough they might actually feed her something that didn't look like shit. Well- she hoped, anyway.

She sighed, scuffling her feet forwards to give her torso room to lie back on, and once again stared up the ceiling. She still wasn't tired, but she was melancholic enough for the want of sleep.

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

* * *

If the days were long and tedious, wrecking Sakura's sleeping patterns and generally putting her in a state of melancholia, than the nights were worse. The nights themselves were cause for nightmares. The building was old, in some places broken down completely in ruins, which meant the wind was liable to rush through the cracks, sounding almost like the ocean, but darker, scarier.

The shadows were thick, and despite the small torches they left switched on, facing the ceiling, Sakura could never get close enough to the light. She was not afraid of the dark, not exactly.

It was only the sensation of not knowing (She did know, but familiar terrain quickly felt unfamiliar in the dark) what lay beyond the shadows. If it wasn't the place itself, then it was the people themselves.

This was a place that never felt like a safe haven. But then, that was the point, wasn't it? To make everybody outside feel safe (Even just a little bit) by locking up potential threats.

Sometimes Sakura wondered about the nightmares. She didn't have them anymore, not with her medication, but did everyone else? Did anyone dream of her, that long stretched silhouette set out against the flames, her voice echoing around them as the flames rose higher and her masked face turned, turned to face them?

Sakura shivered slightly. It was sometimes all too easy to remember what she had done and the price she would pay for it. Her hands lightly clasped around her stomach, elbows leaning on her crossed legs. She sat before the bars, her eyes set upon the unwavering light of the torch, watching her shadow dance and listening to the sound of the wind, the sound of breathing and snorting and the occasional bout of laughter when the Joker decided things were too quiet.

It was seldom that she spoke to anyone during this phase of the night. Jonathon slept for the most part of it, occasionally trying to talk to her about herself. She didn't reply to most of his conversations, leaving him to wonder, if she far enough away from the light, if she was asleep.

But then she spoke in her sleep sometimes. Not as much as she used to, but still. . .

Tonight was quiet. Almost the normal night. The guards occasionally passed by, some of them giving her filthy looks, others more sympathetic. Sometimes Arkham himself stalked the halls, rambling softly to himself about patients as they passed.

He looked at her sometimes, giving her a solemn, estranged look. He never said anything, just walked off after giving her that look. She hated that look.

Sakura shook herself slightly, glancing tiredly out from her bars. She didn't like to sleep during the night time. Night time made her feel more vulnerable. Mugwai helped her to sleep most nights; he might be sleek, might be hungry, but he was still a powerful rottweiler capable of doing serious harm. She smiled slightly. Especially to Jonathon's shoes.

She patted the ground before her, waiting for the dog to take notice. His head lifted, his eyes peering out to look at her. He stretched, using the bed to push his hind legs back on, as he stumbled down lazily from the bed and trotted over to her, slumping beside her and lying down. She ran her hands over his fur, glancing at the metal bowl that one of the attendees had allowed her. It's water was nearly empty by now. She'd have to ask for more in the morning.

Like herself, the guards and other prowlers did not like the night. It scared them. Made them jumpy. They did not honour requests during the night. His water would last out until the morning anyway, so long as Mugwai wasn't too thirsty.

As though hearing her thoughts, Mugwai got up and slunk towards the bowl, lapping up water. He returned a few seconds later, muzzle wet, and slumped over her, trying to rest his head on her lap unsuccessfully. Her baby took up her lap currently.

Tired now, knowing that she could probably sleep now if she put herself away to bed, Sakura stood up, dusting off her clothes. Amazingly, the orange neon of the jumpsuit stood out pretty well, even in the dark. Even if it was a bad fit around her stomach.

She stumbled to her bed, every muscle aching bitterly in response to how long Sakura had sat there, staring out to the light.

She collapsed onto it, wincing at the spry squeal the beds gave off, pulling the quilt over herself. Mugwai was quick to join her on it, making the bed moan and squeal sharply.

Her bed was cold. She'd only been a little cold when she had been sat by the light. She shivered, trying to coddle herself in the blankets without much luck. It's a night like this, she reflected, when you actually need someone, need a human, to cradle you and to share warmth between.

Mugwai was warm. But he couldn't hug like a human. Sakura gave a soft moan of discomfort, turning over in her quilt onto her side and pulling the quilt up to tuck against the nape of her neck and dragging the ends to meet under the curve she was lying drew her knees up against her stomach and shivered for a bit. Sleeping in Arkham, in cold conditions, felt like camping. She hated camping.

"Jonathon?" She asked softly, her voice echoing in the darkness. If he was sleeping, he wouldn't answer, that went without saying, but she just wanted to talk to someone she felt she knew.

"Yes?"

"Will the Arkham be better equiped when we come back from the other place?"

He chuckled softly, "Somewhat."

She grumbled under her breath,"It's bloody freezing." She glanced at the wall she knew he was behind.

"You want my blanket, don't you?"

"I'm pregnant." Was all Sakura said, smiling slightly, "And I'm really, really cold. Also, you love me, even if it is just a little. I should have some kind of privlege."

"Well I'm cold. Really, really cold. I don't really want to give my blanket away."

Sakura yawned, turning over in her bed. "I miss our bed." She mumbled without realising it. She blinked. _Oh crap, please don't have heard that. _

"I heard that," Jonathon said, a smirk in his tone. Sakura pressed her face into the pillow, muffling her groan. She heard a long, withdrawn sigh.

"You really do have prominent mood swings, you know." He said, "One minutes you won't even talk to me, and the next you can't shut up."

"Speaking of shutting up," Sakura mumbled sleepily. She shivered again.

"Oh, for god's sake."

She heard him move and sat up, walking towards the bats. They were set far enough apart to get your forearm through, especially if you were skinny enough. Her left hand slipped through the last bar next to the war, towards Jonathon. Something soft touched her hand and then something warm.

Her hand closed around his and she gently brushed her thumb across it. She drew the blanket back and then returned her hand to his, shivering as his fingers traced gently across her skin.

She blinked, surprised when something wet pattered softly onto the ground. She wiped her spare hand across her face, half asleep and half crying.

"Sakura?' His voice, unusually soft and tender, sounded softly.

"Hai?" She croaked out, wiping her tears away. Her hand took the blanket and wound it around her shoulders. It was warm and smelt like Jonathon.

"Are you crying again?"

"I'm just a little bit hormonal." She whispered softly. She nearly whimpered when she had to take her hand out from the bars (The angle was difficult to attain and it was beginning to hurt.) and lay the offended hand on her lap. She wrapped herself in his warmth and went back to her bed, wiping her tears away as she curled up in her bed.

She closed her eyes, "I love you, watashi no ai." She whispered, pulling the other blanket over her and getting comfortable. A few minutes later, Sakura was fast asleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke up in the afternoon, cradled up in her blankets with her dog pressing against her side. On the floor, a book (and breakfast) had been left beside her bed. Blinking wonderingly at the book, she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips.

Too warm and comfortable to move, she angled herself, trying to see the title of the book. Oh, hey. Horrid Henry. She raised a brow.

"I really hope that's meant for the kid."

From next door, Crane responded,"It is. Apparently mister Wayne sent a collection of them for you to read to our baby."

"That was nice of him," Sakura said, sitting up with difficulty. She grunted with pain, running her hand over her stomach. Her head felt heavy now that she was sat up, her stomach churning. She ran her hands through her hair, wincing at the greasy texture.

"God, I need a bath," she moaned, stretching out her arms. The hair on her arms raised with the cold that accompanied her hands leaving the warmth of her hands. She licked her lips, leaning down to her breakfast. She picked up the plastic cup, filled with a pinkish water, and drank from it.

She heard Jonathon snort. "You'll have to made do with a shower, I'm afraid. Arkham doesn't house baths. And recently, what with all of this going on, they'll probably just give you a tub of warm water and some products to sort yourself out in your cell."

Sakura eyes darted up to the Joker, who leered, giving a high-pitched giggle.

"And don't worry; they'll have something put in front of your cell to block out any viewers." Jonathon sounded bitter at that.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Sakura mumbled.

A guard stalking up the row of cells stopped in front of hers.

"Don't worry, it hasn't," He assured her, "Shower block is still intact. It was cleaned fully yesterday, your shower will be fine, if supervised."

Sakura smiled, eating a few mouthfuls of the disgusting food before setting it down and allowing Mugwai it with a slight hand gesture.

The guard raised a brow, "I did bring dog food in," He said pointedly. Sakura glanced about, surprised to find that there were now two dog bowls, one filled with water and one filled with dog food. Sakura shrugged,

"Tastes about the same, I'd wager," She grinned.

The guard snorted, "I wouldn't bet against it." He shook his head, "I gotta dog myself. At least, I did have a dog. Spare dog food, you know? Had to eat the shit when we ran out of food."

Sakura shuddered lightly.

He grinned at her discomfort and leant in, lowering his voice, "I used to work here. Quite good pals with my old boss over there," he gestured at the bars and pulled a face. "Even paid me to get a few photos at one point."

She raised a brow, "Pictures of what?"

The guard tapped his nose, "Pictures of _who_. Anyways, gotta go. Don't worry, dolly, you'll be fine."

"Dolly," Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever." She tilted her head, "Can you, by any chance, bring me something edible to eat? As a sympathetic friend that knows how bad dog food tastes?"

The guard chuckled, "We'll see."

With that, the guard continued his guarding, streamlining down the corridor. Sakura shook her head, paused, cocking her head thoughtfully.

"They were photos of you," Jonathon said, without even being prompted. Sakura said nothing to this, shrugging the thought off as she bent back down, wincing (The act of bending down was so cumbersome) and collected the Horrid Henry book.

She settled back into her bed, wriggling to get herself comfortable.

"Listen up, lil kid." Sakura sighed. "Story time."

She cracked open the book and got reading, speaking the story aloud. In Japanese.

"Sakura," Jonathon interrupted.

"Hai?" Sakura mumbled, glancing up instinctively.

"Are you aware you're speaking Japanese?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Shut up, John."

* * *

Shower time was as promised; uncomfortable, but fulfilling. Hot water poured down onto her, pooling in the floor's many dips and cracks. Her skin was scrubbed with funny smelling soap, her hair shampoo'd and conditioned with weirdly scent-less shampoo and conditioner.

Her legs were shaved (And she was watched very closely by her female supervisor when this occurred) with the soap and a plastic bodied, metal-bladed razor, up to her thighs. She couldn't reach any higher and she didn't really want to, with the woman watching her like a hawk. It was very disconcerting. Especially when it came to shaving her armpits, which were very hairy at the minute. Not. Fun.

Shivering, she turned off the shower dial and dried herself off as best as she could with a towel, blushing furiously as she dressed, her clothes and hair clinging to her.

She padded back to her cell, wrists cuffed, with her hair soaking wet and dripping droplets of water down her spine.

"Can't I just dry my hair with the towel?" She protested in earnest, her eyes darkened with depression. It was as though she already knew the answer. She sighed, slumping in her bed. She attempted to recreate last night's position of wrapping herself warmly in the blankets and sighed.

"Jonathon?" She called, padding to the bars. She thrust a hand through it, the blanket clenched in her fist. He took the blanket and she heard him return to his bed. She once picked up Horrid Henry, realising at once it was a different Horrid Henry book.

"Thanks, Bruce," She mumbled, curling up in her blanket and cracking open the book.

"They changed the book."

Sakura paused, cocking her head. "What is it Sherlock Holmes always says, in the T.V episodes. Ah yes. _Obvious."_

She heard Jonathon's jaw snap together and smiled with accomplishment. He said nothing to her after that and left her to whisper the words of Horrid Henry has Nits to her baby in Japanese, lips tilted slightly with amusement.

"You won't say that again when I refuse you the blanket tonight."

Sakura rolled her eyes, blowing a raspberry through her lips, "If you say so."

"**So**** guys, ****thank**** you so much for reading the chapter, I'm pleased to have yet another reviewer. Thank you so much. Please continue to review as and when you like. I appreciate all feedback and I live off reviews. I am sorry that this chapter took me so long to write-up. **

**ALSO, if you like Sherlock, I've just started a story. I'd be grateful to anyone that checks it out and reviews. I know Emily's a lil bit oddly cut from the glass but I like her anyways. **


End file.
